Magia por dentro, magia por fuera
by Ronna
Summary: Traducción de Magic Within, Magic Without, por St Margarets. Un traslador envía a Harry y Ginny juntos en un viaje lleno de descubrimientos y aventuras. Una historia romántica que transcurre en el verano posterior a los eventos de la Orden del Fénix.
1. La primera Weasley en generaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco.

Espero que disfrutéis la historia; este es el primero de quince preciosos capítulos, que con un poco de suerte no abandonaré sin traducir xD. Posterior a la Orden del Fénix.

Críticas y sugerencias se agradecerán. Y lo siento por algunos errores de puntuación; parece que a FanFictionNet no le caen muy bien las comas ni los signos de exclamación e interrogación ¬¬.

El título está abierto a una mejor traducción.

Fanfiction original, en inglés: http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**1: La primera ****Weasley**** en generaciones.**

–Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Harry…

Ginny miró alrededor de la mesa, a las caras sonrientes de su familia y algunos de los miembros de la Orden. En una de las escasas noches de calma, se habían reunido para celebrar el decimosexto cumpleaños de Harry. Era estupendo tener un día de fiesta entre toda la violencia del último mes. Voldemort había rescatado a sus mortífagos de Azkaban unos pocos días después de su encarcelación; desde entonces, habían estado trabajando para extender el terror por el mundo mágico.

Pero esta noche era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y todos estaban en un refugio seguro. Ginny no sabía a quién pertenecía, ni dónde estaban exactamente; habían cogido un traslador en la Madriguera y Harry ya estaba ahí, esperándolos.

Estudió a Harry mientras este soplaba las velas. Tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez que lo había visto, en la estación de King's Cross. La mirada torturada ya casi había desaparecido de sus ojos… casi.

Parecía que Harry había conseguido soplar todas las velas, cuando una de ellas destelló de pronto y se transformó en una bailarina ligera de ropa. Fred y George se reían ruidosamente. Era obviamente una de sus creaciones. Ron miraba a la chica de la llama encandilado, y sus orejas se volvían rojas. Ginny miró más atentamente la llama y vio que la bailarina se estaba desabrochando el sujetador.

Antes de que la mujer del fuego tuviera oportunidad de quitárselo del todo, Molly apagó la llama con agua.

–Me derrito… –se oyó una débil vocecita. En unos segundos Ron, Fred y George estuvieron también empapados.

–¡Eh! –farfulló Fred–. ¡No había terminado su trabajo!

Otro chaparrón alcanzó a Fred.

–¡Claro que ha terminado! –gritó Molly–. ¡Lo que hay que ver! Chicos, esto es una fiesta en familia para Harry, y una… pícara como esa está completamente fuera de lugar…

–¡Venga, mamá! –protestó George–. ¡A Harry le ha gustado!. ¿Verdad que sí, Harry?

Había un ligero rubor extendiéndose por el cuello de Harry, pero sus ojos brillaban. Ginny sabía que lo consideraba una buena broma.

–Esto… Creo que esas velas se venderán muy bien en Sortilegios Weasley.

–¡No os atreváis a venderlas! –Molly fulminaba a los gemelos con la mirada–. Ni a asociarlas con el apellido Weasley.

–¡Las Llamas Bailarinas no son solo strippers! –Fred se acobardó ante la mirada que Molly le dirigió.

–Sí –añadió George rápidamente–, también tenemos payasos y osos bailarines para los niños.

–Tened cuidado de no mezclarlos –dijo Ron riéndose. Sus orejas habían vuelto a su color normal.

Molly resopló indignada.

–Ginny, corre a la cocina y tráele a Harry un cuchillo para cortar la tarta –luego se volvió hacia los gemelos–. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

–Ginny, dale el cuchillo _a Harry_ –la llamó Bill cuando ya empujaba por la puerta–, mamá está de mal humor.

–"Mamá está de mal humor" –Ginny oyó a su madre murmurar–, pues ya me dirás de qué humor se supone que tengo que estar…

Su voz dejó de oírse cuando la puerta se cerró. Ginny observó la cocina desconocida. El aparador junto a la ventana parecía un buen sitio para guardar cuchillos. Después de rebuscar por tres cajones, Ginny encontró un cuchillo de pan y lo que parecía una espada ceremonial para cortar una tarta de bodas. _Quienquiera que sea el propietario__ de esto__ tiene una cocina bien equipada_, pensó.

Puso el cuchillo y la espada en la mesa, preguntándose cuál de los dos debería llevarse. Por alguna razón, pensó que la espada era apropiada para Harry, aunque él no era ni mucho menos extravagante, ni le interesaban la pompa o la ceremonia… Entonces el recuerdo la golpeó. La última vez que vio a Harry con una espada fue cuando estaba de pie sobre el basilisco… Se estremeció, maldiciendo su memoria, que podía rescatar esa escena en los momentos más inoportunos. La última vez que pasó fue cuando Colin derramó una poción sobre un libro de encantamientos y le hizo un agujero…

_Toc__, toc, __toc_

Sorprendida, Ginny levantó la vista para ver una gran lechuza común con una carta en el pico que golpeaba impacientemente la ventana. En la luz rojiza del sol poniente, Ginny pudo ver su propio nombre impreso en el sobre.

–¿Qué diablos? –murmuró. Abrió la ventana y cogió la carta–. ¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó a la lechuza, pero esta echó a volar sin mirar atrás–. Que pases un buen día –le dijo sarcásticamente, pasando el dedo por la solapa.

–Te aseguro que lo estoy pasando –dijo Harry.

–¡Oh! –se volvió hacia él–. Había una lechuza extraña en la ventana y me ha traído una carta. ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos? No he tardado tanto.

–Tienen otra sorpresa preparada y me han echado –Harry estaba mirando al cuchillo y la espada–. Me van a llamar ahora.

–¿Esta está aprobada por mamá? –él sonrió.

–Supongo, porque ha sido idea suya que me fuera –tocó la espada–. ¿Cuál de los dos debería usar para cortar la tarta?

Ginny se acercó a su lado, la carta aún en la mano.

–Pensé que la espada lo haría todo más espectacular y mantendría a Fred y George de buen humor.

Riendo, la cogió y la blandió delante de él.

–¡Toma esa, glaseado de chocolate!

Ginny soltó una risita y abrió la carta, preguntándose quién la podría haber enviado. Una pluma negra salió flotando. Los dos observaron cómo el trocito de pelusa negra se elevaba y luego empezaba a descender. Entonces, como uno solo, los dos buscadores de Gryffindor extendieron el brazo para cogerla, como si fuera una snitch. Cuando la mano de Ginny se cerró alrededor de la pluma, la de Harry lo hizo sobre de la de ella, y entonces sintió un tirón alrededor del ombligo y los dos desaparecieron de la cocina. La pluma era un traslador.

* * *

Aterrizaron sobre la hierba, suave y esponjosa. Antes de que Ginny tuviera oportunidad de orientarse, Harry estaba de pie con la varita fuera, la espada aún en la otra mano.

–Estamos en la Madriguera –le dijo en voz baja a Ginny mientras ella se ponía en pie.

Miro a su alrededor rápidamente, sin ver a nadie, sin oír nada. También sacó su varita. Harry le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Corrieron hacia el abrigo de un gran arbusto de hortensias en que dormían varios gnomos de jardín.

–Creo que hay alguien en la casa –dijo Harry. Desde este ángulo podían ver por las ventanas de la cocina. El sol poniente lo hacía todo más oscuro cada minuto, así que solo era posible ver las formas oscuras de las sillas y la mesa en la cocina de los Weasley. La única luz en la cocina parecía venir de la chimenea.

–Ginny¿debería haber alguien en casa ahora mismo?

Ella sintió un escalofrío de terror.

–¡No! Todos estaban en tu fiesta. Charlie está en Romanía y Percy está en Londres… –se detuvo bruscamente. Percy podría haber discutido con papá y mamá, pero él nunca…

–¿Reconociste la letra del sobre?

–No. Y no era de Percy –añadió rápidamente.

Harry asintió secamente y luego dedicó toda su atención a la casa. Aunque Percy había hablado con Arthur y Molly después de lo que pasó en el Ministerio, Ginny no creía que hubiera llegado a disculparse ante Harry por ponerse del lado de Fudge.

Harry se puso tenso. Había dos hombres en la cocina, y juzgando por las luces destellantes de los hechizos que usaban, estaban entretenidos en destrozar todo lo que su familia poseía.

_¡Cómo se atreven!_ Ginny inhaló bruscamente y se movió para levantarse. Harry la agarró por la muñeca y la volvió a empujar detrás del arbusto.

–No merece la pena –siseó–. Si quieren llevarse algo, déjales que se lo lleven.

Tenía razón, claro, pero Ginny apenas pudo contener su rabia cuando oyó el cristal romperse y los muebles caer al suelo.

–¿Hay algo de valor que Voldemort o los mortífagos podrían querer de vuestra casa? –preguntó Harry.

–¡No! –dijo Ginny, intentando mantener el temblor de enfado fuera de su voz–. No tenemos nada que les sea útil. Es solo una casa normal, no hay dinero ni herencias.

Harry la estaba mirando atentamente.

–Pero era tu nombre el que estaba en el sobre… ¿Qué podrían querer de ti?

Su boca se abrió de golpe en horror.

–No lo sé –murmuró–. Yo no soy nadie.

–Estabas en el Ministerio conmigo –le recordó él en voz baja.

–También estaba Ron, y su nombre no estaba en el sobre –entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa–. ¿Cómo sabían siquiera que yo estaba en el refugio?

Harry estaba mirando a través de las ramas del arbusto.

–No lo sé –dijo–. Las lechuzas son muy inteligentes. Con un poco de suerte, solo le dijeron a la lechuza que te encontrara –se volvió hacia ella entonces–. Si no es así, todos los de mi fiesta están en peligro.

Incluso en la luz atenuante, Ginny pudo ver la culpa y el miedo en sus ojos. Eso no serviría para nada.

–Pero era mi nombre, Harry… Sea lo que sea esto, tiene que ver conmigo y no con tu fiesta de cumpleaños. La mejor manera de descubrirlo es mirar por la ventana e intentar ver qué pretenden.

Él se quedó mirándola un minuto, abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego la volvió a cerrar.

–Vale –dijo de mala gana–. No creo que nos oigan de todas formas, con todo el ruido que están haciendo.

Cuando Ginny miró por la ventana de la cocina, apenas reconoció su hogar. Lo habían saqueado todo. Habían sacado y volcado los cajones; habían arrancado los cuadros de las paredes; las estanterías estaban vacías. Pero lo peor de todo era que los dos culpables estaban sentados en la mesa rota de la cocina, comiéndose las galletas de su madre. Uno era alto con el pelo oscuro y el otro era rubio y tenía caries en los dientes.

Los labios de Harry estaban presionados fuertemente, y su mano sujetaba la varita convulsivamente.

Los dos hombres estaban de un evidente buen humor.

–Esto es todo lo que ha merecido la pena –dijo el alto, sacando otra galleta de la lata.

–Nunca he visto a nadie tan pobre –dijo el de las caries, con la boca llena de galletas–. ¿Por qué se molesta Malfoy con ellos?

Harry inhaló bruscamente.

–Claro, Stan, como Lucius Malfoy y yo somos tan buenos amigos, me lo cuenta todo –dijo el alto sarcásticamente.

–Venga, Dougie, algo habrás tenido que oír. Malfoy no va a ir por ahí aterrorizando a magos pobres solo por diversión –replicó Stan, más claramente ahora que se había tragado las galletas.

–Todo lo que sé es que tenemos que esperar a que la chica venga por aquí. Hacerle un corte con este cuchillo –levantó una daga de plata con el puño en forma de serpiente–. Poner la sangre en este frasco, y llevar a la chica a la mansión de los Malfoy –se encogió de hombros y se mondó los dientes con el filo de la daga–. Eso es todo lo que sé.

–¿Por qué esta chica?. ¿Qué tiene de especial una bruja de una familia pobre?

–Ni idea –contestó Dougie indiferentemente. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírle–. Dicen que al Señor Oscuro le empiezan a fallar las fuerzas, y necesita una poción nueva para revivir. Creo que necesita la sangre de esta mocosa…

–¡Caray! –Stan parecía nervioso–. ¡Mejor que no la fastidiemos! Pero ¿por qué tenemos que recoger la sangre?. ¿Por qué no la podemos agarrar y que la corten en casa de Malfoy?

–Baja la voz –Dougie se inclinó y puso una mochila en la mesa–. Las instrucciones dicen que la sangre tiene que recogerse en la casa de su padre –sacó una botella de la mochila–. Aquí está la multijugos. ¿Has encontrado algún pelo?

Stan lució su sonrisa podrida.

–Había pelos rojos por todas partes. Simplemente me haré pasar por uno de sus hermanos para que se acerque lo suficiente y podamos aturdirla.

–¿Cómo lo sabremos si llega?

–Tienen un reloj en alguna parte, por aquí –dijo Dougie, dándole una patada a los escombros del suelo–. Debería haberlo dejado en la pared…

–Ginny –le susurró Harry al oído–. Ve al cobertizo de las escobas y coge las dos más rápidas, voy a aturdir a estos perdedores y luego me reuniré contigo –ella asintió, demasiado horrorizada para decir nada–. ¿Estás bien? –la miraba con preocupación ahora.

–Sí –susurró, y se puso en pie sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Tenía que apartar esa conversación de su mente por ahora. Querían su sangre… En la semioscuridad pudo adivinar la forma del cobertizo, junto a la colina, a unos noventa metros de ella. Empezó a correr hacia él cuando oyó a los intrusos gritar "¡Está aquí!. ¡La mocosa está aquí!"

Un destello de rojo salió de la varita de Harry y entró por la ventana abierta. Se oyó un ruido sordo. _Buen tiro, Harry_, pensó mientras corría por el camino al cobertizo.

–_Alohomora_ –, murmuró. La puerta estaba bloqueada. Frustrada, se puso a mover el pestillo mientras empujaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

–Apártate –dijo Harry–. Toma –le dejó la espada y dio una patada a la frágil puerta del cobertizo. Esta se abrió, colgando solo de una bisagra. Harry encendió la varita y metió la cabeza en el cobertizo para elegir las escobas.

–_Mata__r__ a la del cabello de fuego…_–una voz sobrenatural salía de la oscuridad, desde la pequeña colina detrás del cobertizo. Ginny alzó la mirada para ver una enorme serpiente negra, de al menos tres metros y medio de largo, que se deslizaba por la hierba de la colina hacia el tejado escombroso del cobertizo. Hubo un ruido sordo cuando su grueso cuerpo cayó sobre los guijarros. Petrificada, Ginny solo pudo observarla atravesar rápidamente la pequeña distancia del techo. Indiferente a la caída de casi dos metros, siguió moviéndose… más cerca… hacia ella. Se colgó en mitad del aire, a unos centímetros de su rostro. Un chillido involuntario desgarró la garganta de Ginny.

La serpiente abrió su enorme boca. Incluso en la luz atenuante, Ginny podía ver los dos brillantes colmillos blancos.

–_Matar a la del cabello de fuego_ –horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando. No había forma de mantenerla a distancia. De puro terror, sin pensar, sin ser consciente de que tenía la espada en la mano, levantó el brazo derecho y luego lo bajó con todas sus fuerzas.

La espada de la tarta debería haberse quedado atascada en la piel escamosa, debería haberle producido a la serpiente una herida que la elevara a un nuevo nivel de histeria, pero no lo hizo. La espada _cantó_ mientras decapitaba la cabeza de la serpiente con un corte limpio. Ginny gritó de nuevo cuando una fuente de sangre chorreó desde el cuello cercenado, ahora colgando inútilmente del techo del cobertizo.

–¡Ginny!

Se sobresaltó. Se había olvidado por completo de Harry.

– Harry –susurró porque no quería gritar más–. La serpiente me habló… ¡iba a matarme!

–Lo sé –su expresión era ilegible–. Suelta la espada, ya ha terminado.

Ginny se miró las manos. Aún sujetaba la varita en una mano y la espada en la otra. Había sangre de serpiente deslizándose por su brazo. Dejó caer la espada manchada de sangre sobre la cabeza de la serpiente. Por fortuna, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no pudiera ver sus ojos.

Se aferró a su varita con ambas manos, intentando no sucumbir a la histeria. No podía asimilar lo que había oído ni lo que había hecho. La noche se sumía en la oscuridad demasiado rápido. No entendía de dónde salía aquella escalofriante respiración. Harry no sonaba así…

–_Torturaremos a la pequeña…_

Tenía tanto frío, el hielo negro penetraba a través de su ropa, de su piel, hasta la misma médula de sus huesos. Solo había negrura dentro de ella; como esa serpiente, era la muerte.

–_Nadie te creerá, Ginny. Pensarán que mataste a esos gallos porque eres malvada… Debes de serlo¿no crees?_

Su respiración era helada en los pulmones. No podía moverse; estaría atrapada en asfixiantes espirales de oscuridad para siempre.

–_Solo los __idiotas__ aman, Ginny… Eres __idiota__…_

–¡Ginny!. ¡Ginny!. ¡Despierta! Se han ido. Los he echado.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro, pero no era la oscuridad típica de los dementores. Podía ver el débil brillo de las gafas de Harry.

–¿Eran dementores?

–Sí –respondió él con tono sombrío–. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Iremos los dos en la escoba de Ron, las otras no son muy buenas. Y tú…

No terminó la frase, pero Ginny entendió a qué se refería. Estaba temblando como una hoja y no estaba en condiciones para un viaje largo en escoba. Una ola de vergüenza la abrumó. ¿Por qué los dementores la afectaban siempre así? Y aún no podía conjurar un patronus.

Oyeron sonido de apariciones. Media docena de mortífagos estaban en el jardín delantero de la Madriguera. Aquello era demasiado. _¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?_ Dio una sacudida para despejarse y se montó con dificultad en la escoba, delante de Harry. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de agarrarse bien al mango, estaban volando. Harry pasó a unos centímetros de la colina y se alejó bruscamente de la Madriguera. Rayos de rojo y verde los siguieron, pero estaban fuera de su alcance antes de que los mortífagos los vieran siquiera.

Ginny se agarró con todas sus fuerzas. Harry forzaba la escoba a ir lo más rápido que podía, incluso cuando estuvieron bien lejos de la Madriguera. La luna llena se elevaba y tanto mortífagos como muggles podían verlos fácilmente.

Un destello de rojo pasó junto a su hombro izquierdo. Se giró y vio a Ron en una escoba, con una túnica demasiado corta para él. Ron les lanzó otro maleficio.

–Ginny, devuélveselos. Yo tengo que dirigir –la urgió Harry.

–Es Ron, no puedo hechizar a Ron –dijo, casi suplicando.

–Ese no es Ron –dijo Harry firmemente–. Poción multijugos¿recuerdas? Ginny, tienes que ayudarme.

Ginny se volvió y alzó la varita para hechizar al falso Ron. Pero era difícil sujetarse a la escoba y mirar en dirección contraria.

–Sujétate a mí y no a la escoba, voy a hacer algunos descensos en picado –la avisó, y una fracción de segundo después dejó caer el mango de la escoba hacia la tierra. Ginny se agarró a su hombro con la mano izquierda. Después de la primera caída y remontada, se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido capaz de sujetarse bien con ese tipo de maniobras, así que rodeó con el brazo izquierdo el cuello de Harry y miró a su perseguidor por encima de su hombro. El falso Ron ya no estaba intentando maldecirlos porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando seguir el ritmo del vuelo de Harry.

Ginny sabía que no podrían ni deberían seguir a ese ritmo mucho más tiempo. Estaban probablemente sobre territorio muggle y, aunque fuera campo y de noche, alguien podría verlos. Apoyada en Harry, alineó la varita con la cabeza pelirroja de su perseguidor. Iba contra todos sus instintos, pero los ignoró.

–_¡__Desmaius!_ –gritó. Al principio pensó que había calculado mal, pero el falso Ron voló justo al centro de la diana. Sus ojos giraron hacia el interior de su cabeza y se cayó de la escoba, que pasó zumbando inofensivamente–. Le di –le dijo a Harry al oído, y chocó contra él un momento. Su corazón estaba latiendo deprisa¿o era el de Harry?

–Ginny, tienes que apartar el pelo de mi cara, no veo nada –dijo Harry impacientemente.

Avergonzada, Ginny se giró, metió la varita en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se recogió el pelo con las dos manos. Estaban volando en horizontal y más lentamente ahora, así que era fácil mantener el equilibrio sin sujetarse a nada. Cogió un mechón de pelo y lo ató alrededor de la coleta, ya que no tenía nada más con que hacerlo.

Colocó las dos manos en el mango delante de ella, decidiéndose a no gritar, agarrarse a Harry, ni en general actuar como una _chica_ de ahora en adelante.

Estaban descendiendo lentamente sobre un huerto de manzanos. Planearon entre dos árboles, al nivel de las ramas. Bajo la luz de la luna Ginny pudo ver las pequeñas manzanas verdes. Se concentró en ellas para no tener que pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Duras y pequeñas manzanas, con la piel suave… Tendrían un sabor amargo…

Harry habló por fin.

–¿Tienes idea de dónde podemos ir, que Voldemort no vaya a asociar contigo o conmigo?

Repasó las opciones en su mente. Londres estaba fuera porque se suponía que Kreacher había ido con los Malfoy, llevándose los secretos de Grimmauld Place con él. No podían ir a casa de los tíos de Harry, porque su dirección era bien conocida. Hogwarts estaba tan lejos…

–¿Familiares? –preguntó Harry.

–¡Lo tengo! Mi tía abuela Martha… bueno, será bisabuela o tatarabuela. Tiene unos cien años. Era una Weasley, la única mujer Weasley durante un siglo hasta que llegué yo. Así que no creo que nadie la asociara con nosotros.

–Vale. ¿Dónde vive?

–No lo sé –le oyó suspirar–. Quiero decir, vive en Warwickshire, en una finca enorme, pero es inmarcable.

–¿Has estado allí alguna vez?

–Sí, nos obligan a visitarla todos los veranos; fuimos una semana después del comienzo de las vacaciones –Ginny cerró los ojos e intentó pensar–. La tía Martha no está en la red Flu, así que usamos escobas. Tardamos unas dos horas en llegar allí.

Harry miraba por encima del hombro de Ginny, a la brújula colocada en el palo de la escoba.

–Me alegro de haberle dado esto a Ron por Navidades –miró a las estrellas–. Ahí está la Osa Mayor, y la Estrella Polar. Así que hemos ido hacia el…

–Este –le ayudó Ginny–. Tenemos que ir al norte y más al este. Su finca está cerca de ese castillo muggle grande.

–¿El castillo de Warwick, quieres decir? –preguntó Harry, sonando más esperanzado –. Eso debería ser fácil de encontrar, incluso en la oscuridad.

–Oh, sí –dijo Ginny–, su finca llega hasta Stratford, y hay un río…

Harry se rió.

–Está en buena compañía entonces. Esa es una gran zona de turismo. No creo que tengamos ningún problema para encontrarlo –hizo una pausa–. ¿Cuál es la contraseña para entrar a su terreno?

Ginny recordó lo que había dicho su padre a los árboles después de un largo viaje.

–Las mujeres blancas del manantial –contestó.

Harry giró la escoba hacia el norte cuando un destello de blanco y el batir de unas alas penetró en el huerto. Era Hedwig.

–¿Ves lo que decía de las lechuzas? –dijo Harry, aliviado. Hedwig dejó caer una carta en sus manos y luego se colocó en la rama más cercana. Ginny se estiró para acariciarla mientras Harry encendía su varita y estudiaba la carta.

–Está dirigida a mí –dijo–. ¿Qué opinas?. ¿Es un traslador?

–Esa es la letra de papá.

–Correré el riesgo entonces. Sujeta mi varita –abrió y empezó a leer la carta, dos arrugas apareciendo entre sus ojos mientras miraba la hoja. Suspiró y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

–¿Qué es?. ¿Qué dice papá? –preguntó Ginny ansiosamente.

Él la miró un momento y alargó la mano para coger su varita.

–Estás en peligro –contestó secamente.

Ginny se puso la varita detrás de la espalda.

–Ah, no, me vas a decir qué está pasando. Si esto es sobre mí, tengo derecho a saberlo.

Él se detuvo, estudiando su rostro acalorado, y luego, sin una palabra, los labios apretados, le dio la carta.

–Sujetaré la varita para que puedas leer.

La leyó rápidamente, cada vez más asustada. Cuando hubo terminado le miró a los ojos. Parecía… compasivo.

–Dice –empezó con voz temblorosa. Luego volvió a empezar–. Dice que vayamos a casa de tía Martha –le devolvió la carta y se dio la vuelta, agradecida de que estuviera oscuro. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

Volaron hacia el norte bajo el cielo nublado. Era una noche cálida, pero Ginny tenía cada vez más frío a medida que el viaje avanzaba. Una vez empezó a temblar ya no pudo parar, e incluso entonces no estaba segura de si su inquietud era más mental que física. Harry se dio cuenta y la empujó más cerca de él para mantener el calor. En cualquier otro momento, se habría sentido avergonzada o emocionada o increíblemente consciente de él. Ahora, solo estaba contenta de que Harry estuviera cálido y callado.

Sus padres debían estar histéricos, pensó Ginny. Y sus hermanos. Podía imaginarse su rabia al ver la casa, al oír las amenazas de los Malfoy. Esa era otra buena razón para que fuera Harry el que estuviera con ella. No se preocupaba por ella como ellos. Oh, se preocupaba, se corrigió mentalmente, pero no de la misma forma.

–Castillo de Warwick –susurró él en su oído. Ginny no podía creer que ya casi estuvieran ahí. El castillo muggle estaba iluminado con electricidad. Podía ver enormes terrenos de hierba y el lago y el invernadero de cristal, y luego las almenas y torres del castillo en sí.

–Ve a la izquierda –le llamó.

Cruzaron varios campos y luego siguieron una carretera tan hundida por los años que los coches iban al nivel de las raíces de los árboles. Se fijó atentamente. Sí, ahí estaban los dos abedules gemelos, plantados tan juntos que las ramas estaban entrelazadas. Planearon delante de los árboles para que Ginny dijera la contraseña. Las ramas se apartaron, formando un agujero redondo de entrada. Una vez atravesado el portal de hojas, pudieron ver la forma oscura de la imponente casa de los Tudor, en lo alto de una colina. Estaban en el borde de una gran extensión de césped.

Harry se dirigió a la casa, pero Ginny le llevó hacia la parte de atrás.

–La tía Martha vive en la casa de los Dowager, no quiso vivir en la mansión después de la muerte de su marido.

Rodearon la casa por los formales jardines, que daban a la cocina. Había una cabaña blanqueada con el techo de paja y un fuego ardiendo en el interior.

En cuanto aterrizaron sobre las baldosas del camino, una elfina doméstica muy vieja les abrió la puerta. Vestía un trapo con algunos adornos y llevaba una bufanda de punto alrededor del cuello. Les instó a entrar con una mano de dedos largos y torcidos.

La tía abuela Martha estaba en bata, sentada en la mesa refregada, un arrugado gorro de dormir blanco sobre su pelo aún rojo. Era una mujer alta y angular, con la cara estrecha y la nariz larga de los Weasley. Si Arthur tuviera más de cien años y fuera mujer, sería exactamente como tía Martha, pensaba Ginny cada vez que la veía.

–¡Ginny! –la llamó con voz temblorosa–. Por fin estás aquí –observó a Harry a través de sus gafas de alambre–. Con tu jovencito, según veo.

Ginny pasó la mirada ansiosamente de Harry a tía Martha; esperaba que se llevaran bien, porque la tía Martha no soportaba a los tontos.

–Tía Martha, este es Harry Potter. Harry, esta es mi tía Martha.

Harry se acercó a tía Martha y estrechó la mano que esta le ofreció. Ginny notó que la estrechaba delicadamente; probablemente se había dado cuenta de que tía Martha tenía artritis. Por alguna razón, sintió una punzada de orgullo de que tuviera tan buenos modales.

La elfina doméstica colocó una jarra de leche espumosa sobre la mesa, cerca de un plato de sándwiches. Tía Martha les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran y comieran.

–¿Queréis algo de beber? Un viaje nocturno en escoba puede ser bastante frío.

Harry sacudió la cabeza; estaba comiéndose los sándwiches con evidente placer. Ginny tiritó como respuesta.

–Lotty, calienta la leche de Ginny. Eso debería ayudarte a dormir esta noche, querida.

Lotty agitó la mano sobre la taza de Ginny y una nube de vapor se elevó en el aire. Ginny asintió en su dirección, agradecida.

Tía Martha seguía hablando.

–Yo me voy a la cama. Lotty os vigilará a vosotros dos. Esta es una casita pequeña y solo hay dos dormitorios, así que tendréis que compartir uno.

Harry levantó la vista de sus sándwiches con las cejas levantadas.

–Oh, hay dos camas –se apresuró a añadir tía Martha ante su expresión–. Mañana, Lotty limpiará el trastero y pondremos una cama plegable allí –luego se puso en pie de forma rígida–. Lotty no habla, nunca lo ha hecho, pero se comunica bien. Buenas noches, queridos, espero que no tengamos muchas otras noches como esta.

–Esto… ¿señora? –preguntó Harry–. ¿Sabe si…? Quiero decir... ¿ha escrito alguien?

Tía Martha se giró y le miró fijamente.

–Las lechuzas nos han inundado esta noche. De tu padre –miró a Ginny–, y de Albus Dumbledore –se encogió de hombros–. Albus desea que los dos os quedéis aquí por ahora. Estuve encantada de ofrecer la hospitalidad de la finca Hathaway a toda la familia de Arthur, pero esa invitación ha sido rechazada. Las razones no las conozco –sonrió–. A Albus siempre le gustó jugar con un as en la manga, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Harry pareció contrariado ante esa falta de información.

–Por la mañana puedes enviar esa bonita lechuza tuya y ver lo que descubres. Hasta entonces, buenas noches a los dos.

Cuando tía Martha se fue, Harry volvió a concentrarse en los sándwiches y Ginny sorbió la leche caliente y miró a su alrededor. Todo era pacífico en la vieja cocina. Los únicos sonidos eran el suave tic-tac de un reloj y el crepitar del fuego en la enorme chimenea. La luz bailaba en las oscuras vigas que sujetaban el bajo y blanco techo. En los rincones, Ginny podía ver manojos de hierba secándose y varios tarros y calderos colgando de ganchos de hierro. El fregadero de piedra caliza y el mostrador de madera cubrían una pared, y el aparador con la vajilla azul y blanca ocupaba otra. Todo estaba pulcro y ordenado; nada que ver con la cocina de la Madriguera, pensó con una punzada de nostalgia.

–¿Quieres un sándwich? –preguntó Harry. Quedaba uno en el plato.

–No, cómetelo tú, no tengo mucha hambre –empezaba a sentirse enferma, dándose cuenta de las implicaciones de todo lo que había pasado esta noche. Una de ellas que la serpiente le había hablado… Y ella la había matado… Y había sangre… Y Voldemort quería su sangre…

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

_No voy a llorar_, se dijo a sí misma severamente.

–Solo cansada –mintió.

–Ginny –era un reproche.

–Vale. No, no lo estoy –dijo, molesta de que la regañara por no hablar–. ¿Qué podría querer Lucius Malfoy de mí? Debo ser malvada o algo –se dio cuenta vagamente de que no estaba dándole mucho sentido–. Debo ser tan mala que me va a casar con Draco y engendraré el próximo heredero de Slytherin o algo así.

Harry pareció divertido un momento y luego se puso serio.

–No te quiere porque seas mala –su rostro se torció en una mueca y sus ojos se perdieron en la distancia–. Tienen maldad –la miró a los ojos–. Tienen maldad de sobra. No –ladeó la cabeza y la miró, sus ojos vagando por la cara de ella–. No, lo que quieren de ti es algo bueno y delicado…

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. No eran sus palabras tanto como la forma en que la estaba mirando, como si pudiera ver algo "bueno y delicado" en ella.

–Bueno, pues están buscando a la chica equivocada¿no? –preguntó amargamente–. Tú me viste, corté la cabeza de esa serpiente de un golpe. Y entendí a la serpiente. Tom podía hablar con las serpientes.

Algo brilló en los ojos de él.

–Ginny, yo hablo pársel. ¿Crees que yo soy malo? –su tono suave ocultaba la mandíbula tensa y el puño crispado.

–¡No! –que ella de entre todas las personas pudiera considerarlo malo–. ¡No, Harry! Tú no puedes evitar eso, eras un bebé cuando Voldemort te afectó. Cualquiera de esos poderes oscuros, no son culpa tuya. Pero mi posesión fue toda culpa mía, debería haberlo sabido mejor. Ya oíste a mamá y papá después de que saliéramos de la Cámara.

Aquella charla sobre el mal parecía haber desencadenado algo, porque por primera vez en toda la noche, Harry parecía enfadado.

–¿Qué pasaría si te digo que intenté usar la maldición cruciatus contra Bellatrix Lestrange?. ¿Pensarías que soy malvado?

Los horribles sucesos del Ministerio pasaron por la mente de Ginny.

–¡Eso es lo que ibas a hacer! Te vi, Harry, estabas fuera de ti por la muerte de Sirius.

Se quedó mirándola un minuto.

–¿Me viste ir tras ella?

–Te llamé, pero creo que no me oíste.

–¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí sentada y decirme que no soy malvado?. ¿Cómo puedes no odiarme por eso? –inquirió.

Era casi como si quisiera que le odiara, como si quisiera que ella le castigara tanto como él se estaba castigando a sí mismo.

–¿Cómo puedes no odiarme por petrificar a toda esa gente y ponerte en peligro mortal? –le devolvió el golpe.

–Voldemort intentó poseerme –dijo él de repente.

Ginny aspiró bruscamente. De pronto estaban en las aguas más profundas de la conversación y no estaba segura de si podría aguantar.

–¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo? –preguntó él–. ¿Todos aquellos meses? Dolió tanto cuando me poseyó… –la mirada torturada volvía a estar en sus ojos, pero esta vez no estaba centrado en sí mismo, la estaba mirando a ella…

–No me acuerdo –susurró–. Y no quiero acordarme –añadió con voz más fuerte.

–No, supongo que no –dijo, la tristeza en sus ojos–. Solo creo que podrías tener que… ya sabes… enfrentarte a ello. Porque…

–¿Porque qué? –dijo Ginny, sintiendo una punzada de miedo en el estómago ante su expresión seria.

–Porque sobreviviste a él, y lo que te permitió hacerlo es lo que Lucius Malfoy busca de ti con tanto empeño.

Ginny dejó escapar un aliento que no era consciente de estar conteniendo. Veía puntitos nadando delante de sus ojos. Esta había sido una conversación intensa tras un día intenso…

–Harry¿a qué tienes que enfrentarte tú? Ya conoces la profecía¿no?

Se puso pálido.

–Tengo que asesinar a Voldemort o ser asesinado por él.

Ron y Hermione habían supuesto eso, pero oír a Harry decirlo con esa voz sin emoción lo hacía demasiado real… y siniestro.

–Matar es fácil –Ginny se oyó a sí misma decir con voz amarga–. Le corté la cabeza a esa serpiente, y la espada… ¡cantó!. ¿Qué clase de espada canta cuando matas algo con ella?

–Una espada malvada –dijo Harry, el fantasma de una sonrisa jugueteando en la comisura de sus labios.

–¡No es gracioso!. ¡Una espada malvada para una chica malvada!

–Ginny –dijo impacientemente–, tuviste que matar a esa serpiente antes de que te matara a ti.

–¿Y qué diferencia hay entre eso y la profecía? –inquirió ella.

Él abrió la boca y la cerró, la confusión en sus ojos.

–No lo sé… solo la hay.

–Te diré cuál es el problema, Harry. Es la culpa de después, es el saber que puedes hacer algo así; ese es el problema. ¡Nadie te culparía en absoluto por matar a Quien-Tú-Sabes! De hecho, les gustaría traerlo de vuelta y matarlo una y otra vez por todas y cada una de las víctimas. No, no es lo que el asesinato le haría a él, es lo que te haría a ti.

–Mancillar tu alma –murmuró él.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio. El reloj seguía haciendo tic-tac, la leche en la taza de Ginny se había quedado fría. Era un contexto tan ordinario para una charla tan extraordinaria. Seguro que había una forma de que todo quedara bien…

–Debe de haber un modo de limpiarla –dijo Ginny, queriendo que él le dijera que sí lo había–. Debe de haberlo, si el mal tiene que ser erradicado.

Él la miró con esos claros ojos verdes.

–Creo que _tú_ lo sabes, en el fondo, incluso aunque no lo recuerdes.

Ella se reclinó en su silla. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

–No lo sé, Harry –dijo con cansancio–. Pero deberíamos acostarnos, Lotty está esperando.

Lotty estaba de pie en la puerta al pasillo. Harry se levantó.

–De acuerdo, pero aún no hemos decidido quién es más malo, tú o yo.

Ginny empezó a sonreír lentamente.

–Depende de lo alto que ronques.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Ron gana, entonces.

* * *

Ginny esperó en la cocina a que Harry terminara en el baño y se acomodara. Hacía mucho tiempo, _como por ejemplo ayer_, pensó con pesar, compartir una habitación con Harry la habría lanzado a un mar de dudas y se habría puesto a la defensiva. Esta noche, solo quería acostarse y dormir. No podía imaginarse caer más bajo a ojos de Harry después de todo el comportamiento errático que había mostrado hoy.

Lotty apareció bajo su codo e hizo un gesto hacia arriba. Ginny la siguió a través de la casa a oscuras y subió unas estrechas escaleras de madera. Había un pequeño pasillo con cuatro puertas cerradas. El cuarto de tía Martha estaba en un lado de la casa y el cuarto de invitados estaba justo en frente, con el trastero y el baño en medio. El techo del pasillo se inclinaba, siguiendo la línea del tejado. Lotty le dio a Ginny un camisón blanco y una bata azul. Luego le señaló el baño y le enseñó la cesta de mimbre en que debía poner su ropa manchada de sangre. La de Harry ya estaba amontonada dentro.

Una vez sola, Ginny decidió darse una ducha. Dio un golpecito al grifo con forma de girasol con su varita. Este abrió un pétalo soñoliento y se quejó.

–¿Una ducha, tan tarde?

–Sí –insistió Ginny–, ha sido un día duro.

–Está bien –el girasol abrió todos los pétalos y un suave chorro llenó el diminuto cuarto de vapor.

Tía Martha tenía todo tipo de jabones y lociones y perfumes alineados junto a la bañera. Ginny eligió "Campos de fresas" para su pelo. La combinación del agua caliente y el dulce olor del champú la calmó como nada más habría podido hacerlo. Se lavó los dientes y puso su nuevo cepillo de dientes en el vaso al lado del de Harry. Luego se vistió con el camisón, contenta de que no tuviera mangas y sus brazos estuvieran libres. Ya era suficiente con que sus pies se empeñaran en tropezar con la tela demasiado larga.

Se levantó al menos treinta centímetros de algodón para poder caminar por el cuarto de invitados, intentando que las tablas viejas del suelo no crujieran. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que pudiera ver bien. Harry debía haberse quedado dormido ya; podía oír su respiración regular. Esperaba que su varita no lo despertara, pero necesitaba encontrar su cama en el cuarto extraño.

–_Lumos_ –murmuró. El primer vistazo le dijo que la habitación era muy pequeña, y la cama en que un Harry sin camisa estaba extendido, muy grande.

El segundo vistazo le dijo que solo había una cama.

Suspiró. Había sido esa clase de día.


	2. En el Bosque

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Críticas y sugerencias se agradecerán. Y lo siento por algunos errores de puntuación; parece que a FanFictionNet no le caen muy bien las comas ni los signos de exclamación e interrogación ¬¬._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**2: En el Bosque**

Ginny se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto y evaluó su situación. Eran casi las dos de la mañana después de un día horrendo. Estaba en la diminuta casa de un familiar lejano y no había ningún sitio donde dormir excepto la cama que tenía delante. La cama en la que estaba Harry.

Suspirando, se acercó furtivamente al lado vacío de la cama, mirando con anhelo la suave almohada y las sábanas nuevas. Tuvo que agacharse, ya que el techo inclinado solo dejaba un estrecho espacio entre cama y pared. Acurrucándose, intentando no despertar a Harry, se deslizó entre las sábanas.

–_Nox_ –susurró, poniendo la varita bajo la almohada.

Tomó una profunda y relajante respiración y, soñolienta, pensó en lo contenta que estaba de que Harry durmiera silenciosamente… cuando algo pesado aterrizó sobre su pecho. Sobresaltada, su primer pensamiento fue el de que alguna horrible criatura, como una pesada serpiente, había caído sobre ella. Pero las serpientes no tenían huesos… ni dedos. Era el brazo de Harry, se dio cuenta. Se había movido en sueños y ahora estaba boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados.

Suavemente, para no despertarlo, cogió el pesado y relajado brazo por la muñeca y lo colocó a su lado. La pauta regular de la respiración de Harry no cambió. Ginny se acurrucó de lado, sintiendo la suave almohada bajo su mejilla. Estaba casi dormida otra vez cuando el brazo volvió. Esta vez, no tan suavemente, se lo sacudió del hombro. Pensando que aquello sería el final de la historia, se acurrucó de nuevo con su almohada. Diez minutos más tarde, el brazo la golpeó en la oreja.

Aquello fue el colmo. Se sacudió el brazo bruscamente, se sentó y se esforzó por ver a su enemigo. Nunca se dormiría si este acaparador de espacio solo le dejaba veinte centímetros de colchón. Así que colocó una mano en el hombro y otra en la cadera de Harry, y empujó. Algo debió penetrar en su profundo sueño, porque dio un resoplido y se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, Ginny se acomodó de lado e intentó recuperar la respiración tras el esfuerzo de mover el peso muerto de Harry. Estaba ya adormilándose, cuando de repente Harry volvió a rotar sobre su espalda y a dejar caer el brazo sobre ella.

Ginny buscó su varita bajo la almohada. Iba a maldecirlo: empezando con un Petrificus Totalus y terminando con sus mocomurciélagos. Después de todas las revelaciones y peligros del día, nunca habría soñado que el peor horror sería El-Brazo-Que-Nunca-Duerme. Entonces él farfulló algo. No podía verle, pero sonaba… triste. Bajó la varita. No era culpa de Harry que su brazo no conociera la etiqueta en la cama.

Esta vez decidió echarse sobre su espalda, cerca de él, y atrapar aquel brazo entre los dos. _No puede ir a ningún sitio ahora_, pensó con satisfacción antes de que el sueño la venciera.

Algún tiempo después oyó lluvia salpicando fuera, y luego la voz de Harry ordenando a la ventana que se cerrara. Se acurrucó en su almohada, sintiéndose segura y contenta…

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fue que el brazo se había ido, junto con su dueño. Preguntándose dónde estaría Harry, se sentó para ver que la luz de la mañana tenía el color gris húmedo de un día nublado y lluvioso. La habitación estaba oscura porque solo había una ventana, y estaba a la cabeza de la cama. Mirando sobre la cabecera, podía ver las vistas de la ventana: ahí debajo estaba el jardín de la cocina y, en la distancia, los campos ondulados y tierras de pasto que formaban la finca Hathaway. Incluso en un día tan sombrío, era un bello paisaje.

Ginny pensó en lo bonito que sería quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde en una mañana tan oscura, pero sabía que nunca conseguiría volver a dormirse ahora que había empezado a preocuparse por su familia y por cuánto tiempo tendría que quedarse con tía Martha.

Estaba intentando desenredarse del camisón demasiado largo cuando entró Harry. Se había puesto la misma ropa de ayer y su pelo estaba más desordenado de lo normal. Sin las gafas tenía la pinta despeinada y soñolienta de un niño pequeño, lo que casi hizo que Ginny le perdonara por ser el peor compañero de cama posible. Casi.

–¿Te he despertado? –se paró en seco cuando la vio despierta–. Tenía que ir al baño –murmuró.

–No, no me has despertado –dijo Ginny, sintiéndose en desventaja por llevar el camisón de tía Martha. Decidió que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque–. Pero el Brazo sí que lo hizo.

Él la miró sin comprender.

–¿Brazo?. ¿Qué es eso?. ¿Nos ha seguido algo hasta aquí?

–Sí, ya lo creo que sí. Tu brazo vino con nosotros en la escoba. Y luego me torturó toda la noche.

–Ginny –dijo él, arrastrando los pies alrededor de la cama para coger las gafas de la mesilla de noche–, no dormí muy bien anoche, así que nada de esto tiene mucho sentido.

–¿Que no dormiste bien? –Ginny echaba chispas–. ¡Acaparaste toda la cama!

Él se sentó en un lado de la cama y se puso las gafas.

–No, no lo hice –la miró por encima del hombro–. Tú estabas prácticamente durmiendo encima de mí.

Estaba escandalizada de que no asumiera su parte de responsabilidad en su noche sin descanso.

–Mejor que maldecirte mientras dormías, que no habría sido muy deportivo… –se interrumpió porque Harry estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Qué?

–No es fácil dormir con la cara llena de pelo,¿sabes?

–Cara llena de… –se sentía inexplicablemente herida–. Esta es la segunda vez en dos días que te quejas de mi pelo. Tal vez debería cortármelo ya.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

–No te lo cortes. Me gusta mirarte el pelo, no comérmelo.

La absurdez de esa declaración, de todo aquel apuro, la hizo reír.

–Es perfectamente comestible, usé el champú Campos de fresas anoche.

–¿Eso es lo que provocaba aquel olor? –preguntó, arrugando la nariz–. Me recordaba a la clase de pociones, no me extraña que tuviera pesadillas.

–¡Clase de pociones!. ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? Huele a flores, porque decía en la etiqueta que eran todo ingredientes naturales.

–Desechos naturales de pociones.

–¡Tú! –le dio un porrazo con la almohada–. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas con tu pelo? Estás bastante desaliñado.

Él le quitó la almohada y la sujetó como escudo delante de él.

–¿Debo suponer que no tengo esperanzas de volver a dormirme?

–Supones bien.

Suspiró y se levantó.

–Lotty ya ha lavado nuestra ropa. La tuya está en el pasillo, en la cesta.

Cuando Ginny fue a recoger su ropa, oyó al girasol preguntándole a Harry dónde había florecido. Eso la hizo sonreír. Eso, y el recuerdo de Harry diciendo que le gustaba mirarle el pelo. A Ginny nunca se le había ocurrido que había algo en ella que mereciera la pena mirar, y mucho menos su pelo.

Se vistió rápidamente, maravillándose de que Lotty hubiera podido quitar las manchas de sangre de sus vaqueros. Para cuando ya había hecho la cama, Harry había vuelto, vestido del todo, con el pelo aún mojado de la ducha.

–Mira –le dijo, enseñándole la etiqueta de Campos de fresas–. Mira la lista de ingredientes.

Ginny cogió la botella y leyó.

–Ingredientes: aloe, romero, jugo de margarita, y desechos de pociones –le dio la risa–. ¡Lo has cambiado!

–Nah.

–Si los desechos de pociones pueden hacerle a mi pelo todo lo que dice la etiqueta,¿entonces cuál es la excusa de Snape?

Harry se rió.

–Tiene que dejar de comérselos y ponérselos en el pelo.

–Puede que ese sea su problema –dijo Ginny–, indigestión.

* * *

Encontraron a tía Martha en la mesa de desayuno, presidiendo tras la tetera.

–Es una mañana sombría, pero un presentimiento y Pamela –inclinó la cabeza hacia la gata atigrada, con rayas grises, que se sentaba en mitad del suelo– me dicen que el tiempo aclarará por la tarde.

Lotty colocó un plato lleno de salchichas y huevos delante de Ginny y otro delante de Harry. Había ya una bandeja de tostadas y jarras de zumo y leche para escoger en la mesa. Todo tenía una pinta deliciosa.

–Me gustaría poder pasar tiempo con vosotros esta mañana, pero tengo una reunión con mi contable y mi abogado en Stratford, y no puedo aplazarla. La finca Hathaway es un negocio tanto como un hogar, y me tomo mis obligaciones como encargada de esta tierra muy seriamente. También quiero consultar con Biggs, mi capataz –luego se quedó callada tanto tiempo que Ginny y Harry levantaron la vista de sus platos.

–No estoy segura… –volvió a hacer una pausa y frunció los labios como si estuviera asustada de darles malas noticias–. Hay muchos magos y brujas que trabajan en esta finca. A la mayoría los conozco muy bien, porque sus familias han vivido en esta tierra desde hace generaciones, y les confiaría mi vida. Aun así, no quiero confiarles _vuestras_ vidas, no hasta que tenga más garantías.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío ante estas palabras. Echó un vistazo a Harry, cuyo rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

–¿Harry?. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Harry asintió.

–Excelente. Puedes llamarme tía Martha, o Martha si lo prefieres. No me gustan los títulos, especialmente en mi propia casa. Voy a pediros que solo os aventuréis en los bosques, y no en los campos ni en los establos donde cualquiera puede verlos.

Los dos asintieron ante su mirada inquisitiva.

Tía Martha suspiró e hizo un movimiento para dejar la mesa. Pero Harry la detuvo.

–Solo había una cama en el cuarto de invitados –soltó.

La cara de Ginny ardía. Desearía que no hubiera sacado el tema, porque tía Martha era tan anticuada como su madre, y seguro que ahora recibirían un sermón.

En vez de eso, tía Martha se quedó mirando a Harry y luego rió entre dientes.

–Oh, no. Se me olvidó. Veréis –empezó a explicar–, durante la guerra con Grindelwald, la finca Hathaway fue un refugio para los niños mágicos de Londres. Había una guerra en el mundo muggle al mismo tiempo, y el primer ministro muggle pensó que sería mejor que todos los niños estuvieran lejos de la violencia. Tuvimos camas de campamento en la casa principal, y aquí también. Simplemente di por hecho que seguían en la sala de invitados –volvió a reírse entre dientes con voz ronca–. ¿No se enfadará ahora tu madre con tía Martha?

–Creo que Ginny no durmió muy bien –dijo él firmemente. Harry no estaba ruborizado; de hecho, parecía irritado. Ginny pensó con una punzada de remordimientos que debía haber sido tan molesta como una sábana áspera o un perro aullando toda la noche; más un fastidio que un motivo de vergüenza.

–Lo siento, querido –tía Martha parecía divertida todavía, pero su tono era conciliador–. Haré que Lotty limpie el trastero para ti –le echó un vistazo a Harry–. Creo que la cama se la tendrá que quedar él. Eres definitivamente tan pequeña como para caber en una cama de campamento ahí dentro.

Ginny asintió, sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

–Ginny podrá tener el color de los Weasley, pero ha heredado la estatura del lado de su madre –tía Martha sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa–. Las Weasley siempre hemos sido altas.

Ginny miró su plato. Llevaba años oyendo eso y aún no sabía cómo responder a esa clase de comentarios.

–Intentad divertiros hoy –dijo tía Martha con los ojos brillantes–. Aunque no es buena señal si no os lleváis bien en la cama.

Con otra risita, desapareció.

Su cara ardiendo tras ese infortunado último comentario, Ginny se concentró en sus huevos. No pensaba mirar a Harry.

Él tampoco dijo nada, lo que pareció mantener la insinuación de tía Martha en el aire, flotando entre ellos como una nube de humo, provocándolos. Ahora Ginny recordaba por qué había sido siempre reacia a venir aquí. Tía Martha ya había hecho un comentario sobre su aspecto; lo próximo serían los planes de matrimonio.

Un reloj sonó en otra habitación. Entonces una voz preocupada dijo:

–Si la lluvia no para, no podremos recoger el grano.

Harry levantó la vista, asustado.

–¿Hay alguien más aquí?

Contenta por el cambio de tema, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y contestó:

–Es el reloj de ansiedad de tía Martha. Tiene una nueva preocupación cada hora.

Harry alzó las cejas.

–Qué agradable.

–Tía Martha piensa que es divertido, dice que le gusta que sea el reloj el que se preocupe, en vez de ella.

Sonrió ante esto.

–¿Sabes?, no me imagino a tu madre y a tía Martha llevándose muy bien.

–No, las visitas son una pesadilla. Papá no tiene muchos familiares vivos, y siempre le encantaba venir aquí cuando era niño. Tía Martha es bastante indulgente con los chicos, ya sabes. Pero le toma el pelo a mamá, y mamá no sabe muy bien cómo manejarse. Mamá siempre es muy educada, pero cuando llegamos a casa…

Harry se rió.

–Me imagino lo que le dice tía Martha a Ron.

–Está contenta de que sea alto, pero cree que necesita más confianza en sí mismo –Ginny imitó la voz temblorosa de tía Martha–. "Una mujer quiere un puntito de arrogancia en un hombre. ¿Quién va a querer a esos tipos sensibleros y sin carácter?"

–Pobre Ron.

–¿Pobre Ron?. ¿Qué hay de mí? Soy la primera Weasley en varias generaciones. Debería estar prometida con un príncipe como mínimo, a estas alturas.

–¿Prometida? Solo tienes quince años.

–Casi quince. Y especial, y pequeña…

–No te sientas mal por lo de pequeña. Yo tengo una tía Marge… –empezó él.

–Ah,¿la que inflaste?

–Un poco.

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante su mirada inocente.

–Y ella creía que deberías parecerte a ese primo tuyo.

Pareció sorprendido de que lo hubiera adivinado.

–Sí, pero fue más bien porque dijo todas aquellas cosas horribles sobre mis padres.

Solo pudo mirarlo con compasión. A veces no había ninguna defensa contra los adultos que querían encasillarte. Ella había estado luchando contra ello toda su vida…

Lotty se acercó y empezó a limpiar la mesa.

–Creo que deberíamos empezar a escribir las cartas –dijo Harry–. Hedwig puede llevar las tuyas también.

Ginny escribió a sus padres contándoles su escapada de la Madriguera. Lo escribió como si fuera una historia de aventuras que le había pasado a alguna otra chica llamada Ginny. De alguna forma, eso la ayudó a ponerlo todo en perspectiva.

Harry escribía rápidamente, y su pluma hacía mucho ruido mientras rasgaba varias hojas de pergamino. Iba a enviar unas cuantas cartas. Ginny se preguntó qué se proponía, pero no creía que debiera preguntar. Pudo ver una para Hermione y el profesor Lupin, y seguramente habría una para Ron…

Él levantó la vista y la pilló mirando su pila de letras.

–A cuanta más gente pregunte qué es lo que Voldemort o los Malfoy podrían querer de ti, más oportunidades tendré de recibir respuestas –dijo. Luego añadió sombríamente–. Y será mejor que reciba algunas respuestas. No voy a dejar que pases por lo que tuve que pasar yo el año pasado.

El dolor y la rabia en su voz quemaban por su intensidad. Ginny sabía que era inútil intentar avivar o apagar esas llamas, así que comentó con voz despreocupada:

–Conoces a mucha gente a la que preguntar.

Pareció sorprendido ante esto.

–Sí, supongo que sí –observó la única carta de Ginny–. ¿Eso es todo?

Se sintió tonta por tener solo una carta. Pero no era como si fuera a contarles a sus excitables amigos nada de esto antes de que hubiera terminado, y mamá le enseñaría la carta al resto de la familia.

–No me apetecía escribir más.

Cuando Hedwig hubo partido, no había nada más que hacer aparte de explorar la diminuta casa. La única habitación que Harry no había visto era la sala de estar, que se extendía a lo largo de la casa. Era un cuarto luminoso y aireado; sus muchas ventanas daban a los formales jardines y la casa principal. Pero Ginny nunca había podido disfrutar de ese paisaje, en parte por el reloj de ansiedad y en parte por las figuras.

Tía Martha coleccionaba figuras. De pastoras, bailarinas, y damas en túnica de gala. Había una pared llena de tazones de Toby (copas con forma de cabezas de hombre). Los tazones eran un grupo bullicioso y siempre sonaban como si acabaran de llegar del bar. Como tía Martha no recibía muchas visitas, escuchaban ávidamente cada conversación y luego la discutían entre ellos hasta que llegaba el siguiente Evento Interesante.

–¡Es la sobrina! –exclamó el tazón de Toby con forma de monje gordo.

–¿Ha pasado ya un año? –dijo la dama de porcelana con la túnica de gala púrpura. Agitó su abanico–. Solo viene una vez al año.

–Martha nos suele avisar cuando hay visitantes –se quejó un juez, con su peluca, desde el estante de los tazones.

–Este, solo estamos dando una vuelta –les contestó Ginny–. Estoy segura de que tía Martha os lo contará todo cuando vuelva de la ciudad.

–¿Este es tu prometido, entonces? –preguntó la vendedora de globos.

–No –Ginny intentó mantener la voz calmada, pero oír la risa baja de Harry no la ayudaba.

–No sé por qué no está prometida todavía –reflexionó uno de los tazones–. Especialmente con esos preciosos tobillos.

Aquello fue demasiado para Ginny. Se alejó de la puerta, arrastrando a Harry del brazo.

–Esa es la sala de estar de tía Martha, y como puedes ver, es una pesadilla.

Harry se reía.

–No me extraña que no disfrutes las visitas a tu tía Martha.

–¡No empieces!

Se puso serio inmediatamente, lo que le dijo a Ginny que probablemente había hablado demasiado bruscamente

–Parece que ha dejado de llover –dijo, en un tono más calmado–. Tal vez podríamos salir ahora.

Lotty los detuvo antes de que se fueran y le dio a Harry una cesta. Él se volvió hacia Ginny, sorprendido.

–Nos ha hecho un picnic.

Ginny no creía que un picnic en el suelo empapado sonara muy divertido, pero al menos estarían fuera de la casa. Esperaba también que el aire fresco la despertara un poco. Estaba cansada después de la última noche.

Mientras caminaban por los jardines de la cocina, Ginny creyó oír una voz chillona que decía:

–¡Ese gato es un animago!

Se detuvo y miró entre las coles goteantes.

–¡Ese gato es un animago! –repitió la voz.

–Por ahí –dijo Harry. Efectivamente, entre las desdibujadas hileras de zanahorias, había un jarvey**_(1)_**. La criatura, parecida a un hurón, los miraba como retándolos a cuestionar sus palabras.

–¿No hay nada por aquí que no hable? –preguntó Ginny, aún molesta por las figuras.

–La elfina no habla –señaló Harry.

–No puedo decir una palabra –murmuró ella.

El Bosque Hathaway era una enorme extensión de bosque mágico que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros. En un día tan sombrío, parecía oscuro y de mal agüero.

–¿Hay algo aquí de lo que necesitemos preocuparnos? –preguntó Harry.

–No creo. Aunque mamá siempre nos obligaba a quedarnos en casa y hablar con tía Martha, así que nunca he estado ahí –le miró de reojo con preocupación–. Nos lo diría si hay algo peligroso,¿no?

–O lo haría el jarvey.

El bosque era oscuro, perfumado con el húmedo olor de la tierra y cosas creciendo. En otras circunstancias, Ginny habría disfrutado de la caminata, pero hoy el aire era pesado por la humedad, lo que hacía que su pelo se encrespara. No quería estar fuera en un día tan bochornoso, pero no había ningún sitio al que ir a no ser que quisiera ser examinada por tía Martha o una habitación llena de figuras. La sala de invitados podría haber sido un santuario, pero tía Martha se la había dado a Harry y ella tendría que esperar al trastero…

Suspiró. El silencio la ponía de los nervios. Se sentía atrapada, atrapada en la finca Hathaway, atrapada por su estado como la séptima hija y única chica de los Weasley, atrapada por su misma naturaleza, que hacía que los mortífagos la persiguieran.

Echó un vistazo a Harry, centrando su irritación en él. De toda la gente con la que estar atrapada…; no, se corrigió mentalmente, de toda la gente con la que estar atrapada de mal humor; Harry tenía que ser la peor opción posible. Sus malos humores eran diez veces mayores que los de ella, y también lo eran sus problemas. Él nunca lo entendería.

Siguieron caminando, abriéndose camino alrededor de los grandes árboles, sin encontrar un sendero abierto. Harry sacó la varita y la usó como una brújula para orientarse. No parecía haber nada interesante aparte de la invariante extensión de árboles. Ocasionalmente una gota de agua golpeaba a Ginny en la cabeza o se deslizaba por su cuello; pero no vieron animales, ni oyeron actividad.

–Bueno –dijo Harry, finalmente–. Creo que hemos encontrado el último lugar pacífico de la tierra. Hagrid odiaría este sitio.

Ginny se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, a los oscuros troncos de los árboles. Estaban en un claro donde todo era deprimentemente verde, incluida la luz. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, dándose cuenta, para su irritación, de que estaba prácticamente de punta por la humedad. Suspiró con exasperación.

–¿Tienes hambre? Podemos tomarnos el picnic –dijo Harry, observándola con recelo–. Tal vez unas hormigas nos acompañen y animen un poco las cosas.

Ginny tuvo la delicadeza de sentirse avergonzada. Harry no tenía la culpa de que esta caminata no fuera tan bien como debería. Intentaría ser más sociable.

Él colocó la cesta de picnic sobre un árbol caído.

–Lo tenemos todo menos algo para beber –dijo tras rebuscar en la cesta.

–Yo puedo encontrar agua –dijo ella, contenta de que por fin hubiera algo en que podía ayudar. Puso la varita horizontal sobre la palma de su mano. En cuanto la dejó libre, se giró hacia el gran roble. Ginny caminó hacia el árbol, se detuvo y esperó a que la varita se moviera de nuevo.

–¿Qué hechizo estás usando? –preguntó Harry.

–No es un hechizo, es rabdomancia; tienes que tener la habilidad y la rama adecuada para señalarte –se encogió de hombros–. Incluso los muggles pueden hacerlo.

–¿Qué tipo de madera tiene tu varita? –preguntó él, siguiéndola.

Ginny odiaba su varita, o al menos odiaba lo inusual que era. Suspiró y le contestó:

–Ruda.

–Ruda… Creía que la ruda era una hierba. Usamos las hojas en pociones todo el tiempo.

–Es un arbusto perenne –contestó ella brevemente.

–Ah –dijo él, perplejo–. La ruda es muy poderosa.

–Ya –le cortó Ginny, esperando que no preguntara más.

–Tu varita parece muy antigua –observó–. ¿Es de un familiar o algo?

Ella sonrió y siguió andando.

–¿Quieres decir algo como que la última chica Weasley la tuvo? No, tía Martha no me legó su varita. Mamá y yo la compramos en Ollivander antes de mi primer año.

Él se detuvo.

–Aquel día me defendiste frente a Lucius Malfoy.

–Oh, Harry, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Dudo que Lucius Malfoy preparara ese traslador solo para poder vengarse de mí por aquello.

–No, ya se la tenía jurada a tu familia desde antes¿verdad?

–Sí –su varita estaba vibrando. Levantó la vista y vio una brillante luz azul en medio de un círculo de árboles blancos–. Esto debe ser.

–¿El qué?

–¿No lo ves? –señaló la luz azul.

–No.

De cerca, Ginny no pudo ver nada de agua, pero sabía que estaba ahí. La depresión circular llena de helechos debió ser un manantial hace tiempo. Seguro que no se había quedado seco. Se agachó y movió las ligeras hojas de los helechos a un lado, dándose cuenta de que el suelo estaba húmedo.

Harry se quedó muy quieto, sin decir nada ni hacer preguntas irritantes. Ella siguió buscando entre la maleza incluso aunque no estaba muy segura de qué estaba buscando. Entonces notó una piedra. Le dio un golpecito con la varita. Nada. Le dio tres golpes, rápidamente.

Hubo un temblor.

Retrocedió hasta la línea de árboles junto a Harry y observó mientras los helechos eran apartados por un anillo de piedras que se elevaba de la tierra. Las piedras empujaron y se abrieron camino hacia la superficie, y luego se detuvieron. Entonces surgió un manantial, elevándose por encima de los árboles.

–Oh, oh –dijo ella. ¿Y si inundaba el bosque, o la finca entera?

Harry miró el manantial, boquiabierto, y luego le sonrió.

–¿Sedienta?

–¿Qué hago? –preguntó ella, aún preocupada per sin alarmarse. Veía que la fuente no se derramaba por encima de los muros de piedra del manantial.

–Apágalo.

–¿Cómo?

–No sé, golpea esa roca otra vez.

–No sé cuál es –miró el chorro–. Además, me empaparé.

–Sacude la varita alrededor, a ver qué pasa. Siempre podemos usar un encantamiento desecador o algo.

Ginny cogió la varita y estudió la altura de la columna de agua, y luego movió la varita desde lo alto hasta la parte de abajo, como si estuviera bajando la llama de un mechero. Funcionó; el agua bajó y se convirtió en un suave gorgoteo.

Caminaron hacia el círculo de piedra y vieron que era en efecto un pozo, y uno muy profundo. En un lado del pozo, colgando de una cuerda, había un cuerno.

–Supongo que podemos usar esto para beber –dijo Ginny, enjuagando el cuerno bajo el agua burbujeante antes de tomar un sorbo. El agua era dulce y fría. Sintiéndose mejor, le pasó el blanco cuerno a Harry–. Es un cuerno de unicornio –observó–, eso significa que eliminará cualquier veneno del agua.

–Cierto –dijo él, mirándola sorprendido–. Se me había olvidado. Pociones no es mi asignatura preferida –suspiró y apartó la mirada. Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba rumiando algo, seguramente sobre Snape.

–¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? –preguntó.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Este manantial –se sintió estúpida–. Quiero decir,¿lo quitamos o lo dejamos así?

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

–¿_Puedes_ quitarlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros inútilmente.

Harry miró el círculo de abedules blancos que los rodeaban.

–Creo que estas son las mujeres blancas de la contraseña, y este es el manantial –extendió las manos–. No creo que hayas hecho nada de lo que haya que preocuparse; es uno de esos secretos de los lugares mágicos, como los pasadizos de Hogwarts y esas cosas. Seguramente volverá a hundirse en la tierra hasta que alguien más llegue con la varita adecuada.

Aquello tenía tanto sentido que Ginny dejó de preocuparse.

–Está bien.

Harry caminó alrededor del pozo, observándolo con cuidado. Las piedras eran redondas y suaves, como formadas por el agua.

–Menos mal que el Ministerio quitó la prohibición de la magia en menores de edad. Incluso en un sitio como este, creo que de esto se habrían dado cuenta.

A Ginny le dio la risa.

–Una vez encontré una fuente en la Madriguera, pero esa se comportó –estaba alegre de nuevo; tal vez porque había hecho algo bien, por una vez, o tal vez porque las cortezas blancas y hojas verdes de los abedules iluminaban el bosque tenebroso–. Podríamos tomarnos el picnic aquí –sugirió–, después de ir a por la cesta.

Harry asintió.

–Con un poco de suerte, nada se lo habrá comido mientras estábamos fuera.

–¡Ja! –se burló Ginny mientras desandaban el camino hacia el tronco caído–. No hay nada en este bosque que podría querer nuestros sándwiches.

Pero estaba equivocada. Una vaca roja con orejas blancas tenía la cabeza metida en la cesta y masticaba alegremente.

–¡Eh! –gritó Harry–. ¡Eso es nuestro!

La vaca se sobresaltó y retrocedió, mirando fijamente a Harry con sus ojos marrones y profundos. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de Ginny, la pobre criatura empezó a temblar. De repente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del claro.

–Harry,¿esa vaca acaba de parecer sorprendida de verme?

Él levantó las cejas.

–Eso ha hecho –se quedó mirándola un minuto–. Vamos a seguirla.

–¿Seguirla?

–Hay algo extraño en esa vaca, y no tenemos nada que comer de todas formas –dijo, enseñándole la cesta vacía.

–Genial, se aproxima una persecución de vacas salvajes –se rió, contenta de que por fin tuvieran un propósito para dar vueltas por el bosque.

La vaca era fácil de seguir, ya que su piel roja sobresalía entre los árboles oscuros. Incluso cuando la perdían de vista, podían oírla aplastar los matorrales. Consiguieron mantenerse detrás de ella hasta que llegaron al límite de los bosques. La vaca apresuró el ritmo cuando los prados y pastos arados estuvieron a la vista.

–¡Hera! Estúpida… –un mago moreno y sucio saltó sobre el muro de piedra que separaba el campo del bosque. Hechizó a la vaca mientras seguía regañándola–. Escapándote dos veces al día, tengo que estar buscándote todo el tiempo. No sé porqué la señora Martha te aguanta… –castigó a la vaca con más hechizos punzantes–. Tan vieja… No sirves para nada más que ingredientes de pociones…

Por fortuna, el ganadero estaba tan ocupado llevando a la vaca hacia el campo que no vio a Harry ni a Ginny escondidos tras dos árboles.

–Una vaca rebelde –dijo Ginny con las cejas alzadas–. Ahí termina la intriga.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Al menos estamos fuera del bosque. ¿Crees que deberíamos volver?

–Sí –dijo ella, agradecida. Estaba muriéndose de hambre–. ¡La cesta!

–No voy a volver a por ella.

–Pues convócala.

–¿Tan lejos?

–Te ayudaré –contestó Ginny impacientemente. Tenía mucha hambre.

Los dos gritaron "_Accio_" dirigiéndose al bosque en general, y luego esperaron en el pesado silencio. Harry se concentraba en ver si el hechizo funcionaba, pero Ginny se tomó el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor. En la distancia podía ver el río, una cinta grisácea atravesando los campos verdes. Un puente de piedra en arco lo cruzaba, pero no había carretera. Ginny se preguntó por qué había un puente justo en ese punto, así que salió del bosque para ver mejor. El puente terminaba en la parte de abajo de una colina empinada.

–Harry,¿ves eso? –preguntó, señalando lo alto de la colina.

–Guay, un círculo de piedra –dijo él–. Seguro que se puede ver a kilómetros desde ahí arriba.

La cesta llegó zumbando desde el bosque. Harry la atrapó.

–No se ha llenado por el camino,¿no? –preguntó esperanzada.

–Me gustaría conocer ese hechizo si lo hubiera hecho.

Caminaron a lo largo del límite del bosque, siempre mirando los campos para asegurarse de que no los veían. Las tripas de Ginny sonaban incómodamente.

–¿Y de qué es el núcleo de tu varita? –preguntó Harry, tan abruptamente que Ginny supo que había estado pensando en los eventos alrededor del manantial.

Ginny siguió andando, preguntándose qué haría si lo ignoraba.

–¿Ginny?

Suspiró, sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de evadirlo.

–¿Prometes que no te reirás?

–No me reiré. ¿Qué podría ser gracioso de un núcleo de varita?

–El mío es… inusual.

–El mío también.

Eso era cierto, se dio cuenta Ginny. Harry tenía una varita hermana a la de Voldemort.

–Está bien; sin reírte. Es una pluma.

–Vale. ¿De qué tipo de ave?

–Un snidget dorado_**(3)**_.

Se rió.

Ginny le pegó en el brazo.

–Prometiste que no te reirías.

–Lo siento. No es gracioso, es solo…

–Inusual –suspiró Ginny.

Se puso serio y luego frunció el ceño.

–Creía que los snidgets dorados estaban en peligro de extinción. ¿Cómo pudo el señor Ollivander hacer una con esa pluma?

–No la hizo él –contestó Ginny–. Fue su padre. Es una varita muy vieja.

–Esperando que llegara la persona adecuada –murmuró Harry.

–Sí, la varita más antigua de la tienda me eligió –dijo Ginny sombríamente–. Mamá estaba tan preocupada… creía que el señor Ollivander le cobraría más por eso. Pero no lo hizo.

Recordó el modo en que el fabricante de varitas la había mirado como si fuera un espécimen raro en un zoo.

–Una pluma de snidget dorado debe ser tan corta como una pestaña –meditó Harry. La miró por el rabillo del ojo–. Te pega.

Ginny se sintió profundamente herida ante sus palabras.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó fríamente.

–Eh –dijo alarmado–, no quería decir eso como un insulto.

Ella se paró y se enfrentó a él.

–¿Qué querías decir entonces? –todo su rabia llegó burbujeando hasta la superficie. Había tenido suficientes burlas sobre su altura, desde sus hermanos hasta tía Martha.

–Que el tamaño no es garantía de poder –luego añadió apresuradamente–. Fred también dijo eso.

–¿Eso dijo?

–Sí. Tanto Fred como George estaban bastante impresionados con tus habilidades en Quidditch y con tus mocomurciélagos.

Sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo al pensar que sus hermanos la habían alabado en frente de Harry.

–Ah.

Harry pareció tomar eso como una respuesta adecuada. Acomodó la cesta entre las manos y siguió andando. Ginny le siguió, preguntándose qué más aventuras podría traer el día.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Gracias a Sherry y Jo __Wickaninnish__ por la edici__ón. Y gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios hasta ahora. Espero que esta historia siga gustando. Os daréis cuenta de que he imaginado un buen escenario para Ginny y la familia __Weasley__. Aunque nada de esto es canon, intenté ser lo más fiel a la historia y leyenda de Inglaterra, así como a mi entendimiento de la magia de JKR, como pude. Dejadme saber lo que pensáis. Estoy interesada también en la reacción a la primera prueba en la cama.  
_

* * *

_**N/T:**__ ¡Y aquí está el segundo capítulo! No os quejaréis de la rapidez, estoy __enganchadísima__ con esta traducción. Algunas definiciones para los que, como yo, tuvieron problemas reconociendo las cosas de las que se habla en este capítulo:_

___**(1) Jarvey**____ Los __jarveys__ viven en el Reino Unido, Irlanda y Norteamérica. Parecen hurones __enormes, salvo por el__ hecho de que pueden hablar. Sin embargo, una verdadera conversación está más allá de la inteligencia del __jarvey__, que tiene la costumbre de hablar torrencialmente con frases cortas y, a menudo, groseras. Los __jarveys__ habitan en su mayoría bajo tierra, donde persiguen a los __gnomos__, aunque también comen ratas, topos y ratones. _(ElDiccionario. org)

**_(2) Ruta:_**_Planta perenne, de la familia de las Rutáceas, con tallos erguidos y ramosos de seis a ocho decímetros, hojas alternas, gruesas, compuestas de hojuelas partidas en lóbulos oblongos y de color garzo, flores pequeñas, de cuatro pétalos, amarillas, en corimbos terminales, y fruto capsular con muchas semillas negras, menudas y en forma de riñón. Es de olor fuerte y desagradable y se usa en medicina. _(DRAE) http://fichas. infojardin. com/ condimentos/ ruta-graveolens-ruda-arruda-armaga. htm

___****__(2) Snidget dorado:__ El __snidget__ dorado es un pájaro muy escaso y protegido. Su cuerpo es totalmente redondo; su pico, delgado y muy largo, tiene unos ojos brillantes como rubíes que además son del mismo color. El __snidget__ dorado tiene un vuelo extraordinariamente rápido y puede cambiar de dirección con habilidad y velocidad pasmosa gracias a las articulaciones giratorias de sus alas.__Las plumas y los ojos del __snidget__ dorado son tan valiosos que en una época hubo verdadero peligro de que los magos los cazaran hasta su extinción. Ese riesgo se reconoció a tiempo y se protegió la especie; el factor de prevención más importante consistió en sustituir el __snidget__ por la __snitch__ dorada en el juego de __quidditch__. Hoy existen reservas de __snidgets__ por todo el mundo.__A comienzos del siglo XII el __snidget__ dorado abundaba en el norte de Europa. En 1269 el __snidget__ comenzó a usarse en el __quidditch__, hasta mediados del siglo siguiente, cuando se le declaró especie protegida. El invento de la __snitch__ dorada sustituyó al __snidget__ en el juego. _(ElDiccionario. org)

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho a seguir traduciendo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, _La segunda noche


	3. La segunda noche

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Críticas y sugerencias se agradecerán. Y lo siento por algunos errores de puntuación; parece que a FanFictionNet no le caen muy bien las comas ni los signos de exclamación e interrogación ¬¬._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**3: La segunda noche**

El olor de la salvia y el pollo asado les dio la bienvenida cuando entraron en la cocina. Ginny tenía tanta hambre que podría haberse comido un hipogrifo, pero vio que tendría que esperar, porque la mesa estaba cubierta de paquetes y pergaminos, y no de platos.

–Parece que tenemos unas cuantas respuestas –dijo Harry.

Ginny se sintió aliviada al ver su ropa, y no tan aliviada al ver sus libros de hechizos. Obviamente, mamá creía que se quedarían aquí un tiempo…

Harry leía sus cartas con el ceño fruncido.

–Hermione ha buscado posibles pociones que pueda usar Voldemort para fortalecerse usando tu sangre –levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente–. Dice que solo tenía tres libros que consultar en casa, así que contactó a la señora Pince para pedirle más.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione era tan fiable…

–Lo más parecido que ha encontrado es la Cura del Unicornio. En ella se usan pelos de unicornio y sangre de dragón, porque matar a un unicornio es imperdonable –Harry bajó la carta y dio un resoplido–. No creo que eso sea algo de lo que Voldemort vaya a preocuparse. La primera vez que me lo encontré fue en el Bosque Prohibido; acababa de matar un unicornio y estaba bebiéndose su sangre.

Ginny quedó horrorizada.

–¿Cuándo fue eso?

–En mi primer año, después de que nos castigaran por enviarle a Norberto a Charlie.

Ginny sabía lo de Norberto, pero no lo del castigo.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Voldemort estaba poseyendo al profesor Quirrel, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hagrid dijo que beber sangre de unicornio te mantendría vivo, pero a un precio –Harry sacudió la cabeza y barajó las cartas en su mano–. Ese unicornio era la criatura más bella que he visto en mi vida –la miró directamente a los ojos–. Y él lo mató.

Ella solo pudo devolverle la mirada, sintiendo el horror de aquel momento junto a él, preguntándose si el mismo destino la aguardaba.

Debió ver eso en sus ojos, porque dijo:

–Obviamente esa no es la cura,¿verdad? Pensaban mantenerte viva –luego frunció el ceño–. Al menos los hombres de Malfoy.

Ginny recordó que la serpiente iba a matarla. Se estremeció.

–Estoy segura de que es alguna cosa disparatada de Artes Oscuras que ha tramado –añadió Harry–. Pero no va a conseguir lo que quiere.

Supo por el tono de su voz que pensaba hacer todo lo que pudiera para hacer de esa afirmación una realidad, pero por mucho que confiara en la habilidad de Harry para enfrentarse a Voldemort, no sentía lo mismo sobre sí misma. Y no podía estar siempre dependiendo de Harry para que luchara todas sus batallas.

Harry escudriñó sus otras respuestas.

–No me ha llegado la respuesta del profesor Lupin, pero tampoco la esperaba. Aún es luna llena. Tonks dice que le han perdido la pista a Lucius Malfoy desde que escapó de Azkaban. Creían que dejó el país, aunque su mujer y su hijo siguen en la mansión de los Malfoy.

–No me puedo creer que te contara todo eso –dijo Ginny.

–Ahora ya es una vieja noticia,¿no? –dijo él sombríamente–. Pensaran lo que pensaran, ya no es verdad.

–No.

Harry cogió la carta de Ron.

–Ron ha dirigido esta para los dos; siéntate a mi lado y así la puedes leer también.

Ginny movió la silla hacia la de él y espió por encima de su brazo a la escritura descuidada de Ron. Cuanto más leía, más crecía su enfado.

–No puedo creerlo –soltó–. ¡Papá sabía que podría estar en peligro!

–Sabían que Voldemort estaba interesado en todos los séptimos hijos magos de Gran Bretaña –murmuró Harry.

–¿Por qué no me lo contó papá? –explotó ella–. Entonces podría haber estado en guardia y no abrir cartas extrañas –la culpa por aquel momento había estado inquietándola todo el día.

–Deberían habértelo contado –dijo Harry en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando volvió a mirar la carta–. Eras la única chica de una lista muy corta. Supongo que por eso pensaron que estabas a salvo.

–¿Qué tiene que ver el que sea una chica con nada? –siseó ella, intentando mantener el control–. ¿Cuándo ha sido el hecho de ser una chica de verdad importante?

–El renacimiento de Voldemort fue enteramente masculino –contestó Harry, el dolor resaltando en su voz–. Cogió mi sangre, hueso de su padre, y una mano de su "fiel vasallo".

–Así que pensaron que yo contaminaría el club de los tíos? –preguntó ferozmente ella– Eso es un consuelo bastante pequeño.

–¿Qué es un consuelo?

–No lo sé –dijo Ginny bruscamente–. No mucho.

El color del rostro de tía Martha fue subiendo mientras decía con voz peligrosa:

–No estoy muy segura de que me guste ese tono, jovencita.

Ginny miró desafiantemente los ojos destellantes de tía Martha. Había sido grosera, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para pedir perdón. Estaba demasiado enfadada.

–Ginny acaba de descubrir que sus padres sabían que Voldemort estaba interesado en ella –explicó Harry enfadado–, y no se lo contaron.

Tía Martha se sentó con un golpe.

–No toleraré que hables de tus padres de esta manera –dijo severamente–. Arthur y Molly ciertamente pagaron por esa equivocación cuando se dieron cuenta de que os habíais esfumado del refugio. La agonía que deben haber sentido… –luego miró ferozmente a Harry–. Y tú tampoco, jovencito. Te quieren tanto como a un hijo.

Harry se movió y su silla crujió.

Tía Martha respiró hondo. Ginny se preguntó alarmada si era sano que una persona tan vieja estuviera tan roja.

–¿Supongo que ninguno de vosotros ha cometido nunca un error?

Ginny se sintió herida ante esta acusación. Había cometido demasiados errores para contarlos siquiera.

–Bien, os daré una noticia, uno nunca deja de cometer errores; ni siquiera cuando es adulto. De hecho, esos errores son aún peores porque no son la respuesta equivocada en un examen o un gol perdido en quidditch. Los riesgos se hacen cada vez mayores.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó sobre la mesa. Ginny miraba a todas partes excepto a tía Martha. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero aún resentida.

El reloj de ansiedad sonó cinco veces y dijo petulantemente:

–¿Cuándo me entenderá alguien?

De pronto, tía Martha se rió.

–Cuándo, sí… Creo que he sido demasiado dura con vosotros dos –Ginny levantó la mirada con asombro–. Ambos tenéis el derecho de estar enfadados, por supuesto. Pero encontrad el perdón en vuestros corazones, y pronto. Creo que Molly y Arthur han aprendido la lección, y creo que vosotros dos también.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

–Sí –dijo suavemente. Ginny podía sentir que la estaba mirando.

_Ese estúpido reloj_, pensó, _nos __ha hecho__ sonar como unos idiotas melodramáticos_. No intentó esconder su sonrisa culpable.

–Sí, yo también lo creo.

Tía Martha sonrió con aprobación y luego añadió, como su propia disculpa:

–Me temo que este tiempo está afectando a mi humor. Desearía que empezara la tormenta para poder librarnos de él.

Ginny lo entendía perfectamente, porque había estado irritada por su pelo encrespado.

–Bueno,¿fue tu negocio con el abogado, er… próspero?

–No –suspiró tía Martha–. Os ahorraré todos los detalles tediosos, pero estoy intentando cambiar el testamento de la finca Hathaway. Cambiar un contrato mágico puede ser terrible, así que hay que proceder con cuidado.

Ginny recordó la cara de Marietta después de romper el contrato del Ejército de Dumbledore; había terminado con unas cuantas espinillas.

–No queda ningún Hathaway y el testamento prohíbe que las tierras queden en posesión de nadie que no sea un Hathaway. Cuando yo muera, la finca quedará en control del Ministerio. Eso es lo que pretendo cambiar. Quiero legarlo a San Mungo. Empecé el proceso la primavera pasada, cuando vi qué clase de imbécil era Cornelius Fudge. Sacar a Albus Dumbledore de Hogwarts fue el colmo.

Harry se movió de nuevo en la silla.

–¿Seguro que no queda ningún Hathaway?

Tía Martha se rió sin humor.

–Hay una huérfana en Londres, una chica llamada Harriet, que vino a vivir en la finca durante la guerra. Le dimos el apellido de Hathaway porque solo conocía su nombre de pila. Pero, por supuesto, no es familia. Ahora es secretaria judicial, precisamente. Pero no una muy buena, me temo. Siempre está saltándose el trabajo. Pero sienten pena por ella porque creen que la guerra la afectó emocionalmente, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Ginny se preguntó a cuánta gente más afectaría esta guerra, de formas que no podían ni imaginar.

–Esto es todo del más absoluto secreto, como entenderéis –les avisó tía Martha–. Nadie conoce los términos del testamento.

Los dos asintieron seriamente, pero Ginny no entendía cómo el que ellos lo supieran podría afectar a nada.

* * *

Ginny paseó por el jardín mientras esperaba a que sirvieran la mesa. Lotty no estaba acostumbrada a que hubiera gente en su cocina, así que sabía que sería inútil ofrecerse a ayudar.

Las hortalizas no la interesaban mucho, por lo que anduvo más lejos, hacia el jardín de flores donde margaritas blancas, amapolas rojas, y clarines rosas y púrpuras florecían gloriosamente. Mañana le preguntaría a tía Martha si podía recoger un ramo para la mesa.

Siguió por la senda, la gravilla crujiendo bajo sus pies. Seguía sin haber brisa, y el sol estaba escondido tras la niebla. El reflejo del cielo la deslumbraba, así que no vio el cementerio hasta que prácticamente se estampó contra la verja de hierro. Era obviamente la tierra donde se enterraban todos los Hathaway. Ginny se giró para mirar la cabaña de los Dowager. La ventana del segundo piso debía ser la de tía Martha. Este, pensó con un escalofrío, era el paisaje que veía la viuda.

Tembló ante el pacífico cementerio verde, limitado por tejos. A lo lejos había un enorme sauce llorón y otro lazo de agua. Entre los troncos de los árboles se podía ver una barcaza negra…

Entornando los ojos, ya que no quería pasar a través del cementerio para investigar, se puso de puntillas para ver el agua. Otra barca pasó de largo. Esta era azul y decía "Finca Hathaway". Entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo uno de los canales que conectaban esta finca con los mercados de Londres y más allá. Unas cuantas barcas más, de colores diferentes, pasaron de largo. Se tomó un momento para imaginar los contenidos de aquellas barcas; cebada tal vez, o fardos de lana; frutas jugosas o jarras de leche.

Ahora Ginny entendía por qué tía Martha tenía tanto cuidado con el testamento. Esta finca sería un saco de oro para los codiciosos, pero necesitaba cultivarse. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta. El Ministerio nunca sería capaz de dirigirla como lo hacía tía Martha, pensó Ginny con una punzada de orgullo.

–¡Ese gato es un animago!

El jarvey la espiaba desde detrás de una lápida.

Ginny se rió, una idea formándose en su mente. Le enseñaría una frase nueva.

–Draco Malfoy… –cantó mientras el animal lo repetía. Mañana le enseñaría las siguientes palabras. Sintiéndose más alegre de lo que se había sentido en todo el día, se dirigió a la casa. _Justo lo que necesito_, pensó felizmente, _un proyecto_.

* * *

Una vez la cena estuvo sobre la mesa, tía Martha pidió a Harry que trinchara el pollo. Miró a Ginny alarmado, pero a la chica no se le ocurrió ninguna forma de ayudar, aparte de no reírse tontamente mientras él cortaba al pájaro.

–Aprender a trinchar es un deber de todo caballero –declaró tía Martha mientras un muslo patinaba por la mesa–. Debes practicar.

Harry hizo una mueca.

–Necesito esa espada que encontraste, Ginny.

Ella se rió.

–También podría cantar para nosotros.

–¿Espada? –preguntó tía Martha–. ¿Una espada que canta?

Ginny asintió, no quería pensar sobre la serpiente que había matado. Harry debió darse cuenta de su angustia, porque saltó en su ayuda y le contó a tía Martha toda la historia de su escapada de la Madriguera.

–¿Dónde estaba ese refugio? –preguntó ella a Harry.

–No estoy seguro exactamente, pero sé que era en algún lugar de Cornwall.

Entonces tía Martha se giró hacia Ginny.

–Esta espada,¿de qué clase de metal estaba hecha?

Ginny miró a Harry inútilmente. No tenía ni idea.

–¿Plata? –conjeturó él–. ¿Bronce? No lo sé. Era más bien de un plateado blancuzco.

–Ya veo –silbó tía Martha–. Si fuera estaño, o estuviera recubierta de estaño, podría explicarlo bien. Los Weasley son originariamente de Cornwall¿sabéis? Una de las familias más antiguas de Gran Bretaña; anteriores a los romanos, según creo. Trabajaron mágicamente en minas de estaño durante generaciones. Cuando se dobla un bloque de estaño muggle, gime. Cuando el estaño mágico corta, canta –tía Martha hizo una pausa–. ¿Dónde está la espada?

–Se me cayó después de decapitar a esa serpiente –dijo Ginny con desazón. Esperaba no haber dejado nada importante para los mortífagos.

–¿Decapitaste una serpiente? –preguntó tía Martha cortantemente.

_¿Qué he hecho mal ahora?_, pensó Ginny.

–Sí –dijo, echándole un vistazo a Harry, que parecía preocupado.

–Nada malo, exactamente. Excepto que… –tía Martha respiró hondo–. Algunas serpientes tienen un enorme poder de rejuvenecimiento, especialmente si las descuartizan. Crece un nuevo cuerpo a partir de la cabeza.

–Pero –la interrumpió Harry– nunca nos enseñaron eso en la escuela, y cuando maté al basilisco… –dudó. Ginny sabía bien que había apuñalado al basilisco; no le había cortado la cabeza.

–Por naturaleza, lo que muere alimenta a los vivos –tía Martha señaló el plato de pollo, ahora un montón desordenado–. Nosotros seremos rejuvenecidos por la comida en la mesa.

Ginny no creía necesitar un ejemplo tan explícito del concepto.

–Las serpientes, los fénix, y algunas otras criaturas mágicas, nos enseñan estos poderes increíbles. Aunque este pobre pollo no consiguió conservar las plumas –se rió por lo bajo–. No debes preocuparte, Ginny. Estoy segura de que esos mortífagos se la llevaron. Si sigue en la Madriguera, ya la habrán encontrado a estas alturas. Comamos.

Una vez que Ginny dejó de pensar sobre animales muertos, disfrutó de la comida. Era deliciosa, y sabía como algo que podría hacer mamá. Tía Martha era una buena conversadora y los mantuvo entretenidos con historias de los pasados Weasley. Antes del fin de la comida les dio buenas noticias:

–Me he asegurado con los trabajadores de la finca que vuestra presencia aquí seguirá siendo un secreto. Mañana podréis moveros libremente por los terrenos.

–¿Podríamos ir al círculo de piedras mañana? –preguntó Harry.

–Ah,¿llegasteis hasta allí? –dijo tía Martha–. Sí, tenéis que ver el paisaje. Es uno de los dos lugares más mágicos de Warwickshire; ese y el manantial, aunque el manantial no lo ha visto nadie en años.

–Ginny lo encontró –le dijo Harry, para el gran asombro de tía Martha–, hoy.

–Vaya –dijo reflexivamente mientras observaba a Ginny–. Hay mucho más en ti de lo que salta a la vista, por lo que veo.

* * *

Ginny siguió a la pequeña elfina escaleras arriba. Harry se había ido a la cama mientras tía Martha buscaba en el árbol familiar de los Weasley para ver si había algún documento de un Weasley capaz de detectar agua. Finalmente se dio por vencida y declaró que Ginny debía haber adquirido esa habilidad del lado de su madre.

Aunque sentía que tía Martha estuviera tan decepcionada, Ginny no pudo evitar alegrarse de que mamá fuera la responsable de algo respetable a ojos de tía Martha.

Con los ojos ardiendo de cansancio, Ginny estaba deseando irse a la cama. Lotty abrió la puerta del trastero con una floritura. La cama de campamento tenía sábanas blancas como la nieve y una almohada esponjosa, pero Ginny apenas le dirigió una mirada. El trastero no era siquiera una habitación; solo el estrecho espacio bajo las escaleras. En sus ojos claustrofóbicos, veía simplemente un ataúd bastante grande. Peor aún, la tapa del ataúd era la parte de abajo del techo de paja. Y todo el mundo sabe que los techos de paja tienen arañas.

Ginny odiaba las arañas.

Nadie sabía eso, ni siquiera su familia. No ayudaba mostrar debilidades delante de sus hermanos. Ya la excluían bastante ya de por sí, jugando al quidditch y a todos sus juegos sin ella. Si supieran lo femenina que era en el fondo, nunca habrían incluido a Ginny en nada.

Cautelosamente, se subió a lo alto de la cama, dándose cuenta de lo pequeña que era. Sus pies llegaban al borde, pero la almohada era suave bajo su mejilla. Debería poder dormir, con lo cansada que estaba. Además, las arañas no eran mortíferas,¿verdad?

Entonces lo oyó. Un vago crujido. Debe ser el viento, se dijo a sí misma severamente. Después de un día tan bochornoso, tenía sentido que se estuviera formando una tormenta.

Todo estaba en silencio. Luego sus oídos hiperactivos captaron un débil "click".

–_Lumos_ –susurró. Levantó la varita hacia el techo de paja, con cuidado de no prender fuego a la hierba seca. Nada. Estaba siendo paranoica.

Entonces la vio. Una araña negra colgando de un fino hilo a los pies de su cama. Inhaló bruscamente y la observó caer del hilo y empezar a moverse…

Aquello fue demasiado. Salió precipitadamente de la cama y salió al pasillo, la varita aún encendida. No habría manera de dormir ahí esta noche. Incluso si hechizaba la araña, estaría preocupándose por si venía otra. ¿No ponían las arañas unos mil huevos cada vez?

Decidió sentarse a la entrada del trastero con la almohada a la espalda y la varita encendida. Los párpados le pesaban. Tal vez podría dormitar un poco…

–¿Ginny?

Sus ojos se abrieron de un golpe. Era Harry vestido con una camiseta vieja y pantalones de pijama.

–Vi una luz.

–Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte.

–Estaba despierto –dijo suavemente, sentándose a su lado sobre el duro suelo de madera–. Hay una tormenta fuera; muchos rayos.

–Ah –no había ventana en el trastero.

–¿Estás bien?

–Oh, sí –contestó en lo que esperaba que fuera un susurro convincente. Sus manos apretaban la varita encendida.

–¿Por qué estás sentada aquí fuera entonces?

Podía ver su reflejo en las gafas. Parecía una niña de diez años con los ojos grandes y el pelo despeinado.

–No quiero hablar de ello.

–Está bien –dijo él, levantándose tan rápidamente que cogió a Ginny por sorpresa.

–Harry, espera.

Se detuvo y se volvió, con la mano en la manivela de su puerta.

–Lo siento –suplicó, sintiéndose a punto de llorar–. No te vayas. Yo…

Él suspiró y se volvió a sentar rígidamente.

–Supongo que no tienes que contármelo, pero… ¿has tenido una pesadilla o algo?

–No… son las arañas –soltó.

–¿Arañas? Ron odia a las arañas, no tú.

–¿Sabes por qué odia Ron a las arañas? –ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz, pensó que podría contarle toda la historia.

–Porque Fred y George transformaron su osito de peluche en una araña –entonces la luz apareció en sus ojos–. Estabas ahí,¿verdad?

–Estaba. Fue horrible; Ron chillaba y esa cosa grande y negra se escabulló y vino hacia mí.

Parecía que Harry estaba intentando no reírse.

–No estarás riéndote,¿no?

–No –se apresuró a asegurarle–. Es solo que pienso en cómo debíais de ser cuando erais pequeños y me hace sonreír.

–Este es uno de los capítulos más oscuros, Harry –dijo algo impacientemente–. Sé que suena gracioso, pero para una niña de tres años, una araña gigante no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Y nadie sabe esto; dejé que Ron se tragara todas las burlas por temer a las arañas.

–¿Por qué?. ¿Qué diferencia hay si tus hermanos saben que te asustan las arañas?

–Porque es… infantil, y ya me dejaban a un lado lo suficiente por ser una chica.

–Como volando –dijo suavemente.

–¿Cómo sabías eso? –preguntó, sorprendida de que Harry supiera tanto sobre ella.

–Estaba ahí cuando Hermione les contó a Fred y George cómo te colabas en el cobertizo de las escobas y les robabas las suyas –dijo sonriendo.

–Pero no pude abrir el cobertizo la otra noche –dijo Ginny, sintiendo las lágrimas nacer en sus ojos–. Se ve que no me manejo muy bien en las crisis.

–¿De qué hablas? Estuviste genial, la forma en que maldijiste a ese criado de Malfoy y mataste a la serpiente...

–Tenía miedo todo el tiempo –confesó, sin mirarle–. Tú nunca tuviste miedo.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó él con un tono extraño en la voz.

–No le gritaste a esa serpiente, se te ocurrió una forma de salir de allí, echaste a esos dementores y te acordaste de la poción multijugos.

–Cada persona muestra el miedo de forma diferente –se encogió de hombros–. Tú gritaste dos veces y no quisiste maldecir a tu propio hermano. No seas tan dura contigo misma.

Ella suspiró, notando que un gran peso se elevaba de sus hombros. Tal vez era por eso por lo que había estado de tan mal humor todo el día; estaba preocupada de lo que Harry pensaba de ella.

–¿Entonces no piensas que soy demasiado niña?

Frunció el ceño.

–No sé lo que significa eso exactamente, y tú tienes tu varita y puedes maldecirme en cualquier momento.

A ella le dio la risa al pensar que Harry pudiera tener miedo de ella.

–Diría que como eres una chica, actúas como una chica... pero no eres una niña.

Ginny escondió una sonrisa. Estaba intentándolo con tanto empeño y no tenía ni idea de qué estaba diciendo porque nunca había tenido una hermana que quería probar su valía.

–Esa es una respuesta lo bastante decente, aunque no tenga sentido. Te permitiré por tanto pasar un día más sin alas de murciélago en la cara.

Se rió por lo bajo.

–Excelente. Aprobé el examen.

–Harry –dijo ella con seriedad–, nadie sabe que me asustan las serpientes.

–Nadie sabe lo de la profecía –contestó él.

Inhaló bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones. Confiaba en ella. No solo con ese hecho, sino con muchos otros. Anoche le contó sus debilidades; la desafió con ellas, la desafió a seguir gustándole a pesar de ellas. Eso había costado más valor del que le había supuesto. La verdad era que le había subestimado.

Oyeron el ruido distante de un trueno.

–¿Por qué no intercambiamos? –preguntó él impulsivamente–. Yo puedo dormir en la cama de campamento.

–¡No!. ¡Es demasiado pequeña para ti, y hay arañas!

–No me importan las arañas. Tuve un armario acogedor como este cuando era más pequeño. De veras, no me importa –intentó asegurarle.

Había oído sobre la vida de Harry con los muggles, por supuesto, pero oírle hablar de ella tan impasiblemente la llenó de fría ira. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan mezquino con un niño pequeño?

–No tienes miedo de nada¿verdad? –preguntó finalmente.

–Eso no es verdad –respondió él con voz dura–. Créeme, lo recuerdo bien cuando estoy cerca de un dementor.

Ginny no podía ni imaginar los horrores que revivía cuando se le acercaban los dementores. Sus recuerdos ya eran bastante malos, y Harry había vivido cosas mucho peores; solo lo poco que le había contado anoche la hacía temblar de pavor. Y aun así había hecho el encantamiento patronus sin ningún problema.

Era realmente valiente. Ginny había dejado de hacer listas de sus cualidades hacía tiempo, pero el valor era una innegable y que siempre había sabido que tenía. La idea de que pudiera entender sus miedos la dejaba perpleja. Y no le gustaba que la sorprendieran, especialmente él.

–¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con el encantamiento patronus mientras estamos aquí? –preguntó abruptamente.

–Claro –contestó él, sonando algo aliviado. Probablemente estaba contento de que no le hubiera preguntado sobre sus miedos. Luego añadió–. Creo que deberías irte ya a la cama.

–Me siento fatal haciendo que duermas aquí –dijo Ginny, levantándose.

–No me estás haciendo venir, yo me ofrecí –se levantó también para dejarla pasar.

–Creo que conozco tu nuevo miedo –afirmó. Estaban de pie, muy cerca, en la entrada del trastero.

–¿Cuál es? –preguntó él, su expresión hermética.

–Una pata de cordero que tienes que trinchar en la mesa –le tomó el pelo. Él se rió.

–Procura que no traiga uno mañana.

A Ginny le dio la risa.

–Viene la temporada de faisanes.

–No hay límite para los horrores que se le pueden ocurrir a esa mujer,¿verdad?

–Podríamos presentarle a Lotty la cocina vegetariana.

–Se limitaría a moldar un faisán de tofu o algo por el estilo –dijo él con una sonrisa.

–Entonces podrías descuartizarlo y el tofu conquistaría la tierra –dijo ella sarcásticamente.

–No te sientas mal por eso, no lo sabías. Puede que ni siquiera fuera verdad.

–Claro: cuando tengas dudas, apuñala. Creo que bordaré un muestrario.

–Reglas a las que atenerse –estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

–Gracias por quedarte la cama de campamento –le dijo muy seria, mirándole a la cara.

Algo brilló en sus ojos, o tal vez fuera la forma en que sus gafas reflejaban la luz de la varita.

–Ningún problema –contestó suavemente.

Ginny se sintió de pronto consciente de sus pies descalzos sobre las baldosas lisas y la fina suavidad de la camiseta demasiado grande que llevaba puesta. Incluso el pesado aire a su alrededor parecía acariciarla…

–Buenas noches –dijo apresuradamente, y se metió corriendo en el dormitorio.

* * *

Ginny dio muchas vueltas en la grande y cómoda cama. Fingía que era la tormenta la que la mantenía despierta, pero en el fondo sabía que era su conciencia la que la molestaba. Como era tan cobarde, Harry tenía que pasar otra noche en un armario. Pero había dicho que no le importaba…

Entonces sus pensamientos evocaron la forma en que había dicho "ningún problema". Su voz había sonado casi… tierna. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza. No iba a empezar a pensar así, a ver y oír cosas que simplemente no estaban ahí. Era algo que un hermano haría,¿no? Aunque no lo hubiera dicho de mala gana ni le hubiera dicho que le debía una, como habrían hecho sus hermanos.

_No,_ pensó sarcásticamente, _cuando Harry ha dicho "__ningún__ problema", lo que quería decir en realidad es "Cualquier cosa por ti, Ginny, porque venero el suelo sin arañas por el que caminas"_. Suspiró y se sentó. Estaba siendo una idiota; con Harry, con las arañas. _Deberíamos volver a intercambiarnos_, pensó, sacando las piernas de la cama y golpeándose la cabeza con el techo inclinado.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama con un golpe, frotándose la frente. _Esto es el __colmo__, de verdad que necesito dormir y una vez que mi conciencia esté __tranquila__, podré hacerlo._

_–__Lumos_ –murmuró. Esta vez consiguió rodear la cama.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, pero Ginny se encogió cuando la baldosa crujió en el mismo sitio que la noche anterior. Se acercó furtivamente a la puerta abierta del trastero. A la luz tenue de su varita podía ver que Harry había apartado la cama de campamento y estaba durmiendo en el suelo, con el brazo estirado a un lado. Sonrió ampliamente ante su propia estupidez. Obviamente, para Harry no había "ningún problema" en dormir donde fuera.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Bueno, un capítulo más. La verdad es que tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de este, aunque igual es porque traduje la mitad cuando estaba de mal humor y lo corregí medio dormida __xD__. También tengo una "editora" que está medio ausente y no me quiere leer lo que le mando, así que agradeceré cualquier corrección o sugerencia. Tuve problemas para traducir la palabra "__girly__" en la última conversación; elegí "niña", pero no me llega a convencer. Por si a alguien le interesa, lo que dicen en inglés es:_

_"So you didn't think I was too girly?"_

_"I'd say that since you are a girl – you act like a girl – but not girly."_

_Nada más, espero que lo disfrutéis y siga recibiendo __reviews__, de verdad que me animan muchísimo a seguir.__ ¡Hasta el próximo: __**El Círculo de Piedra!**_

_**Ronna **_


	4. El Círculo de Piedra

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**4: El Círculo de Piedra**

Ginny se revolvió cuando sintió un suave golpecito en el hombro. No podía ser la hora de despertarse. El golpecito era insistente. Entonces sintió algo en la cara; una suave respiración y… ¿bigotes? Abrió los ojos y sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los verdes de la gata de tía Martha, Pamela.

–¿Seguro que no eres un animago? –preguntó soñolienta, sentándose y parpadeando por la brillante luz solar. El gato la olisqueó y luego se sentó, con la cola enrollada alrededor de las patas en pose majestuosa.

–Lo siento –le dijo a Pamela, que obviamente se sentía insultada. Escuchando el canto de los pájaros, salió de la cama con renovadas fuerzas. _Hoy será un día mejor_, decidió. Observó con precaución el pasillo y luego se acercó furtivamente a la puerta del trastero. Estaba vacío. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, así que Harry ya debía haber bajado. Se esforzó por escuchar en lo alto de la escalera y oyó su voz. Debe estar hablando con tía Martha, pensó.

El reloj sonó once veces y luego se quejó:

–Todos me dejarán atrás por haber dormido hasta tan tarde –Ginny no podía creer que hubiera desperdiciado la mañana de esa forma. Se duchó rápidamente, usando Nana de Lavanda esta vez. Cuando miró los ingredientes de la etiqueta, se dio cuenta de que Harry había añadido "desechos de pociones". Se rió. Parecía que él también tenía un proyecto.

–Esos preciosos ojos vuelven a brillar –la saludó tía Martha cuando entró en la cocina–. Debes haber dormido bien, querida.

Ginny casi se paró en seco del asombro. Nunca en su vida había recibido un cumplido tan extravagante. Si aquello hubiera pasado en la Madriguera, aquella afirmación habría sido recibida con resoplidos burlones y muchos comentarios poco halagadores de sus hermanos. No pudo evitar mirar a Harry para ver si ponía los ojos en blanco ante el elogio de tía Martha. No lo hacía; le sonreía ligeramente, como si estuviera contento de que hubiera dormido tan bien.

–Esto –empezó, algo incómoda–, dormí bien, gracias a Harry. Aunque no pretendía levantarme tan tarde, lo siento.

–No te disculpes, querida. Te merecías un buen descanso. Harry y yo hemos resuelto el problema de la colocación de camas. Él está de acuerdo en dormir en la casa principal.

Ginny quedó horrorizada de que Harry tuviera que dormir en aquel lugar sombrío solo.

–¿En serio?

–En serio –dijo él–. Tengo… ¿cuántos eran?

–Veinte –le ayudó tía Martha.

–Veinte dormitorios entre los que elegir. Debería encontrar uno que me vaya bien.

–Pero… estarás solo –le compadecía tanto; ella odiaba estar sola.

–Estaré dormido la mayor parte del tiempo –se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió ampliamente–. Quizá haya alguna araña para hacerme compañía.

No podía creer que se estuviera burlando de ella.

–Quizá –dijo fríamente–, miles de ellas.

Él se rió, sin ofenderse en absoluto ante su voz.

Ginny suspiró y centró su atención en las gachas que Lotty había colocado delante de ella.

–¿Así que planeáis ir a ver el círculo de piedra? –preguntó tía Martha–. Querréis otra escoba. Tengo varias, aunque mi favorita sigue siendo la Oakshaft 79.

–¿Tienes una Oakshaft 79? –Harry la miró boquiabierto–. He leído sobre ellas, pero nunca he llegado a ver una. ¿Funciona todavía?

–Pues claro que funciona. Yo todavía funciono¿no? –tía Martha se levantó rígidamente y abrió la puerta de un armario–. Aquí está –dijo, dejando que la escoba planeara a la altura del pecho.

Era una escoba grande y pesada. La suave madera resplandecía en la luminosidad de la cocina.

–Vaya –Harry se acercó a la escoba y la inspeccionó desde las ramitas hasta el mango. Ginny podía ver lo emocionado que estaba y lo cuidadoso que era. Parecía un niño pequeño al que habían dicho que podía mirar, pero no tocar. Entonces se puso las manos tras la espalda.

Había algo en ese gesto que hizo dar un vuelco al corazón de Ginny. Aquí estaba uno de los mejores voladores que Hogwarts había visto, alguien que conocía las escobas, y de alguna manera sentía que no era digno de tocar esta. _Deben haber sido esos familiares __muggles__ suyos,_ pensó Ginny, _que le hacen sentir así a veces_.

–Pruébala, muchacho –dijo tía Martha grandiosamente.

Harry no esperó a una segunda invitación. La sacó al sendero del jardín, dejando la puerta de la cocina abierta. Ginny le vio despegar lentamente, acostumbrándose a la escoba extraña. Voló en círculos y descendió, comprobando lo que podía hacer. Luego redujo la velocidad y con cuidado se levantó sobre el mango. La escoba estaba tan bien equilibrada que podía caminar de un extremo al otro. Con un movimiento del pie, hizo que la escoba trazara un gran círculo.

–Ese chico conoce las escobas –dijo aprobadoramente tía Martha–. La Oakshaft no es una escoba de carreras para hacer piruetas ni volar por diversión. Pero es tan firme como una roca ahí arriba.

Harry se dirigió a tierra, manteniendo el equilibrio como un surfero sobre la gran escoba. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo cuando entró en la cocina. _Este es el Harry que me gusta ver,_ pensó Ginny; _seguro, despreocupado, y con ese toque de arrogancia que tía Martha encuentra tan atractivo en los hombres._

Desechó rápidamente esa idea de atractivo. Todas las personas felices eran atractivas,¿no?

–¿Harry me ha contado que jugaste como buscadora este año? –preguntó tía Martha–. No me enteré de eso en vuestra visita, estaba encantada de oír que Ron era un guardián tan bueno. Justo lo que ese chico necesitaba.

–¿Tienes una quaffle? –preguntó Harry–. Ginny quiere hacer las pruebas de cazadora. Podríamos practicar.

–No, no tengo ninguna quaffle, pero puedo transformar una calabaza pequeña. ¿Qué tal eso? –tía Martha parecía complacida ante ese giro de los acontecimientos–. Yo fui cazadora de Hufflepuff hace mucho. Los Weasley han sido siempre buenos en quidditch –añadió innecesariamente.

Harry cogió la escoba de Ron y Ginny la Oakshaft, aunque era lenta y enorme.

–Practica solo tu manejo de la quaffle –sugirió Harry–. Podrás practicar el vuelo más tarde.

Tía Martha conjuró una silla en el jardín para observarlos.

Como Ginny no tenía que prestar atención al vuelo, podía practicar todo tipo de movimientos con la quaffle. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a manejar una quaffle, pero captó el ritmo rápidamente. Tía Martha aplaudía y los animaba entusiásticamente cada vez que Ginny lanzaba la quaffle por detrás o por debajo y Harry conseguía atraparla.

Demasiado pronto, les hizo señas para que bajaran.

–Debo atender a mis abogados. Ginny, necesitas una escoba diferente. Esa, o incluso la de Ron, es demasiado pesada para ti.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. No había posibilidad de que volara jamás una que no fuera una escoba del colegio. No podía ni imaginarse los excesos que iban a sufrir mamá y papá haciendo que la Madriguera volviera a la normalidad. Aun así, no le preocupaba. Si podía jugar al quidditch, aquello era todo lo que le importaba.

Intercambiaron las escobas de camino al círculo de piedra para que Ginny pudiera practicar el vuelo. Harry se quedó atrás con la Oakshaft. Ella le esperó antes de aterrizar. El círculo parecía un lugar maravilloso, y no quería experimentarlo ella sola.

–Vaya –dijo Harry, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban sobre una alta colina que tenía vistas impresionantes de los campos y las colinas ondulantes de Warwickshire. El bosque se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista, con el río abriéndose camino a través de él. Los campos de pasto estaban salpicados de vacas y ovejas y pequeñas lagunas azules que reflejaban el cielo despejado.

Incluso la mansión parecía pequeña desde aquí. Pero no era el paisaje lo más llamativo del círculo de piedra; era la música.

Las rocas, enormes y lisos cantos rodados, de al menos tres metros y medio, estaban colocadas en círculo, con una sola roca en el centro. Eran de color gris oscuro y superficie áspera, y cantaban tan suavemente como si susurraran.

–¿La misma canción que la de la espada? –preguntó Harry.

–No creo que estas piedras sean de estaño –se rió Ginny.

–Creo que me recuerda… –Harry se esforzaba por describir lo que oían.

–A la canción del fénix –terminó Ginny por él.

–Sí, pero…

–Es distinta –continuó ella–. Es distinta porque… –frunció el ceño, pensando–. Porque la canción del fénix te animaba, te hacía sentir más ligero y más grande…

–Pero esta te hace sentir… tú mismo –terminó Harry lentamente.

Era cierto. Había algo en el sonido que era familiar, como el sonido de una respiración o un corazón que latía que parecía íntimamente humano, y al mismo tiempo vasto y majestuoso.

Muy contenta, Ginny caminó alrededor del límite de las piedras, observando las colinas y los campos, azules en la distancia. Harry se tendió contra la piedra del centro, con las rodillas en alto y los brazos colgando relajados contra ellas. La brisa desordenaba su pelo oscuro, alterándolo intrigantemente.

Finalmente ella se le unió en el centro, en contra del viento para que el pelo soplara lejos de su cara.

–Me creo que esto sea un lugar mágico –dijo Harry–. Me pregunto quién lo construyó y por qué.

–Supongo que tiene que ver con la astronomía y todo eso –respondió Ginny vagamente.

–¿Qué opinas de ese manantial?. ¿Crees que lo construyeron al mismo tiempo que esto?

–Tia Martha me habló un poco de él anoche –contestó Ginny–. Dice que hay manantiales de agua mágica por toda Gran Bretaña. La fuente del Ministerio es una. El lago de Hogwarts lo alimenta un manantial mágico.

–¿En serio?

–Me contó que el agua es solo agua a no ser que sepas qué hacer con ella. Y que suelen ser las brujas las que conocen su poder, aunque no entiendo cómo podría el agua llegar a ser muy destructiva.

Él frunció el ceño, pensando.

–En el Ministerio, cuando Dumbledore se batió en duelo con Voldemort, usó la fuente.

–¿Eso hizo? –Ginny sabía que Dumbledore había estado allí, claro, había visto la destrucción del atrio y las estatuas; pero nadie conocía los detalles, aparte de Harry y Dumbledore.

–Sí. Encerró a Voldemort en una columna de agua.

–¿Qué le hizo?

–No creo que le hiciera daño, pero no le gustó –la mirada de Harry estaba muy lejos–, porque desapareció. Pensé... –en este punto vaciló–. Pensé que Voldemort se había ido, pero fue entonces cuando me poseyó –cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Harry había dicho que era doloroso, recordó Ginny.

–¿Cómo te libraste de él? Especialmente si te dolía tanto...

Él abrió los ojos y empezó a tirar de la hierba.

–No lo sé –dijo en voz baja–. Recuerdo haber deseado morir. Y luego pensar que si moría, estaría con Sirius. Una vez que pensé en Sirius, Voldemort se fue.

–Porque querías a Sirius –murmuró Ginny–. Eso es lo que él odia más que el veneno, el amor.

–Eso es lo que Dumbledore intentó decirme –dejó que las hojas de hierba cayeran entre sus dedos–. No es como si me fuera a ayudar en el futuro –dijo sombríamente–. Todas las personas a las que he querido o que me han querido se han ido.

–¡Eso no es verdad! –Ginny se sintió repentinamente enfadada con él. ¿No podía ver los buenos amigos que tenía?. ¿O cómo se sentía su familia entera respecto a él?

Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos tan verdes como la hierba que los rodeaba por todas partes. Ginny respiró profundamente. ¿Dónde se había metido? No sabía cómo decirle nada de eso sin sonar como si le gustara, lo que le pondría incómodo. _Y no me gusta_, se recordó severamente. Había renunciado a Harry hacía mucho. Pero eso no significaba que él debiera renunciar a sí mismo.

–Hay mucha gente que te quiere, Harry, y tú lo sabes, en el fondo. Pero... –aquello sonaba tan horrible, pero sentía que tenía que decirlo–. Pero nunca vas a recuperar a Sirius. Nadie te querrá nunca de la misma manera y nunca te sentirás de ese modo con nadie más. Porque no serán Sirius.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de dolor, pero no refutó sus palabras.

–Pero eso no significa que no puedas volver a sentir algo profundo por alguien más.

–Sirius era... –hizo una pausa–. Sirius era solo para mí.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la desolación de su voz. ¿No entendía ella eso? Siendo la última de siete hijos, había querido muchas veces gente y experiencias solo para ella.

–Lo sé –le sonrió amargamente–. A mí tampoco me gusta compartir.

–Supongo que tuviste que compartir mucho, con siete hijos en la familia –ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba–. Ron se ha quejado de eso antes, pero nunca lo he asociado contigo. Quiero decir, sé que eres una Weasley; me lo has recordado mucho estos últimos dos días –le dirigió una débil sonrisa–. Pero eres simplemente... tú misma, de alguna manera.

Se encogió de hombros.

–No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo, en realidad.

–¿Sabes?, cuando hablo con Lee Jordan, siempre pienso en él como el amigo de Fred y George. Pero cuando hablo contigo, no pienso en ti como el amigo de Ron; eres simplemente tú. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

Su rostro se aclaró.

–Sí, eso es.

Ella se rió, sintiéndose alegre de pronto.

–Pobre Ron, le hemos dejado completamente marginado.

–El "pobre Ron" no querría tener nada que ver con esta conversación –señaló Harry.

Era cierto. Ron no habría querido tener una charla filosófica sobre el amor o sobre Sirius.

–Así que, Potter –imitó la voz tajante de la profesora McGonagall–. Una lista de cómo librarse del mal.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

–Apuñala, no cortes.

–Sí, continúa.

–Er... ¿usa agua?

–Tal vez,¿qué más?

–¿Una piedra cantarina? –preguntó–. ¿Crees que podría dejar caer una sobre la cabeza de Voldemort?

–No veo por qué no podrías intentarlo –dijo ella, volviendo a su voz normal–. Estoy segura de que odiaría este sitio, es demasiado bueno –dijo, mirando a su alrededor de nuevo.

–Eso es cierto –Harry apoyó la parte de atrás de la cabeza sobre la piedra–. ¿Qué es lo que hace algo bueno?. ¿Y qué lo hace malo?

–No lo sé –dijo Ginny lentamente–. Supongo que Quien-tú-sabes encontraría un modo de convertir este sitio en malvado, incluso aunque la naturaleza lo ha hecho bueno.

–Sí –contestó él con cansancio–. Cómo me alegro de que no esté aquí.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde volando y practicando con la quaffle. Luego, bajo la supervisión de Harry, Ginny intentó hacer el encantamiento patronus unas cuantas veces, pero se frustró rápidamente cuando vio que no podía producir más que una sombra plateada con la varita.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, tía Martha recordó a Harry que tenía que elegir un cuarto en la casa principal. Ginny fue también, aprovechando la oportunidad de ver la enorme mansión. Entraron por la vasta cocina, con Lotty encabezando el grupo. Tía Martha le dijo a la elfina que se asegurara de elegir una habitación donde "nadie hubiera muerto". Aquello pareció estrechar bastante el círculo.

Lotty los guió a través de los oscuros pasillos y por varios tramos de escaleras. Había una habitación en la esquina de la casa con vistas al césped delantero. Aunque era un cuarto encantador y lleno de luz, estaba enteramente decorado en rosa, y Harry no lo creía apropiado para él.

Lotty se encogió de hombros y los guió hacia abajo en la escalinata principal. En la planta baja, tras la cocina, había una pequeña habitación pintada de blanco. La ventana miraba a los jardines que separaban la mansión de la casa de los Dowager. La mejor parte, pensó Ginny, era el olor de las rosas de la pérgola que escalaba la pared exterior.

–Esta es bonita, Harry –dijo, inhalando el aroma–. Y huele a...

–A desechos de pociones –dijo él, arrugando la nariz.

Ella se estiró en la ventana y recogió una rosa de color rosa.

–Esto no es un desecho de pociones.

–No, no lo es, pero huele un poco... Er... femenino.

Le estaba tomando el pelo otra vez.

–No creo que vaya a afectar a tu virilidad –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Solo a mi nariz.

–¡Ah!,¿tienes alergia o algo?

–No, solo estoy llevándote la contraria. Este cuarto está bien –le sonrió ampliamente.

Ella dio saltitos en la cama.

–Bueno, la cama es cómoda, y no hay ni una pizca de rosa –se estiró en la cama, con el pelo extendido a su alrededor–. No hay grietas en el techo que vayan a darte miedo.

–¿Grietas en el techo? –estaba de pie junto al escritorio, mirándola.

–La primera noche que dormí sola en mi cuarto (debía tener unos cinco años), vi las grietas en el techo y pensé que la más larga era un brazo que iba a bajar y agarrarme.

–La obsesión con los brazos llega bastante lejos, por lo que veo.

Le dio la risa.

–Supongo que sí.

–¿Y qué hiciste con las grietas del techo?

–Oh, papá vino e hizo que todas las grietas se juntaran para parecer un caballero. Dijo que sir Crackpot___**(1)**_ cuidaría de mí –se rió–. Y claro,¿cómo iba a darme miedo alguien con ese nombre?

Olió la rosa con mirada ausente y luego se rozó la mejilla con ella.

–Pareces una de esas chicas de los anuncios de coches; te hacen pensar que si compras el coche, te llevas a la chica.

Ginny se incorporó, sintiéndose de pronto muy consciente de sí misma. Tenían anuncios como ese en _Qué escoba_, y no había manera de que ella se pareciera en algo a las atractivas brujas que vendían escobas. Sus defectos debían ser increíblemente obvios en comparación.

–Er, tal vez podríamos mirar el resto de la casa –sugirió.

Lotty había vuelto a la casa de los Dowager, así que tuvieron que probar varias veces antes de encontrar el pasillo principal. Ginny vislumbró una de las formales salas. Los muebles estaban envueltos con telas blancas y las cortinas estaban echadas, dándole a la sala un aire sombrío. Así que fue con gran asombro que oyó una risita femenina y la risa grave de un hombre. Ginny se acercó furtivamente a la puerta para ver mejor.

Sobre la chimenea había un gran retrato de una tía Martha mucho más joven, con un niño pelirrojo durmiendo en brazos que podría haber pasado por cualquiera de sus hermanos. Esta tía Martha tenía el pelo recogido en un copete, con tres mechones de pelo rizado alrededor del cuello. Su vestido era de un precioso tono de verde claro. Obviamente, se había vestido para el retrato.

Su marido era un hombre alto y robusto con ojos oscuros y espabilados y pelo negro y rizado. Se reía y tiraba del peinado de tía Martha.

–Vamos, Marty. Está dormido.

–John –dijo ella con una risita–, no puedo dejarle aquí.

–Pues tráelo al jardín.

–¿Y si se despierta? –el retrato de tía Martha no sonaba como si necesitara que la convencieran mucho.

–Sabrá que su mamá y su papá se quieren mucho.

–Una cicatriz de por vida, sin duda –contestó ella, sonando más como la tía Martha que Ginny conocía.

–Seremos silenciosos –sus grandes manos acariciaron el rostro de ella–. O debería decir, yo seré silencioso; aunque no sé si tú puedes.

La risa de ella era algo jadeante, mientras él le quitaba las horquillas del pelo.

–Ese es el aspecto que deberías tener siempre –le dijo, enterrando el rostro en su pelo–: libre, y solo un poquito salvaje...

Ginny, que se había quedado paralizada, se dio cuenta de que no debería estar mirando aquello. Retrocedió, chocando contra Harry, que también había oído a los retratos.

–Er... yo digo que evitemos el jardín.

–Sí –estuvo de acuerdo Ginny.

Mientras volvían a la casa de los Dowager, Ginny pensó en su tía. Sabía que tía Martha había estado casada, pero nunca se había parado a pensar cómo había sido su marido o qué clase de matrimonio habían compartido. Y no sabía que tía Martha tenía un hijo... Era casi imposible de imaginar.

–¿No era muy triste? –le preguntó a Harry.

–¿Qué, el retrato?

–Sí –se detuvo en el sendero del jardín, pasmada de que Harry no era más sensible ante la pérdida de tía Martha.

–Ya sabías que era viuda –señaló razonablemente.

–Sí, pero... eran tan felices.

–¿No habría sido peor si estuvieran discutiendo o algo?

Ella levantó las cejas.

–Supongo.

–Al menos tuvieron una buena relación mientras duró.

La amargura en su voz la pilló desprevenida.

–¿En qué estás pensando, Harry? Hay algo que te está molestando –se preguntó si se arrepentía de haber roto con Cho, pero luego se acordó de que la última vez que le había creído afectado por Cho, lo que quería era hablar con Sirius.

Él estudió su cara como si no estuviera seguro de si quería contárselo o no, justo como aquel día en la biblioteca.

Sabía que se arriesgaba al rechazo, pero lo preguntó de todas formas:

–No tienes que responder, pero ¿tiene que ver con lo que querías contarle a Sirius aquella vez?

Suspiró.

–Vi algo el año pasado... a mis padres, cuando tenían quince años. Mi madre estaba gritándole a mi padre; no es que la culpe, precisamente. Sirius y Lupin me contaron que se llevaron bien una vez que empezaron a salir en séptimo curso, pero yo habría preferido verlos felices, como a tu tía Martha.

_Pues claro que lo habría preferido_, pensó Ginny. Allí estaba ella, pensando que era un insensible. Recordó su rostro desolado en la biblioteca. Realmente podía conmoverse profundamente.

–Me gustaría... –empezó, y luego se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera decir para ayudarle –. Me gustaría que tus problemas fueran algo que Sir Crackpot pudiera arreglar.

–¿Sabes?, creo que ese caballero está gobernando el universo últimamente.

–La verdad es que eso parece –contestó ella con pesar.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Ginny se preparaba para irse a la cama, se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaría Harry en esa casa grande y vacía. Ya fuera reparto de camas o un vistazo al pasado, parecía que a Harry siempre le tocaba la peor parte. Era tan injusto que Harry hubiera visto a sus padres infelices, cuando probablemente aquello no era típico de su relación. Sus padres habían tenido su ración de discusiones a lo largo de los años, pero Ginny siempre había sabido que se querían. Aquella afirmación era tan firme como el suelo bajo sus pies.

Fue a abrir la ventana, colgándose de la cabecera de la cama para llegar. Un movimiento en el exterior captó su mirada. Era una noche iluminada por la luna, así que podía ver el jardín de la cocina claramente, aunque el bosque más allá del muro se perdía en la oscuridad.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Una persona con una capa oscura parecía estar rodeando el muro, echando vistazos a la casa de los Dowager. Contenta de que no hubiera luces encendidas en su habitación, Ginny se escondió tras la cabecera. Cuando volvió a mirar, el extraño se había ido.

Con la varita fuera, Ginny salió al pasillo, recordando esta vez saltarse el tablón que crujía. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y entró en la sala de estar. Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por los ronquidos de los tazones de Toby. Miró hacia la mansión por la ventana. Podía ver las sombras poco definidas de los rosales, y el perfil de la casa más allá.

Luego vio un movimiento. Conteniendo la respiración, apretó la nariz contra la ventana. Alguien o algo estaba junto a la pérgola de rosas de la ventana de Harry.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer. No tenía forma de avisar a Harry. Tía Martha no sería de mucha ayuda en un duelo, ni tampoco Lotty. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo aislados que estaban.

El reloj sonó once veces y una voz susurró:

–¿Y si hay intrusos?

Ginny reunió todo su valor y se apresuró por la cocina hacia el jardín. Se pegó a la áspera superficie de estuco de la casita y miró a hurtadillas por el rincón. No podía creer lo que vio. Era una vaca, probablemente la misma de ayer, comiéndose las rosas bajo la ventana de Harry.

Sintiéndose increíblemente estúpida, descargó su miedo y su alivio sobre la vaca.

–¡Fuera! Sal del jardín –la vaca levantó la mirada. Había algo casi insolente en su mirada–. ¡Vete, vieja! –gritó, lanzando una maldición en su dirección. La vaca por fin empezó a alejarse lentamente de las rosas– ¡Eres tan molesta...!

–¿Ginny? –Harry estaba fuera también, con la varita fuera y una mirada preocupada en el rostro. Cuando vio la vaca, sonrió ampliamente–. ¿Por qué estás robando ganado a estas horas de la noche?

–Pensaba... –ahora se sentía muy idiota– Pensé que había visto a alguien, con una capa. Así que vine a investigar.

–¡Ginny!. ¿En qué estás pensando? Podrían haber sido los hombres de Voldemort o los de Malfoy.

–¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?. ¿Esperar que entraran a la casa a por mí? Pensé que esa persona estaba bajo tu ventana. No quería que te hicieran daño, pero no tenía forma de contactarte –estaba temblando, tan enfadada después de toda la preocupación. Y no le gustaba esa manera condescendiente en que él le hablaba, como si ella no supiera cuidar de sí misma...

Se sintió mejor cuando frunció el ceño y dijo, pensativo:

–No, no tienes forma de contactarme. Yo podría usar a Hedwig, pero eso solo funciona para uno de los dos.

Se quedaron ahí en el jardín silencioso, pensando. Al final, Harry dijo:

–¿Has visto alguna vez esos memorándums voladores de papel que usan en el Ministerio?

–Buena idea. Podría tener unos cuantos en mi cuarto, ya escritos.

–¿Conoces el hechizo?

–No, pero puedo escribirle a Percy. Él lo sabrá.

–¿Estás segura de que a Percy le gustaría que me escribieras? –preguntó él con voz forzada.

–¿De qué hablas?

–El año pasado, Percy creyó que Ron debería mantenerse alejado de mí porque se suponía que yo era inestable y la asociación conmigo dañaría sus posibilidades de recibir el Premio Anual.

–¡Oh, esto es el colmo! –explotó Ginny–. Déjame disculparme en su nombre, Harry. ¡Después de todo lo que has hecho por nuestra familia! Por supuesto, Ron no le escuchó –la cabeza le empezó a doler mientras pensaba lo doloroso que aquello debió haber sido para Harry–. Voy a escribir a Percy y decirle que quiero escribirte, y que necesito que me enseñe la manera de hacerlo. Entonces comprobaremos de qué lado está.

–¿Crees que eso es una buena idea? Quiero decir, tu familia y Percy acaban de empezar a hablarse otra vez.

–¿Buena idea?. ¿Quién sabe? Pero Percy debería ser más listo que para decirme a quién puedo escribir y a quién no. Ron lo intentó este verano; me dijo que no debería escribirle a Dean. No lo volvió a decir. ¡Bueno, no volvió a decir nada más después de que le cerrara la boca durante tres horas!

–¿Quieres escribirle a Dean? –su voz era afilada.

–¡No!. ¿Por qué iba a querer escribirle a Dean? Es solo que no quiero que ninguno de mis hermanos me diga a quién puedo escribir. La única persona a la que quiero escribir es a ti. Y solo necesito escribirte si...

–Si Sir Crackpot anda suelto por ahí –completó él, sonando más feliz de pronto.

Ella soltó una risita.

–Exacto.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama,¿a no ser que quieras hacer guardia junto a las rosas?

–No, yo... –la interrumpió una voz temblorosa:

–¡Draco Malfoy es un animago!

Harry se sobresaltó y luego se rió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de oír.

–Has estado enseñando al jarvey.

–Obviamente no he terminado –dijo ella con una risita–. Pensé que necesitaba un proyecto, como tus etiquetas de desechos de pociones.

–Te has dado cuenta,¿no?

–Oh, sí.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Entonces, justo como la noche anterior, Ginny se sintió de pronto consciente: de sus pies desnudos sobre la hierba fresca, de la cálida y aromática brisa jugueteando con su pelo.

–Yo... me voy ya –dijo tontamente.

–Vale.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

–¿Estás... –empezó ella, preguntándose de pronto ante su indecisión–, bien en esa mansión tú solo?

–No te gusta estar sola,¿verdad? –preguntó él suavemente.

–No estoy acostumbrada, supongo –había algo en hablar a oscuras que evitaba que se equivocara.

–No es como Grimmauld Place –dijo, mirando la mansión. Luego se volvió hacia ella–. Fue una casa feliz, Ginny.

–Oh –había algo en la forma en que había dicho su nombre... De repente tenía la carne de gallina. Debía hacer más frío del que había pensado, y solo llevaba puesto un camisón fino...–. Me voy a la cama –dijo, en voz algo más alta de lo necesario–. Buenas noches.

Y se metió en la casa, no muy segura de qué estaba huyendo.

* * *

___**(1) **_Crackpot___. Juego de palabras. _Crack___: grieta. _Crackpot:___ chiflado, excéntrico._

___Qué __mosnos__ estos dos, asustados de sus sentimientos ToT. No les queda nada por aprender ToT.  
_

___Al pobre __jarvey__ nadie le hace caso, y vale que sea un paranoico, pero como dice una amiga mía, "Que yo sea paranoica no implica que la gente no me persiga ¬__¬" __xDDD__ Ahí dejo eso._

___Cofcofvaca____asquerosa____cofcof_

___Pues nada, muchas gracias por el apoyo y hasta el próximo, __**Pasado y presente**_

___Sé que tenía que decir algo más... Pero, por si no se nota, hoy estoy un poco ida __o.o (¿Qué esperáis? Son las cuatro de la mañana T.T)  
_

___¡Poop__ sea con vosotros!_


	5. Pasado y presente

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**5: Pasado y presente**

Tía Martha descubrió el proyecto de Ginny al día siguiente, en el desayuno.

–¡Draco Malfoy es un animago! –a través de la ventana de la cocina, la voz del jarvey se oía alta y clara.

–¿Qué diantres...? –tía Martha levantó la vista de su tostada de mermelada y miró a Ginny y Harry–. Ese jarvey lleva años insultando a mis gatos. ¿Ahora la ha tomado de pronto con ese Malfoy?

–Ah... –empezó Ginny, preguntándose si a tía Martha le molestaría–. Pensé que sería divertido enseñarle algo... nuevo –aquello sonaba increíblemente inmaduro a la clara luz del día, pero tía Martha se rió durante tanto tiempo que Ginny se quedó mirando a Harry, asombrada.

–¡Oh, me gustaría que se me hubiera ocurrido! –declaró–. Todos mis enemigos humillados en el jardín de la cocina –se secó los ojos y continuó–. Supongo que debería regañarte por insultar a algún pobre muchacho que no está aquí para defenderse, pero si es un Malfoy, estoy segura de que se lo merece.

–¿Conoces a los Malfoy? –preguntó Harry.

–A esta generación, no –contestó ella, sorbiendo el té–. Marcus Malfoy pretendía llevarme al altar después de la muerte de mi marido. Para poner las menos en esta finca, por supuesto –frunció el ceño–. Los Malfoy han competido siempre con los Hathaway. El tamaño de su finca es parecido al de esta, pero ellos nunca han tenido tanto éxito. Unos novatos, eso es lo que son.

–¿Novatos? –preguntó Harry–. Creía que eran una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas de Gran Bretaña.

–Solo desde los tiempos normandos –dijo tía Martha, desechando novecientos años de conquista con un giro de muñeca–. Como os dije, los Weasley han estado aquí desde antes de los romanos.

–Pero yo pensaba... –Harry miraba a tía Martha intensamente–. Pensaba que los Malfoy estaban cubiertos de oro.

–Ah, podrán ser ricos en oro, probablemente debido a negocios ilegales –estuvo de acuerdo tía Martha–; pero nunca han dirigido sus tierras como debían. De hecho, he oído rumores de que nada crece en su finca de Wiltshire este verano.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ginny–. El tiempo ha sido perfecto este verano –dijo, pensando en los campos y huertos exuberantes que habían visto a la luz de la luna en el viaje en escoba desde la Madriguera.

Tía Martha se encogió de hombros.

–No pretendo entender las artes oscuras, pero lo que sí sé es que esos métodos pueden afectar a la magia exterior tanto como a la interior.

Ginny miró fuera, a la deslumbrante mañana veraniega.

–Ningún mago podría conjurar eso –dijo tía Martha, siguiendo la mirada de Ginny–. Esa es magia que incluso los muggles comparten con nosotros. Pero sí puede ser mancillada y retorcida. Mira lo que esos magos oscuros han hecho a serpientes perfectamente buenas; convertirlas en basiliscos y todo eso –sacudió la cabeza–. Los Malfoy han explotado su tierra y la misma magia que llevan en su interior. ¿Y para qué?. ¿Poder?. ¿Oro?

Ginny no se sorprendió ante la explicación de tía Martha. Parecía concordar con lo que ella y Harry habían discutido en el círculo de piedra. De pronto sintió miedo por aquel bello lugar. Parecía estar en un precario equilibrio, inclinado hacia el lado del bien; pero unos pocos con maldad en sus corazones lo podían cambiar todo.

Tía Martha leyó en su ceño preocupado.

–Esta magia tiene poder por sí misma, Ginny. Tú has visto el manantial, has visto la fuente inagotable. El agua puede matar y puede traer vida. No temas por la magia de fuera; es la magia dentro del mago o bruja ordinario la que es más susceptible a la corrupción.

¿Acaso no sabía ella lo que quería decir? Ginny pensó. Echó un vistazo a Harry, que había soportado a Quien-Tú-Sabes llamando a la puerta de su mente durante todo el último año. Él también lo sabía.

Ante sus caras largas, tía Martha dijo bruscamente:

–Por Dios,¿cómo nos hemos puesto tan serios? Especialmente tras el gracioso proyecto de Ginny. Ahora decidme,¿quién es este Draco?

–El hijo de Lucius Malfoy –dijo Harry con desprecio.

–La última generación –reconoció tia Martha–. Creo que me encontré a la madre del chico esta primavera, en la oficina de abogados. Me preguntó de forma bastante grosera si era una Weasley. Por supuesto, no le contesté. ¿Por qué debería, cuando nunca nos habían presentado adecuadamente? La oí preguntarle a la secretaria, Harriet, la misma pregunta.

Ginny intercambió otra mirada con Harry. ¿Había alguna manera de que los Malfoy hubieran conseguido la información que conectaría a Ginny con la finca Hathaway?

–Por supuesto, Harriet no lo sabía, pobre chica –continuó tía Martha–. Hablando de mis abogados: tengo una cita hoy, aunque sea sábado. Harry¿todavía piensas ayudar a los magos con el heno?

–Sí –contestó él–. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Ginny? –la miró con preocupación, seguramente recordando lo que le había dicho anoche...

–Creo que haré algo de deberes, y luego trabajaré un poco en el jardín –dijo ella, tan despreocupadamente como pudo–. También tengo cartas que escribir –añadió, pensando en los memorándums voladores.

–¿Qué deberes tienes que hacer, querida? –preguntó tía Martha.

–Tengo que escribir un ensayo sobre una criatura mágica –Ginny había pensado estudiar los kelpies, pero ahora tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre las serpientes.

–Hay muchos libros de referencia en la mansión –ofreció tía Martha.

–¿Conoces alguno sobre patronus? –preguntó Ginny.

–¡Patronus! –murmuró tía Martha–. No aprendimos sobre ellos hasta séptimo. E incluso entonces, la mayoría de nosotros no era capaz de conjurar uno.

–Harry puede; aprendió en su tercer año.

Tía Martha quedó boquiabierta, mirando a Harry con nuevo respeto.

–Dios mío, debes tener fuerza de voluntad –sacudió la cabeza–. Sí que recuerdo un consejo útil de mis días de estudios. ¿Sabéis que el dementor tiene un beso que absorbe las almas? –sonrió pícaramente–. Nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos habló del Beso del Patronus.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry.

–Ah, es solo un beso, que puede sacar lo mejor de ti para conjurar un patronus. Aunque no suele ser de un hermano –dijo tía Martha con un guiño.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

–Uno de esos me podría haber sido útil cuando estaba aprendiendo.

–No creo que un estudiante de tercero supiera qué hacer con él –dijo tía Martha ásperamente.

Harry rió.

–Probablemente no.

–Búscate un Beso del Patronus, Ginny; eso debería resolver tu problema.

Ginny empleó todas las técnicas que había aprendido en su vida para no ruborizarse en aquel momento. Miró un punto vacío de la pared; inhaló por la nariz y exhaló por la boca. Debía parecerse a Luna Lovegood en su momento más soñador, pero no le importó. No iba a ruborizarse.

Para cuando había conseguido volver a la normalidad, tía Martha se levantaba de la mesa y Lotty le daba a Harry una enorme cesta de picnic para su día en el campo. Nadie la miraba. _¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo?_, pensó. _No había nadie__ aquí ofreciéndome__ un Beso del __Patronus._

* * *

Ginny se acomodó con la pila de libros que había cogido de la impresionante biblioteca de la mansión. Después de enviarle a Percy la carta sobre los memorándums, estaba lista para ponerse con la investigación.

Escribió unas cuantas notas, y luego desvió la mirada hacia la distancia, pensando en lo que había dicho tía Martha sobre el Beso del Patronus. No podía imaginarse cómo besar a _quien fuera_ podría hacerte tan feliz como para producir un patronus. Frunció el ceño. Tal vez eso no era lo que tía Martha quería decir. Pero si tenía que esperar a que llegara alguien especial y la besara, como un príncipe en un cuento de hadas, entonces iba a estar bien fuera de Hogwarts antes de poder hacer un patronus.

Se rozó los labios con la pluma. Los besos no eran el final, por lo que a Ginny se refería. Solo había besado a un chico, y se habían besado muchas veces a lo largo de un año, así que tenía un poco de experiencia... Pero prefería darle la mano, o un abrazo cálido. Los besos de Michael eran siempre tan... húmedos. Tal vez era ella la que hacía algo mal. Sus amigas hablaban de ese tipo de besos, usando palabras como _sabrosos _o_ deliciosos_. Suspiró y cogió el siguiente libro de la pila. Solo el chocolate y los helados se merecían aquellos adjetivos, en su opinión.

Lo que leyó a continuación desterró todo pensamiento acerca de besos de su mente. En la página amarillenta había una ilustración del basilisco, y un trozo de información que nunca había oído: _Aun así, incluso el basilisco tiene enemigos naturales. La __comadreja ____**(1)**__ es inmune a su mirada__; si es mordida.__ se retira de la lucha para comer ruta, la única planta que no se marchita, y regresa con renovadas fuerzas._

Desde su primer año, se había preguntado muchas veces cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo con un basilisco sin morir al mirarlo. Ahora se preguntaba si su apellido era alguna clase de pista...

–¡Draco Malfoy es un animago! –gritó el jarvey. Ginny se retiró el pelo de los ojos y se rió de sí misma. A no ser que ella fuera un animago, no había forma de que tuviera la misma protección que una comadreja solo por su nombre. Obviamente, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con tía Martha.

Aun así, su varita era de ruta, pensó, y la sacó para examinarla atentamente. No había marcas de dientes, así que no parecía haberse comido trocitos en su primer año. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su propia estupidez, volvió a guardar la varita en el bolsillo. Le enseñaría al jarvey alguna palabra más y luego iría a dar un largo paseo.

* * *

Cuando Ginny volvió de su paseo, encontró una nota de tía Martha diciendo que había ido a echarse un rato tras una agotadora sesión con sus abogados. Eso la preocupó un poco, hasta que se acordó de que tía Martha tenía más de cien años y era una tarde muy calurosa.

Hacía tanto calor que Ginny se convenció para darse un baño. Siguió el río hasta encontrar una piscina profunda y tranquila. Su madre se habría escandalizado, pero Ginny sintió que desnudarse y zambullirse en el agua era lo más maravilloso del mundo. No tenía ningún hermano cotilla del que preocuparse y todos los trabajadores estaban en el campo, así que tenía completa intimidad. Ni siquiera aquella vaca estúpida la encontró.

No se había molestado en secarse el pelo, así que aún estaba deliciosamente fresca después de la caminata hasta la casa.

–¿Has ido a nadar? –preguntó Harry, entrando en la cocina.

–Ah, pensaba que todavía estabas en el campo.

–Hemos terminado por hoy –se hundió en una silla con cuidado–. Creo que he tomado demasiado el sol.

Ella le examinó atentamente. Parecía cansado y algo sucio, pero no estaba quemado.

–¿Hiciste el encantamiento _umbra,_¿no? –preguntó, pasándole un vaso de agua.

Él tomó un largo sorbo antes de asentir.

–¿Lo pronunciaste bien?

–¡Claro que lo pronuncié bien!

Le rodeó. Tenía el cuello rojo.

–Harry,¡no lo hiciste bien! Supongo que te olvidaste de decir la "e" del final.

–¿E?

–_Umbrae_. Se pronuncia la e para hacerlo plural, así el encantamiento te cubre entero –suspiró ante su descuido–. Supongo que no has llevado la camiseta puesta todo el tiempo¿no?

–Tenía calor –dijo de mal humor.

–Quítate la camiseta –ordenó, encendiendo un fuego bajo el caldero con un movimiento de varita.

–¿Qué?

Empezó a rebuscar por los armarios, buscando los ingredientes para pociones de tía Martha.

–Te voy a hacer un cataplasma, una receta antigua de los Weasley para las quemaduras. Ron hace el encantamiento mal por lo menos una vez cada verano, así que tengo mucha práctica –puso corteza de sauce, menta y jugo de margaritas en el agua hirviendo a fuego lento.

–¿Tengo que beberme eso? –preguntó Harry, levantándose la camiseta lentamente sobre la cabeza. No paraba de hacer muecas de dolor.

–Un cataplasma quita el veneno, o el calor, o lo que sea que te esté haciendo daño –contestó ella–. La señora Pomfrey los usa todo el tiempo –golpeó un lado del caldero tres veces. Inmediatamente, el agua se volvió azul y dejó de hacer burbujas.

–Er... Creo que yo me especialicé más en huesos rotos y esa clase de cosas –se inclinaba hacia delante para que su espalda no tocara la silla.

–Harry –le regañó–,¿no te diste cuenta de que tu espalda se estaba asando? –su piel tenía un aspecto dolorosamente rojo.

Cuando encontró por fin los paños de cocina limpios, de lino blanco, en un cajón, Ginny procedió a empaparlos en el caldero. Luego los escurrió y los colocó sobre la espalda de Harry.

Él se mordió el labio al primer contacto, pero luego su rostro se relajó.

–Eso está mejor.

–No hay nada mejor que un cataplasma –dijo Ginny, cubriéndole el cuello con un paño empapado.

–Otra regla a la que atenerse –dijo Harry.

–Vocaliza y concéntrate cuando hagas encantamientos –contestó Ginny, imitando la voz aguda del profesor Flitwick.

–Exacto –él suspiró y cerró los ojos.

–Creo que hasta estoy empezando a compadecerme de este brazo –dijo Ginny afectuosamente, mientras lo envolvía en un paño. Podía ver la línea entre el rojo y el blanco donde acababa el encantamiento de sombra. Luego vio una cicatriz en su antebrazo; era recta, como si le hubieran cortado deliberadamente. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para preguntarle, cuando se acordó con horrible claridad del artículo de _El Quisquilloso_ en que Harry describía el renacimiento de Voldemort...

–Bueno –intentó mantener un tono enérgico–. Quédate así un rato. Tengo que encontrar unos cuantos desechos de pociones.

–¿Cómo voy a oler ahora? –gimió.

–Como un día de verano –dijo ella sarcásticamente–. Todos tus amigos quedarán impresionados.

–Siempre puedo revolcarme en el barro –contestó con voz de intenso sufrimiento.

–No arruines mi trabajo –le advirtió ella, cogiendo los paños y lanzándolas al fregadero. El tono rojizo se había ido por completo, como notó con satisfacción–. Voy a ponerte crema hidratante en la espalda.

–¿Tienes que hacerlo?

–Sí –respondió con severidad–. Así te acordarás la próxima vez.

–Oh, me acordaré –murmuró.

Ella soltó una risita y se puso una cantidad generosa en las manos.

–¿Cuántos litros de esa cosa estás usando? –se quejó él.

–Tu piel lo absorberá. En serio, esos lloriqueos... –empezó a masajearle la espalda enérgicamente. Se fijó enseguida en que parecía haber mucha _superficie_ en su espalda. Sus hombros eran mucho más anchos de lo que había creído. Y tenía una piel clara y bonita. Ni un lunar. Tragó saliva.

No debería darse cuenta de esas cosas, y no debería estar ralentizando el masaje para poder saborear la textura de su piel y los músculos bajo ella. Tenía que volver a encontrar su estilo de sanadora profesional.

–¿Ya? –preguntó Harry secamente.

–Sí –contestó ella, sintiendo que la cara le ardía. Obviamente, a él no le gustaba que le tocara.

Harry se puso la camiseta rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Er... se me ha olvidado la cesta de picnic. Me... me voy ya –prácticamente tartamudeaba.

Ginny le observó irse a toda prisa hacia los establos, preguntándose por qué no se limitaba a convocar la cesta.

* * *

Harry no volvió hasta que llegó la hora de cortar el pescado, con ojos de mirada penetrante incluidos, que Lotty preparó para la cena. La elfina lo había rodeado de puré de patatas, por lo que parecía estar nadando en alguna clase de océano vegetal. Divertido, Harry intercambió una mirada con Ginny, se encogió de hombros, y empezó a cortar según las instrucciones de tía Martha. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado antes entre ellos, parecía haberse disipado, para el alivio de Ginny.

Aun así, Harry se excusó tras la cena, diciendo que estaba cansado tras el día fuera. Sí que parecía cansado, pero Ginny desearía que se quedara un poco más. No le apetecía pasar la tarde entera con tía Martha.

Siguió a su tía obedientemente a la sala de estar. Pamela las acompañó con la cabeza de pescado en la boca.

–¿Se irá el olor alguna vez de la habitación? –se preocupó el reloj de ansiedad. Tía Martha pareció sorprendida porque no se había dado cuenta de la gata hasta entonces.

–Tú, fuera.

Pamela estaba de un humor demasiado bueno como para sentirse ofendida, y salió con la cola bien alta.

–Ginny, querida,¿me puedes alcanzar ese álbum en el tercer estante? Quiero enseñarte algunas fotos.

Ginny se esforzó para alcanzar el volumen encuadernado en piel, pero tuvo que desistir.

–Vaya, sí que eres pequeña –dijo tía Martha–. Usa el escalón de ahí.

Cuando le llevó el álbum a su tía, Ginny pensó que ya era hora de tratar ese tema. Estaba cansada de los comentarios sobre su altura.

–Tía Martha –empezó, en lo que esperaba que fuera una voz respetuosa y no muy quejica–,no me gusta que hables de lo baja que soy.

Tía Martha se sentó en el sofá y dejó caer el álbum de su regazo al suelo.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó mientras Ginny se inclinaba para cogerlo–. Yo habría dado el brazo derecho por tener tu altura cuando era joven.

Ahora era el turno de Ginny de mirarla con asombro.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Querida, no es fácil ser una mujer alta, especialmente en la escuela. Ya era malo resaltar entre la multitud con este pelo, pero ser más alta que todas las chicas y la mayoría de los chicos solo empeoraba las cosas.

–Ah.

–Y claro, mi actitud no ayudaba. En mi cuarto año, John Hathaway me pidió que fuera con él a Hogsmeade y yo le dije que no porque era demasiado bajo –tía Martha se rió–. No volvió a mirar en mi dirección en un año.

–Eso no fue muy, er... delicado –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

–Nunca se me conoció por mi delicadeza, ni siquiera entonces. Mi hermana, Mary, era la niña buena. Yo era la Weasley irritable, defensiva y alta –suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

–Luego, en mi quinto año, cuando estábamos todos en el Gran Salón para el banquete de bienvenida, eché un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin y vi a un chico alto y guapo, con los ojos más traviesos... mirándome –suspiró felizmente –. Era John, claro. Después del banquete me siguió a la bodega de Hufflepuff en vez de dirigirse a las mazmorras. "¿Soy lo suficientemente alto para llevarte a Hogsmeade ahora, Marty?", dijo. No me podía creer que me hubiera perdonado por ser tan horrible, y no me podía creer que todavía quisiera salir conmigo.

–¿Te casaste con un Slytherin? –preguntó Ginny, que no lo creía posible.

–Oh, sí, no son todos tan malos,¿sabes? –dijo tía Martha –. Unas cuantas manzanas podridas les han dado una mala reputación a lo largo de los años. John fue siempre ambicioso y sabía lo que quería. Yo diría que esas eran las cualidades más propias de Slytherin que tenía. Necesitó mucha resolución cuando tuvo que dirigir esta finca. La heredó muy joven.

Ginny intentó aceptar la idea de un Slytherin bueno.

–Lo siento si pensabas que te estaba criticando –dijo tía Martha amablemente–. Eres una persona sensible, como tu madre.

–¿Crees que mamá es sensible? –preguntó Ginny. Nunca había hablado con nadie que fuera objetivo sobre su madre.

–Oh, sí. Y tiene el tipo de cara que cualquiera puede leer. Por eso es tan divertido tomarle el pelo, aunque no debería hacerlo –los ojos de tía Martha brillaron tras las gafas–. Recuerdo cuando Arthur la trajo aquí cuando estaban prometidos. Estaban tan enamorados. Y ella era menuda y guapa, justo como tú, Ginny. ¿Os acordáis? –se volvió hacia los tazones de Toby.

–Preciosa muchacha –dijo el juez.

–Por supuesto, metí la pata hasta el fondo cuando comenté lo joven que parecía. No dijo nada, claro; pero nunca conseguí que estuviera cómoda en mi presencia después de aquello.

Ginny pensó en esas visitas anuales y cómo mamá les advertía con nerviosismo que se portaran bien. Luego se pasaba todo el tiempo preocupada por el aspecto de sus hijos y no en su propia apariencia, así que cuando era la hora de irse, se quejaba: "Arthur, estoy hecha un desastre,¿qué va a decir Martha esta vez?"

–Tal vez no deberías decir nada sobre la apariencia de la gente –señaló Ginny.

Tía Martha se rió.

–Buen consejo. Creo que tendré que disculparme con tu madre un día de estos. Intentar aclarar las cosas. Estaba siempre tan preocupada por si uno de vosotros tocaba las figuras o decía algo mal, que nunca pudimos tener una charla amistosa.

–Pero –Ginny frunció el ceño– tú no querías que tocáramos las figuras.

–Bah, no podíais hacerles daño. Ni siquiera esos hermanos gemelos tuyos.

–Tiene razón,¿sabes? –intervino la chica de los globos–. El pequeño Johnny solía llevarme por todas partes cuando estaba aprendiendo a andar. Fue entonces cuando me hice este rasguño en la nariz –dijo, señalando el desagradable desconchado en su cara.

–¿Quién era el pequeño Johnny? –preguntó Ginny sin pensar.

–Mi hijo –dijo tía Martha, con voz entrecortada.

–Oh... Yo... lo siento –dijo ella débilmente.

–Gracias, querida –dijo, recuperando la compostura–. Mi pequeño murió dos días después que mi marido; la viruela de dragón se los llevó a los dos... pero no a mí –tía Martha se miró las manos, el dolor en cada arruga de su rostro.

Los tazones de Tobey lloriquearon y la mujer de porcenala con el vestido de gala morado se llevó el pañuelo a los ojos.

–Tenía los ojos de John, y mi pelo, y una pequeña personalidad toda suya –tía Martha levantó la vista–. Estuve enfadada mucho tiempo –admitió–, fue el fuego que me mantuvo encendida. Pero era una llama fría.

Ginny solo pudo mirarla con compasión. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos por la mujer alta y el marido risueño y el bebé durmiente del retrato.

–Eres una buena chica –dijo tía Martha, con voz quebrada–, por compadecerte de una vieja amargada.

Ginny no podía ni respirar al imaginarse el dolor de aquello.

–¿Cómo pudiste? –no era capaz de imaginarse cómo alguien podría superar algo como eso.

–Trabajé –dijo tía Martha sombríamente–. Me entregué a esta finca, porque necesitaba amar algo. Y luego vinieron los huérfanos de Londres, y los quise también.

El reloj de ansiedad sonó ocho veces y dijo:

–¿Qué haremos cuando estos jóvenes se vayan?

Tía Martha rió.

–Sí,¿qué haremos? He disfrutado tanto de ti y de Harry. Es maravilloso tener gente joven en la casa.

–Maravilloso –corearon los tazones de Tobey.

Ginny tuvo incluso más ganas de llorar, apenas creyéndose que en tan poco tiempo estaba llegando a querer a tía Martha. Y que, a pesar de la brusquedad de tía Martha, ella también empezaba a quererla.

* * *

El buen tiempo se mantuvo. Cada día, Harry iba a trabajar con los magos en los campos y Ginny iba a nadar. Harry no volvió a cometer el mismo error con el encantamiento umbra, aunque sí que desarrolló un moreno envidiable. Ginny sabía bien que no existía magia interna, externa, oscura ni luminosa, que pudiera conseguir que ella se pusiera morena. Así que usó el encantamiento umbra y disfrutó de la privacidad de su piscina en el río. Aparte de nadar, practicó con el agua, descubriendo que podía hacer que el agua tranquila saltara en fuentes o girara en espirales cada vez más rápidas.

Percy contestó con el encantamiento para los memorándums voladores, con la precaución de que no podían ir muy lejos. Ahora que Ginny sabía que podía contactar a Harry en una emergencia, dormía bien toda la noche.

Mientras un día espléndido daba paso al siguiente, Ginny se sorprendía de lo poco que echaba de menos su hogar. Desde que había llegado a un acuerdo con tía Martha, ya no sentía que tenía que portarse lo mejor posible. Una semana tras su llegada a la finca Hathaway, se sorprendió de su satisfacción, incluso aunque las amenazas ahí fuera seguían siendo muy reales.

Aun así, no pensaba en nada de eso una tarde, cuando regresaba por el jardín de la cocina de su baño en el río. Había estado intentando hacer su patronus todo el día, y empezaba a frustrarse. Eso la llevó a pensar en el Beso del Patronus. ¿Había realmente un beso que podía sacar la mejor magia posible de dentro de ella?. ¿O era solo tía Martha intentando provocarla?

Harry no había necesitado ningún beso para conjurar su patronus; pero claro, él era un mago superior, razonó. ¿Quién sabía si le gustaban los besos? Ginny dio un resoplido. Pues claro que le gustaban los besos,¿acaso no les gustaban a todos los tíos?

Entonces se preguntó si a Cho le gustaban más los besos húmedos de Michael que los de Harry. Y entonces eso la hizo pensar en los besos de Harry. Podía pensar en eso aisladamente,¿no? Sí, violaba la regla de haber olvidado a Harry, pero lo que estaba intentando era conjurar un patronus, y eso era puramente académico.

Fueran como fueran los besos que habían compartido Cho y Harry, esperaba que el primero no hubiera sido como el suyo, con una persona llorando y la otra no muy segura de qué hacer. Su primer beso había sido el día después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Harry había vuelto vivo y Cedric no. Sus padres, Ron y Hermione, todo el mundo, habían estado tan preocupados. Michael la había buscado; ella había llorado por Harry, por todos ellos en realidad. Y entonces Michael la había besado. Fue muy dulce, había seguido siendo muy dulce, hasta que ella ya no necesitaba que la compadeciera más. A Michael no le gustaba tanto cuando estaba segura de sí misma, la prefería dependiente de él. Le había costado un poco darse cuenta de aquello.

Suspiró. Le iba a tomar mucho tiempo conjurar un patronus a este paso.

–¿Qué tal entre esas coles?

Ginny saltó medio metro.

–¡Harry!. ¡Me has asustado!

–Perdón –le sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Por qué no estás jugando a los granjeros?

–Todo terminado. Ya puede llover todo lo que quiera. El grano está recogido.

–Habló el chico de ciudad –se burló ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–A ellos no les importó que el chico de ciudad ayudara. ¿Cómo va el patronus?

–No va.

–Puede que necesites más tiempo.

–Puede –de pronto estaba nerviosa porque él la miraba con mucha intensidad. Como si supiera que había estado pensando en él y en sus besos. Sus ojos resbalaron hacia su boca. Se sintió cálida entera; tal vez había estado caminando más rápido de lo que pensaba.

–Ginny...

–¿Qué? –apartó los ojos de su boca para encontrar los suyos. El calor pareció recorrerle las venas hasta que cada centímetro de su cuerpo hormigueaba.

–¡Draco Malfoy tiene un animago!

Los dos se sobresaltaron y lanzaron miradas asesinas al jarvey. Luego Harry se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

–Estoy deseando oír este proyecto tuyo terminado.

* * *

___**(1)**__ El sonido de comadreja, "__weasel__", es parecido al de "__Weasley__"._

___**N/A:**__ El artículo que lee Ginny es una cita de _Encyclopedia Mythica___. Este es el link: __http //www . pantheon . org/areas/bestiary/articles . html_

___Muchas gracias a _**_Corned__Bee_**_, que me ayudó con el latín del encantamiento _umbra___. Como siempre, gracias a **Sherry** por la edición y a _**_Julu_**_ por su apoyo._

___**N/T:**__ Siento__ haber tardado tanto, pero las clases me están agobiando más de lo que pensaba__. También tengo un par de proyectos por ahí, así que a partir de ahora el ritmo de actualización va a ser muy irregular. ¡Perdón!_


	6. Una visita de mamá

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**6: Una visita de mamá**

Ginny no tuvo oportunidad de trabajar en el proyecto del jarvey hasta la mañana siguiente. Era otro día hermoso, pero el reloj se quejaba por la falta de lluvia. Algunas de las plantas más fuertes empezaban a marchitarse y secarse, pero los brotes de ruta junto al muro sur mantenían su color verde azulado, tan fresco como siempre. Ginny acarició las hojas de ruta ausentemente mientras buscaba al jarvey. Luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Olían fatal. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su varita de ruta?

Un grito desde la casita interrumpió la calma de la mañana. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, Ginny fue corriendo hasta la cocina para encontrar a tía Martha sobre Lotty, intentando apagar las llamas que consumían la bufanda de punto sobre el cuello de la elfina. Ginny sacó la varita y gritó el encantamiento extinguidor. Un chorro de agua surgió y apagó las llamas. Se produjo un humo negro, y quedó el olor acre de la carne quemada.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

Tía Martha se quedó mirándola con ojos vidriosos.

–Lotty quemó los bollos, y luego se quemó las manos como castigo... pero se prendió la ropa por accidente... –empezó a tambalearse.

Cuando Ginny empujó una silla hacia su tía, se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba herida. Sus dedos nudosos se habían vuelto de un rojo brillante y estaban cubiertos de ampollas horribles. Ginny cogió el gran bol de la mesa, lleno a medias de guisantes, y lo llenó de agua fría. Hundió las manos de su tía en el agua helada, mirando ansiosamente las lágrimas de dolor que desbordaban de los ojos de la anciana.

Lotty canturreaba algo, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, encogida sobre sus rodillas. La bufanda ennegrecida se había fundido con la quemadura sobre su piel, gris y arrugada. A Ginny no se le ocurría qué hacer, aparte de mantener la bufanda mojada hasta que pudiera, de alguna manera... extraerla de la herida.

Encendió un fuego bajo el caldero y lanzó precipitadamente la corteza de sauce y la menta y el jugo de margaritas. El líquido pareció tardar una eternidad en empezar a burbujear, y luego en volverse del azul frío necesario. Sacó las manos de tía Martha del bol y las envolvió con un paño empapado de cataplasma. Cuando dejó el cuenco de guisantes que nadaban sin rumbo en la mesa, Ginny sentía que el estómago se le revolvía por el olor acre que había invadido la habitación.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Ginny cogió una hoja de menta e inhaló. Durante un momento, el horrible hedor se alejó.

Tía Martha estaba temblando. Seguramente por la impresión, pensó Ginny. Fue rápidamente al armario y encontró un chal con el que envolvió los hombros caídos de su tía. Luego hizo té, caliente y dulce.

–Bebe esto –sujetó la taza sobre los labios de su tía. Obedientemente, tía Martha tomó un sorbo.

–Ayuda a Lotty –dijo, una vez que dejó de temblar.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ella? –preguntó Ginny con rapidez. Los ojos de la elfina estaban vidriosos por el dolor.

–Ponle unos granos de polen de amapola en el té. Ten cuidado de no darle mucho. Es tan pequeña... –Ginny puso un pellizco de polen en la pequeña taza de té y luego se lo ofreció a Lotty. Inmediatamente, los ojos de la elfina se quedaron en blanco, y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

–Tienes que limpiar la herida.

Era lo más difícil que Ginny había hecho en su vida, y solo se alegró de que Lotty no estuviera despierta y no pudiera sentir el tejido y la piel desgarrándose. Tía Martha le dijo dónde estaba el ungüento para quemaduras del baño. Una vez que las heridas estuvieron más o menos curadas, Ginny obligó a tía Martha a irse a la cama.

–No puedo dormir ahora. Hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que hacer –se quejó, hundiéndose en la almohada.

–Sí que puedes –contestó Ginny rápidamente. Su paciencia ya había sido puesta a prueba cuando intentaba que su tía subiera por las escaleras.

–¿Lotty?

–Cuando Harry vuelva, le diré que lleve a Lotty a su armario.

Los labios de Martha se apretaron un momento por el dolor, y asintió.

–Te voy a dar un filtro de amapolas a ti también –dijo Ginny con convicción, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

–Hay infusión de corteza de sauce en el baño. Dame un poco de eso.

La corteza de sauce actuó rápidamente. Ginny podía ver que su tía se relajaba. En su rostro aparecieron arrugas en las que Ginny no se había fijado hasta entonces. Tía Martha siempre tenía un porte tan orgulloso...

–Se me olvidó el encantamiento del agua –murmuró tía Martha, sus ojos llenos de remordimiento–. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Ginny le apartó un mechón de pelo, de un rojo algo apagado, de la cara.

–Intenta dormir.

* * *

Ginny regresó a la cocina como en una ensoñación, y se hizo una taza de té intentando ignorar el cuerpo de Lotty, boca abajo sobre el suelo. No estaba segura de si podía usar el _Mobilicorpus_ con un elfo, y no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla a la planta de arriba.

–Hedwig acaba de traer el correo –anunció Harry, entrando en la cocina. Luego se paró en seco y se fijó en la bandeja de bollos quemados, los paños desordenados del cajón, los ingredientes de pociones repartidos por la estancia y, por último, vio a Lotty.

–¿Está muerta? –preguntó cautelosamente.

–¡No, no está muerta! –soltó Ginny.

–Eh... bien –contestó.

–¿Qué creías? –empezó a reírse por lo absurdo de todo aquello–. ¿Que había cometido el crimen perfecto, y me estaba tomando un té mientras planeaba mi próximo horrible asesinato? –por alguna razón, había lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Harry encontró una caja de pañuelos entre todo aquel desorden, y se la ofreció. Luego se sentó en una silla a su lado y esperó. Cuando ella dejó de llorar, dijo:

–Tómate el té antes de intentar hablar.

Eso hizo, agradeciendo su presencia silenciosa. No la estaba tocando, pero tenía el brazo en el respaldo de su silla. Podía sentir la calidez atravesando el pequeño espacio entre ellos. Suspirando profundamente, se acabó el té y luego le contó toda la historia.

–No sé si he hecho suficiente con sus manos –se preocupó–. Las quemaduras son delicadas, pueden infectarse fácilmente. Charlie habría sabido qué hacer.

–Estuviste genial –le aseguró Harry–. Y le puedo preguntar a Biggs por el sanador local. Seguro que hacen visitas a domicilio para alguien de la edad de tía Martha.

Aquello tenía tanto sentido que Ginny se sintió mejor inmediatamente.

–Harry, se le olvidó cómo conjurar agua.

–Eso puede pasar cuando se está en una situación estresante. Seguro que estaba preocupada por Lotty.

–No sé –dijo Ginny, mirándole a los ojos–. ¿Y si está perdiendo facultades? Ya sabes, facultades mentales. ¿Podrá quedarse aquí sola, con una elfina doméstica maniática?

Harry frunció el ceño.

–No creo que sea asunto nuestro, ni nuestra decisión que tomar. Tú escríbeles a tus padres y diles lo que está pasando. Pero te puedo asegurar que a tía Martha no le va a sentar muy bien que la gente le diga que no puede ser independiente.

–Cuéntamelo a mí –suspiró Ginny–. Lo he pasado fatal mandándola a la cama.

–Imagínate a una Weasley que no quiere ayuda.

–Esta Weasley sí que quiere ayuda para limpiar la cocina.

La limpiaron juntos después de que Harry subiera a Lotty por las escaleras con cuidado. No quería usar el Mobilicorpus y arriesgarse a que Lotty se golpeara la cabeza en las estrechas escaleras.

Ginny abrió todas las ventanas para que el olor a quemado se fuera. Mientras trabajaba, no paraba de pensar en tía Martha y en lo difícil que debía ser hacerse viejo.

–¿Qué vamos a comer? –preguntó el reloj lastimeramente.

Ginny se rió, contenta de tener una preocupación inmediata y solucionable.

–Sí,¿qué comemos? –le preguntó a Harry, que acababa de volver de dejarles los bollos a los cerdos.

–¿Qué crees que iba a hacer Lotty? –preguntó él, echando un vistazo a la despensa–. No veo ninguna pierna de ternera ni nada por el estilo.

–Sándwiches –dijo Ginny, sacando la tostadora–. Y una ensalada. Ve a por ella.

–Esto... ¿la cazo, la maldigo, o qué?

–El jardín, chico de ciudad. Y asegúrate que la lechuga está lavada. No me apetece comerme una oruga.

–¿Qué tal una araña? –preguntó él.

Ella le tiró una toalla, sin molestarse en responder.

Pudo oírle hablando con el jarvey a través de la ventana abierta, pero no pudo distinguir las palabras.

–¡Y no me arruines el proyecto! –gritó por la ventana.

* * *

Tras el almuerzo, Ginny fue a ver a tía Martha, que dormía de forma irregular. Harry se había ido a los establos para hablar con Biggs sobre el sanador. La brisa aumentaba y el cielo se oscurecía por momentos; parecía que por fin iba a llover.

Ginny estaba cerrando las ventanas cuando oyó un pequeño _pop_ a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta.

–¡Ginny!

–¡Mamá!. ¡Oh, mamá! –se lanzó a los brazos de su madre como si volviera a ser una niña pequeña–. No me puedo creer que estés aquí.

–Cariño, te echaba muchísimo de menos y sabía que pasaría cerca de aquí hoy... así que le mandé una lechuza a Martha pidiéndole las instrucciones para pasarme. Es muy difícil aparecerse en esta finca. ¿No te contó Martha que iba a venir?

–Creo que se le olvidó –dijo Ginny, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía ante la idea de que eso fuera otra señal del envejecimiento de su tía.

Mamá frunció el ceño.

–Eso no es típico de ella.

–Han pasado muchas cosas por aquí. ¿Quieres una taza de té mientras de lo cuento? –parecía extraño ofrecerle a su propia madre una taza de té en una cocina ajena. Ginny casi esperaba que mamá se pusiera a hacerla, pero esta aceptó agradecida la oferta de Ginny y se sentó ante la mesa con un suspiro de cansancio.

Después de que Ginny le contara los eventos de la mañana, su madre le puso la mano en la rodilla.

–Has demostrado buenos reflejos.

–Aun así, no estoy segura de si he hecho lo suficiente por tía Martha. Creo que le duele mucho.

–¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?

Un enorme peso se elevó de los hombros de Ginny. Mamá estaba aquí, e iba a ocuparse de todo.

Ginny miró por la ventana cuando su madre subió a la planta de arriba. Estaba empezando a llover; una lluvia placentera, suave y verde. Abrió la puerta de la cocina para escuchar el suave silbido del agua mojando el suelo seco. Ahí estaba aquel olor especial que se podía captar en los primeros cinco minutos de lluvia después de un tiempo de sequía. Era el aroma de la tierra abriéndose para recibir...

–Creo que se va a poner bien, Ginny. Sus ampollas ya están mejor, pero necesita algo más fuerte que la corteza de sauce –anunció mamá al volver.

–Tiene polen de amapola, pero el filtro no está preparado.

–Podemos hacerlo ahora.

Ginny gimió para sus adentros. Cualquier cosa en la cocina con mamá era una pesadilla. Tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas, y se ponía nerviosa si Ginny no trabajaba tan rápido como ella. A menudo, mamá se ponía a hacerlo todo y apartaba a Ginny de su camino.

Esta vez, sin embargo, su madre se sentó en la mesa y le leyó las instrucciones de un desgastado volumen de _El libro de pociones de Elizabeth __Crocker_ Como Ginny sabía dónde estaba todo en la cocina de tía Martha, era la que medía, pesaba y mezclaba los ingredientes.

–Es hora de encender el fuego –dijo Ginny con expectación.

Su madre no se movió de su silla.

–Hazlo tú, Ginny.

Mientras esperaban que terminara la primera fase del proceso de cocción, Harry volvió, con el pelo chorreando agua.

–¡Señora Weasley! –Ginny se alegró al ver lo contento que estaba. A veces, mamá podía ser exasperante, pero a Harry nunca parecían molestarle demasiado sus mimos.

–¿De dónde has sacado ese impermeable? –preguntó Ginny. Era demasiado corto en las mangas, y le quedaba apretado en los hombros.

–Biggs –contestó él brevemente, abriendo armarios y cajones.

–Biggs no es muy grande,¿no?

–No. Ginny,¿dónde está ese cuenco que tenía los guisantes? Lo necesitamos en el establo.

–Me viste guardarlo –señaló una estantería alta–. ¿Te acuerdas?

–Ah, sí –se volvió a su madre–. ¿La veré más tarde, señora Weasley?

Mamá le sonrió.

–Me quedaré hasta que hayamos terminado con la poción. ¿Has llamado a un sanador?

–Se pasará mañana –contestó Harry, poniéndose el cuenco bajo el brazo –. Hasta luego, entonces –les dijo a las dos.

Ginny miró a su madre cuando Harry se hubo ido, y sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa con los hombres?. ¿O los niños¿Por qué nunca encuentran nada?

–Cariño –suspiró ella–, cuando encuentres la respuesta, escríbela en un libro; ganarás muchos galeones.

* * *

Ginny removió el líquido escarlata tres veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

–Vale, ahora. Dice que hay que bajar la llama a una tercera parte de su altura original.

Esa era la parte de las pociones que Ginny siempre había odiado, aquellos detalles ridículos.

–¿Así?

–Perfecto –dijo mamá–. Debería estar hecha en veinte minutos.

Ginny fue a sentarse a la mesa con su madre.

–Harry tiene mejor aspecto –observó mamá–. Creo que le gusta este sitio.

–Yo creo que le gusta cualquier sitio que esté lejos de esos muggles –contestó Ginny.

–¿Dónde duerme? Me he dado cuenta de que solo hay otro dormitorio cuando he ido a ver a Martha.

Ginny decidió que su madre no tenía ninguna necesidad de enterarse de la organización de las camas de la primera noche.

–Eh, está en la mansión.

–¡Así que por eso querías ese hechizo de Percy!

–No se me ocurría otra forma de contactar con Harry –Ginny se preguntó por qué pensaba Percy que el que ella escribiera a Harry era un asunto que debía discutir con mamá. A no ser que Percy pensara que Ginny y Harry se estaban escribiendo como él y Penélope solían escribirse... –. ¿Qué te ha dicho Percy?

–Me contó que le escribiste preguntándole por las instrucciones del hechizo del memorándum. Por la forma en que lo escribiste, Percy estaba convencido de que tú y Harry erais algo más que amigos –dijo, alzando las cejas.

–Harry y yo somos amigos –dijo Ginny suavemente.

–Eso ya lo sé –dijo mamá–. ¿Pero por qué dejaste que Percy pensara de otra manera? Él no tiene ni idea de que Harry está aquí contigo.

–¿No lo sabe? –el estómago de Ginny se revolvió–. ¿No confías en Percy para decírselo?

–Pues claro que confío en él –respondió mamá con indignación–. Nadie sabe que Harry está aquí, aparte de los invitados a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Es mejor así –miró a Ginny a los ojos–. Quiero saber por qué le diste a Percy una impresión equivocada.

Ginny la miró a los ojos. A mamá no le iba a gustar su respuesta, porque ella siempre había defendido a Percy. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna explicación aparte de la verdad.

–Quería ver si había cambiado de verdad... especialmente hacia Harry.

Mamá se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–¿Así que era algo así como una... prueba? –preguntó con voz queda.

Ginny se sintió de pronto horriblemente culpable. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar a Percy cuando había cometido tantos errores en su primer año?

–Les dije esto a Fred y a George y te lo voy a decir a ti también –mamá puso las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante–. Si vas a poner a alguien a prueba, entonces tienes que saber lo que estás preparada a hacer en caso de que pasen la prueba, o... si fallan.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron flotando unos segundos en la cocina silenciosa. Percy había pasado la prueba. Le había dado su aprobación implícita para escribir a Harry. Ella sabía lo que aquello quería decir viniendo de Percy, que siempre la había protegido en su propio estilo dominante. ¿Y si Percy hubiera seguido portándose como un idiota con Harry¿Le habría dado ella la espalda, a su propio hermano? Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo poco que había pensado al preparar una prueba así en primer lugar. Al menos Percy la había ayudado esta vez.

–Supongo que las pruebas no son tan buena idea –admitió ante su madre.

–No, eso no es lo que quería decir –dijo mamá, más suavemente esta vez–. Solo creo que antes de estar preparada para juzgar, tienes que pensarte bien las cosas –luego sonrió irónicamente–. Yo tampoco puedo hablar, Ginny. He tenido prejuicios de los que luego me he arrepentido. He sido fría con tía Martha todos estos años porque me sentí herida la primera vez que la conocí. Eso no fue muy maduro por mi parte.

–¿Te ha hablado de eso?. ¿Justo ahora? –preguntó Ginny, maravillada de estar manteniendo una discusión tan cándida con su madre.

–Sí, ha sido como si... –mamá dudó–. Como si quisiera explicarlo todo y dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

Ginny sintió que su estómago se hundía. Aquello sonaba tan fatalista, como si tía Martha pensara que iba a morir pronto.

Mamá miro a su alrededor y suspiró.

–Recuerdo la primera vez que tu padre me trajo aquí. Pensaba que era el sitio más increíble que había visto en mi vida. Esa contraseña, las mujeres blancas del manantial, atrapó mi imaginación. No sé por qué; ni siquiera sé de dónde viene la contraseña, porque nunca he visto un manantial por aquí.

–Yo lo he visto. Encontré el manantial.

–¿Sí? –preguntó mamá suavemente, sin parecer muy sorprendida.

–¿Qué pasa, mamá?. ¿Sabías que podía hacer eso?

–Sí, Bill y Charlie me contaron cómo encontraste aquella fuente. Ni siquiera tenías una varita entonces. No sé si lo recuerdas.

–Me acuerdo de que nos metimos en problemas por alguna razón –contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Mamá se rió brevemente.

–Porque volviste quemada. No pronunciaron bien el encantamiento umbra contigo. Y deberían haberse preocupado más de vigilar a su hermana.

Por primera vez, Ginny se preguntó cómo sería ser el hermano mayor, en cargo y responsable de todo. Y lo que debía ser equivocarse... Normal que no quisieran arriesgarse dejándola volar o jugar a sus juegos.

–Oh, mamá... ellos también eran solo niños.

–A veces me pregunto si he hecho algo bien... ¿he sido demasiado dura con unos, o demasiado indulgente con otros? –dijo aquello más para sí misma que para Ginny.

Ginny se sentía perdida. No sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta, o si existía siquiera una respuesta.

–Bueno –dijo mamá bruscamente–, creo que tu poción está terminada. Y es el tono de escarlata perfecto.

–Gracias por ayudar, mamá.

–He disfrutado el estar aquí sentada, mirándote –dijo ella, sonriendo.

Harry volvió con el cuenco.

Ginny arrugó la nariz; olía a alcohol.

–¿Qué estabais haciendo exactamente con eso?

–¡Ah! Lo hemos llenado de brandy, para hacerle un cebo a un porlock. Biggs dice que el brandy es lo que más les gusta.

–¿Funcionó?

–Sí –sonrió ampliamente, enjuagando el cuenco y salpicando agua por todo el suelo–. Ahora está inconsciente en el granero.

–¿Para qué queríais a un porlock, para empezar?

Él le dio al cuenco un repaso descuidado con el paño y lo puso sobre el aparador.

–Estaba herido. Y se esconden de los humanos, así que teníamos que emborracharlo –empezó a buscar por el armario–. ¿Sabes dónde están esas galletas de jengibre?

–En la lata de la segunda estantería –contestó Ginny, intercambiando una mirada divertida con su madre.

–¿La leche? –preguntó Harry.

Ginny se acercó y le sirvió un vaso de leche antes de poner el cuenco en su lugar correcto. Empezaba a compadecerse de su madre, queriendo hacerlo todo ella.

Harry se llevó su merienda a la mesa y se dirigió a su madre.

–Entonces,¿había muchos desperfectos en la Madriguera?

Mamá sacudió la cabeza.

–Los había. Y la compañía de seguros no quería pagar nada. ¡Decían que no teníamos contratada la cláusula de mortífagos!

–¿Cláusula de mortífagos?

Mamá hizo un gesto, desechándolo.

–Al final no importó, porque no fueron los mortífagos los que saquearon la casa. Eran los hombres de Lucius Malfoy. Gracias a tu hechizo paralizador, Harry, los aurores los encontraron en la casa y los detuvieron para juzgarlos –sonrió ampliamente–. Así que la compañía de seguros lo va a pagar todo. Hemos tenido trabajadores yendo y viniendo toda la semana. Incluso han vuelto a construir algunas paredes por el daño de los hechizos en los muros. Me temo que Sir Crackpot se ha ido, Ginny.

–¡Oh! –se sintió abatida ante la noticia de que el amigable caballero ya no estaba.

–¿Sabías que Ginny ha encontrado el manantial? –preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema.

–Me lo acaba de decir. No he llegado a contarle lo de las mujeres blancas.

–¿No eran los abedules? –interrumpió Harry.

–No lo sé –mamá pareció sorprendida–. Siempre he dado por hecho que eran mujeres reales; brujas de corazón puro y gran valor, con grandes poderes. Por eso llamé Ginevra a Ginny.

Ginny se quedó mirando a Ginny.

–No sabía que te llamaras así.

–No es algo que suela mencionar en una conversación normal –por alguna razón, se sentía avergonzada. Ginny había oído la historia antes, pero temía que Harry la encontrara tonta o, peor, increíblemente inapropiada para ella.

–Así que busqué por todos los libros de nombres y encontré Guinivere, que significa mujer blanca. Pero no me gustaba el mote de Gwen... Y luego vi ese nombre latino tan encantador; perfecto. Pero claro, llegó Bill y no necesitamos un nombre de chica –se rió entre dientes–. ¡Pero conseguí mi deseo al séptimo intento!

Harry le sonrió con cariño.

–Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que Ginny sea una sanadora; ese es uno de los significados de "mujer blanca". Sería estupendo tener una sanadora en la familia... muy útil, en realidad –meditó mamá.

Como Harry la había visto derrumbarse completamente después del accidente de tía Martha y Lotty esa mañana, aquello sonaba absurdo, como poco.

–¡No quiero ser sanadora, mamá! –su voz era más dura de lo que había pretendido.

Él la volvió a mirar desde el otro lado de la mesa y sonrió con compasión.

Mamá le acarició la rodilla.

–Ya lo sé, querida –se levantó con rigidez–. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una tarde tan relajante. Voy arriba con una dosis de poción para Martha. Embotella el resto,¿quieres, querida?

Mientras Ginny se ocupaba de la poción, Harry se sentó ante la mesa, mordisqueando ausentemente una galleta.

–¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho?

–Un filtro de amapolas.

–Ése es difícil; debes ser buena en Pociones.

–Lo sería, si me tiñera el pelo de otro color y me cambiara el apellido.

–¿Qué tal un profesor de pociones nuevo, en vez de eso?

Ginny se rió entre dientes.

–Problema resuelto.

* * *

Los tres salieron juntos al camino mojado mientras mamá se esforzaba por leer el pergamino con las instrucciones para desaparecerse.

–En mi vida había visto algo tan complicado –dijo con impaciencia–. Aun así, es bueno saber que los dos estáis a salvo aquí –abrazó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A Ginny le pareció que le susurraba algo al oído, pero no estaba segura. Fuera lo que fuera, Harry pareció complacido.

Luego abrazó a Ginny con fuerza y le susurró:

–Te quiero, cariño. Mantente a salvo –Ginny notaba el nudo formándose en su garganta. Odiaba tener que despedirse en el mejor momento.

Su madre le recogió una lágrima del ojo y luego se desapareció con un pequeño _pop_.

Ginny se quedó allí de pie, sintiéndose vacía, mirando el punto en que su madre había estado hasta hacía unos segundos. La finca, aquel lugar hermoso y tranquilo que le había parecido su hogar aquella mañana, volvía a antojársele extraña.

Luego sintió la cálida mano de Harry envolviendo la suya.

–Vaya día que has pasado,¿no?

Ella no le miró, no le respondió. Simplemente se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo; aquel brazo maldito que la había atormentado la primera noche. Ahora solo deseaba que se moviera y la estrechara por los hombros.

–¡Draco Malfoy tiene una pequeña animago!

Ginny alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos por el asombro.

–¡Has estado haciendo el tonto con mi proyecto! –acusó.

Harry estaba intentando sin mucho éxito mantener una expresión seria.

–¡No!. ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas esa idea?

–¡Esa no es la frase que le iba a enseñar! –empezó a reírse–. Y sé lo que pensabas decirle al jarvey que tiene pequeña Draco Malfoy.

–¿Quieres decir la inteligencia? –preguntó él inocentemente.

–No, quiero decir lo que los tíos... –Ginny se detuvo de pronto, avergonzada.

Harry se rió.

–Bueno, eso no hace falta decirlo.

* * *

Tía Martha estaba muy irritada a la mañana siguiente. Se impacientaba cuando Ginny la ayudaba a vestirse, se enfadaba porque no podía sujetar bien su varita, y se negaba en rotundo a ver a un sanador. Cuando tía Martha terminó de quejarse por la humedad del viento en el desayuno, Ginny estaba seriamente tentada de volcarle el cuenco de gachas grumosas en la cabeza... Las gachas estaban grumosas porque Lotty no estaba en su mejor momento. El cojeo y las muecas de dolor de Lotty parecían irritar a su tía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ginny nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a Harry como lo estuvo esa mañana. Tía Martha también se alegró de verle.

–Harry, quiero que me lleves por la finca hoy. Lo primero que voy a hacer es darle a Biggs una buena reprimenda por llamar a un sanador. No he visto a un sanador en cien años,¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Harry se sentó en la mesa, sin decir nada, dejando que tía Martha hablara y hablara. Aquella técnica habría puesto a Ginny furiosa, pero parecía funcionar con tía Martha. Cuando Harry estaba ya rebañando su cuenco de cereales, a tía Martha se le había acabado la energía.

–¿Vamos a volar? –preguntó por fin.

Ginny no podía creerse que estaba de acuerdo con aquel estúpido plan.

–Harry –siseó, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se encontrara con ella junto al aparador–. ¡Debería estar descansando! –susurró furiosamente, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para enfatizar sus palabras–. No volando por la finca.

Harry le echó un vistazo a tía Martha, y luego se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

–Va a volverte loca si no sale de la casa –su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la oreja de una forma muy extraña...–. Un relajante vuelo en escoba no va a hacerle daño. Y sentirá que todo está más bajo su control si puede gritarle a más gente.

Tenía razón. O quizá no... No podía pensar del todo bien cuando estaba tan cerca...

–Vale, pero que no sean más de un par de horas.

Él sonrió.

–La traeré de vuelta de una pieza. ¿Por qué no haces algo divertido mientras estamos fuera?

Ginny casi estuvo a punto de decir que quedarse allí con él discutiendo sobre una vieja era divertido; pero aquello no tenía mucho sentido, si lo pensaba bien.

–No sé –dijo tontamente–. Podríamos hacer algo juntos cuando vuelvas.

No sabía qué había dicho para que pareciera tan feliz de pronto, como si le acabara de entregar una copa de quiditch o algo maravilloso. A no ser... ¿que le hiciera feliz que ella quisiera pasar tiempo con él? Abrió los ojos de par en par y luego se ruborizó: un rubor Weasley a gran escala, rojo tomate.

Por alguna razón, él pareció aún más radiante, pero no le tomó el pelo por ponerse colorada.

–Podríamos trabajar en tu patronus –sugirió como si nada.

Ginny quedó decepcionada de que quisiera practicar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero luego se acordó de la sugerencia de tía Martha sobre el Beso del Patronus...

–¡Oh! –no estaba sugiriendo... ¿verdad?

Entonces volvió a ruborizarse.

–Piénsatelo –dijo él, con otra sonrisa deslumbrante.

Mientras Ginny observaba cómo los dos despegaban con la Oakshaft de tía Martha, supo que aquello era lo único en lo que iba a pensar esa mañana.

* * *

_**N/T:** Pues nada, aquí está el sexto capítulo up, up (acento circunflejo para los no iniciados xD [si es que jus, FF no me deja ponerlo ToT). El próximo se titula _El Beso del Patronus_, y no digo nada más... xD_

_Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Y ya sabéis, preguntas, comentarios, insultos y demás cosos varios, en el botoncito de abajo a la izquierda, Send Review igualnueve. _

_Hasta el próximo, intentaré darme prisa!_


	7. El Beso del Patronus

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**7: El Beso del Patronus**

–Piénsatelo –había sugerido Harry antes de marcharse con tía Martha a dar una vuelta por la finca. Quería que pensara en practicar el patronus con él aquella tarde.

Ginny le dio la espalda al paisaje del jardín y miró sin verla la mesa de la cocina. ¿Por qué iba a tener que pensar en practicar un conjuro con Harry?. ¿Qué había que pensar, en realidad? Irían paseando por la hierba húmeda hasta el límite del bosque. Harry le contaría lo que estaban tramando Biggs y los demás magos y Ginny le contaría que tía Martha no paraba de regañar a Lotty por no descansar cuando era ella la que no descansaba. Luego se internarían bajo los árboles goteantes en un día nublado y Ginny intentaría con todas sus fuerzas sacar un patronus de la varita.

Harry la observaría en silencio, y luego sugeriría un par de cosas en voz baja. Una vez que empezara a dolerle la cabeza, Harry lo sabría y propondría hacer alguna otra cosa. ¿Qué había que pensar?

A no ser...

¿El escenario sería diferente?

_Vale, Ginny; será un día soleado en lugar de nublado_, se reprendió. Irían al prado en lugar de al bosque. Harry la besaría en lugar de hacer sugerencias pacientes.

Comenzó a moverse por la cocina, sin detenerse, doblando el mantel, moviendo el cuenco de frutas al centro de la mesa, cubriendo el plato de mantequilla...

¿Era esa parte en la que se suponía que tenía que pensar?. ¿Quería que pensara en besarle? Y si era así,¿por qué?. ¿Acaso los besos no se limitaban a surgir?. ¿Cómo las setas después de la lluvia?

_Que Merlín me ayude, acabo de comparar los besos con __las __setas. __Puede que__ no s__epa__ nada sobre nada._

Se sentó en la mesa. De acuerdo, iba a pensar en ello; iba a permitirse pensar en _él_ de _esa_ forma.

Se levantó de un salto, porque no podía quedarse quieta y tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Había demasiada sangre recorriendo sus venas, su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para sentarse y pensar con calma; especialmente cuando consideraba que aquel podría no ser un beso compasivo. Tal vez él quería besarla tanto como ella quería besarle a él.

Ahí estaba, lo había admitido ante sí misma; quería besarle. No porque creyera que era la única forma de conjurar un patronus, sino porque le gustaba. Y tenía los ojos más verdes, y la sonrisa más bonita, y cuando le hablaba en la oscuridad sentía que su voz la envolvía como un abrigo calentito...

_Vale, el acuerdo está roto. Se suponía que ibas a pensar en besarle exclusivamente por el patronus_, se dijo a sí misma seriamente. _Pero tienes que irte por las ramas con sus ojos y su voz._

_Un beso, vaya problema_, se dijo en la misma voz severa. Había dormido en la misma cama que él, le había pasado las manos por toda la espalda...

Cerró los ojos luchando contra aquel recuerdo y se apartó el pelo de la cara con tal fuerza que hizo un gesto de dolor. _¿Qué es un __besito__ entre amigos?_ Se preguntó a sí misma, con voz sensata.

De acuerdo.

–¿Qué voy a hacer si el polvo se mete en mi maquinaria? –preguntó el reloj de ansiedad con voz aguda y preocupada.

El reloj. Ginny se rió, entre exasperada y aliviada. Llevaba quejándose por el polvo desde hacía dos días, pero entre el accidente de tía Martha y la visita de mamá, Ginny se había olvidado de su intención de limpiar. Lo haría ahora, y dejaría de pensar estupideces sobre Harry y los besos.

* * *

Ginny sacó el taburete y se dispuso a enfrentarse con las estanterías de tazones de Tobey en primer lugar.

–¡Gracias, cariño! Y justo detrás de la oreja,¡eso es! –estaban todos tan contentas de estar relucientes y brillantes de nuevo.

El reloj casi temblaba de placer cuando le limpió el rostro de cristal y borró la huella dactilar junto al número dos. El pobre cacharro llevaba días bizqueando.

La dama de la túnica de gala morada le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Ginny le quitó con cuidado el polvo de los profundos pliegues del vestido.

–Ya estoy perfecta de nuevo –dijo con orgullo. Ginny la colocó al final de la mesa y luego la observó críticamente.

–¿Sabes? –dijo, preguntándose en un rincón de su mente si se estaba convirtiendo en tía Martha–. Creo que se te vería mejor en la mesa de mármol. Tu vestido púrpura se pierde en el contraste con la madera oscura.

–Oh,¿eso piensas? –preguntó la dama, sacudiendo el abanico–. Creo que tienes razón. Por favor, muéveme. No me han movido en años.

Ginny reemplazó las flores chillonas de la mesa con la dama. Sí que estaba mejor allí.

–Me encanta –dijo la dama–. Y me puedo ver en el espejo, también –sus ojos oscuros sobresalían sobre su abanico en el reflejo del espejo, con el marco dorado–. Querida mía, tienes el instinto de una verdadera seductora.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ginny, olvidando que estaba hablando con una figura–. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de seductora?

La dama violeta no separó los ojos del espejo en ningún momento.

–Una seductora es una mujer que conoce su propio poder –batió las pestañas–. Una mujer que conoce su poder sobre los hombres.

Ginny soltó una risita burlona.

–Yo no tengo ningún poder sobre los hombres.

–Pues claro que no –estuvo de acuerdo la figura–, pero podrías tenerlo –por fin dejó de mirar su reflejo y estudió a Ginny con una mirada tan larga y crítica que Ginny se revolvió inquieta–. Tienes una figura encantadora, aunque algo menuda –bajó la mirada con satisfacción hacia su gran escote de porcelana, apenas cubierto por la tela púrpura de su túnica–. Y tienes esa extraña vivacidad...

Como Ginny no creía que aquel escote pudiera encontrar rival en la naturaleza, no se preocupó mucho por esa comparación, pero sí que se preguntó lo que la estatuilla quería decir con aquello de la vivacidad.

–No lo entiendo.

–Querida mía, la mayoría de las mujeres creen que a los hombres solo les atrae el aspecto, pero si eso fuera todo lo que les interesara, podrías maquillarte y olvidarte del asunto. Pero los hombres, los hombres de verdad, quieren a alguien inteligente y vivaz, que les pueda retar y no sea solo un objeto al que venerar –se volvió hacia los tazones de Tobey–. ¿Tengo razón, caballeros?

–Sí, sí –murmuraron. Luego el pirata levantó la voz con entusiasmo–. Queremos alguien con quien hablar; eso es por lo que nos gusta la vieja Martha, es insolente –se volvió hacia el juez–. Siempre nos hace reír,¿eh?

–Martha Hathaway es una dama –dijo el juez con indignación–. Nunca me atrevería a hablar de ella de tal forma.

–Vamos, relájate, alteza –dijo el panadero, de mejillas coloradas y pelo canoso –. A Marthie le encantaría saber que creemos que aún está viva y en condiciones.

–Ya lo ves –dijo la dama triunfalmente–. Tienes lo que necesitas para atraer a los hombres; ahora solo necesitas saber cómo usarlo, y los hombres acudirán a tu lado a decenas.

–¿Y luego qué? –preguntó Ginny estúpidamente.

La dama se la quedó mirando un buen rato.

–Luego tienes su atención. Si tienes suerte, lucharán entre ellos por tus favores.

–¿Luchar entre ellos?. ¿Y qué quieres decir con mis favores? –preguntó Ginny. Aquello sonaba como el peor melodrama.

La figura llegó a ruborizarse. O su porcelana se volvió más rosa; algo que Ginny habría creído físicamente imposible.

–Tus favores son... este... –sonrió tontamente y ondeó el abanico un poco más fuerte.

–¡Ah! –Ginny lo entendió por fin–. Quieres decir algo como los besos.

–Bueno –la dama se aclaró la garganta–. Yo no iría tan lejos... Tal vez un primer baile o un paseo bajo la luz de la luna. Los besos no son...

–Los besos no son lo que busca una seductora –dijo el juez Tobey secamente–. Los besos implican un poco de pasión, y exclusividad. Y a las seductoras les gusta recibir atención, sin corresponderla.

–Pero... –empezó Ginny–, eso no es muy... bonito. Quiero decir...

–Sí, pero es poder, cariño –terminó la figura triunfalmente–. Ese es tu poder sobre los hombres.

–Es horrible –explotó Ginny–. ¿Quién iba a querer esa clase de poder?

–Oh, venga ya –dijo la dama desdeñosamente–. ¿Nunca has querido recibir la atención de un chico?. ¿Nunca has querido ser un objeto de deseo?. ¿Nunca has querido hacer que algún pobre muchacho sufriera por ti, solo un poquito?

Ginny se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. _Sí_ que se había sentido así; una vez, en el Baile de Navidad. Había querido que Harry deseara haber pensado en ella primero, antes de preguntar a Cho o a Parvati. Pero la única vez que lo vio mirándola, ella estaba bailando con Neville; una exhibición del todo penosa por su parte. Y renunció a Harry allí, en ese momento. Sabía que no había esperanzas de atraer su atención, aparte de haciendo algo estúpido como dejarse poseer por Tom Riddle o que Neville le pisara los pies.

Una vez que hubo renunciado a él, la vida fue mucho más fácil. Fue maravilloso ayudarle en el tren, cuando estaba tan avergonzado delante de Cho; fue maravilloso atrapar la snitch; fue maravilloso poder hablar delante de él sin el menor rastro de timidez.

Pero ¿había sido maravilloso el no sentir nada, al igual que aquella figura no sentía nada?. ¿No sentir?. ¿Eso era el poder? Se estremeció. Sonaba como algo que diría Tom Riddle.

Pensó en el miedo, la confusión, el enfado, la tensión, la amistad y el afecto; todas aquellas cosas que había sentido desde que estaba con Harry y tía Martha, aquellos últimos ocho días. Se había sentido más viva, más ella misma, con las dos personas que siempre la habían puesto más incómoda, de lo que se había sentido desde que empezara en Hogwarts.

La figura estaba esperando una respuesta.

–Sí que me he... sentido así –dijo honestamente. Las tazas de Tobey suspiraron con disgusto–. Pero –añadió–, no duró mucho, y no funcionó de todas formas –sonrió a la dama con pesar, y luego a su propio reflejo ordinario en el espejo de bordes dorados–. No creo que esté hecha para ser una seductora, porque no quiero la atención de todos los hombres de la sala. Algún día, quiero a un solo hombre; pero sólo para mí. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

–Has hablado como una verdadera Weasley –vino una voz suave desde la mesa baja a su espalda. Era la chica de los globos, con la nariz desconchada–. Conozco a Martha desde que tenía dieciséis años. John me regaló a ella por su cumpleaños. Creo que tenían alguna broma privada sobre los globos y volar. John no volaba bien, pero Martha sí. De todos modos, su hermana, Mary, no quería que Martha aceptara el regalo. Decía que yo era muy cara y que aceptándome le estaba dando a aquel Slytherin la "impresión equivocada".

La chica de los globos sonrió y continuó, con su tono afable.

–¡Vaya discusión que tuvieron esas dos! Por supuesto, decirle algo así a Martha hizo que estuviera aún más determinada. Mary le dijo que John nunca se casaría con una chica pobre, que Martha se estaba engañando a sí misma si pensaba que iba en serio o que los Hathaways llegarían a aceptarla.

–¿Y él iba en serio con ella? –preguntó Ginny, incluso aunque sabía que se habían casado y que ahora estaba en una casa en la finca Hathaway.

–Por supuesto –dijo la chica de los globos–. Los Weasley nunca han tenido dinero, pero como Martha te ha contado, son una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Gran Bretaña, con una gloriosa historia de hombres y mujeres valientes, de corazón puro.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Mary se preocupaba por la economía y el estatus, y Martha no. Por supuesto, Mary trataba de mantener a Martha lejos de los problemas. Pero no vayas a pensar que Martha no quería a su hermana. Sí, se peleaban; pero nadie estuvo tan destrozada como Martha cuando su hermana murió –la chica de los globos bajó una mirada dolida.

Ginny estaba empezando a odiar aquellas historias, que siempre terminaban con alguien muerto. Allí, las jóvenes Mary y Martha parecían tan reales y vivas; y luego te dabas cuenta de que aquellos sucesos ocurrieron cien años atrás...

–Lo siento, querida –dijo la chica de los globos, levantando la vista hacia Ginny–. He perdido el hilo. Ah, sí. ¿Cómo iba a saber Martha, a los dieciséis, si John iba en serio? No sé si "saberlo" es la mejor palabra para esa clase de conocimiento. Pero ella era... bueno –la chica se ruborizó en aquel rosa peculiar de porcelana–. No hay otra manera de decirlo. Era una cabezota. Estaba enamorada de John Hathaway y nadie más le serviría, nunca.

Ginny se rió. Cabezota era casi exacto si pensabas en tía Martha, y en la mitad de sus familiares. La lealtad de los Weasley no era solo un mito de la familia; estaba viva y bien presente entre ellos, como el pelo rojo y el rubor. Suspiró. La vida como una seductora habría sido mucho más fácil que la vida como una Weasley.

–Cariño –alzó la voz la dama de la túnica morada–, si cambias de opinión, estaría encantada de aconsejarte. Disfruta un poco de la vida antes de sentar la cabeza con –se estremeció– solo uno.

–Gracias –dijo Ginny seriamente, sin querer ofenderla–. Pero creo que tendré que limitarme a ser yo misma.

* * *

Harry regresó con una tía Martha mucho más calmada a tiempo para la comida. Él tenía razón, pensó Ginny mientras ayudaba a Lotty a servir el cocido; tía Martha era más feliz sabiendo que la finca seguía firmemente bajo control. Y pareció animada por el hecho de que su pulgar y su índice estaban lo suficientemente sanos como para permitirle sujetar una cuchara torpemente.

–Veo que has estado limpiando, Ginny. Gracias –dijo tía Martha a mitad del almuerzo.

–¿Cómo lo has sabido ? –preguntó Ginny, sorprendida, ya que tía Martha aún no había entrado en el salón.

–Porque el reloj acaba de sonar y no se ha quejado por el polvo –contestó con una breve sonrisa–. Espero que Harry y tú hagáis algo entretenido esta tarde. Los dos os habéis ganado un poco de diversión.

–¿Ha sido un buen chófer?

–Volaba como si tuviera un bebé en la escoba, en vez de una vieja terca –dijo tía Martha–. Pero no es un chico servicial, este –añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Harry–. Tiene su mentalidad propia. No me ha dejado entrar en el establo para ver el porlock. Despegó antes de que pudiera bajarme de ese estúpido palanquín –tía Martha puso los ojos en blanco–. Nunca me tomé bien eso de ser la dama de la mansión.

Ginny recordó lo que había dicho la chica de los globos sobre la diferencia económica entre los Hathaway y los Weasley.

–¿Eso fue... difícil, cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez?

Tía Martha sonrió.

–No sé si lo fue o no. Estaba tan feliz de estar casada con John... Estoy segura de que hubo problemas, pero he olvidado muchos. Esa es una ventaja de envejecer; puedes seleccionar tus recuerdos, y la mayoría de los míos son felices de aquellos días.

Luego los despidió de la mesa.

–Ahora marchaos, vosotros dos. Cread unos cuantos recuerdos propios –guiñó un ojo maliciosamente–. Díselo, Lotty.

Lotty sonrió e intentó asentir, pero el vendaje del cuello no le dejaba mucho rango de movimiento.

–Está bien –dijo Harry rápidamente, mirando alarmado a Lotty. Obviamente, no quería que volviera a asentir.

* * *

–Cread recuerdos –había dicho tía Martha.

Por el momento, los recuerdos de Ginny de aquel paseo eran el cielo amenazante y el silencio de Harry. Le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía inusitadamente ensimismado; no melancólico, solo... pensativo. Por acuerdo tácito, estaban paseando por el bosque, siguiendo el mismo camino desdibujado que habían recorrido hacía una semana.

Una brisa revolvió las ramas altas de los árboles, sobre sus cabezas. Iba a llover; Ginny podía olerlo en el aire.

Harry miró al cielo, calculando, pero continuó andando, al parecer sin preocuparse por la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Bueno, ella tampoco se preocuparía. A veces era emocionante ser atrapada en una cálida lluvia de verano. Curiosamente, tampoco estaba preocupada por el silencio de Harry. Era bonito caminar en silencio a su lado, siendo ella misma, sin preocuparse por parecer vivaz ni serena ni sofisticada.

Decidió practicar la técnica que había descubierto nadando en el río. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner la mano horizontal al suelo. Entonces, si se concentraba, casi podía "ver" el agua subterránea: fluyendo a través de acuíferos, en arroyos, buscando más agua. Era increíble pensar en la vida que latía bajo sus pies, como la sangre circulando por sus venas en el dorso de su mano.

Estaban casi en el primer claro del bosque cuando el llanto de un pájaro la sobresaltó y la sacó de su ensoñación.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry, mirando su palma extendida.

–Busco agua –contestó.

–¿En serio? –se detuvo y miró la tierra, con agujas de pino esparcidas–. ¿Hay mucha por aquí?

–Sí, pero las raíces de los árboles absorben la mayoría –sonrió–. Creo que vamos a tener más agua pronto.

Harry volvió a mirar el cielo.

–Las nubes están muy altas. Puede que dentro de una hora.

–¿Cómo ha estado el vuelo con tía Martha? –preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban hacia el claro.

–Ha estado bien. Es sorprendente lo mucho que hay que hacer en una finca como ésta –luego le echó un vistazo y dijo disimuladamente–, y aun así quería hablar de ti.

–¿Hablar de mí? –Ginny se detuvo y se giró hacia él–. ¿Qué podría querer decir sobre mí? –ahora, el silencio de Harry la asustaba.

–Bastante, de hecho –respondió, sonriendo ante su rostro alzado.

–No me lo vas a decir –le acusó ella.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

A Ginny no le gustó el tono divertido de su voz, o el modo en que respondía a la pregunta con otra pregunta.

–¿Por qué estás tan... provocativo? –demandó. Aquel paseo había empezado tan relajante y cómodo.

–Porque tu tía Martha es provocativa, y me lo está pegando.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–¿Te has pensado lo de practicar el patronus?

Más preguntas contestando a preguntas, y Ginny empezaba a frustrarse.

–¡Sí, lo he hecho! Y luego he tenido que dejarlo porque mi mente se iba en unas doce direcciones diferentes.

–Sé lo que es eso –dijo secamente.

–No, no lo sabes –dijo ella con rapidez.

–¿Cómo sabes lo que siento? –preguntó suavemente él, poniéndose serio.

–Vale, no sé lo que sientes –admitió Ginny. Si quería ser honesta, no sabía lo que _ella_ sentía en aquel momento. Luego le miró a los ojos–. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Él se rió y se revolvió el cabello con la mano.

–Me siento tan bien como para conjurar un patronus cuando estoy contigo –se alejó unos pasos, y luego volvió hacia ella–. ¿Tú te sientes tan bien como para conjurar un patronus cuando estás conmigo?

Ginny tenía la boca seca.

–Casi.

Él sonrió con pesar.

–¿Sabes eso que dicen del casi? Solo cuenta en el lanzamiento de herraduras y en los gobstones. _**(1)**_

Por alguna razón, no era capaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

–Lo he oído.

–También has oído la solución de tía Martha. ¿Qué opinas?

Estaba hablando del Beso del Patronus. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

–Tú eres el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dímelo tú –contraatacó.

–Creo que es una buena idea –dijo con voz serena; pero entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de que se ponía las manos tras la espalda... Por alguna razón, aquel gesto impulsó a Ginny a tomar una decisión.

No sabía qué quería exactamente de Harry, pero sí sabía qué _no_ quería. No quería que la tratara como a una figura de porcelana valiosa a la que tenía miedo de tocar. Un beso indeciso y cuidadoso no iba a sacar un patronus de ella. O, si era del todo honesta, un beso indeciso y cuidadoso no iba a... satisfacerla.

Por fortuna, sabía cómo provocar a Harry para que diera algo mejor.

–No estoy segura de que eso de besarse sea tan buena idea –declaró.

Harry pareció sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

–Lo admito –hizo una pausa–, no he tenido muy buena suerte con los besos –dijo, intentando no reírse ante el alivio que surgía en el rostro de Harry.

–Tal vez que hayas estado besando al tipo equivocado –señaló, con los ojos brillantes.

–Tal vez –consintió ella. Luego le desafió–. ¿Crees que tú podrías hacerlo mejor?

Él ladeó la cabeza y la consideró, con fuego en los ojos.

–Tal vez.

Le encantaba que tuviera aquel aspecto, decidido y preparado para comerse el mundo. Así que estaba sonriendo cuando él por fin la rodeó con los brazos y bajó la cabeza para besarla.

El primer contacto de sus labios le hizo cosquillas. El segundo roce, con los labios de él firmes y cálidos contra los suyos, encendió una chispa en lo más profundo de su ser. Al tercer roce, estaba sujetándolo con fuerza, intentando saciar aquella inagotable necesidad de seguir y seguir... hasta que aquella chispa dentro de ella se convirtió en fuego. Entonces él recogió ese fuego... Y luego se lo devolvió... Una y otra vez... Hasta que el oxígeno se consumió...

Cuando finalmente rompieron aquel intenso contacto, y tras unas profundas y jadeantes respiraciones, solo pudieron contemplarse el uno al otro con asombro. Luego él sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con indecisión. Y, de pronto, aquella tímida mueca de él se convirtió en una sonrisa feliz, ligeramente fanfarrona, de oreja a oreja.

Ella se rió por el puro placer de verle. Hacía bien en fanfarronear; sabía que aquel beso había estado bien.

–Se necesitan dos para un beso,¿sabes? –le dijo con un deje en la voz.

–Soy muy consciente de eso –contestó él, sujetándola con más fuerza.

–Creo que mi suerte con los besos ha cambiado.

–Yo también.

Por aquellas palabras, Ginny supo que fuera cual fuera la experiencia que tenía Harry, aquella era mejor; y ante eso no sintió otra cosa que alivio. Le miró a aquellos ojos verdes, verdes...

–Er... ¿Quizá deberíamos comprobar si mi suerte sigue ahí?

–Buena idea –respondió antes de volver a besarla.

Aquel beso era diferente; no tan jadeante, pero con la misma atracción adictiva que hacía que no quisiera parar...

–¿Cuál era el propósito original de esto? –preguntó por fin.

–Se me ha olvidado –dijo él, dejando caer pequeños besitos alrededor de su boca.

–No, no se te ha olvidado –se rió–. Se supone que tengo que conjurar un patronus.

–Pues conjúralo –dijo despreocupadamente–. No voy a detenerte.

–No puedo hablar claramente, para empezar –contestó ella, sin moverse.

–Deberías ser capaz de conjurar un patronus incluso en las situaciones más estresantes –recitó, acariciándole el cuello con los labios.

El hormigueo subía y bajaba por su cuerpo.

–Esto no es estresante, es...

–¿Placentero?

–Esa es la palabra –balbuceó ella.

–¿Recuerdas el conjuro?

–No.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato. Luego Harry la liberó por fin y se alejó un paso.

–Vamos a comprobar si tía Martha tiene razón sobre el Beso del Patronus.

Ella se rió; si no era capaz de conjurar un patronus ahora, más le valía romper su varita e irse a vivir como una muggle. Mirándole a los ojos, pronunció:

–_¡__Expecto __Patronum!_

Hubo un destello plateado, y un animal que trotaba rápidamente cayó al suelo del bosque. Era delicado y hermoso, con ojos grandes de cervatilla y una melena espesa. Trazó un círculo ante ellos a medio galope, iluminando el claro.

La sonrisa de Harry creció mientras lo miraba.

–¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?

Ginny sí que se sorprendió ante su certeza.

–¿Cómo ibas a saber que mi patronus sería un unicornio?

–Porque, aparte de pensar en ti en esa habitación con aroma a desechos de pociones... también me pregunté qué sería tu patronus. Pensé que tendría que ver con los Weasley, y sabía que Ron y Charlie tienen pelos de unicornio en la varita, así que pensé que tal vez el unicornio tenía que ver con tu familia.

Ginny se quedó mirándole. No tenía ni idea de que había estado pensando en ella de esa forma.

–Te pega,¿sabes?

Había dicho lo mismo sobre el núcleo de su varita, el snidget dorado. Esta vez, no buscaba la ofensa; de verdad quería saber lo que pensaba.

–¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué iba a pegarme un unicornio?

–Porque vi uno en mi primer año, como también te vi a ti en mi primer año. Y aquel unicornio era hermoso, y era algo que Voldemort quería.

–Pero Harry, los unicornios son puros, y buenos... Definitivamente yo no soy así, y menos después de mi primer año, con Tom Riddle.

–Puede que sea eso por lo que sobreviviste a su posesión –dijo él, cogiéndole la mano, que se había enfriado.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto –protestó, contenta de que le sujetara la mano–. ¿Te acuerdas¿La chica malvada con la espada malvada?

–Ginny... –frunció el ceño–. Nadie malvado sería capaz de conjurar eso. ¿Vale?

Buscó en su rostro. Quería creer que había una parte de ella que Tom Riddle nunca había tocado; una parte de ella que solo Harry conocía; una parte de ella que solo él podía nombrar...

Entonces Ginny se acordó de la carta que le había mandado Hermione sobre la Cura del Unicornio, y cómo Harry le había contado su encuentro con el unicornio en el Bosque Prohibido.

–Pero Harry, el unicornio que viste... estaba muerto.

–Lo sé –dijo, con los labios fruncidos en una línea sombría–. Pero eso no te va a pasar a ti –la miró a los ojos y prometió–. No lo permitiré.

Su voz era firme, pero había algo en sus ojos... una súplica que llegó directa a su corazón.

–Vale –susurró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos–. Está bien.

Por el modo en que se aferraba a ella, sabía bien que aquella conversación le afectaba más de lo que pretendía mostrar. Se dio cuenta de que de veras se preocupaba por ella. Lo sujetó firmemente, luchando contra las lágrimas que intentaban brotar de sus ojos. No quería volver a ver aquella mirada en sus ojos nunca más.

Se sujetaron el uno al otro, con el unicornio plateado observándolos, hasta que Ginny sintió una gota de lluvia.

–Quien-Tú-Sabes no va a cogerme, lo sabes –le reprendió–. Nada puede atrapar a un unicornio.

–¿Ah, no? –dijo él, incorporándose, aún cogiéndola por la cintura–. Yo creo que mi patronus puede atrapar a tu patronus.

–Oh, venga ya –dijo, sonriendo–. Pruébalo.

Sin otra palabra, sacó la varita y dijo "_Expecto Patronum_". El ciervo de Harry, brillando entre los árboles oscuros, se aproximó con cautela al unicornio. Cuando llegó a menos de un metro del unicornio, éste echó a correr.

–Nada puede atrapar a un unicornio –repitió Ginny mientras el ciervo lo perseguía.

–A no ser que quiera que lo atrapen –dijo Harry, alzando una ceja.

De pronto, el unicornio de Ginny se giró y se detuvo. El ciervo se acercó lentamente a él y colocó la cabeza suavemente sobre el cuello erguido del unicornio. Los dos patronus se quedaron juntos en medio del bosque, quietos como estatuas.

Podían oír la lluvia golpeando las hojas sobre ellos. Pronto llegaría hasta ellos.

–Supongo que quería que lo atraparan –dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo engreída, extendiendo la mano para que la cogiera.

Ella deslizó su mano en la suya.

–Supongo que sí –estuvo de acuerdo, demasiado feliz como para preocuparse de que lo primero que había hecho su unicornio era exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Riendo, se dirigieron hacia la casa, cogidos de la mano, felices de que la cálida lluvia del verano los atrapara juntos.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Gracias a __**Sherry**__ y __**Julu**__ por la edición, y a __**Mr. Intel**__, cuyo Ojo Interior vio un anteproyecto de esto._

_También tengo que agradecer a __**hairy hen**____ el que rechazara la idea del Beso del Patronus; era demasiado escéptico para convencerse, así que me rendí indignada y le dije que me limitaría a escribir yo la historia. ¡Y aquí está!_

___Los pensamientos de Ginny sobre Harry con las figuras volverán a aparecer más tarde en la historia. En este momento, está intentando con todas sus fuerzas protegerse de la decepción._

___Mi elección de un unicornio para el patronus de Ginny también se explicará más tarde en la historia, pero por ahora, vamos a dejarlos riéndose bajo la lluvia de verano..._

* * *

___**N/T: **__Qué coso más bonito ToT.  
_

___Debí poner esto en el capítulo anterior, pero se me pasó; luego editaré:_

___**Porlock**__. El __porlock__ es un guardián de caballos que se encuentra en Dorset, Inglaterra, y en el sur de Irlanda. Está cubierto por un pelaje hirsuto, tiene una gran cantidad de pelo áspero en la cabeza y una nariz excepcionalmente larga. Camina sobre dos patas de pezuñas hendidas. Los brazos son pequeños y terminan en cuatro dedos rechonchos. Los adultos alcanzan unos setenta centímetros y se alimentan de pasto.__El __porlock__ es tímido y vive para cuidar caballos. Los podemos encontrar acurrucado en la paja de los establos o cobijándose en medio de la manada que protege. Desconfía de los humanos, de los que se esconde._

(http:// eldiccionario . org / imagenes / cr . porlock . jpg) (ElDiccionario . org)_  
_

___**(1**__) Hay un refrán inglés que dice _"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades"___ ("El casi solo cuenta en los juegos de herraduras y las granadas de mano"). En las herraduras, casi un anillo vale un punto, mientras que al lanzar una granada, si casi le das al blanco también haces mucho daño. La autora añade los __gobstones__ para adaptarlo al mundo mágico._

___Mención especial a _WordReference . com___, que se encarga de resolver casi todas mis dudas sobre inglés y es muy __chachiguay_

___Por si a alguien le interesa, la palabra para _seductora___ en inglés es _coquette___; para _cabezotabloody-minded___. (Sí, es muy tonto decir estas cosas, pero siempre me da rabia no saber los palabros originales cuando estoy leyendo una traducción xDDD)_

___Muchas gracias a los que comentáis, me anima mucho. No prometo nada con el próximo capítulo, porque voy a estar algo liada, pero se hará lo que se pueda. ¡Gracias por leer!_

**___Ronna_**


	8. El Jardín Cruzado

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**8: ****El Jardín ****Cruzado**

Cuando Harry y Ginny volvieron tras su paseo, tía Martha echó un vistazo a su pelo chorreante y sus rostros sonrojados, y los envió a sus cuartos respectivos a darse un baño caliente y ponerse ropa seca.

El girasol se mostró sospechoso ante el baño de Ginny a mitad de la tarde.

–¿Y por qué pareces tan feliz de que te haya pillado la lluvia, eh? –Ginny se limitó a soltar una risita y alcanzar su champú de desechos de pociones favorito. ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo un girasol?

Incluso Lotty parecía más interesada en Harry y Ginny que en presentar la tarta de carne, con vaquitas y cerditos de masa caminando por la superficie. Harry abría los ojos como platos ante el más bien horripilante recordatorio de que los ingredientes de la tarta solían pacer por el campo, así que no se fijó en los grandes ojos de la elfina, revoloteando entre él y Ginny, ni en la pequeña sonrisa y el gesto satisfecho de asentimiento que hizo antes de volverse.

Tía Martha, por su parte, estuvo perversa el resto de la tarde. Dijo que necesitaba un folleto de agricultura que estaba enterrado en la librería principal, así que envió a Harry a hacerle el recado mientras Ginny se quedaba ayudando a Lotty a ordenar los ingredientes de pociones del armario en que se ventilaba la ropa, en orden alfabético. Esta racha repentina de trabajo hizo suponer a Ginny (y a Harry también, considerando las miradas divertidas que no paraba de dedicarle) que tía Martha les tenía fichados y que estaban destinados a mantenerse lejos uno de otro aquella noche.

Por fin, a las nueve, después de que el reloj de ansiedad se preguntara si seguiría nublado en la lluvia de estrellas de las Perseidas el fin de semana, tía Martha echó a Harry.

–Me encuentro demasiado cansada como para seguir acompañándoos. Harry, vas a tener que irte. Ya verás a Ginny por la mañana.

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, que pareció divertir a la anciana.

–¿Por qué no vas a despedirle a la puerta, querida? –su risa áspera les siguió hasta la cocina.

–¿Se supone que ahora tenemos que darnos la mano? –dijo Harry, sonriendo.

–Que no te golpee la puerta cuando salgas –le contestó Ginny, mirando al suelo y cruzando los brazos. Estaba enfadada con su tía y no entendía por qué la situación no molestaba más a Harry.

–Er...

Ginny levantó la vista y vio, para su consternación, que él fruncía el ceño, mirándola preocupado.

–Lo siento, no estoy enfadada contigo; es que no sé por qué tía Martha está actuando así.

Su expresión se aclaró.

–Porque puede actuar así. Y está intentando protegerte.

–¡Protegerme! –explotó Ginny– ¿De qué?. ¿De ti? No necesito ninguna protección, muchas gracias.

–Ya lo sé. Y ella también, de verdad. Pero es anticuada...

–¿Sabes?, de veras que lo odio cuando tú eres razonable y yo quiero ser irracional –le interrumpió–. ¿No te importa que vaya a mantenernos separados de ahora en adelante?

–No creo que vaya a ser tan mala; después de todo, nos ha mandado aquí fuera, solos, para despedirnos.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta. Había pasado aquel punto por alto completamente. Estaban de pie ante la tenue luz de las velas, dejando el resto de la habitación en sombra. Podía escuchar la suave lluvia en los alféizares de las ventanas.

–Estamos desperdiciando el tiempo –dijo Harry, acercándose más a ella.

Estaban desperdiciando el tiempo. No había necesidad de hablar de tía Martha cuando la camiseta de Harry era suave al roce con su mejilla, y él olía tan bien, a jabón y...

Su boca capturó la de ella y ralentizó sus pensamientos hasta que se quedó dócil y relajada, apoyándose en él. De pronto, había tiempo; aquel afecto no iba a acabarse mañana. Mañana, volvería a verle y él la besaría del mismo modo, o tal vez de otra forma nueva y maravillosa que aún no habían descubierto.

Así que cuando él se alejó suavemente, Ginny pudo mirarle a los ojos y sentir la felicidad de muchos momentos venideros, y no solo el que acababan de compartir.

–Todos los besos de buenas noches deberían ser así –dijo, algo ronca.

–Cierto –estuvo de acuerdo él, dándole un beso lleno de la cálida promesa de más...

Oyeron una tos desde el salón.

–Me voy –dijo, acariciándole el pelo.

–Yo me quedo –dijo ella con pesar.

–Adiós.

–¿Harry? –ya tenía la mano en el picaporte.

–¿Qué?

–Gracias por ayudarme con el patronus.

Pareció complacido, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir:

–Siempre ha estado dentro de ti –sonrió y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él con un suave click.

* * *

Ginny se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde a la mañana siguiente, incluso a pesar de que el sol brillaba con fuerza por la ventana de su dormitorio. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, esperando que Harry no se hubiera ido ya.

La luz de la mañana iluminaba la cocina con tanta intensidad que Ginny tuvo que entornar los ojos para ver a tía Martha leyendo su correo y a Harry tomándose el desayuno. Los dos levantaron la vista y sonrieron cuando se sentó en la mesa.

Se quedó sin aliento y se sintió algo tímida por alguna razón cuando lo vio de nuevo. Quizá porque, en la clara luz del día, estaba tan... guapo. Había algo en aquella combinación de ojos verdes y pelo oscuro que siempre parecía fresca y atractiva, como el campo o...

–El día de mercado en Londres es el martes –decía tía Martha, interrumpiendo la ensoñación de Ginny–. Los hombres van a necesitar ayuda para cargar las barcas estos días. ¿Los ayudarás, Harry?

Él miró a Ginny.

Resignada al hecho de que no podía escaparse, y como no quería ponérselo más duro, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Claro –le dijo a tía Martha, sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

–Excelente.

Ginny miró con dureza a su tía. Sonaba divertida otra vez. Pero tía Martha estaba frunciendo el ceño, leyendo otra carta.

–Ginny, me temo que tengo malas noticias. Tus padres no van a poder venir a visitar en tu cumpleaños, como habían planeado.

Como Ginny se había olvidado por completo de su cumpleaños, aquel golpe no fue tan duro como podría haberlo sido.

–Parece que tienen trabajo con la Orden –tía Martha suspiró–. Sé que debes estar decepcionada, pero Harry y yo vamos a tener que compensártelo,¿verdad?

Harry parecía tan desorientado que Ginny supo que él también se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Podía perdonarle aquello; no era como si alguna vez le hubieran prestado mucha atención en la Madriguera. El año pasado, se había juntado con la vista de Harry en el Wizengamot. Suspiró por todas las preocupaciones que habían tenido que aguantar aquel último verano.

Tanto Harry como tía Martha malinterpretaron su suspiro.

–Tendremos una pequeña fiesta los tres; Lotty hace unas tartas estupendas –se apresuró a decir tía Martha.

–Sí, y cuando tus padres puedan venir, que lo harán, tendrás otro cumpleaños con ellos –añadió Harry rápidamente.

–Incluso le daremos a Harry el día libre de cargar las barcas, porque será domingo, de todas formas –dijo tía Martha ante su silencio.

Ginny pasó la mirada del rostro ansioso de su tía al de Harry. Estaban siendo tan encantadores los dos.

–Echaré de menos a mamá y papá –dijo–, pero creo que pasaré un cumpleaños estupendo con vosotros dos.

Tía Martha sonrió ampliamente y Harry pareció aliviado.

–Todo arreglado entonces –dijo tía Martha bruscamente. Miró el reloj–. Harry, mejor que salgas ya. Están cargando en el almacén de lana hoy. Te aconsejo que vayas volando, empezarán en cualquier momento –luego miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ginny, que estaba sirviéndose un plato de huevos y tostadas–. Creo que Ginny y yo vamos a dar un paseo juntas esta mañana.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva. Se iba a librar, porque él sólo tenía que trabajar durante ocho horas; Ginny, por el otro lado, parecía destinada a recibir un sermón de tía Martha.

* * *

Tía Martha quería pasear por el jardín frontal de la mansión.

–No he visitado ese jardín desde hace semanas –explicó, mientras pasaban por los rosales. Las rosas de junio se habían marchitado hacía tiempo, pero las trepaderas rosas y las híbridas llenaban el aire sin viento de perfume. Tía Martha se detenía de vez en cuando para buscar brotes o quitar las flores marchitas de algún arbusto amarronado.

Ginny caminaba lentamente a su lado, disfrutando del cielo azul y anticipando otra tarde cálida en que nadar en el río. Y luego Harry estaría de vuelta para la cena. Y después de la cena habría luz suficiente para un largo paseo, y entonces...

–Ah, vamos a sentarnos en el banco.

Sorprendida, Ginny se dio cuenta de que ya estaban delante de la mansión, bajo lo que parecían las ventanas del salón. Estaban en un altillo, así que tenían una vista encantadora de los campos en pendiente escalonada por el sur, el bosque por el este y el canal que seguía la dirección de los árboles por el oeste. Pero nada de aquello captó la atención de Ginny, porque justo en frente de ellos, colocadas en medio de unos intrincados senderos de gravilla, había unas figuras de boj, formando las formas más increíbles de jardinería ornamental.

–Este es el jardín cruzado –explicó tía Martha, sentándose en el banco de madera brillante–. Es un poco formal para mi gusto, pero disfruto de la fuente.

Entonces Ginny se fijó en la apacible fuente de mármol blanco, justo en el centro del jardín cruzado, a juzgar por el modo en que todos los senderos llegaban a ella. Tenía la forma de un animal alado con tres cabezas, de las que salía el agua.

–¿Qué clase de animal se supone que es? –preguntó Ginny.

–Un dragón. Echa un vistazo por aquí mientras yo me siento –dijo tía Martha, algo jadeante.

Tenía buen color, así que a Ginny no le preocupó dejarla sola unos minutos. La fuente, como descubrió al examinarla de cerca, parecía muy antigua; y los dragones eran gorditos y casi joviales, aunque tenían unos colmillos formidables. Las figuras de boj eran fascinantes. Ginny sabía que habría disfrutado más las visitas a tía Martha si hubiera podido verlas cuando era pequeña. Se maravilló ante el oso bailando, el cisne, la serpiente, el león y el unicornio. Ver aquella escultura le recordó a Ginny a su patronus, y se preguntó si tal vez tía Martha sabía qué conexión tenían los unicornios con la familia Weasley.

Le llevó unos momentos encontrar el camino de regreso al banco, porque los senderos serpenteantes no permitían una ruta directa. Tía Martha seguía allí, algo cansada; pero alerta, como siempre.

–¡Es un jardín fantástico! –dijo Ginny con entusiasmo.

–A Johnny le daba miedo al principio; los animales eran todos mucho más grandes que él –replicó tía Martha con una pequeña sonrisa–, pero llegó a gustarle mucho.

–¿Cuál era su favorito? –preguntó suavemente Ginny, sentándose junto a su tía.

–El león –respondió–. Pensaba que era fuede y boído.

–¿Qué?

Tía Martha se rió.

–Olvidaba que solo las madres pueden entender a los niños de dos años. Fuerte y bonito es lo que quería decir.

–¡Ah! –Ginny se rió, y luego su corazón se encogió. Qué niño tan dulce debió haber sido.

–Y John decía, "Oh, no, va a estar en Gryffindor". E intentaba convencer a Johnny para que le gustara la bonita serpiente que nunca deja el suelo –tía Martha sacudió la cabeza–. Y luego yo le llevaba con el tejón y le contaba que los tejones son mamíferos y tienen el pelo suave.

Ginny, que había crecido en una familia de Gryffindors, nunca se había planteado cómo sería la rivalidad entre casas dentro de un hogar.

–¿Te habría importado si hubiera sido un Gryffindor?

–¡En absoluto! –exclamó tía Martha–. La mayoría de los Weasley estaban en Gryffindor. Es solo que es una casa peligrosa, eso es todo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de peligrosa? –frunció el ceño; no le gustaba que criticaran su querida casa.

–Oh, los Gryffindor siempre fueron los que se arriesgaban, los que se metían en problemas –explicó tía Martha. Le dio una palmadita en la rodilla–. Es una casa estupenda y deberías estar orgullosa de pertenecer a ella. Les pega a los Weasley, con sus conexiones a esta tierra y, por tanto, al león de Inglaterra.

–¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿El león de Inglaterra? –solo había oído hablar del león de Gryffindor.

–Incluso los muggles conocen los rasgos del león, su coraje y su firme corazón. Está en el escudo muggle de armas, junto al unicornio de Escocia.

Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

–¿Cuáles son los rasgos del unicornio?

–Pureza de corazón. Con esos dos rasgos unidos, obtienes la fuerza de estas tierras –tía Martha miró al horizonte, donde el cielo azul se encontraba con los árboles verdes dividiendo la finca mágica del territorio muggle. Desde allí, Ginny podía adivinar los dos abedules entrelazados.

–Conjuré un patronus ayer –empezó Ginny.

–Ah,¿ya habéis llegado a eso? –dijo tía Martha, aún mirando el paisaje, pero sonriendo.

Ginny se molestó, pero continuó.

–Era un unicornio –tía Martha se volvió hacia ella, pero no dijo nada–. Todos mis hermanos tienen pelos de unicornio en la varita, pero yo no.

–Y aun así, tu patronus es un unicornio –dijo tía Martha–. Tiene sentido.

–Pero –dijo Ginny–, cuando Harry lo vio... No estaba sorprendido, pero luego se preocupó.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que se preocupó?

–Porque el primer unicornio que vio estaba muerto, y Quien-Tú-Sabes estaba bebiéndose su sangre –Ginny miró a su tía y luego puso voz a la persistente duda que la había carcomido desde que vio aquella mirada en los ojos de Harry–. Quiero decir, está bien tener un pelo de unicornio en la varita; no se supone que eso vaya a asustar a los dementores. Pero parece, no sé... débil, tener un unicornio de patronus.

–Creo que los dos os habéis saltado lo importante –dijo tía Martha con firmeza–. El unicornio es uno de los animales mágicos más poderosos. El simple hecho de que no ataque, no significa que sea débil.

–Pero... –dudó–. Creo que Harry piensa que yo soy débil.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –tía Martha preguntó, pareciendo realmente sorprendida.

–Porque estaba tan preocupado... Y ya tuvo que rescatarme una vez antes –su voz tenía un matiz agrio que no le gustó.

–Ah –tía Martha perdió la mirada en el horizonte.

Ginny se preguntó si tía Martha sabía lo que había pasado en su primer año. Por alguna razón, no creía que aquella pequeña noticia se había infiltrado en la postal de Navidad de mamá aquel año.

–¿Sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar ese chico? –preguntó tía Martha por fin.

Aquello sorprendió a Ginny, ya que no sabía que tía Martha conociera la historia de Harry. Se preguntó si él se lo había confiado, y qué exactamente si lo había hecho.

–Dada su experiencia –dijo tía Martha–,¿no tendría sentido que estuviera preocupado por perder a alguien a quien ama?

–¡Harry no me ama! –farfulló. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Era demasiado pronto.

–Oh,¿eso crees?. ¿Qué fue lo de ayer entonces?

_¿Qué fue lo de ayer entonces?_ Una buena pregunta... Y una que Ginny no estaba preparada para responder.

Cuando Ginny no contestó, tía Martha preguntó:

–¿Quieres saber cuándo supe la diferencia entre amar y estar enamorado?

Ginny asintió.

–En mi quinto año, ya te dije que acepté la invitación de John para ir a Hogsmeade porque había crecido lo suficiente –tía Martha rió al acordarse–. Nos lo pasamos maravillosamente y yo pensé que era la chica más afortunada porque le gustaba a alguien tan guapo y popular. Llegué a ponerlo en un pedestal. Entonces, un día, estaba en los terrenos con mis amigos y ahí estaba John con un grupo de Slytherin, probando una escoba nueva. Bueno, tienes que entender que las escobas eran hechas a mano en aquellos tiempos. No eran como las de hoy, que son todas iguales. El caso es que John se subió en esa escoba y se cayó; una y otra vez.

Ginny no podía imaginarse cayéndose de una escoba; el volar era tan natural como respirar para ella.

–Lo sé –dijo tía Martha, leyendo su expresión–, parece ridículo. Era ridículo; pero fue entonces cuando supe que le amaba, porque se caía de la escoba, pero seguía intentándolo de todas formas. Regañé a mis amigas por reírse de él. Tenía más idea que para hacerle saber que yo estaba allí, pero me oyó de todas formas.

–¿Qué pasó? –se apresuró a preguntar Ginny.

Tía Martha suspiró.

–Era orgulloso, demasiado orgulloso como para admitir sus debilidades. O no confiaba en mí como para mostrarme sus debilidades. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente era eso. Pero rompió conmigo.

–¡Qué!

–Él discutió conmigo, y yo me puse lindamente a su altura –dijo, negando con la cabeza, arrepentida–. Y nos fuimos por caminos separados.

La tristeza seguía en su voz, incluso después de un siglo.

–Oh –fue todo lo que a Ginny se le ocurrió decir.

–Así que seguimos así unas cuantas semanas; ni siquiera me miraba en el Gran Comedor. El siguiente fin de semana de Hogsmeade, me quedé en el castillo. No quería ver todos los lugares en que habíamos estado juntos y en que lo habíamos pasado tan bien. Estaba paseando por los terrenos, y allí estaba John intentando volar con aquella escoba otra vez.

–¿Estaba enfadado porque le viste?

–Sorprendido, y avergonzado. Pero no me importó; le dije que iba a enseñarle a montar esa escoba, le gustara o no, porque yo era su amiga.

Ginny sonrió y su aprecio por tía Martha creció aún más.

–Aceptó, porque no quería negarle a una Hufflepuff la diversión de ayudar a la gente.

Pero le dije que le estaba ayudando porque era una Weasley, no porque era una Hufflepuff. No entendió lo que eso quería decir entonces, pero lo hizo después.

Como no estaba muy segura de adónde quería llegar tía Martha, Ginny quería preguntare lo que quería decir. Pero de pronto tía Martha conjuró un parasol negro con volantes, lo sujetó sobre su cabeza y anunció:

–Hace calor, debería irme dentro.

Pasearon lentamente hacia la casa. Ninguna brisa molestaba a las abejas, que zumbaban en el jardín. El sol difuminaba el color del cielo, y cuando Ginny miró arriba se sintió rodeada de luz y algo desorientada.

–Un buen día para nadar –dijo tía Martha–. ¿Por qué no le dices a Lotty que te haga un picnic?

Aquello parecía el plan perfecto. Ginny no quería estar encerrada en la casa, ni siquiera para el almuerzo.

–Querida, quiero que te saques la idea de la debilidad de la cabeza –dijo tía Martha cuando entraron en el jardín de la cocina. Se detuvo y miró a Ginny seriamente, con el parasol negro ensombreciéndole el rostro–. Recuerdo el verano antes de que empezaras en Hogwarts; todo lo que decía Ron era que si Harry esto, que si Harry lo otro. Te ruborizabas cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre.

Ginny sintió que se le retorcía el estómago. Qué boba y estúpida que había sido.

–Tus hermanos te tomaban el pelo, pero tú nunca lo negaste –tía Martha sonrió–. Me gustaste por eso. Pensé que mostraba tu espíritu Weasley más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sorprendida por el cumplido, Ginny solo pudo quedarse mirando a su tía.

–Así que cuando apareciste en mi puerta, años más tarde, con este chico, te puedo decir que despertaste mi curiosidad –sacudió la cabeza–. Pero nunca estabas incómoda cerca de él, nunca te ruborizabas. Pensé que tal vez no eras una Weasley, después de todo.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

–Pero entonces te vi ruborizarte ayer por la mañana, y todo tuvo sentido –tía Martha le dio una palmadita a Ginny en el brazo–. A veces te preocupas por la gente porque crees que son débiles, pero otras veces te preocupas porque son tan valiosos que no puedes soportar estar sin ellos. Piensa dónde encaja tu Harry.

Tía Martha continuó caminando majestuosamente hacia la cocina.

–¡Draco Malfoy tiene una pequeña animago! –cantó de repente el jarvey.

Ginny se rió. La charla de hoy de tía Martha había tenido tanto sentido como eso.

* * *

La cesta de picnic golpeaba el lado de la pierna de Ginny mientras esta caminaba junto al límite del bosque, hacia el río. Agradecía la sombra, porque hacía bastante calor. Se preguntó si estarían cargando las barcas bajo el sol y si Harry se había acordado de hacer el encantamiento umbra. De puro hábito, casi se reprendió por pensar en Harry, y luego se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba permitido ahora. Ese pensamiento hizo que se parara en seco.

Era real de verdad, no era una historia que se contaba a sí misma, ni un deseo, ni una esperanza. Era real en un modo en que jamás habría creído posible.

Dejó caer la cesta en el suelo y sacó la varita.

–¡Expecto Patronum! –conjuró. En efecto, un unicornio trotó sobre el amplio sendero entre el bosque y el muro de piedra de los pastos. Bajo la brillante luz del sol, el patronus parecía más blanco que plateado. Cuando fue trotando hacia los árboles, iluminó tanto las zonas en sombra que Ginny tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para verlo bien.

–Siempre ha estado dentro de ti –había dicho Harry.

_Siempre__... algo tan hermoso._

Ginny se apresuró a guardar la varita y coger la cesta de picnic. De pronto, tenía miedo de pensar.

_Para. ¡Deja de tener miedo de pensar__miedo__ de sentir¡Estás en __Gryffindor__! Y tía Martha dice que eres una __Weasley__, signifique lo que signifique eso._

Mientras seguía andando hacia el río se dio cuenta de que las vacas estaban en ese terreno hoy. Sus ojos exploraron el rebaño. Efectivamente, allí estaba la roja, mirándola. _Vaca estúpida_, pensó.

Aun así, la finca Hathaway sin aquella vaca no sería lo mismo, se dio cuenta Ginny. Incluso las partes más extravagantes empezaban a llegarle al corazón. Eso le hizo pensar en las debilidades y lo que le había dicho tía Martha sobre conocer la diferencia entre amar y estar enamorada.

¿Cuál de los dos sentía por Harry? Definitivamente le gustaba. Definitivamente conocía sus debilidades, y sus puntos fuertes.

Cuando llegó al río, se puso en cuclillas y metió la mano en el agua; estaba deliciosamente fría. La piscina estaba tan en calma que podía ver su reflejo, y que tenía el pelo despeinado de la caminata. Seguramente habría tenido ese aspecto cuando le llevó a Harry el huevo de Pascua de mamá, porque acababa de llegar de las prácticas de quidditch. No había pensado en su pelo entonces, había estado preocupada por Harry. Se había sentido tan mal por él; incluso le había ofrecido ayuda si era un problema con Cho...

Ginny se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza y se deshizo de sus pantalones cortos. Entonces eso la hacía una idiota impresionante,¿no? Incluso cuando renunciaba a que él se diera cuenta de que existía, seguía sintiendo algo por él.

Me gustaste por eso, había dicho tía Martha. Pensé que mostraba tu espíritu Weasley más que cualquier otra cosa.

Su ropa interior se unió a la pila de ropa en la piedra, y se sumergió en la piscina.

El agua fría era un contraste placentero con su piel cálida. Salió a la superficie, elevando la vista hacia las ramas de los árboles que daban sombra a la piscina. _¿Es eso por lo que se caracterizan los __Weasley?_, se preguntó. La chica de los globos había dicho que tía Martha se había encabezonado con John, que nadie más le serviría. ¿Era eso lo que quería decir tía Martha con lo de ser una Weasley?. ¿Ser una cabezota respecto al amor, y no tener miedo de mostrarlo?

Empujó el agua para mantenerse a flote, con una fuerza que imitaba la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Pero había estado saliendo con Michael un año entero; había renunciado a Harry. No se había encabezonado con Harry, en absoluto.

A no ser.

A no ser que le hubiera amado todo el tiempo.

Se sumergió y nadó hasta el otro extremo de la piscina. El agua silbaba cerca de sus orejas y le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Le encantaba el cosquilleo de la resistencia, y luego el cede al empujarse por el agua.

A través de las gotitas de sus pestañas, veía la empinada roca embarrada y las raíces expuestas del sauce. Luego se le ocurrió otra idea. Tía Martha se acordaba de que a ella le había gustado Harry hacía todos esos años, y tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se llevarían cuando aparecieron en su puerta. ¿Los puso en la misma cama a propósito?

Los pies de Ginny golpearon el suelo mugriento de la piscina. ¿Cómo podía?. ¡Esa vieja manipuladora!. ¿Era la cama alguna clase de prueba de personalidad? Le habría estado bien servido si Harry y ella hubieran...

Entonces se sumergió de nuevo en el agua. No iba a pensar en aquello, porque era ridículo. Los dos habían estado preocupados y cansados después de su aventura; incluso aunque hubieran estado saliendo en ese momento, nada habría pasado.

Aun así, estaba mal que tía Martha los pusiera a prueba. Ginny se alegró de no haberse dado cuenta de ello hacía una semana, o no habría podido portarse civilizadamente con su tía. Ralentizó las brazadas y se puso boca arriba. Luego pensó en el beso de ayer y en cómo había puesto a prueba a Harry... ¿No le había forzado a darle un determinado tipo de beso, sabiendo que lo estaba forzando?

Tía Martha sí que tenía una explicación plausible, pensó Ginny, mientras su furia se enfriaba. Tal vez solo estaba precipitándose con las conclusiones. Casi había llegado a la roca sobre la que estaba su ropa, cuando volvió a ver a la vaca roja. Estaba allí de pie, observándola con aspecto casi insolente.

Por alguna razón, Ginny se sintió desnuda por primera vez desde que había empezado a nadar en la piscina.

–¡Largo! –siseó Ginny, asegurándose de que sólo su cabeza sobresalía del agua.

–¡Hera!. ¿Dónde estás, viejo saco de desechos de pociones?

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos por el terror cuando se dio cuenta de que un mago desconocido iba a descubrirla nadando en cueros. La vaca también pareció entenderlo... porque puso una pezuña sobre su pila de ropa.

Si fue la frustración por ver su ropa fuera del alcance, o el miedo a ser descubierta, Ginny no lo sabía; todo lo que sabía es que estaba tan enfadada que cuando sacó la mano del agua para gritarle a la vaca, un fuerte chorro de agua la siguió. Golpeó a la vaca justo entre los ojos, por lo que el animal tuvo que retroceder para mantener el equilibrio. Ginny movió la mano ligeramente y el chorro de agua golpeó los cuartos traseros de la vaca.

Tras unos minutos, Ginny consiguió ahuyentarla. Esperó largo rato en el agua para asegurarse de que ni la vaca ni el mago volvían antes de salir y secarse sobre su roca favorita. Ahora ya no estaba segura si quería volver a nadar en la piscina. Podría nadar en bañador, pero eso no sería lo mismo; le gustaba sentir el agua por todo el cuerpo. Suspiró. Estúpida vaca.

* * *

–Y entonces va Hugh y dice, "Esos sacos de patatas de cinco kilos pesan más que los sacos de cinco kilos de lana. Me tenéis que pagar más por cargarlos" –dijo Harry.

–Biggs no se tragaría eso,¿no? –se burló Ginny. Estaban cogidos de la mano, paseando hacia el río, hablando de sus días separados.

Harry se rió.

–Dijo "Te doy cincuenta y ocho knuts por bolsa en vez de dos sickles. ¿Qué te parece eso?" Hugh se quedó muy feliz. "El hombre trabajador tiene que reclamar sus derechos", nos dijo a todos.

–Un revolucionario –remarcó Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Parece un día aburrido.

–No te creas –dijo él–. He oído un montón de chistes nuevos; ninguno de los cuales te puedo contar...

–Espera un segundo,¿por qué no puedo oír esos chistes?

–Porque... –parecía atrapado. Ella suspiró.

–Me han dejado fuera de los chistes desde que tengo memoria –luego sonrió–. Supongo que vas a tener que compensármelo.

–¿Ah sí?. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? –preguntó él, respondiendo a su tono de voz.

–Adivina.

El primer beso del día tiene que ser el mejor, pensó Ginny con ensueño. A no ser que fuera el segundo o el tercero...

–¡Mu!

La vaca roja los estaba mirando desde detrás del muro de piedra.

–Esa vaca –exclamó Ginny–. ¡Odio que estén en este pasto! Siempre me sigue.

Harry se rió.

–Puede le gustes.

–¿Te parece que le gusto? –cruzó los brazos y le frunció el ceño a la vaca. La vaca le devolvió el gesto. Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Las vacas no fruncían el ceño,¿no?

–Vamos –dijo Harry, poniéndole una mano en la espalda–. Bajemos al río.

–Me ha seguido hasta allí hoy –dijo ella, disfrutando de la calidez de su mano.

–¿Y qué? Seguramente está aburrida de las otras vacas. Ve las mismas todos los días.

–¿¡Y qué!? Uno de los pastores podría haberme visto nadando –replicó Ginny.

–¿Por qué iba a ser eso un problema? –preguntó.

–Porque estaba nadando desnuda, por eso.

–Ah –dijo, con voz débil.

Ginny continuó:

–¡Y luego puso la pata en mi ropa! Esa es una vaca extraña, te lo digo yo.

Harry había retirado la mano y estaba estudiando el terreno mientras caminaba. Creyó oírle decir "limpiahornos", pero no estaba segura.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿Eh? –pareció sorprendido–. Oh, solo recito los doce usos de la sangre de dragón –hizo una pausa–. Al revés.

–Los doce usos de... –entonces Ginny cerró la boca. Se acababa de dar cuenta del tipo de imagen mental que le acababa de dar a Harry. Seguro que aquello no le repulsaba,¿no?

Pasearon en silencio unos momentos. Entonces Ginny consideró la imagen mental que tendría ella de Harry nadando en cueros en la piscina del río. Llegó hasta las gotitas de agua cayendo de sus hombros, por su espalda morena...

–Número doce, limpiahornos –murmuró.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a Sherry y a Julu por la edición.

N/T: St. Margarets me ha dejado un review:D Lo copio y traduzco aquí:

Ronna! This is great. You've done a lot of hard work translating, formatting, and posting this. I'm still immensely flattered that you chose this story to translate. And I'm so impressed that you're updating regularly. Thank you taking such good care of my story.  
To the readers! Thank you for taking a chance on an "old" story of mine. I know it's not canon anymore, but I still love the scenario and the characters - especially Aunt Martha. It's great to know others are still enjoying this story.

¡Ronna! Esto es genial. Has trabajado duro traduciendo, formateando y colgando esto. Aún me siento inmensamente halagada de que eligieras esta historia para traducir. Y estoy muy impresionada con el que estés actualizando regularmente. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi historia.  
¡A los lectores! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a una de mis "viejas" historias. Sé que ya no es canon, pero me siguen encantando el escenario y los personajes, especialmente tía Martha. Es estupendo saber que otros todavía disfrutan de esta historia.

Qué genial que es :D

Bueno gentecitas, siento mucho haber tardado tanto, mi vida social y estudiantil ocupa demasiado de mi tiempo, sin contar mis vicios xD

Gracias por seguir ahí, cada review es muy importante para mí. Gracias especialmente a FSC-POTTER12, que me ha ayudado con algunos cositos, y a Hefzy, que es muy majosa

Palabros que pueden interesar a algún entendido:

Jardín Cruzado - The Knot Garden

Siempre ha estado dentro de ti - It was in you all along

Y nada, gracias por seguir ahí, y espero comentarios pormenorizados o de tres palabras, insultos, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas, whatever.


	9. El cumpleaños de Ginny, parte 1

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**9: ****El cumpleaños de Ginny, parte 1**

–Ginny, acércate a la mansión y dile a Harry que la cena estará lista en media hora –dijo tía Martha desde el salón.

–Vale –dijo Ginny, deseosa de hacer ese recado. Al final de otro caluroso día de verano, había vislumbrado un momento a Harry volviendo del almacén. Parecía sudoroso, sucio y cansado; y demasiado guapo para alguien sudoroso, sucio y cansado. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó con un suspiro que ella parecería una pesadilla andante bajo las mismas circunstancias.

El frescor y la penumbra de la cocina de la mansión eran agradables tras el calor y el resplandor del sol. Ginny se tomó un momento para echarse agua fría en las muñecas y arreglarse el pelo. Como decía tía Martha, hacía demasiado calor para estar rondando por ahí. Miró con pesar la falda lisa de flores que llevaba puesta. Todas las noches, Ginny se ponía la misma falda de algodón y la camisa de cuello en forma de V para cenar. Tía Martha no insistía en llevar túnica de mago, pero había prohibido los pantalones cortos y los vaqueros en la cena. Era mamá quien había elegido aquel conjunto, y se notaba: desde la camisa verde brillante con la pequeña rosa bordada en el cuello, al dibujo blanco, rosa y verde (a juego con la camisa) de la falda. Se encogió de hombros y se lo sacó de la cabeza; al menos se había desgastado tras muchos lavados.

Ginny no intentó amortiguar las pisadas en el pasillo, de lo que se arrepintió cuando se encontró a Harry estirado en la cama, dormido. Era obvio que se había duchado, y estaba vestido con la ligera camisa blanca y los pantalones chinos que siempre se ponía para cenar. Parecía que se había sentado en el borde de la cama, con la intención de ponerse los calcetines, y había sucumbido ante la fresca calma.

El aire olía agradablemente a rosas, se dio cuenta Ginny, mirando a su alrededor en la ordenada habitación. Harry tenía incluso una rosa en lo alto de su escritorio. Aun así, estaba marrón por los bordes, como si ya tuviera un par de días. Se preguntó por qué la guardaba cuando había tantas otras frescas justo en su ventana.

Se volvió hacia la cama de nuevo, mirando a Harry dormir con un brazo extendido hacia un lado, como siempre. Le había echado de menos, y tenía ganas de que llegara su cumpleaños mañana, cuando tendría todo el día para pasarlo con él. Sentándose con cautela en el borde de la cama, se agachó y le besó muy suavemente en los labios. Él sonrió.

–¡Estabas despierto todo el tiempo! –le acusó ella

–Shh... Estoy teniendo un sueño maravilloso. Una pelirroja preciosa acaba de besarme –dijo, sin abrir los ojos.

–¿Cómo sabes que es pelirroja?

–Sueño a color.

–¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

–Desde que te oí venir en estampida por el pasillo –contestó, con los ojos aún cerrados.

–Yo no hago eso –intentó parecer molesta, pero no lo logró del todo.

–No, es sólo que a veces haces que el suelo cruja cuando vas de puntillas –abrió los ojos. Estaban tan increíblemente verdes sin las gafas.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ginny, sospechando que se refería a algo; pero lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue la noche que él había dormido en el trastero–. ¡Harry!. ¿Estabas despierto cuando fui a intercambiar la cama contigo la segunda noche, en la casa?

–¿Eso era lo que estabas haciendo? –se rió.

–¡Creía que estabas dormido!. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –le preguntó ella.

–No quería discutir contigo en mitad de la noche.

–¡Discutir! No habría discutido... –se interrumpió cuando vio la diversión en su rostro–. Así que crees que sabes cómo manejarme,¿no?

–Nunca creería eso –dijo Harry, con la voz aún algo soñolienta–. Y debería ser yo el que estuviera de mal humor, porque has interrumpido mi sueño feliz y quiero saber lo que pasa luego.

Era tan extraño, y tan íntimo, ver a Harry relajado tras despertarse. Nunca le había visto así de contento, y su felicidad la atrajo tanto como la atraían todos los demás aspectos de su persona.

Se sacó las sandalias con rapidez y se subió en la cama, con la falda extendiéndose a su alrededor.

–¿Qué pasa luego en tu sueño?

–No puedes soñar sentada.

Haciendo caso omiso de la ropa arrugada, puso la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la de él. Harry se giró para mirarla. De pronto, no había necesidad de hablar; era suficiente ver su rostro a centímetros del de ella, y estar juntos, solos, en un cuarto silencioso. Ginny se preguntó si veía bien sin gafas cuando sus ojos estudiaron el rostro de ella y luego descendieron. Alzó un dedo para tocar la flor bordada en su camiseta.

–Pretendo arrancar eso –murmuró ella.

–¿Por qué?

–Es demasiado dulce. Mamá eligió este conjunto –dijo Ginny, pellizcándose la falda de flores.

–¿No te gusta?

–Está bien. Demasiado de niña, supongo.

–Me gustan las niñas –dijo él, sonriéndole a los ojos.

–Demasiado de niña pequeña.

–Ah –dijo suavemente. Parecía algo desconcertado.

–No me gustan las cosas con flores –dijo, pero no estaba segura de si la estaba escuchando. Había movido la mano hacia su pelo, y estaba tocando suavemente los mechones. Ginny nunca había pensado que quería que la trataran como si fuera una figurita valiosa, pero ahora que él le rozaba levemente el brazo, con una mirada de adoración en los ojos, estaba preparada para cambiar de idea.

Nunca había sido tan consciente de sí misma, o de cómo un roce como el de una pluma podía dejar un rastro de cosquilleo a lo largo de su piel, o atravesar capas de tela. Sin una palabra, la forma que él trazaba le mostraba que aquel cuerpo mundano en el que se movía era algo... hermoso.

Por fin se le acercó, y con una caricia, tan leve como una respiración, tocó su mejilla. Ella se hundió en sus ojos, sintiéndose tan... No muy segura de qué quería, imitó sus movimientos, tocando su mejilla y luego bajando la mano por el cuello, hacia los hombros. La tela de su camisa era lisa al tacto. Lentamente, alzó la otra mano, y con un suave empujón, le colocó encima de ella.

Su peso la presionó durante un momento, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones. Lo sentía tan sólido y fuerte y sustancial, pensó sin respiración, mientras le rodeaba con los brazos. Aquello era lo que quería.

Él se movió para colocar el brazo bajo los hombros de ella y quitarle parte del peso. Ahora estaban cómodamente el uno en los brazos del otro.

Ginny recorría sus hombros con las manos cuando notó algo rozarle la muñeca. Se detuvo y se puso tensa. Harry miró a su espalda.

–Es la gata –dijo, aliviado–. Viene a visitarme todos los días.

Ginny se sentó para poder mirar a su espalda.

–¡Harry, tiene una serpiente en la boca! –Una pequeña serpiente verde de jardín, aproximadamente de la longitud y el diámetro de un lápiz, se retorcía en la boca de Pamela–. Y no está muerta.

La gata gris se sentó, orgullosa de su trofeo de caza y al parecer inconsciente de la agitación de la serpiente.

–Le gusta enseñar sus trofeos –dijo Harry, alcanzando su varita.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó ella.

–No me apetece compartir la casa con una colonia de serpientes –respondió Harry–. Voy a levitarla hacia la ventana antes de que suelte esa culebra.

Pamela pareció entender eso, porque se levantó con altanería, le echó un último vistazo a Harry, y saltó por la ventana abierta, serpiente incluida.

Ginny miró el reloj.

–Ups, es la hora de la cena. Tía Martha dijo media hora.

Harry salió de la cama y empezó a ponerse los calcetines. Mirando su camisa arrugada, dijo:

–No quiero aparecer así. Tu tía va a pensar lo peor.

–Eso lo arreglo yo –dijo Ginny. Sacó la varita y la sujetó horizontalmente. Luego recorrió con ella la espalda de Harry. Repitió el proceso en las mangas y el pecho de la camisa. Cuando hubo terminado, parecía que la camisa estaba recién planchada.

–Me gusta ese hechizo –dijo Harry, remetiéndose la camisa.

–Es útil –estuvo de acuerdo Ginny.

–Podría usarlo contigo –dijo, con ojos brillantes.

Ginny pensó, divertida, que probablemente tenía alguna razón secreta.

–No tengo la camisa arrugada –señaló–. Pero podrías hacer algo por mí.

–¿El qué? –preguntó él, poniéndose las gafas.

–Cuéntame cómo terminaba el sueño.

Él sonrió.

–No puedo; esta vez el gato me despertó.

–Prueba otra vez –sugirió ella, algo ronca.

Harry cerró los ojos como si soñara, y luego los volvió a abrir con una sonrisa. La empujó cerca de él y luego la besó, suavemente al principio y luego con más pasión cuando ella le devolvió el beso.

Ginny rompió el beso finalmente, apartándose con un suspiro.

–Buen final –dijo.

* * *

Después de la cena, el tiempo se enfrió bastante. Como Harry estaba cansado, decidieron dar un paseo en el jardín cruzado hasta el toque de queda de Ginny, que no era una hora, sino una condición. "Cuando esté demasiado oscuro como para ver a dos metros de distancia, es hora de volver", había dicho tía Martha.

–¿Cuánto son dos metros? –preguntó Ginny con exasperación–. Tenía que haberme traído un metro.

–Bueno, se supone que hay casi un metro desde la nariz hasta la mano extendida –empezó Harry.

–¿De quién es la nariz y de quién es la mano? –ella sacudió la cabeza–. ¿Por qué no puede limitarse a decir una hora? Los dos tenemos reloj.

–Porque nos está dando un poco de libertad.

–¿Qué quieres decir?. ¡No he tenido que estar en casa al oscurecer desde que tenía ocho años¡Esto no es mucha libertad!

–Si eligiera una hora y tú llegaras tarde, entonces tendría que regañarte o hacerte ordenar las especias por orden alfabético o algo así –dijo Harry–. De esta forma, llegues cuando llegues, la verdad es que no puede decirte nada.

–A no ser que salga con un metro –dijo Ginny, aún contrariada por tener un toque de queda, pero entendiendo lo que quería decir.

–Se lo esconderemos –Harry le cogió la mano–. Venga, vamos a ver los animales.

Ginny vio unas cuantas figuras más en que no se había fijado la mañana anterior.

–Oh, aquí hay un ciervo. Pero está tan lejos del unicornio...

–Sí, pero se están mirando el uno al otro.

–Oh, qué triste. Tan cerca pero tan lejos...

–Estoy seguro de que se reúnen y bailan en luna llena –dijo Harry, mirando los altos tallos que los rodeaban.

–¿Bailar?. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? –estaba recorriendo la fuente del dragón con la mano, pero se volvió para mirarle.

–Tu tía me lo contó. Por eso no los vimos cuando llegamos la primera noche: se habían escapado al bosque.

Ginny sonrió.

–Y creíamos que nunca pasaba nada en el bosque.

–Las primeras impresiones suelen estar equivocadas, supongo –se alejó para mirar el león.

Ginny pensó en la primera vez que vio a Harry, cuando tenía diez años. Le había creído bastante maravilloso: el modo educado en que le había preguntado a mamá cómo cruzar la barrera, sus ojos verdes. Y luego todo encajó cuando Fred y George dijeron que era Harry Potter. Con la inocente lógica de una niña pequeña, Ginny había pensado que parecía maravilloso porque _era_ maravilloso.

Le había puesto injustamente en un pedestal, exactamente como había hecho tía Martha con su John. No era de extrañar que no pudiera dejar de meter el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. En aquel momento, el que no se riera ni dijera una palabra ante su torpeza fue otro ejemplo de lo maravilloso que era. Era tan diferente de todos sus hermanos; incluso de Percy, que no se habría reído, pero le habría recordado que prestara más atención a lo que hacía.

Y entonces Lucius Malfoy había sido tan grosero con él, y ella no lo había podido aguantar. A Harry le debió parecer muy gracioso: una niña de once años intentando enfrentarse a un hombre adulto. Suspiró mientras su mente viajaba por los sucesos de su primer año.

–Estás a un millón de kilómetros de aquí.

Harry estaba a su lado, observándola juguetear con el agua.

Ella tomó una profunda respiración, queriendo saber de pronto lo que él había pensado de ella entonces.

–Harry,¿te acuerdas de la segunda prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando tuviste que rescatar a Ron?

Él levantó las cejas.

–Sí.

Aquello le estaba saliendo al revés y mal, pero Ginny continuó de todos modos.

–¿Y tú rescataste a aquella niña?

–Sí –dijo él, frunciendo el ceño confuso.

–¿Lo hiciste...?. ¿Era...?

–¿Qué es? Pareces asustada de pronto –volvió a tomar su mano.

–Harry... Cuando tú y Ron vinisteis a por mí... ¿Fue sólo... ya sabes... como una aventura o algo así?

Él se enderezó y se quedó mirando al horizonte, pero no se alejó.

–No. En absoluto –respondió finalmente con voz débil–. Fue bastante horrible, de hecho, y tuvimos todo el día para pensar en ello.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Ginny odiaba haberle hecho apretar la mandíbula de ese modo.

Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

–Vamos a sentarnos en el banco.

El crujido de sus pies sobre la gravilla y el tintineo del agua de la fuente eran los únicos sonidos en el jardín cruzado cuando volvieron hacia el banco. El brazo de Harry seguía envolviendo tranquilizadoramente sus hombros.

Se sentaron en silencio. Harry se inclinó hacia delante con las manos casualmente unidas y los codos sobre los muslos. La miró por encima del hombro.

–Perdona,¿qué se suponía que iba a decir? Quiero decir, creo que me he perdido...

No sabía realmente lo que quería que dijera; ella sólo quería saber... ¿qué?

–Harry, cuando fuiste a rescatarme¿estabas siendo noble, como cuando rescataste a aquella niña?

–De veras que odio esa palabra –dijo Harry. Se apretaba las manos con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos–. La odio, junto con la "obsesión de salvar a la gente" –se volvió hacia ella con la angustia pintada en los ojos–. No estaba pensando en mí,¿vale? Estaba preocupado por aquella chica... No estaba intentando lucirme, ni...

–Lo sé –dijo Ginny suavemente, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. ¿Cuánta gente había acusado a Harry de aquello? Era tan injusto–. Harry, no estoy intentando hacer que te sientas mal. Solía pensar que tal vez viniste a por mí en la Cámara por Ron... o porque yo te gustaba un poquito –se sintió expuesta contándole aquello, como si fuera un conejo en medio de un campo abierto–. Pero cuando rescatarte a esa chica, pensé...

–¿Qué pensaste?. ¿Que voy por ahí rescatando a la gente indiscriminadamente, como el gran fanfarrón que soy? –se levantó de repente y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Luego se detuvo a unos metros de ella con los hombros hundidos y las manos en los bolsillos, como si no se atreviera a moverse ni a decir nada más.

Su enfado acentuó el de ella.

–¿Sabes?,¡es muy difícil hablar de esto! –se levantó de un salto–. Y no me lo estás poniendo fácil. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pienso de ti,¿vale? Tampoco tiene nada que ver con lo que otra gente piensa de ti.

–¿Entonces _de qué_ va esto? –preguntó él, con una voz peligrosamente calmada.

_¿De qué iba todo aquello?_

Ginny se quedó mirándole, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente cuando se dio cuenta por fin de qué quería saber. Quería saber si le importaba tanto como él le importaba a ella.

Y tenía miedo de descubrirlo. Aunque no pensara que Harry fuera a traicionarla como hizo Tom Riddle, tenía miedo de que aquella relación ya estuviera demasiado desequilibrada. De que ella tuviera demasiada pasión, demasiado amor, demasiado temperamento... demasiado de todo. _No tenías miedo de mostrarlo_, había dicho tía Martha sobre ella cuando tenía once años. Pero ahora sí que lo tenía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante su propia cobardía. ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser sincera con él si seguía escondiéndose por costumbre, por miedo?

–¿Qué? –él se puso a su lado tras el largo silencio y tras ver sus lágrimas. Se inclinaba a su lado, con la preocupación y la confusión pintadas en los ojos.

–Harry, cuando metí el codo en el plato de la mantequilla¿qué pensaste de mí? –preguntó con voz débil.

Harry casi abrió la boca de par en paz, pero se dominó. Y no era de extrañar que estuviera sorprendido; estaba haciendo preguntas aleatorias y siendo completamente irracional. Él se quedó mirándola tanto tiempo que Ginny se había convencido de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, cuando hizo la cosa más sorprendente.

Se acercó lentamente y le cogió el codo con la mano izquierda. Luego se inclinó torpemente por la cintura y besó su codo. Mirándole el pelo negro durante el breve momento que le llevó rozar sus labios contra ella, se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle, de lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Era estúpido llorar ante la vista de su cabello oscuro inclinado contra ella. O romper a llorar con más fuerza cuando se enderezó y la acercó a él de modo que podía sentir el latido de su corazón.

–No llores más –susurró por fin–. No te preocupes por esto,¿vale?

–No estoy preocupada –respondió, hablando contra su camisa–. Estoy aliviada.

Él suspiró.

–La forma convencional de mostrar alivio es una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla.

–Yo no soy convencional, ni corriente, ni normal –dijo ella, sorbiendo y secándose los ojos con la mano.

–No. No lo eres.

Se quedaron allí de pie, juntos, en la luz mortecina, escuchando el chisporrotear del agua desde la fuente.

Ginny volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho para que se enfadara tanto.

–Harry –dijo, apartándose para verle la cara–. Siempre estoy de tu parte; nunca he pensado que fueras un fanfarrón mentiroso, ni ninguna de las otras cosas que ha dicho la gente.

Él volvió a suspirar, y Ginny notó que sus brazos se relajaban a su alrededor.

–No creo que sea buena idea que siempre estés de mi parte, por mucho que quiera que lo estés. Mira lo que pasó cuando fuimos al Ministerio. Sirius fue asesinado; Ron y Hermione, tú, Neville... todos quedasteis heridos.

Estaba oscureciendo, así que no podía verle con la claridad que le habría gustado.

–No quiero decir que no vaya a discutir contigo –dijo–. Ni intentar hacer que cambies de opinión, ni enfrentarme a ti si creo que lo necesitas.

–Algo que espero ansioso –dijo él irónicamente.

–No sé lo que quiero decir en realidad –dijo Ginny, sintiéndose estúpida de pronto–. Es sólo que... quiero que sepas que estoy de tu parte, incluso aunque tenga un punto ciego en lo que respecta a ti. Quiero decir, para eso están Ron y Hermione,¿verdad?

Harry le acariciaba el pelo con aire ausente.

–No estoy seguro. Quiero decir que son mis amigos, y se supone que los amigos te lo dicen cuando te equivocas y todo eso. Ciertamente, Hermione intentó impedirme que cometiera un error –bajó la vista hacia ella–. Pero tú...

–No soy sólo una amiga a la que resulta que te gusta besar –dijo Ginny, algo impaciente–. No tienes que ponerle una etiqueta.

–Bien –murmuró él.

–Solo intento decirte que no voy a ser siempre la justa y equilibrada, así que está bien que tengas amigos que sean así contigo.

Él la abrazó y dijo, con voz divertida:

–_E__so_ ya lo sabía.

–¿Qué es lo que sabías? –preguntó ella bruscamente. Acababa de abrirle su alma¿y él ya lo sabía?

–Sabía que no eres justa y equilibrada –le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa–. Solo estoy contento de que estés de mi parte.

–¿Cómo diablos ibas a saber eso? –Ginny se alejó del todo y se puso las manos en las caderas. Un poco de arrogancia estaba bien, pero aquello estaba saliéndosele de las manos.

–Porque eres una Weasley –dijo sencillamente, volviendo a acercarla, incluso aunque ella se mantuvo en su sitio rígidamente.

Tenía razón, claro. Eso era lo que tía Martha había estado intentando decirle antes. Pero el hecho de que él la conociera mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma era extremadamente irritante.

–No te enfades –dijo él, aún divertido–. ¿Crees que yo soy diferente?. ¿De verdad crees que voy a ser justo y equilibrado cuando tiene que ver contigo?

Ella se rió. Ahora que pensaba en ello, Harry era tan cabezota como ella; quizá incluso más. Los dos eran "demasiado".

–Supongo que tenemos que juntarnos sólo por piedad hacia el resto del mundo.

–Es un modo de verlo –estuvo de acuerdo él.

Ginny se rió y le besó rápidamente, pensando en lo bueno que era ser "demasiado" con alguien que lo entendía. Entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de que la camisa blanca de Harry era más brillante que el perfil de su rostro. La noche se estaba oscureciendo.

–¡Oh, no, Harry, ya se ha pasado de los dos metros!

Se apresuraron hacia la casa. Ya había muchas estrellas a la vista y la luna creciente ascendía en el cielo.

–Adiós –dijo al llegar la puerta.

–Voy contigo –dijo Harry–. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

–¡Ni te atrevas! –siseó–. Puedo luchar mis propias batallas –luego añadió con picardía:–. No te preocupes, sé disculparme maravillosamente.

Oyó la sonrisa en su voz.

–Tendré que recordar eso.

Fue con algo de agitación que Ginny entró en la cocina iluminada. Tía Martha llevaba el camisón de dormir, y parecía tan cansada que Ginny se sintió culpable de haberse saltado el toque de queda.

–Tu vista debe ser mucho mejor que la mía, querida –dijo tía Martha mientras se levantaba rígidamente de la silla–. Yo no sería capaz de ver a dos metros de distancia con esta luz.

–Lo siento... –empezó Ginny, acercándose a su lado.

Pero tía Martha la interrumpió y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

–Es estupendo tener quince años y poder ver tan bien de noche.

Por segunda vez en aquel día, Ginny sintió lágrimas de alivio. Tía Martha lo entendía.

* * *

Ginny se despertó la mañana de su cumpleaños con el sonido del canto de los pájaros y la resplandeciente luz del sol inundando su habitación. Creyó oír el ulular de una lechuza, así que miró por la ventana a tiempo de ver a Hedwig y a Pigwidgeon intentando volar con un abultado paquete entre las dos. Como Pigwidgeon era tan pequeño, producía un efecto de desequilibrio.

A pesar de que ya tenía quince años, no pudo evitar emocionarse como una niña ante la idea de los regalos. Tal vez habría uno de Harry, a no ser que le hubiera dejado a Hedwig a su familia para que pudieran mandarle el suyo.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida! –la saludó con energía tía Martha cuando entró en la cocina. Ginny se alegró de ver a su tía con ojos brillantes y llena de energía. Lotty trajinaba a su alrededor, sin parar de sonreír. A Harry no se le veía por ningún sitio.

–Harry tenía algunas cosas que hacer –dijo tía Martha, interpretando su expresión–. Estaba muy preocupado de que el correo llegara tarde hoy –entonces sonrió–, y lo ha hecho.

Harry debía haberle comprado un regalo, de alguna manera, porque no podía salir de la finca. Frunció el ceño, intentando descubrir cómo podría haberlo conseguido.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque para cuando hubo terminado de desayunar, Harry entró llevando un paquete torpemente envuelto, demasiado grande como para ser joyas, ni ropa, ni libros, ni...

Se detuvo cuando la vio en la mesa.

–Feliz cumpleaños –dijo, tan bajito que se convirtió en un saludo solo entre ellos; solo para ella.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo que sus mejillas se llenaban de color.

–Gracias.

Él puso la caja en la mesa con un golpe.

–Yo... esto... no he tenido muchas oportunidades de conseguirte un regalo, porque... esto... –bajó la cabeza–. No me di cuenta hasta el martes, y bueno...

Ella soltó una risita.

–A mí también se me olvidó hasta que tía Martha lo mencionó –inclinó la cabeza hacia el regalo–. ¿Quieres que lo abra ahora?

–Mejor que nos lo quitemos de encima –murmuró.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, ábrelo ahora.

Ginny alcanzó el paquete ansiosamente.

–¡Espera! Solo quiero que sepas que Ron lo ha elegido...

–¿Ron? –Ginny intentó no reírse con anticipación. Sería algo absurdo, lo sabía. Hacer regalos nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Ron.

–Y yo lo he visto por primera vez esta mañana... y... –suspiró–. Bueno, ya lo verás.

Ahora su curiosidad había alcanzado nuevos límites. Desgarró el papel y cortó el celo mágico con la uña. Dentro, metida entre pliegues de papel fino blanco, había una... cabeza de unicornio. Era una gran cabeza de unicornio hecha de plástico, excepto la cabellera amarillenta, los brillantes ojos azules y el flamante cuerno plateado. El plástico era transparente y mostraba el líquido del interior.

–¿Qué es el líquido?

–El peor tipo de desechos de pociones jamás inventado –dijo Harry con tono resignado.

Ginny lo sacó de la caja. Tenía una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes cuadrados. Ginny no recordaba haber visto nunca unos dientes como aquéllos en un unicornio de verdad, ni tampoco una melena amarilla y tiesa. El líquido se balanceó en el interior.

–¿Cómo sale?

–Tira del cuerno –dijo él sombríamente.

El cuerno se movía como el grifo de cerveza de un bar. De la boca salió un chorro de espuma.

–No solo es el unicornio más feo que existe, también tiene la rabia –dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con abatimiento.

El unicornio estornudó con delicadeza. Harry gimió.

–Y es alérgico.

La espuma olía a limón y algún tipo de savia; olía incluso peor que la ruta.

–Lo siento –dijo Harry. Ahora que el regalo había sido descubierto, parecía haber vuelto a encontrar su lengua–. No tenía mucho dinero porque no he podido ir al banco. Y Ron no podía ir por mí, así que no tenía muchas opciones. Le dije que consiguiera algo con un unicornio –sus ojos le rogaban que lo entendiera.

Ginny podía imaginarse fácilmente a Ron en una tienda, observando aquello con entusiasmo. Era grande, era un unicornio, y tenía cosas con olor que les gustarían a las chicas. Se acordaría de aquel regalo mientras viviera.

–Me encanta –declaró–. Es especial.

La cara de Harry se iluminó un momento, y luego se derrumbó de nuevo.

–Eso es lo que dijo Hermione cuando Ron le regaló la colonia el año pasado.

Ginny se rió.

–¿Oliste esa colonia?

–No.

–Era algún tipo de esencia de ruta.

Harry pareció aterrorizado.

–Creo que esto también lo es –sujetó la cabeza y leyó la etiqueta en la parte de abajo–. Se llama _Haz una ruta __al__ día_. Para alejar todo tipo de insectos intrusos: incluyendo plagas, insectos dañinos y pájaros mordedores –su expresión era incrédula–. Ron te ha comprado insecticida –luego su sentido del humor se impuso–. Ponte esto en Hogwarts para mantener alejados a los otros tíos –dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Crees que Ron le estaba mandando un mensaje a Hermione?

–Si lo estaba haciendo, creo que ella no lo recibió, porque le habría hechizado por tener la cara dura de decirle que mantuviera a los tíos alejados –dijo Harry–. Me sorprende que no me hayas hechizado.

–El día es joven –dijo ella, con una risita–. No te tomes esto tan duramente –le puso una mano en la rodilla–. Hiciste lo mejor que podías dadas las circunstancias, y estabas intentando ser considerado, pero...

–¿Pero qué? –volvía a parecer preocupado.

–¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Hermione?

–Porque no tenía dinero muggle, y Hermione no tenía forma de ir al mundo mágico.

–Harry,¿ha llegado tu regalo? –preguntó tía Martha.

–Sí –dijo él, como preparándose para uno de los comentarios sarcásticos de tía Martha.

Pero tía Martha se quedó sin palabras ante el esplendor de plástico de la cabeza de unicornio.

–Oh, vaya –fue todo lo que dijo.

Ginny pasó la vista de Harry a su tía. Tía Martha levantó las cejas a Ginny. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír. Era horrendo de una forma adorable.

–Bueno, si has admirado lo suficiente tu regalo, Ginny, tengo algo para ti en el salón. Sé que debería esperar a tu cena de cumpleaños, pero estoy demasiado emocionada.

Ginny se preguntó qué clase de figurita iba a hacerle compañía a su unicornio. Pensó que ya que estaba podría presentarlos apropiadamente, así que cogió la cabeza para llevársela consigo.

–No tienes que ir con eso por ahí –dijo Harry.

–Quiero hacerlo. Ahora es mío, así que puedo llevarlo donde quiera.

–Donde quiera que se reúnan los insectos.

–Déjalo. Me gusta.

También les gustó a los tazones de Tobey.

–Un buen corcel –remarcó uno de ellos mientras Ginny colocaba la gran cabeza en la mesa baja de enfrente del sofá.

–Mirad esos ojos resplandecientes, y esa gruesa cabellera –añadió otro.

El unicornio estornudó e inclinó la cabeza con majestuosidad hacia la galería de tazones.

–Ginny, convencí a tu madre de que me dejara comprarte esto durante su visita la semana pasada –tía Martha cogió un paquete largo y delgado, adornado con un lazo rojo–. Estoy deseando ver si te gusta.

Tía Martha se sentó en el sofá y observó ansiosamente a Ginny deshacer los envoltorios para revelar la escoba de quidditch. Ginny miró con admiración el pálido mango de abedul y las finas y casi delicadas ramitas doradas en el extremo. En letras de oro estaba grabado el nombre: El Colibrí.

–Tía Martha –exhaló Ginny por fin–. Esta es una escoba de cazador –se volvió con emoción hacia Harry–. Se mueve a distintas alturas para que no tengas que bajar en picado mientras estás haciendo un pase. No tienes que mirar abajo.

Él sonreía, sin sorprenderse.

–¡Y es justo de mi talla! –Ginny apenas podía contenerse.

–Bueno¿a qué estás esperando? –preguntó tía Martha–. Quiero ver si estos fabricantes de escobas pueden corroborar todos esos anuncios locos.

Ginny salió corriendo del salón, con Harry siguiéndola de cerca.

–Trae el unicornio –le llamó por encima del hombro.

No le vio sonreír ampliamente antes de volver a por él, porque ya estaba ascendiendo hacia el brillante cielo azul de la mañana.

* * *

_**N/A:** Gracias, como siempre, a Sherry._

_**N/T:** Esto lleva dos días escrito, pero mi conexión a internet está tonta últimamente y no he podido colgarlo¬¬. Una vez más, no puedo prometer nada respecto al próximo capítulo (¿os habéis fijado en que llevo un ritmo y todo? Uno rápido, uno lento, uno rápido, uno lento... xDD)._

_Cuando Ginny llama "especial" al unicornio, en realidad es inusual, pero Salamandra dijo que la colonia de Ron era especial, así que..._

_Que yo recuerde ahora mismo, no hay nada más que decir. Gracias por leer y comentar! Hasta el próximo!_

_PS. ¿Alguien se ha fijado en el detalle de la rosa?. :D_


	10. El cumpleaños de Ginny, parte 2

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**10: El cumpleaños de Ginny, parte 2**

Mientras Ginny volaba atravesando el viento la mañana de su cumpleaños, apenas se creía que ahora era la propietaria de aquella escoba tan increíble. El Colibrí se ajustaba a ella perfectamente, y se movía donde quería ir casi antes de que el pensamiento estuviera del todo formado en su mente. Ni siquiera Harry podía anticipar sus movimientos.

Tía Martha, bajo la sombra de su parasol negro, estaba sentada en el jardín mirándolos, con una sonrisa fijada en el rostro. A sus pies, la cabeza de unicornio brillaba bajo la luz del sol. El jarvey tenía curiosidad por aquel nuevo invitado en su jardín. Se acercaba desde las coles y observaba con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes la bestia de plástico, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Harry y Ginny en el aire.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Harry y Ginny volaron mientras tía Martha echaba cabezadas intermitentemente en su silla. Fue solo cuando Lotty los llamó para comer que sus pies tocaron tierra. Ginny insistió en llevarse el unicornio a la mesa.

–Ginny, va a estornudar pesticida por toda la comida –protestó Harry.

–No lo hará –dijo Ginny, acariciándole la rígida crin–. Sólo es alérgico al líquido que tiene dentro,¿verdad que lo eres?

El unicornio puso los ojos en blanco de placer y luego estornudo encima del sándwich de Ginny. Sin parpadear siquiera, Ginny sacó la varita y murmuró "_Fregotego_". Los ojos del unicornio estaban húmedos.

–¿Es alérgico a todo? –preguntó Harry con exasperación.

–Es un poco sensible –Ginny se puso a canturrear mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Me alegro de no haberte conseguido algo bonito –murmuró él.

Ginny soltó una risita.

Tía Martha observaba la pequeña discusión con una sonrisa.

–Creo que será mejor que aliviéis a la pobre cabeza de su contenido antes de que toda la casa huela a ruta.

–Buena idea –dijo Harry, lanzando una mirada asesina a la cabeza.

–Sugiero que lo vertáis en los pastos de camino al río. Hay un bancal de perejil de monte allí y quiero arrancarlo.

–¿Por qué quieres arrancarlo? –preguntó Ginny. El único perejil que ella conocía era el que su madre usaba para decorar los platos cuando intentaba ser elegante.

–Pone a las vacas muy raras, como la nepeta con los gatos. Hay una leyenda que dice que si un gnomo... ¿o era un trol? Bueno, el caso es que si _algo_ se lo come, se convierte en una vaca durante unas horas –tía Martha hizo una pausa y luego resopló–. Nunca me he creído ésa.

–¿Qué más leyendas hay? –preguntó Harry.

Tía Martha se pasó el resto de la comida obsequiándoles con historias sobre vacas, cazas de criaturas mitológicas y otros cuentos estrafalarios para confundir al ingenuo.

–Nunca se me olvidará cómo les tomaban el pelo los niños de la finca a los de Londres cuando llegaron. Esos pobres chicos de ciudad llevaron ajo colgado durante semanas para mantener alejados a los vampiros del bosque –tía Martha sacudió la cabeza–. Por supuesto, todo el mundo sabe que los únicos vampiros están en Transilvania –le sonrió a Harry–. Pregúntale a Biggs algún día. Era el peor bromista. Adelante, pregúntale por los murciélagos-vampiro de Warwickshire. Hizo llorar a la pobre Harriet, ya sabéis, la que trabaja en la oficina de abogados. Tuvo que limpiar los establos sin magia cuando le descubrieron.

Harry se reía con los ojos brillantes al oír las historias de tía Martha. Ginny habría deseado que Harry viviera con tía Martha de pequeño, en vez de tener que irse a vivir con esos muggles. Qué vida tan diferente habría tenido, pensó, suspirando sin pensar.

–Oh, vaya, me he extendido demasiado –dijo tía Martha con aire de disculpa–. Estoy segura de que hay otras cosas que preferirías hacer en tu cumpleaños que escuchar mis memorias.

–¡No! No es eso; sólo estaba pensando en algo –dijo Ginny.

–Bueno, yo voy a celebrar una parte de tu cumpleaños tumbándome –dijo tía Martha–. Encuentro que este tiempo tan cálido no se lleva bien conmigo.

Ginny intercambió una mirada preocupada con Harry.

–Es un inconveniente de tener más de cien años, querida –se apresuró a tranquilizarlos ella–. Estaré fresca como una margarita para tu pequeña fiesta.

El reloj de ansiedad dio una campanada.

–¿Cómo vamos a mantenernos despiertos para la lluvia de meteoritos de esta noche?

–Ah, sí, pretendía hablaros de eso –dijo tía Martha con entusiasmo–. Ese reloj es siempre tan útil. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto la lluvia de estrellas de las Perseidas?

–No –contestó Ginny–. Mamá no me dejaba acostarme tan tarde, ni, bueno, levantarme tan pronto. Y el año pasado estábamos en Londres y no podríamos haberlas visto bien.

–Y el año anterior, fue la Copa Mundial –añadió Harry–. Yo tampoco la he visto.

–Habéis de ir esta noche, entonces. Si os acostáis temprano podréis poneros el despertador a las dos o las tres de la mañana.

A Ginny le parecía que un encuentro a solas antes del amanecer con Harry era una idea aplastante, pero si tía Martha se les unía, no sonaba tan divertido–. ¿Tú vas a venir?

–¿Yo? –tía Martha se rió alegremente–. No, ya he visto la lluvia antes. Los paseos después de medianoche son para los jóvenes –se levantó lentamente, sujetando el respaldo de la silla para mantener el equilibrio–. Os sugiero que vayáis al círculo de piedra para una mejor vista.

Harry cogió la cabeza de unicornio.

–Parece una gran idea.

–El final perfecto para mi cumpleaños –estuvo de acuerdo Ginny.

* * *

Cogieron las escobas hacia el pasto de las vacas. Harry quería que se pasaran la cabeza como una quaffle, pero Ginny no quiso ni oír hablar de ello.

–¿Y si se nos cayera? –le preguntó con indignación.

–Ah, sí, un derrame de residuos tóxicos. Mejor no arriesgarse –dijo Harry.

–¡No me puedo creer que no te guste el regalo que tú mismo me has hecho!

–Lo eligió Ron –remarcó Harry de mal humor.

Ginny se acercó más a la escoba de Harry.

–¡De veras que estás disgustado por esto!

Harry le dirigió una breve mirada y luego bajó la vista.

–Ya estamos en el pasto –y descendió hacia el muro de piedra.

Ginny le siguió y desmontó sobre la hierba, que le llegaba a las rodillas, y la maleza del pasto. El sol le calentaba la espalda y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos por el resplandor. El aire estaba cargado del acre olor de la vegetación.

–Esto es –dijo Harry, señalando una planta alta con ramos redondos e intrincados de flores verdes blancuzcas–.Voy a echar esta cosa aquí.

–Harry, no voy a darte este unicornio hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que te molesta. Has estado haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre el regalo toda la mañana.

Harry le dirigió a la cabeza de unicornio una mirada sombría y luego estudió el suelo. Empezó a alisar la hierba con el pie, apoyando con cuidado todo su peso para que las plantas no volvieran a levantarse. Ya había pisoteado un pequeño círculo cuando se puso a hablar.

–Vale, estoy molesto, y tú vas a enfadarte conmigo cuando te lo cuente porque sé lo que vas a decir...

Ginny resopló con enfado.

–Vas a decir –continuó él, ignorando su agitación–, que sólo estoy pensando en mis propios sentimientos y no en los tuyos y que es tu cumpleaños y que debería superarlo.

–¿Por qué estoy siquiera aquí cuando puedes entablar una conversación tan encantadora con tu mente? –preguntó ella sarcásticamente–. Me gustaría que no me pusieras palabras en la boca antes de que tenga la oportunidad de saber qué pasa.

Harry caminó por el perímetro de la hierba aplastada, haciendo el círculo un poco más grande.

–Perdón –le dirigió una breve mirada y luego volvió a bajar la vista.

–¡Harry! –su enfado no mejoraba con el silencio de él ni con el calor sofocante del campo.

–Es sólo que... –suspiró–. Yo sólo quería conseguirte algo de verdad maravilloso por tu cumpleaños; algo que siempre quisieras, como una escoba, o... –se centró en un trocito de hierba errático–. Pero no tenía dinero suficiente, y tu tía estaba muy ilusionada con comprarte una escoba. Yo la ayudé a elegirla.

–¿Sí? –Ginny no estaba sorprendida.

–Sí. Estaba tan feliz mirando todos esos catálogos. Me dijo que nunca había tenido oportunidad de comprarle a nadie una escoba antes. Así que no podía arruinarle la diversión –levantó la vista–. Y no puedo enfadarme con Ron, porque de veras pensé que era el mejor para hacerte un regalo. Te conoce tan bien, y... –se detuvo, con un ceño confuso en el rostro–. A mí siempre me gusta lo que me da.

–Oh, Ron puede comprar cosas para tíos; es cuando es cuestión de chicas cuando tiene problemas –dijo Ginny, sonriendo al recordar el rascador de espalda que había elegido para mamá las últimas navidades.

–Ah –dijo Harry con voz desinteresada. Se giró y miró malhumoradamente hacia el bosque, que parecía azul y fresco en la distancia.

Ginny podía sentir la camiseta pegándosele a la espalda, y el brillo cegador del sol empezaba a hacer que le doliera la cabeza.

–Harry, me encanta mi regalo; este es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido nunca, no tanto... por los regalos, si no por la compañía que tengo. ¿Puedes creerme?

Él se giró y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

–Aún no me has dicho que lo supere.

Ginny se rió.

–Supéralo.

–Ése es el antídoto que estaba buscando.

–Vamos a ver si la poción de esta cabeza de unicornio va a curar o matar antes de que me desmaye del calor –dijo Ginny. Luego se dirigió a la cabeza–. Ábrete, vamos a sacarte el líquido.

La cabeza palideció.

–No te dolerá, te lo prometo –le dijo ella con dulzura

Cuando se incorporó, pilló a Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada para mantener la paz. Él cogió la cabeza y vertió la sustancia de olor asqueroso alrededor de los altos tallos. Al instante, el verde se volvió negro y empezó a desmoronarse. El suelo echaba humo cuando hubo terminado.

–Supongo que no nos tendremos que preocupar porque los gnomos se conviertan en vacas en un futuro cercano –dijo Ginny–. Aunque el porqué algo o alguien querría ser una vaca excede a mis conocimientos.

–Oh, oh; vaca cabreada a las doce en punto –avisó Harry–. Súbete a la escoba –se puso la cabeza vacía bajo el brazo y saltó en su escoba. Ginny corrió hacia la suya y evitó por poco ser arrollada por la misma vaca raja que había estado acosándola durante días. Se elevaron en el aire y dejaron los mugidos enfurecidos tras ellos.

–Supongo que le hemos quitado su proveedor de perejil de monte –le dijo Harry por encima del hombro.

Ginny se rió. Harry parecía de mucho mejor humor ahora que habían tenido algo de emoción, incluso aunque se limitara a evitar una vaca a la carga.

–¡Vamos al río! –le llamó.

Aterrizaron cerca de la piscina. Harry se bajó de la escoba y le echó un vistazo.

–Parece que te estás quemando. ¿Has hecho el encantamiento umbra?

Se había olvidado con la emoción de la escoba.

–No –dijo, desafiante.

–¿Sabes?, podría regañarte por eso y luego someterte a la tortura del cataplasma –dijo él con ojos brillantes.

–¡No te torturé! En serio, nunca he visto a nadie tan sensible a los olores –el unicornio estornudó tras ella, y se rió–. Bueno, excepto a mi unicornio. Voy a hacer el encantamiento ahora –dijo, sacando la varita.

–En el mundo muggle, tienen crema solar –dijo Harry, pensativo–. Es una crema que te pones antes de salir al sol, no después.

–¿Quieres decir que cada vez que sales tienes que ponértela?

Él asintió y sonrió ampliamente.

–Si tuviera, te haría una demonstración.

La mente de Ginny divagó hacia la perspectiva de crema solar muggle, y de Harry tocándola como lo había hecho ayer. No era de extrañar que lo llamara tortura. Se aclaró la garganta.

–Como papá siempre dice, "Ingenioso, cómo estos muggles se las apañan sin magia".

–Nunca había considerado la crema solar particularmente ingeniosa, pero he desarrollado una nueva apreciación hacia ella –coincidió Harry. El unicornio estornudó de nuevo, llamando su atención–. Yo digo que enjuaguemos esa cosa, o no te dejará en paz.

–Pero no la aclaremos en el río –advirtió Ginny–. No quiero envenenar mi piscina.

Harry pareció sorprendido.

–¿Esta es tu piscina?. ¿Donde nadas?

Ella asintió.

–Sí, vámonos de aquí.

–¡Lo tengo! –dijo Ginny, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que él decía–. El manantial. Podemos usar el cuerno de unicornio; quita el veneno,¿te acuerdas?

Harry le frunció el ceño.

–¿Un unicornio va a beber de un cuerno de unicornio?

–¡Exacto! –sonrió ahora que su problema estaba resuelto.

–¿Crees que puedes volver a encontrarlo?

Ginny nunca había buscado agua sin estar tocando el suelo. No estaba segura de si podría hacerlo o no.

–Usaré la varita, parece que eso me da más poder –se encogió de hombros–. Déjame intentarlo.

Se montó en la escoba y pasó rozando los árboles en la dirección en que habían caminado antes. Con la varita relajada sobre la mano, esperó a ver si se movía. Lo hizo. Le llevó menos de cinco minutos encontrar el manantial, que seguía en la superficie.

Sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sí misma, volvió a la piscina. Harry se había quitado los zapatos y se había subido la pernera de los vaqueros para meter los pies en el agua.

–El agua es profunda aquí,¿verdad? –señaló cuando ella aterrizaba.

–Lo es; es un sitio mucho mejor para nadar que el río que hay cerca de la Madriguera.

–¿Fue allí donde aprendiste a nadar? –preguntó mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

–No recuerdo haber aprendido –respondió Ginny, quitándose las deportivas–. Probablemente alguien me tiró.

Harry resopló.

–Seguro que saltaste tú solita porque no querías perderte la diversión.

–Seguramente –el agua le refrescaba agradablemente los pies–. ¿Dónde nadabas tú con los muggles?

–No lo hacía –dijo, desinteresado–. Nunca he aprendido a nadar de verdad.

–¿Entonces cómo hiciste la segunda prueba del Torneo? –Ginny quedó anonadada ante esa noticia.

–Branquialgas; Dobby se las robó a Snape por mí.

–Ah, se me había olvidado lo de las branquialgas –dijo Ginny, desconcertada–. ¿Te convertiste en un pez?

Harry se rió.

–No lo sé, no me miré en el espejo. Pero sé que tenía branquias. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Solo estaba pensando en el perejil, y en que si te lo comes, te conviertes en una vaca.

–O muges durante un rato –dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Chapotearon ausentemente con los pies en el agua.

–Deberíamos ir a nadar alguna vez –dijo Ginny cuando el pensamiento pasó por su mente–. Podría enseñarte –entonces, para que no pensara que le despreciaba por no saber nadar, añadió–, ya sabes, igual que tú me ayudaste con el patronus.

–Creo que debería ser uno de tus hermanos el que me enseñara a nadar.

–¿Por qué?. ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? –preguntó ella indignada.

–No, eres demasiado distrayente.

–Ah –se ruborizó ante el modo en que le sonreía. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente terminarían sin nadar demasiado–. ¿Sabes?, no he llegado a agradecerte mi regalo –dijo, trazando una línea por su brazo con el dedo.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que decir aquello había sido un error, porque se puso tenso y su mandíbula quedó rígida.

–Por favor, no me des las gracias por ese regalo –dijo amargamente–. Sólo quiero olvidarlo.

–¡Bueno, pues yo no quiero! –casi le tiró al agua, pero se detuvo porque sabía que tendría que pescarlo luego–. Me gusta¡y estás siendo imposible!

Él observó la superficie lisa de la piscina, que reflejaba las ramas llenas de hojas de encima.

–Perdón –se quedó callado un momento, y luego se volvió hacia ella–. No pretendo ser imposible –dijo. Ginny se sorprendió de ver la tristeza en sus ojos–. Sólo quería que lo primero que te diera fuera algo realmente maravilloso, y no lo es, y no puedo arreglarlo...

Pero Ginny le interrumpió.

–Harry, esto no es lo primero que me das.

Se quedó muy quieto.

–¿No lo es?

–No –dijo ella de manera casual–. Lo primero que me diste fue un caldero lleno de libros de Lockhart.

Él se quedó mirándola.

–Eso hice,¿verdad? –dijo, horrorizado–. Y esto encaja perfectamente,¿no? –gimió–. Esa cosa incluso se parece a Lockhart.

Ginny miró los ojos azules, melena amarilla y amplia sonrisa, y soltó una risita.

–Con la cabeza vacía, el parecido es espeluznante.

–No te atrevas a llamarlo Gilderoy –dijo él, rodeándola con los brazos.

–¿Qué te parece Roy?

Suspiró.

–Roy el unicornio y un montón de libros de Lockhart. Tengo cuatro meses hasta Navidad; intentaré que el regalo número tres sea mejor.

–Ése es el espíritu –dijo Ginny, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Sabía que no era el momento de sacarlo a relucir, pero Harry se había olvidado de que ya le había dado un tercer regalo: su vida, cuando la rescató en la Cámara.

* * *

La cena de cumpleaños de Ginny fue todo lo que una cena de cumpleaños debería ser. Lotty había puesto la mesa con la vajilla más fina y los adornos más caros que poseían los Hathaway. Harry hizo un trabajo admirable trinchando el ave y Lotty se superó a sí misma con la tarta. Era una torta de chocolate de muchas capas con glaseado blanco y un "Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny" escrito en lo alto.

Ginny sopló todas las velas y procedió a coger el cuchillo para cortar el primer trozo, cuando una de las velas volvió a la vida. Obviamente, Fred y George habían enviado una de sus velas bailarinas.

–Genial –dijo Harry, riendo–. ¡Voy a poder ver el final esta vez!

–No estés tan seguro –dijo Ginny–. No me mandarían una vela subida de tono a mí, ni mujer ni hombre. Supongo que es el oso bailando, porque todavía creen que tengo diez años.

Pero Ginny se equivocaba. De la llama salió un tallo verde, coronado por un capullito rosa que floreció lentamente hasta formar una rosa.

–Oh, encantador –dijo tía Martha con deleite–. Vaya, esos hermanos tuyos tienen talento. Y es el tributo perfecto para una pequeña dama.

Ginny sintió lágrimas de emoción picarle en las pestañas. Todo sería perfecto si sus hermanos estuvieran ahí. Bueno, quizá no perfecto; sería caótico y ruidoso, como lo eran todas las fiestas en la Madriguera.

–Es muy bonita –dijo con voz ronca, y luego se aclaró la garganta–. Les escribiré para darle las gracias mañana –luego aspiró bruscamente y se puso la mano en la boca–. ¡Tía Martha! No he llegado a darte las gracias por mi escoba.

–Está bien, querida –le aseguró tía Martha–. Me di cuenta de que te gustaba. Y verte volar era todo el agradecimiento que necesitaba.

–Aun así –dijo Ginny, levantándose y acercándose a la silla de su tía–, quiero que sepas que me encanta y que me acordaré de ti cada vez que vuele –se agachó, besó a su tía en la mejilla, y luego la abrazó.

Tía Martha se quedó rígida al principio, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que la abrazaran, pero luego se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo.

–De nada –le susurró en el oído–. Disfrútala.

* * *

Dos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Ginny mientras empezaba a adormilarse esa noche. El primero era la persistente preocupación de que Harry seguía sin sentirse bien por el regalo. _¿Por qué es tan irrazonable?_, se preguntó con impaciencia. Como él había dicho, estaba pensando más en sí mismo que en ella.

Ginny se volvió hacia un lado, poniéndose las manos bajo la mejilla. Pero era más que eso, pensó, era la tristeza lo que la preocupaba. Odiaba ver aquella mirada en sus ojos. Entonces inhaló bruscamente cuando le vino a la mente, un incidente de su vida que reflejaba aquel.

Se movió bajo las sábanas. No sería fácil, pero ahora ya sabía exactamente qué podía decirle.

Con aquello arreglado en su mente, pudo por fin sumergirse en el recuerdo placentero de su escoba y de lo feliz que se había puesto tía Martha cuando se lo había dado. Estaba contenta de haber besado a tía Martha, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que no había nadie que demostrara a la anciana nada de afecto. Aquello puso a Ginny tan triste que tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello, aunque sí que se prometió antes de dormirse que abrazaría a tía Martha todos los días durante el tiempo que se quedara en la finca.

* * *

Ginny se preguntó si la lluvia de estrellas iba a merecer la pena cuando el despertador la sacó de un profundo sueño a las tres de la mañana. Se apresuró a ponerse unos vaqueros y una blusa y fue a lavarse los dientes.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el girasol con irritación.

–Lluvia de estrellas –murmuró Ginny.

–El sol es una estrella,¿por qué no puedes disfrutar eso? –dijo la flor antes de volver a enroscar los pétalos.

_¿Y por qué no?_, pensó Ginny. Pero para cuando logró arrastrarse por las escaleras y salir a esperar a Harry, ya había cambiado de idea. Hacía una noche cálida y calmada. El cielo estaba negro como el fondo de un caldero, formando el fondo perfecto para las miles de estrellas en lo alto. Una estrella fugaz pasó como un rayo sobre el bosque. Pasó tan rápido que Ginny pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero entonces, un momento después, otra cruzó el horizonte.

–¿Empezando sin mí? –la voz de Harry sonó tras ella. Habían decidido que sólo hacía falta una escoba para el rápido vuelo al círculo de piedra.

–Sí, no podía ignorarlas –se montó en la escoba delante de él–. ¿Has traído mantas?

–Para sentarnos. No me apetece estar de pie hasta el amanecer, que es cuando Biggs va a venir a visitarnos, sólo para que lo sepas.

–¿Tía Martha se lo ha dicho?

–Te aseguro que yo no he sido –tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la mejilla en su hombro. Incluso a aquella altitud, con la brisa soplándole a la cara, Ginny no tenía frío.

El viaje terminó demasiado rápido, porque acababa de descubrir que si uno se ajustaba ligeramente, era posible besar a la persona que montaba detrás en una escoba.

El círculo de piedra impresionaba incluso más de noche que de día.

–Parece que puedes ver la curva de la tierra desde aquí –dijo Harry, maravillado.

Era cierto. Podían ver a tal distancia que donde el cielo nocturno se unía con la tierra como una prenda de terciopelo, parecía una curva.

Extendieron la manta delante de la piedra central, y Harry se colocó inmediatamente sobre ella.

Ginny caminó por el perímetro del círculo, escuchando el tranquilizador sonido de las piedras y dándose vértigo al llenar su campo de visión con el cielo estrellado. Era una sensación muy extraña, el sentirse rodeada de estrellas. Cada minuto, una nueva luz caía.

–Harry –llamó–¿cómo se llaman esos muggles que van al espacio?

–Astronautas –contestó él. Estaba tumbado sobre la manta, con las manos bajo la cabeza, mirando al cielo.

–Deben sentirse así cuando están en el espacio exterior. ¿Te estás mareando? Yo sí.

–Mejor para antes de que te caigas por la colina –dijo perezosamente–. O mejor aún, ven aquí y cáete encima de mí.

Ginny soltó una risita y se unió a él sobre la manta, tumbándose junto a él y usando su hombro como almohada.

–No estás mirando las estrellas fugaces –dijo él.

–Las puedo ver reflejadas en tus gafas –se las quitó–. Así está mejor, ahora puedo verte a ti.

–Se supone que tenemos que mirar las estrellas –dijo, volviéndose a un lado y acunándola entre los brazos.

–Ellas nunca lo sabrán –murmuró ella, frotando la mejilla contra el pecho de él. El botón de la camisa la molestaba, así que lo desabrochó. La piel contra su mejilla le gustaba más que la tela de la camisa.

–Harry –dijo, frotando la nariz contra él–. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mal que estabas hoy por mi regalo?

Intentó alejarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

–Ahora me doy cuenta de cómo te sentías –dijo, sujetándole.

Él se volvió a un lado, tirando de Ginny encima de él. Ginny continuó, intentando mirarle a la cara.

–¿Te acuerdas de esa lámpara del salón, cerca de la silla de mamá?. ¿La de vidrio teñido?

–¿Sí? –podia verle fruncir el ceño ante lo que parecía un tema de conversación aleatorio.

–Cuando tenía nueve o diez años, no me acuerdo exactamente, decidí hacerle a mamá una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Aprendí yo sola un hechizo para hacer que la tarjeta cantara el cumpleaños feliz.

–Conozco ese hechizo –dijo él, sonriendo al reconocerlo. Estaba jugueteando con su pelo, ya relajado y preparado para escuchar la historia.

–Te mandé una tarjeta al hospital –recordó–. El caso es que trabajé muy duro en esa tarjeta y no podía aguantar las ganas de dársela. Por fin, mi regalo sería el especial, porque había usado magia para hacerlo y porque nadie más le había dado nunca una tarjeta que cantara.

Suspiró por su niña interior de diez años.

–Llegó el gran día, y le di la tarjeta. Le encantó, y comentó lo rápido que estaba creciendo para hacerle una tarjeta tan maravillosa con magia. Yo estaba tan feliz...; por fin había superado a mis hermanos –hizo una pausa y trazó ausentemente la nariz de él con un dedo. Él intentó mordérselo, lo que hizo que Ginny soltara una risita.

–Luego llegó el regalo de Bill. Del primer tesoro que encuentras para Gringotts, te dejan quedarte un objeto además del dinero, como una gratificación –fue marcando su clavícula con el dedo–. Es una tradición dárselo a la novia, pero Bill no tenía, así que se lo envió a mamá. El regalo era esa lámpara; era útil, era bonita y valiosa, y eclipsaba mi tarjetita. Yo estaba destrozada –Harry le acarició la espalda e hizo ruiditos compasivos.

–¿No lo ves? –Ginny le miró a la cara–. Yo quería ser especial, no quería compartir el primer plano con nadie. Y no era porque no quisiera que mamá recibiera regalos de mucha gente. Sólo quería que el mío fuera el que más le gustara, con lo cual yo sería a la que más querría –era extraño admitir una cosa tan infantil y egoísta ante Harry. Su parte lógica sabía que estaba mal, pero podía recordar aquellos sentimientos tan claramente como el día que sucedieron.

–Ginny, yo…

–Harry, estoy contenta de que te sintieras así por mí hoy, incluso aunque estuvieras imposible –bajó la mano por el cuello abierto de su camisa, descubriendo una interesante zona cubierta de pelo en su pecho liso.

Él no dijo nada durante un rato; se limitó a seguir jugueteando con su pelo.

–¿Te das cuenta –dijo por fin–, de que me acabas de comparar a una niña celosa de diez años y estás contenta con ello?

–Puede que eso no haya salido del todo bien.

–No, lo entiendo –dijo Harry, concentrándose en apartarle con delicadeza el pelo de la cara–. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que vinimos al círculo de piedra? Dijiste que un día alguien me importaría tanto como me importaba Sirius y, de alguna manera, te creí. Supongo que debía estar empezando a darme cuenta entonces.

–¿Darte cuenta de qué? –preguntó ella, sin creerse del todo que Harry hablara tan abiertamente.

–De que tú eras la que me iba a importar.

–Oh –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Parecía tan apropiado el oírle decir aquello; allí, en la oscuridad, bajo el dosel de estrellas, con la mano sobre su corazón–. Eso es lo que yo siento por ti.

–Lo sé.

–Si dices con esa voz engreída "es porque eres una Weasley", no seré responsable de mis actos.

Él se rió.

–Lo sé por el modo en que me hablas..., discutes conmigo... –su sonrisa se volvió más tierna–..., me besas. No haces las cosas a medias.

Ella también se rió.

–Me has descubierto –dijo, antes de alcanzar la boca de él con la suya. Él la sujetaba con fuerza, devolviéndole los besos como para demostrarle que él tampoco hacía las cosas a medias. Le gustó cuando se giró para quedar boca arriba y él le siguió, cubriéndole el rostro y el cuello con besos.

–Harry –dijo, dándose cuenta vagamente que el cielo estaba lleno de movimiento para entonces. Realmente era una lluvia de estrellas–. Ese unicornio no es lo segundo que me has dado,¿sabes? Es lo tercero.

Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Sé que nunca te he dado nada más.

Ginny sabía que iba a odiarlo, pero lo dijo de todas maneras, porque nunca lo habían discutido, y ya era hora.

–Mi vida; me diste la vida.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego se puso boca arriba. Ginny se preguntó si vería los rayos de luz sin las gafas.

–Nunca me des las gracias por eso,¿vale? Fue puramente egoísta, me doy cuenta ahora.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –de todas las cosas que esperaba oírle decir, esa no era una.

–Quiero decir que recuerdo haber pensado que era el peor día de _mi _vida –soltó una risa corta–. No la tuya ni la de Ron ni la de tus padres; la mía. Y no podía soportar no hacer nada. ¿Cómo le queda eso a un niño egoísta de doce años?

–Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado –dijo ella con suavidad–, porque nunca dijiste nada después de aquello.

–Lo siento.

–No, ahora lo entiendo –y lo hacía; aquel impulso inefable que la había llevado a contestarle a Lucius Malfoy le había movido a él también–. ¿Puedo darte ya las gracias por mi regalo?

–Sí –dijo él con una risa, colocándose sobre ella–. Ya me he resistido demasiado.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón egoísta de diez años. Cada vez que lo mire, sabré que eres solo para mí.

–Solo para ti, lo prometo –susurró él. Podía sentir sus labios moverse en la esquina de su boca, estaba tan cerca. La anticipación del beso fue casi insoportable cuando se puso a trazar dibujos por sus mejillas y sobre sus párpados. Cuando le acarició el cuello con la nariz, pudo volver a ver el cielo y las estrellas fugaces. Era casi demasiado; lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir, el sonido de las piedras, el toldo en movimiento del cielo nocturno.

Pero le gustaba "demasiado", pensó Ginny cuando sus bocas se encontraron por fin, capturando su pasión y elevándola a nuevas alturas; siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

* * *

La salida del sol fue espectacular. Desde su cama de mantas en el centro del círculo, vieron las capas de luz del horizonte pasar de verde pálido a lavanda rosáceo y a rojo vivo, sólo para ser lavado por la luz blanca que prometía otro caluroso día de verano.

–Un pronóstico del tiempo –dijo Biggs cuando llegó volando para comprobar cómo estaban bajo las órdenes de tía Martha–. Ya sabéis lo que dicen del cielo rojo por la mañana.

Ginny recordaba vagamente que tenía que ver con la pesca o los marineros. Pero Harry no parecía preocupado.

–No impedirá que carguemos las barcas,¿verdad?

–Nah –dijo Biggs, quitándose la gorra y rascándose la calva apergaminada–, esperará a la noche, en mi opinión –alzó la vista hacia Harry–. Mejor que duermas esta mañana; nunca terminamos de cargar la mercancía de última hora hasta media noche antes del día de mercado en Londres.

–De acuerdo –dijo Harry. Biggs se tocó la gorra en un saludo a los dos y despegó.

Ginny ayudó a Harry a doblar las mantas y se montó en la escoba delante de él. Sentía una ligera desazón; quizá por el tiempo que se avecinaba, o tal vez porque sabía que Harry iba a estar ocupado todo el día y no iba a verle.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y le besó el hombro.

–Te voy a echar de menos hoy –dijo ella.

Harry no dijo nada, pero la abrazó con fuerza, diciéndole que él también la echaría de menos.

* * *

_**N/T: **No me matéis mucho, anda xD. Me he pasado tres pueblos y medio con el mes de espera, ya... Pero os lo voy a compensar: mi objetivo para estas Navidades (aparte de terminar el trabajo del muy majoso de mi profesor de francés ¬¬) es terminar la traducción. Sisí, cinco capítulos en dos semanas. Voy a morir :D Más os vale apreciarlo!_

_Disfrutad mucho este episodio, porque ya aviso que el siguiente no es bonito. Como dice St Margarets, las Cosas empiezan a pasar. Os dejo con ello, muchas gracias por los reviews y que paséis unas buenas vacaciones!_


	11. Comienza un nuevo viaje

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**11: Comienza un ****n****uevo viaje **

No hubo tiempo para una charla privada con Harry una vez volvieron a la cabaña. Ambos hicieron justicia al abundante desayuno de Lotty y luego tía Martha los mandó a dormir la siesta. Ginny no pensaba que estaba tan cansada, pero se alegró de tener la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con sus recuerdos de todos los momentos bajo las estrellas, con Harry. Así que se sorprendió bastante cuando la despertó el reloj marcando las tres.

Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que el tiempo estaba cambiando. Hacía una tarde nublada y bochornosa, sin un soplo de viento. Notando que un vago dolor de cabeza se avecinaba, Ginny bajó a la cocina pensando que algo de comer podría ayudar. Lotty dejó de frotar el suelo de la cocina lo suficiente para hacerle a Ginny un sándwich y mandarla al jardín para comérselo.

El interior de la casa era agobiante y sin ventilación, pero no se estaba mucho mejor fuera. Tía Martha se echaba una cabezada en la sombra, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el hombro. Se despertó con un sobresalto cuando oyó los pasos de Ginny en el camino de gravilla.

–¡Oh! Te has levantado, querida –dijo mientras conjuraba una silla para Ginny–. ¿Cómo fue la lluvia de meteoritos?

–Preciosa –Ginny pudo decir aquello sin ningún reparo, porque la había visto entre besos. En cuanto a Harry, no estaba segura de cuánto había visto, porque no llevaba las gafas la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Es una suerte que fueran anoche, porque creo que vamos a tener una buena tormenta. Parece que siempre pasa de esta forma; una tormenta eléctrica en agosto y luego, de repente, es hora de la cosecha y llega el otoño –meditó tía Martha.

Por alguna razón, aquello hizo que un escalofrío bajara por la espina dorsal de Ginny. De pronto se acordó de Hogwarts y de la profecía y del hecho de que Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy la perseguían. Su cumpleaños y el tiempo pasado con Harry habían sacado aquellos hechos de su mente.

–¿Ha llegado el correo? –preguntó Ginny, después de meterse el último trozo del sándwich en la boca.

–Sí; tus padres han enviado una carta –dijo tía Martha con una sonrisa–. Planean hacer una visita el miércoles.

–Ah –Ginny se alegraba, por supuesto, pero se preguntaba si traerían noticias, y qué implicarían aquellas noticias–. ¿Crees que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea hora de volver a la escuela? –preguntó, esperando que tía Martha la tranquilizara.

–No lo sé –contestó ella, secándose la frente con un pañuelo perfumado–. El miércoles, habréis estado aquí durante quince días. Por supuesto, seguís siendo bienvenidos tanto tiempo como queráis –tía Martha suspiró–. Una vez haya firmado el nuevo testamento, sentiré que puedo relajarme y disfrutar del resto de vuestra estancia aquí. Me dispongo a hacer eso hoy, al final del día, así que la cena será un poco más tarde que de costumbre.

Ginny asintió, sin pensar realmente en tía Martha y los testamentos. Pensaba en el curso escolar que se aproximaba y en cómo iba a ver a Harry cuando sabía que su horario estaría completo con los TIMOS, los estudios y el quidditch.

–Tía Martha –dijo abruptamente–. ¿Cómo...? Quiero decir... ¿Fue muy difícil cuando empezaste a salir con tu marido? Quiero decir, estabais en casas diferentes, y...

–A mi hermana no le gustaba –interrumpió tía Martha. Conjuró un gran abanico verde y comenzó a agitarlo ante su rostro–. Tuvimos algunas dificultades; pero lo que más recuerdo son las miradas a través del Gran Comedor, como si tuviéramos un secreto, solo nosotros dos. O los momentos robados, esos son deliciosos: una oportunidad al encontrarnos en un pasillo, o tal vez fuera, en los terrenos –sonrió con felicidad y luego se rió–. ¿Sabes?, estaba un poco preocupada de que cuando nos casáramos nos aburriríamos el uno del otro, de que aquella emoción se iría desvaneciendo –negó con la cabeza–. Qué equivocada estaba.

Ginny recordó a la Martha y el John del retrato, y pensó que no podían quejarse de aburrimiento.

–Pero... –luego se detuvo, no muy segura de si debería continuar.

–¿Pero qué? –dijo tía Martha, animándola–. ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo? –preguntó Ginny, con la voz llena de angustia–. ¿Cuando los perdiste? –ahora, especialmente tras la noche con Harry en el círculo de piedra, no creía que pudiera soportarlo si algo le sucediera. Y allí estaba tía Martha, que había perdido a su marido por una enfermedad, no como cumplimiento de una profecía ni por ninguna de las cosas a las que tenía que enfrentarse Harry.

Tía Martha se recostó en su silla y la observó dubitativamente.

–Sé que esto no te va a gustar mucho, ni te va a consolar ahora; porque soy una mujer vieja, y hablo tras experiencias que tú aún no has tenido –hizo desaparecer el abanico mientras hablaba–. Si hubiera oído una cosa así cuando tenía quince años, la habría rechazado sin pensar más en ello –dejó escapar una breve risa seca–. Tal vez sí que lo oí, pero me entró por una oreja y salió por la otra.

Extendió la mano y Ginny la cogió, acercando su silla a la de tía Martha. La mano de su tía estaba fría y seca de un modo placentero, pero su apretón era débil, y aquello preocupó a Ginny.

–He aprendido –empezó tía Martha–, observando las cosas que crecen en esta finca, sobreviviendo a toda mi familia cercana y a mi marido y mi hijo, que la vida puede ser cruel, pero también amable –sonrió y apretó la mano de Ginny–. Eso no suena muy profundo,¿verdad?

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, escuchando atentamente.

–Lo que por fin descubrí después de cien años de retrospección, es que normalmente tienes todo lo que necesitas.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

–El universo, la magia por fuera, o como quieras llamarlo; te lo proporciona. Y cada persona llega al mundo con talentos y atributos que permiten a esa persona sobrevivir y prosperar; esa sería la magia por dentro –explicó tía Martha. Luego se volvió hacia Ginny con una sonrisa compasiva–. El problema viene cuando no puedes acceder a ninguna de las dos, cuando no puedes ver lo que hay dentro de ti o cuando no puedes ver lo que se te está dando.

Ginny asintió y miró sus manos unidas, una vieja y arrugada, otra lisa y blanca.

–Cuando John murió y luego mi hijo, pensé que lo había perdido todo. Y desprecié mi juventud y mi salud y la finca que ahora tenía que dirigir. Pero eso fue lo que el universo me proporcionó en lugar de familia: un trabajo honrado, una oportunidad de hacer cosas por los demás, un modo de mantener viva la herencia de mi marido.

Ginny asintió, pensando en la vida solitaria que tía Martha debió llevar a veces, pero cómo su espíritu, en gran parte, la había conquistado.

–También me di cuenta de que tenía magia por dentro –tía Martha sonrió amargamente–. Una cabezonería que no me permitiría rendirme, ni siquiera en los peores días.

Ginny pensó en lo que Harry había dicho sobre su patronus: _Siempre ha estado dentro de ti_. Qué cierto era; y aun así, no había sido capaz de usar esa magia hasta entonces.

Tía Martha se rió con tristeza.

–No te creas que averigüé esto unas semanas, o siquiera unos años después de los funerales. Estuve amargada muchos años, pero el tiempo me ayudó a encontrar la perspectiva para ver que sólo porque mi vida diera un giro que no esperaba, no quería decir que no valía la pena vivirla.

–¿Has hablado con Harry de su padrino? –preguntó Ginny, pensando que Harry necesitaba oír aquello.

–Lo he hecho –tía Martha inclinó la cabeza–. Conocía a muchos de los Black personalmente; no al padrino de Harry, por supuesto. Caius Black era uno de los mejores amigos de John.

–Me alegro de que hablaras con Harry –dijo Ginny suavemente.

–Harry tiene todo lo que necesita para cumplir esa profecía –dijo tía Martha con firmeza–. Tú lo crees,¿no es cierto?

Ginny pensó en lo que tía Martha decía. Harry sí que tenía lo que necesitaba para derrotar a Quien-Tú-Sabes; siempre lo había tenido. Su problema era saber cuándo pararse a ver qué había allí exactamente.

–Sí que lo creo. Solo me gustaría que _él_ lo hiciera. Nosotros, todos, cometimos un error; nos olvidamos del profesor Snape...

Tía Martha le apretó la mano y luego le dio una palmadita con su mano libre.

–Harry me lo contó. Saber que tienes todo lo que necesitas no evita que cometas errores. No hay garantías; pero lo hace todo un poquito más fácil de llevar cuando te das cuenta de que tienes una oportunidad de luchar, porque así es como funciona el universo.

Ginny asintió.

–Aprende de tus errores y sigue adelante; eso es lo que le dije a Harry.

–Sí –dijo Ginny con emoción en la voz. Quería decirle a tía Martha lo agradecida que estaba de oír esas palabras, especialmente ahora que sabía que Harry también las había oído. No era de extrañar que pareciera más en paz allí. Como las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, intentó mostrarlas con un abrazo.

–Qué chica tan dulce eres –dijo tía Martha, acariciándole el pelo.

El jarvey eligió ese preciso momento para emerger de entre las coles y dirigirse a ellas.

–Unicornio... –cerró sus ojos pequeños y brillantes, concentrándose.

Ginny se separó de tía Martha y observó al jarvey.

–... Draco –continuó con voz entrecortada–. ¡Tiene... cuerno... pequeño! –luego lo repitió triunfalmente, con su molesta voz–. ¡El unicornio Draco tiene un cuerno pequeño!

Ginny y tía Martha rieron hasta llorar.

–Es un jarvey bastante tonto,¿no? –preguntó Ginny mientras se secaba las lágrimas de alegría.

Al jarvey se le erizó el pelo.

–Nunca había dicho nada aparte de "Ese gato es un animago" hasta que llegasteis, así que debería pensar que su inteligencia está aumentando –replicó tía Martha.

Pero entonces el jarvey se levantó sobre las patas traseras, estirando su largo cuerpo tanto como podía, y gritó con alarma:

–¡Ese gato es un animago!

Ginny se giró en la dirección de la mirada del jarvey. Aunque pareciera mentira, la vaca roja que la había estado siguiendo durante días estaba entrando en el jardín de la cocina.

–¡Animago! –gritó el jarvey, temblando.

–Oh, esto es el colmo –dijo tía Martha, enfadada. Se levantó de la silla y le agitó la mano a la vaca.

La vaca se detuvo y les sonrió a las dos. Sonrió desde debajo de un montón de greñas de pelo despeinado, marrón rojizo, salpicadas de blanco. La vaca se estaba transformando en una persona delante de sus mismos ojos.

El cascabel tintineó al acomodarse alrededor del corto cuello de una bruja adulta, con una túnica marrón que le quedaba grande.

Ginny se quedó mirando con la boca abierta a la extraña, pero tía Martha pareció reconocerla.

–¿Harriet? –temblando, su tía se rodeó el pecho con los brazos–. ¿Eres tú?

–¡Sí, soy yo! –tenía una voz grave y desagradable–. Y ese jarvey _es_ tonto. ¡Ni soy un gato ni soy animaga!

–¿Qué?. ¿Cómo? –tía Martha temblaba por el shock. Ginny le puso una mano tranquilizadora en la cintura.

–Puede que tus preciosos niños de la finca mintieran sobre los vampiros. Puede que me pusieran poción multijugos con el pelo de una vaca de broma¡pero tenían razón sobre el perejil de monte! Sus efectos duran si tomas poción multijugos una vez por semana.

–Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó tía Martha débilmente.

–Para poder estar a la escuuuucha y espiaros.

Ginny no pudo evitar divertirse por cómo Harriet sonaba como una vaca, incluso con forma humana. Pero su diversión se esfumó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que tía Martha se tambaleaba.

–No parabas de declarar que no quedaba ningún Hathaway, cuuuando sabías que yo era la heredera legítima –Harriet sacudió la cabeza y resopló, agitada.

–Pero Harriet, eso era solo un nombre que te dimos... Tú eras... –empezó tía Martha.

–Mira, Harriet –interrumpió Ginny con enfado–. Esto ha sido un gran sobresalto para mi tía. Limítate a ir a ver al abogado si quieres discutir el testamento.

–¡Túuuuu! –los ojos marrones de Harriet resplandecieron–. ¡Tú, mosquita muerta, niña indecente, nadando desnuda en el estanque y lanzándote a por ese chico!. ¡No vas a conseguir esta finca!

–¿Cómo iba a heredar? –replicó Ginny–. No soy una Hathaway.

–Pero eres familia de Martha; vi el parecido en seguida –luego pateó el suelo con un pie–. Pero no la vas a conseguir. Lo hará Lucius Malfoy, después de pagarme por ayudarle.

Su sonrisa estúpida y arrogante era más de lo que Ginny podía soportar.

–¿Estás delirando?. ¿Cómo iba Lucius Malfoy a...?

–Su mujer ha estado investigando en el despacho de abogados todo el invierno. Los Malfoy quieren esta finca. Sentía no tener nada que contarle hasta que Martha empezó a trabajar con el abogado esta primavera. Sabía que estaba cambiando el testamento, y sabía que iba a ser para una chica; escuché tras la puerta.

–Por eso me quería Lucius Malfoy –exhaló Ginny. Sabía que Harriet estaba equivocada en lo del testamento, pero Lucius Malfoy no. Sería muy propio de él querer poner sus avaras manos sobre más tierras.

–¡Estúpida! –tía Martha temblaba de ira–. El nuevo testamento no ha sido firmado, Ginny no es la nueva heredera, y Lucius Malfoy no podría apoderarse de esta finca legal ni ilegalmente.

–¿Túuuu crees que me importa? –dijo Harriet, con un brillo delirante en los ojos–. He logrado engañar a Malfoy para que venga aquí y os mate a ti y a la chica; pero no antes de que se lo des todo –se sacó un rollo de pergamino de la túnica–. Aquí está el testamento falso, hecho con pergamino de abogados, ya certificado por esa imbécil del Ministerio.

–¡Pero no funcionará! –dijo tía Martha, con los labios blancos.

–¡Lucius Malfoy no sabe eso! Tampoco sabe que soy una vaca. Cuando os mate, puede o puede que no gane la finca. Lo bonito de todo es que yo podré vivir aquí durante años mientras el testamento se discute en los juicios. Si yo no puedo tenerla¡nadie puede! –gotas de saliva se agolpaban en los lados de su boca–. Ahora quedaos quietecitas mientras me acuerdo de cómo ataros.

Harriet sacó la varita, pero Ginny fue más rápida. Ya la había desarmado antes de que Harriet pudiera arrugar el ceño en concentración. Desafortunadamente, Ginny tuvo que alejarse de tía Martha, lo que hizo que la anciana perdiera el equilibrio. Se cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de una silla y emitiendo un fuerte _crack_.

–¡Tía Martha! –Ginny se arrodilló rápidamente, con las dos varitas aún en la mano. Se las metió en el bolsillo trasero y se agachó sobre su tía, que estaba muy fría, pero (como Ginny se alivió al comprobar) aún respiraba.

Harriet observaba a Ginny con una sonrisa torcida.

–Mejor deja a la vieja arpía. Lucius Malfoy está de camino. Se interesó mucho al saber que tú estabas aquí, tiene algunos planes para ti –se encogió de hombros–. No te odio como odio a Martha –bajó la mirada a la que una vez fue su protectora, que estaba gimiendo de dolor–. Puede que muera de ese golpe en la cabeza –dijo con esperanza–. Me voy ya; te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

–Oh, no –siseó Ginny. No había forma de que fuera a dejar a esa vaca escaparse así. Usó el encantamiento zancadilla para hacerla caerse al barro y luego el paralizador–. ¿Cuándo? –preguntó, con la varita en la garganta de Harriet–. ¿Cuándo va a llegar?

–Cuuuuatro –dijo ella con voz ronca.

El jarvey se acercó y olisqueó la figura boca abajo metida en la túnica ajada.

Ginny miró su reloj. Tenía diez minutos para decidir qué hacer.

–¡Lotty! –gritó.

La vieja elfina salió a toda prisa de la casa y profirió un gemido de consternación al ver a tía Martha tirada en el suelo. Puso un largo dedo sobre el cuello de tía Martha y luego giró suavemente la cabeza y los hombros de la anciana para que estuviera de lado. Un líquido cristalino salió del oído de tía Martha. La herida causada por el filo cortante de la silla seguía sangrando, pero Lotty pasó la mano sobre ella y el corte se cerró. Luego conjuró una bolsa de hielo y miró a Ginny con ojos llorosos.

–¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó Ginny, intentando que la voz no le temblara.

Lotty negó con la cabeza. Ginny tragó saliva.

–Necesita un sanador,¿verdad? –Lotty asintió–. La llevaré a San Mungo –declaró Ginny–. Así Lucius Malfoy no nos encontrará a ninguna.

¿Pero cómo podía llegar¿Y qué había de Harry? Tenía que avisarle, pero estaba cargando las barcas. _¡Barcas!_, pensó. Eso es lo que haría.

Gritó "¡_Accio_ memorándums!". Los avioncitos de papel que había guardado en su habitación bajaron en picado desde la ventana. No tenía ni idea de lo lejos que estaban los almacenes o de si alcanzarían a Harry, pero tenía que intentarlo. Utilizó el mismo hechizo que Harry había usado para cambiar todas las etiquetas, para que cada memorándum dijera:

_H:_

_Voy a llevar a M a sanador en b. No vayas a la casa. LM llegará a las 4._

_G._

No quería deletrearlo todo, porque Lucius Malfoy podría interceptar alguno de los aviones. Luego los mandó a volar. Seguro que alguno llegaría hasta Harry, pensó, secándose las manos sudorosas en los vaqueros, y tomándose un segundo para observarlos revolotear en el cielo gris en calma. Al menos iban en la dirección correcta.

El hielo de Lotty reavivó un poco a tía Martha. Gimió y se puso una mano temblorosa en la frente. Ginny se sintió débil del alivio al ver a su tía moverse.

–Tía Martha, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y te voy a llevar a San Mungo. ¿Te parece bien?

–La cabeza duele –se quejó ella.

–Lo siento –susurró Ginny–. Te conseguiré ayuda en cuanto pueda.

Tía Martha sacudió la cabeza ineficazmente.

–Tú... vete antes de que... –arrastraba las palabras, así que Ginny no la entendía muy bien.

–Sí –intentó consolarla–. Vamos a San Mungo.

–Déjame –dijo tía Martha. Su boca estaba torcida de forma extraña.

–No voy a dejarte –dijo Ginny firmemente–. Vamos a ir en barca a Londres, ahora.

Tía Martha intentó protestar, pero Ginny estaba concentrada en usar el _Mobilicorpus_ para trasladar a su tía. Lotty le acercó la Oakshaft 79 y la Colibrí de Ginny; Ginny iba a dejarlas al lado del canal para que Harry supiera que se habían ido en barca y no en escoba.

Era un desfile sombrío el que se abrió camino dejando atrás el cementerio, hacia el canal: tía Martha colgaba fláccidamente en el aire, con el pelo saliéndose de su moño normalmente muy arreglado, y Lotty las seguía con las escobas. Ginny evitó mirar las tumbas, e intentó concentrarse en sacar a tía Martha de la vista.

Cuando alcanzaron el estrecho surco de agua, miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro en punto. Para entonces, Harry debía haber recibido el memorándum. Y para entonces, Lucius Malfoy debía estar intentando entrar en las tierras de los Hathaway.

Un estremecimiento de pánico la atravesó cuando se escondieron a la sombra de un sauce.

–Tía Martha,¿qué hago para parar una barca?

–¿Eh? –tía Martha la miró con la mirada perdida, como si nunca hubiera visto a Ginny antes.

Ver a tía Martha tan confundida asustó a Ginny tanto como la idea de estar huyendo de Lucius Malfoy.

La espera bajo las hojas verdes del sauce pareció llevar horas, pero justo cuando Ginny había perdido la esperanza de que llegara ninguna barca, una estrecha barcaza negra, de al menos 20 metros de largo, se deslizó hasta quedar a la vista. Como todo lo que había en la finca Hathaway, estaba cuidadosamente conservada, desde la pintura negra reluciente hasta las ventanas transparentemente limpias de la cabina cerrada.

Ginny no tenía ni idea de si podía pararla, pero tenía que intentarlo. Apuntó con la varita a la elegante escritura en letras de oro sobre la puerta de la cabina y dijo "_Confuto_".

La barca se deslizó hasta pararse con suavidad delante de ella. Había un salto corto hasta la cubierta abierta que estaba llena de paquetes apilados. Una vez a bordo. Ginny abrió la puerta de la cabina para ver si había un buen sitio para que tía Martha descansara.

La cabina estaba equipada con bancos acolchados a los lados, aunque la totalidad del suelo estaba ocupada con cajas y paquetes. Ginny esperaba poder hacer a tía Martha bajar a ese pequeño espacio sin choques ni golpes bruscos.

Lo consiguió; y rápido, porque eran sólo las cuatro y cinco cuando dio un golpecito al lateral de la barca y esta se lanzó por el agua. Cuando Ginny miró por una de las ventanas con cortina, solo vio a Lotty, sollozando y agitando un pañuelo, con las escobas a los pies. Hasta ahora, todo bien.

* * *

Ginny se mantuvo ocupada durante la primera parte del viaje poniendo cómoda a tía Martha. Buscó por la estrecha cabina y encontró unas mantas suaves en un compartimento sobre el banco. Muchos de los armarios de madera brillante estaban vacíos. Hacía mucho, la gente debía navegar en esas barcazas junto a la carga, porque la cabina estaba equipada con una diminuta cocina. El grifo funcionaba, pero deseó desesperadamente saber cómo conjurar hielo para poner a tía Martha más cómoda. Incluso aunque su tía se deslizaba intermitentemente a la inconsciencia, cuando estaba despierta parecía estar sufriendo.

Ginny se preguntó si debería haber traído a Lotty. Pero alguien tenía que estar cerca de la casa para avisar a Harry. Además, Lotty tenía el suficiente sentido común como para esconderse de Lucius Malfoy,¿no?

Mientras colocaba los paquetes cerca del camastro de tía Martha, repasó sus decisiones una y otra vez. _Quizá__ debió haber esperado a saber algo de Harry. ¿Tal vez __Harriet__ había perdido el juicio por completo y se lo estaba inventando todo?_

_Excepto__que... t__ía Martha había dicho que Narci__sa __Malfoy__ había visitado el gabinete de abogados en primavera y que los __Malfoy__ siempre habían querido tener la finca __Hathaway_

_Pero incluso a mamá, con instrucciones explícitas escritas, le resultaba difícil aparecerse en la finca. Seguro que __Harriet__ no era lo suficientemente lista como para hacer eso,¿verdad__?¿__A no ser que __Malfoy__ hubiera cogido una escoba? Pero no a las cuatro de la tarde._

Los pensamientos se perseguían unos a otros sin parar en la mente de Ginny mientras ella se sentaba sobre una caja al lado de su tía y le acariciaba el pelo. Le había quitado el moño, esperando que hiciera que la cabeza de su tía se sintiera mejor. Tía Martha había suspirado de gratitud. Era extraño verla con el pelo suelto; parecía más joven.

–¿Ginny? –preguntó tía Martha débilmente.

–Estoy aquí –dijo, acercándose más a ella. La forma confusa en que hablaba preocupó a Ginny más que cualquier otra cosa. Ella se esforzó por formar la siguiente palabra.

–¿Barca?

Se alivió al oír que tía Martha sabía dónde estaba.

–Sí, no creo que lleguemos a Londres en un rato.

La anciana se quedó callada tanto tiempo que pensó que había vuelto a desmayarse.

–Son ocho horas –dijo tía Martha.

El corazón de Ginny se hundió; otras cinco horas sin agua ni comida ni atención médica podían dejar secuelas en tía Martha. Quizá se había equivocado...

Pero tía Martha luchaba por comunicarse.

–Mareada –dijo–. Veo negro por los bordes.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –Ginny prácticamente sollozaba.

–Quédate conmigo hasta que el viaje...

Tía Martha debía estar confusa de nuevo.

–Ya estamos de viaje a San Mungo –dijo Ginny amablemente.

–No –tía Martha levantó una esquina de la boca torcida. Tenía los ojos más lúcidos que en cualquier momento desde que se cayera–. Mi viaje... hacia... John y... Johnny.

–Por favor, no digas eso –rogó Ginny–. Te conseguiré un sanador... estarás bien. La finca Hathaway te necesita.

Tía Martha cerró los ojos un momento y luego volvió a abrirlos.

–Quiero que sepas... –había un matiz jadeante en su voz que no le gustó a Ginny–. No...

–¿No qué? –se apresuró a preguntar Ginny. Se hacía más difícil entenderla porque su voz era muy débil, pero al menos no parecía tan confusa.

–Puse a ti y a Harry... misma cama...

Ginny no se podía creerse que tía Martha estaba preocupada por aquello ahora.

–Pero... debo confesar –hizo una pausa tan larga que Ginny se preguntó alarmada si había dejado de respirar–. No hay tal cosa... Beso del patronus...

–Sí que lo hay –dijo Ginny con fiereza–. Sé que lo hay. Tú lo inventaste.

La respiración de tía Martha era cada vez más pesada, pero tenía los ojos brillantes.

–Nadie inventa... magia.

Ginny deseó tener algo de esa magia para poder curar a tía Martha.

–No tengo lo que necesito para hacerte mejorar –dijo con amargura. Era absurdo, pero de pronto estaba enfadada con tía Martha por decirle algo que no era verdad–. El universo no me lo proporciona.

Los ojos de Martha resplandecieron cuando miró los de Ginny.

–Te pro... porcionó... despe... dirte.

Tras la última lucha de tía Martha por hablar, su mano se volvió fría y exánime. Alarmada, Ginny se acercó, y vio que tía Martha volvía a estar inconsciente; sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era irregular.

Se hacía difícil ver en la cabina atestada. La puesta de sol desaparecía rápidamente tras densas nubes de tormenta. Ginny no se atrevió a salir a cubierta para ver mejor. La anciana solo yacía con calma mientras Ginny la cogía de la mano.

_Tienes todo lo que necesitas_, había dicho tía Martha. Ya estaba probando estar equivocada, pensó Ginny amargamente. _No tengo nada; ni forma de pedir ayuda, ni poder para curar, ni modo de hacer que esté más cómoda._

Tía Martha movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, agitada.

–¿El heno?. ¿Está dentro? Va a llover.

Volvía a estar confundida, pensó Ginny. Se acercó al oído de tía Martha y le dijo tranquilizadoramente:

–Está dentro.

Tía Martha asintió y pareció aliviada, hasta que otra cosa le pasó por la mente.

–¿Hay suficiente para todos?. ¿Tenemos suficiente?

Parecía tan preocupada e indefensa, que el corazón de Ginny se contrajo de pena. Incluso aunque no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, respondió lo mejor que pudo.

–Sí, hay suficiente para todos.

Tía Martha suspiró. El resplandor de un rayo iluminó la cabina y durante un momento Ginny pudo ver a su tía claramente. Su cuerpo parecía encogido y débil bajo las sábanas.

Los truenos resonaron a lo lejos. Ginny se dio cuenta de pronto de lo calurosa y agobiante que era la cabina. Con la mano libre, sacó la varita y abrió la ventana en el lado opuesto de la barca.

Pronto, un soplo de aire fresco la alcanzó. Olía a lluvia.

–No puedo ver –se quejó tía Martha. Ginny se inclinó y vio que tía Martha tenía los ojos abiertos.

–Está oscuro ahora –intentó tranquilizarla Ginny–. No podemos encender la luz, o nos verán.

–No me gusta la oscuridad –dijo tía Martha con voz débil.

Ginny se preguntó si tía Martha estaba reviviendo su infancia mentalmente, así que le habló como lo habría hecho con una niñita asustada–. La oscuridad no te hará daño. Yo estoy aquí.

–¿Mary?

Ahora Ginny estaba confusa¿quién era Mary? Luego se acordó: era la hermana de tía Martha, con la que se había peleado, a la que había querido. No podía fingir ser Mary, eso estaría mal.

–¿Mary? –tía Martha se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–Er –empezó Ginny, buscando algo que decir–. Er... Mary te está esperando. Al final de tu viaje –¿o era el comienzo del viaje? Ginny no estaba tan segura.

–¿Estará?. ¿De verdad? –la voz de tía Martha era tan débil, que Ginny apenas podía oírla por encima del sonido de la lluvia cayendo por el tejado de la cabina.

Eso hizo que Ginny se detuviera. ¿Qué creía¿_Vería_ tía Martha a Mary y a John y a su hijito de nuevo¿Era el universo lo suficientemente mágico como para proporcionarle aquello?

_Te proporcionó despedirte._

_Cruel pero amable._

–Sí –dijo Ginny con firmeza–. Mary estará allí.

_Todo lo que necesitas._

Luego acarició la frente de su tía, y dijo con una voz tan llena de esperanza como pudo reunir:

–Y John...

_Solo para ti, lo prometo. _

–Oh... –suspiró tía Martha.

–Y tu Johnny –la voz de Ginny se quebró al pensar en lo felices que habían sido una vez, y que volverían a ser–. Ha estado mucho tiempo esperando a su mamá.

_Nadie inventa magia._

–Mi precioso niño –murmuró tía Martha.

Se quedó callada después de eso. Ginny esperó que tuviera pensamientos felices sobre su viaje y no estuviera preocupada por lo que dejaba atrás.

–Tú... ¿bien? –preguntó tía Martha, con la voz fina como un hilo.

–Sí, estoy bien –susurró Ginny. Era un deseo y una promesa y una mentira y la verdad, todos unidos en uno–. Y tú también estás bien.

En algún momento entre las nueve y las diez, tía Martha murió; en paz, tranquila, con Ginny sujetándole la mano. Sentada en la oscuridad, la primera pista de Ginny fue la total rigidez de su cuerpo.

–_Lumos_ –dijo con voz temblorosa. Tenía miedo de mirar al principio. Se esforzó por ver a través de las pestañas el rostro blanco como la cera de tía Martha, con un deje de azul alrededor de los labios y los ojos. Increíblemente, su muerte pacífica había borrado las arrugas de su cara, y cuando Ginny le puso las largas y delgadas manos sobre el pecho, parecía tan regia como siempre.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer ahora. Sujetando con fuerza la varita con las dos manos apartó la mirada de tía Martha para mirar la lluvia deslizándose por la ventana de la puerta de la cabina.

–¡Oh! –dio un grito sofocado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Tía Martha estaba muerta. ¿Cómo iba a estar muerto alguien tan vivo? Su cerebro no parecía ser capaz de aceptar ese concepto. Estaba entumecida por dentro–. _Nox_ –susurró.

Sentada en la oscuridad, respiró profundamente, lo que calentó sus pulmones congelados, que se derritieron en lágrimas.

No podía llorar ahora, se dijo a sí misma. Estaba sola en una barca, a tres horas de Londres. El Señor Oscuro la perseguía para conseguir su sangre y Lucius Malfoy la perseguía porque creía que era la heredera de la finca Hathaway. Era ridículo llorar...

* * *

En cierto punto la lluvia cesó y también lo hicieron sus lágrimas. El horrible silencio del campo después de la lluvia la rodeó hasta que la barca rozó el fondo del canal. Alarmada, Ginny se preguntó si la barca se había desviado del rumbo cuando oyó voces.

–¿Me explicas otra vez por qué estamos parando y registrando todas las barcazas de Hathaway esta noche?

–No sé –llegó la respuesta indiferente–. Dicen que una mocosa está escondida en una de estas barcas. Tenemos que cogerla si la encontramos.

El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir dolorosamente. Los hombres de Malfoy estaban a punto de registrar la barca.

–¿Qué hay bajo la lona?

–No sé, no lo veo desde aquí.

–¡Maldita sea! Se me ha caído la linterna.

Ginny vio la oportunidad de escapar. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se arrastró por el suelo a la puerta de la cabina y la abrió, agradecida de que las bisagras estuvieran bien engrasadas. Se agachó tras la pila de cajas cubiertas de lona y echó un vistazo por encima.

Dos magos estaban de rodillas en el muelle buscando la antorcha.

–Saca la varita, imbécil.

Uno de ellos rebuscó entre la túnica y sacó una varita. La luz de su hechizo solo alcanzaba un pequeño círculo a su alrededor. Ginny miró hacia atrás. El canal era muy estrecho allí y, por lo que podía ver, había muy poca agua. Como el nivel de la tierra estaba sobre ella, tendría que saltar por el lateral y esperar que la barca no la aplastara contra el muro de piedra del canal.

Ginny trepó por el lado más bajo de la barcaza y se colgó del filo. Sabía que haría ruido cuando golpeara el agua, así que esperó hasta que subieron a cubierta antes de dejarse caer.

Cayó sobre barro. No había absolutamente nada de agua en el canal. Aquello la sorprendió, pero los hombres la distrajeron.

–¡Santa Madre de Merlín!. ¡Aquí hay una mujer!. ¡Y está muerta!

–Qué... ¿Qué hace en una barca?

–¿No lo ves? Está en una barca negra, tiene el pelo suelto, y va a Avalon.

Ginny había oído hablar de Avalon, por supuesto; la isla legendaria en que los hechiceros poderosos practicaban magia.

–¡Pues claro! Esta barca no iba al este, iba al oeste.

–Pero, espera un minuto... ¿Por qué está con todas estas cajas? Puede que fuera a Londres y muriera en el camino.

–Tienes que pagar un tributo a los hechiceros. Este debe ser el pago. Mírala; es una mujer guerrera, volviendo a casa.

–Está bien, mejor que no interfiramos. He oído lo que los hechiceros pueden hacer a los que molestan a sus muertos.

Salieron rápidamente de la cabina y cerraron la puerta con sigilo. Una vez en cubierta, uno de ellos dijo:

–Me estoy cansando de levitar estas barcas al canal principal.

–No hay agua en la finca de los Malfoy, no la ha habido en años.

–Malditos por culpa de las Artes Oscuras.

–Contén tu lengua y ayúdame a hacer esto; acuérdate, hay que mandarla al oeste.

Ginny intentó hacerse lo más pequeña posible sobre el barro, pero los hombres no la vieron. Estaban concentrados en levitar y girar la pesada barca, alejándose de ella por la orilla opuesta.

Ginny vio la barca navegar por el aire y luego la oyó aterrizar con un pequeño chapoteo en algún lugar a lo lejos.

Ese sonido la hizo entrar en acción. Sabía que los hombres de Malfoy volverían en cuestión de minutos y el canal no era el mejor sitio para esconderse. Río arriba estaba el muelle de piedra, donde una escalera bajaba parcialmente al canal. Con el barro inundándole las zapatillas, Ginny se apresuró a acercarse, esperando ser lo suficientemente alta como para alcanzar el último escalón. Saltó, arañándose las manos contra las ásperas piedras que limitaban el canal, con el escalón a unos centímetros de su alcance.

_Tienes todo lo que necesitas,_ había dicho tía Martha. _Piensa, Ginny._ Luchó por ralentizar su respiración. Podía oír los pasos de los magos acercándose en la orilla opuesta.

_Todo lo que necesitas._

El cinturón. Se lo quitó rápidamente y lo lanzó hacia el último escalón. Tras fallar las dos primeras veces, empezó a desesperarse. Pero la tercera vez se enganchó. Ahora tenía algo con que auparse.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado ser capaz de hacer las cosas que sus hermanos podían hacer? Los brazos le dolían del esfuerzo de empujarse hacia arriba, mano sobre mano, por el cinturón. Cuando por fin sintió el frío escalón de metal, no sabía si podría continuar.

_Tengo que tener la fuerza_, pensó Ginny sombríamente. Se colgó de la escalera y encontró el muro con los pies. Con los músculos quejándose a voces del esfuerzo, levantó la rodilla derecha hasta el pecho y la apretó contra el escalón. Luego buscó con la mano izquierda el segundo escalón, usando la rodilla derecha como palanca. Una vez que sintió la rodilla sobre el escalón, supo que el resto sería fácil. Subió a toda prisa por la escalera hasta el muelle de piedra, recordando lanzar de una patada el cinturón al canal. La hebilla tintineó al chocar con el escalón de metal.

Antes de estirarse sobre el embarcadero de piedras irregulares, captó una imagen de un espacio abierto con las corpulentas formas de edificios a lo lejos.

–¿Has oído algo?

–Siempre estoy oyendo algo. Este sitio está lleno de criaturas macabras. Seguramente alguna rata de las ciénagas o una quimera o algo.

–Estás muy animado esta noche, colega.

El otro escupió al canal.

–No me gusta, encontrar a esa vieja. Un presagio de alguna clase.

–Ahora eres tú el que suena como una vieja.

–Cállate.

Ginny se alegraba de que estuvieran discutiendo, porque le daba la oportunidad de moverse sin ser vista. Intentando ver en la oscuridad, creyó ver una caja o un banco en el otro extremo del embarcadero. Agachándose, intentando hacerse lo más pequeña posible, se dirigió al único sitio donde esconderse en el canal.

A mitad de camino de su objetivo, pensando que iba a encontrar un refugio seguro, Ginny tropezó con un largo rollo de cuerda marrón y cayó cuan larga era. La caída la dejó sin respiración, y se arañó las manos. Se quedó tumbada muy quieta, esforzándose por oír si los magos la habían detectado.

Pero estaban hablando quedamente. Uno había encendido una pipa y el olor amargo llegaba hasta ella. Pensando que era seguro levantarse, Ginny oyó un sonido que hizo que su corazón quedara paralizado a mitad de latido. Era el ligero roce de la cuerda... desenroscándose para formar una enorme y escurridiza serpiente.

* * *

_**N/A:** Gracias a Sherry por la edición._

_**N/T:** Hala, ahí tenéis un regalo para _alegraros_ las Navidades. _

_Descansa en paz, tía Martha; te echaremos de menos T.T _

_It was a wish and a vow and a lie and the truth all rolled into one..._

_¡Feliz Consumismo! _


	12. La mujer blanca del manantial

**12: ****La mujer blanca del manantial**

Encorvada sobre el oscuro muelle de los Malfoy, Ginny se quedó paralizada. Hipnotizada por la serpiente desenrollándose, una parte de su cerebro se dio cuenta de que había llegado otra barcaza, llena de gallinas cacareantes.

Con el jaleo que se formó, Ginny podría haber gritado cuando la enorme serpiente marrón la rodeó en la oscuridad, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

–La mujer blanca ha llegado –siseó la serpiente mientras elevaba la cabeza hasta la cara de Ginny–. Ha llegado para destruir la oscuridad...

Ginny solo pudo quedarse mirando aquellos ojos fijos en ella, intuyendo que la serpiente no quería matarla por ahora. Comprendió las palabras que decía, pero no tenían sentido. ¿Cómo iba ella a destruir la oscuridad?

La serpiente la rodeó de nuevo, con la piel moteada de marrón acercándose peligrosamente hasta casi tirarla al suelo.

–Ven.

Los hombres de Malfoy habían terminado de registrar la barcaza llena de gallinas y ahora la giraban en el aire. Era la oportunidad de Ginny de escapar.

–No –dijo la serpiente, enrollándose a su alrededor–. Debes luchar contra la oscuridad, no huir.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó por fin, pensando que tal vez le diera algo de tiempo. La serpiente no parecía tener ganas de morderla.

–Debes destruir todas estas tierras. Solo entonces podrán sustentar la vida –con esa desconcertante declaración, la serpiente empezó a moverse hacia delante, con parte del cuerpo aún enrollado con soltura alrededor de los pies de Ginny. Para evitar tropezar, se encontró apresurándose para mantener el ritmo del reptil.

Ginny no tenía ni idea de cómo se destruía la tierra o de por qué podría ser necesario cuando estas tierras ya parecían destrozadas. Los hombres de Malfoy habían dicho que esa finca no había recibido agua en más de un año, y podía creerlo. De los pocos árboles que habían visto, ni uno tenía una sola hoja; el suelo era barro comprimido sin un tallo ni una brizna de hierba a la vista. La finca de los Malfoy era realmente un páramo.

La serpiente se detuvo tras un enorme almacén abandonado a unos doscientos setenta metros del canal. Ya no oía a los hombres; la verdad es que ya no oía nada. El espeluznante silencio encajaba con la vista. Estaban en una meseta llana que se extendía a lo largo de kilómetros. A lo lejos, Ginny solo veía perfiles de colinas por todas partes. La tierra de los Malfoy parecía estar bien protegida y quizá había sido, en un tiempo, una tierra de labranza productiva, pero ahora... Ginny sintió un escalofrío. Le parecía haber sido transportada a otro mundo, marrón y baldío.

La serpiente la observaba.

–Ya ves lo que mil años de ocupación por los Malfoy ha hecho a estas tierras. Nada crecerá aquí; solo criaturas surgidas de las Artes Oscuras pueden sobrevivir a la contaminación. Ni siquiera los Malfoy pueden caminar con seguridad por sus propios terrenos –la serpiente se enrolló sobre sí misma, agitada–. Yo soy todo lo que queda de la magia ancestral, junto a la Planta y el dragón.

Oír la palabra "dragón" no tranquilizó a Ginny, y podía imaginarse qué versión del Sauce Boxeador guardarían los Malfoy.

–¿Qué criaturas de Artes Oscuras hay? –preguntó bruscamente.

–Hay otra serpiente; hay escorpiones, ratas y buitres. Te puedo proteger de ellos mientras haces tu trabajo. Aun así, hay unas criaturas de la que no puedo protegerte, aunque no me afecten: los dementores, que vagan por los terrenos libremente.

El estómago de Ginny se encogió al oír hablar de dementores. Sí, había conjurado un patronus, pero Harry le había advertido que conjurarlo en situaciones estresantes era muy diferente. _Oh, Harry_, pensó. Le sacó rápidamente de su mente; tenía que prestar atención a la situación en que se encontraba ahora mismo.

–¿Estás lista, mujer blanca?

–¿Lista para qué?

–Para destruir.

–Yo no... –Ginny tenía miedo de decirle a la serpiente que no tenía poderes especiales, porque probablemente sería su próximo plato si creía que era inútil, pero no veía la manera de evitarlo–. Mira, yo no tengo ningún poder especial.

La serpiente la rodeó otra vez, elevando su ancestral cabeza un poco más con cada espiral.

–Llevas un palo de la Planta. Puedes disipar la oscuridad.

Debía estar hablando de su varita, pensó Ginny.

–¿Qué hago con la varita? –preguntó estúpidamente–. Ya sabes,¿para destruir?

–Has de ir al manantial.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido en su mente.

–¿Qué manantial?

–El manantial bajo la casa, el que no ha sido avistado en un millar de años, y aun así contiene el agua inagotable que primero destruirá y más tarde renovará esta tierra –contestó la serpiente.

–¿Bajo la casa? –preguntó Ginny con consternación. ¿Por qué no podía estar el manantial en un bonito bosque deshabitado como el de la finca Hathaway? –. ¿No están los Malfoy en casa?. ¿Cómo voy a llegar allí sin que me vean?

–Los humanos vienen y van. Yo no conozco su paradero. No acuden a las mazmorras y no conocen nada de la magia ancestral que han cubierto con su presencia –la serpiente se estaba impacientando, y se deslizó por encima de sus pies al desenrollarse para moverse hacia la casa.

Ginny no sabía qué elección tenía. Debía seguir a la serpiente o arriesgarse a enfrentarse a ella. E incluso si escapaba de la serpiente, había criaturas oscuras y dementores de los que preocuparse. Aun así, ir a la mansión de los Malfoy, cuando Lucius Malfoy estaba peinando toda la región buscándola, no parecía la mejor idea.

Se detuvo tan abruptamente que la serpiente se enrolló a su alrededor, y tropezó. Inmediatamente, el reptil se volvió y le dio un golpecito en el brazo con la cabeza. Su piel tenía un tacto escamoso y seco. Ginny no se levantó.

–Si destruyo estas tierras, has dicho que serán renovadas. ¡No quiero ayudar a los Malfoy!

–No haces esto por los humanos, lo haces por la tierra en sí –siseó la serpiente con enfado–. Vosotros los humanos tenéis una vida tan corta que no captáis el impacto de vuestros actos. No se trata de vengarse de los Malfoy, sino de traer vida al mundo–la serpiente movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ginny se dio cuenta de nuevo de las manchas de blanco en la piel de la serpiente. Se preguntó si eran por edad o enfermedad. Sabía que las serpientes podían nadar, pero...

De pronto aquel mundo marrón y seco se volvió negro y frío. La voz de Tom Riddle resonó en su cabeza. _Tú amas, y esa __es tu debilidad, pequeña Ginny._

Estaba rodeada de dementores. Con los dientes castañeteando, luchando por aclarar la mente, empujó una y otra vez la fría niebla con un pensamiento acogedor. _Harry._ Casi podía verle, ver sus ojos verdes. No había visto el verde desde...

_Siempre ha estado dentro de ti. _Ginny levantó la varita.

–_Expecto..._

Sus palabras se interrumpieron. _El universo no me lo proporciona. _Sentía que iba a asfixiarse en la negrura.

_No es venganza, es traer vida._ Su mente se aclaró. Luchó contra ello. _Siempre, dentro de ti._

–_¡__Expecto__ Patronum!_ –gritó.

De su varita salió despedida una plateada luz cegadora que formó un unicornio de ojos resplandecientes. Su patronus bajó la cabeza y embistió uno de los dementores de túnica negra sin una segunda mirada a Ginny. Mirando a la serpiente, Ginny pudo ver la luz de su unicornio reflejada en los ojos de esta.

–Tienes la magia ancestral –dijo el reptil.

_Siempre ha estado dentro de ti._

–Una vez, los unicornios habitaron estas tierras –la serpiente golpeó el barro seco–. No han sido avistados aquí en quinientos años.

Tía Martha le había hablado del león de Inglaterra y el unicornio de Escocia. Esto era más que la fortuna de Lucius Malfoy, Ginny se daba cuenta ahora. De alguna manera, hacía mucho tiempo, el bien y el mal habían luchado en aquella llanura y las Artes Oscuras habían ganado, cobrando un precio terrible. Ahora esa magia negra no podía ser controlada, ni siquiera por un mortífago. Debía ser destruida, toda ella.

–¿Dónde está el manantial? –preguntó Ginny, levantándose por fin.

* * *

No encontraron más dementores en la media hora de camino hacia la mansión de la finca Malfoy. Ginny podía verla a lo lejos todo el tiempo, porque la tierra era lisa y desierta y la casa era una monstruosidad de piedra que constaba de varias alas y torres que representaban un millar de años de arquitectura. Los herrajes victorianos en el ala sur tenían que ser las adiciones más feas, a no ser que se contaran las gárgolas góticas del ala oeste.

La serpiente se detuvo a unos noventa metros de la casa en lo que una vez debieron ser unos jardines formidables. Los senderos y una horrible fuente de caballos alados eran todo lo que quedaba, excepto...

Ahora Ginny pudo ver la Planta que había mencionado la serpiente. Era el arbusto de ruta más grande que había visto nunca, de al menos tres metros y medio de diámetro. Podía captar el olor acre de las hojas desde la distancia.

–La Planta que nunca se marchita protege mi hogar –explicó la serpiente, y luego se acercó a la Planta y movió una de sus ramas. Un agujero circular de un metro se abrió en el suelo–. Ven –siseó la serpiente.

Ginny no quería bajar por ese túnel oscuro y sucio, pero una mirada a las gárgolas burlonas de la mansión Malfoy reforzó su resolución. Impulsivamente, desvistió de hojas una ramita de ruta y se las puso en el bolsillo de la camiseta. Se suponía que la ruta era un talismán contra los delincuentes; con un poco de suerte funcionaría con lo que fuera que merodeaba por allí.

Con el olor de la ruta clavado en las fosas nasales, se arrastró en pos de la serpiente. El agujero se cerró tras ella, sumiendo el túnel entero en oscuridad. Antes de que cundiera del todo el pánico, Ginny encendió la varita. Respiró hondo, y luego se arrepintió. No se olía otra cosa que ruta.

El techo del áspero túnel le arañaba la espalda y el suelo duro le hacía daño en las rodillas, pero Ginny siguió adelante, intentando mantener la cola marrón de la serpiente en su campo de visión. Tras solo cinco minutos de confuso arrastre, Ginny se encontró en la guarida del reptil. Era una gran cámara circular de techo bajo. Cuando se levantó, su cabeza rozó las losas de piedra, que al parecer constituían los cimientos de la mansión Malfoy.

_¿Y ahora qué?,_ pensó Ginny. Extendió la mano para ver si podía detectar agua de cualquier tipo. Al principio pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, pero luego al ojo de su mente acudió una visión de venas negras y secas. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, el agua había fluido por allí. Sacó la varita y la colocó en la palma de su mano. Giró en todas direcciones, sin parar. Debía estar de pie sobre él ahora mismo, pensó con excitación. Nunca había visto su varita moverse de esa forma.

Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar el agua; agua azul, limpia, espumosa. Luego dio tres golpecitos al suelo árido. Al principio, todo lo que vio fue la nube de polvo que había levantado, pero luego una gota negra apareció. Tiñó de negro un puntito de polvo y luego se extendió, hasta que era una pequeña parcela del tamaño de un sickle. El agua había llegado a aquellas tierras por primera vez en un año.

–¡Lo he conseguido! –dijo Ginny, emocionada.

Pero la serpiente se comportaba de modo extraño y no contestó. Se movía en círculos, rozando las paredes de su guarida. Ginny sujetó en alto la varita para observarla con más atención. Su piel marrón se fundía con el suelo con tanta perfección que era difícil de distinguir. Cuando Ginny se acercó más al extremo de la cámara, algo brilló. Sorprendida, movió la varita y más resplandores aparecieron.

–¡Oh! –no pudo sino exclamar. Nunca antes había visto tanto dinero junto. Los muros no eran de barro, sino pilas de galeones que seguían y seguían en la distancia. Parecía que la serpiente se había hecho el nido en medio de todas aquellas monedas.

Algo se atascó en su cerebro, la sensación de que había hecho algo terriblemente mal. Con el corazón palpitante, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era alguna cámara perdida de la que los Malfoy no sabían nada. Era el lugar donde almacenaban el oro. Y la serpiente... la serpiente debía estar trabajando para los Malfoy. Se dio la vuelta, con los sentidos entumecidos.

La serpiente estaba delante del túnel, bloqueando la salida de Ginny.

En ese momento, una puerta se abrió arriba, en el techo, iluminando el espacio circular entre las monedas. Una escalera de cuerda plateada descendió en silencio y un par de pies comenzó el corto descenso hacia la cámara.

Ginny sabía que no podría esconderse ni escapar, así que estaba decidida a quedarse allí y luchar, sin importar qué pasara. Apuntó a los pies con la varita y exclamó "_¡__Petrificus__ Totalus_!"

Atrapado en el hechizo de la parálisis total, un hombre de túnica negra cayó pesadamente al suelo de la cámara. Entre la nube de polvo, Ginny le oyó gemir. Entonces hubo un débil sonido de aparición tras ella.

Se giró a tiempo para ver a Lucius Malfoy. En el latido de corazón que le llevó asimilar su sonrisa satisfecha, él ya la había desarmado y la tenía atada fuertemente con finas cuerdas. Se revolvió contra los lazos, aun sabiendo que era inútil.

–_Enervate_ –dijo Malfoy perezosamente. Ginny estiró el cuello para ver al extraño levantarse con esfuerzo, solo para golpearse la cabeza en el techo de la cámara. Habría sido gracioso si la situación no fuera tan grave.

–Espero que eso te haya metido en la cabeza algo de sentido común, Crabbe –dijo Malfoy con aire burlón–. Casi has sido derrotado por la pequeña y adorable sangresucia de los Weasley, aquí presente.

Sus fríos ojos grises se movieron hacia Ginny, de pie en el centro de la cámara.

–El Señor Oscuro y yo nos preguntábamos si habías conseguido algún poder del tiempo que pasaste con el diario. Ya veo que hablas pársel –luego sonrió con satisfacción–. No es como si pudieras explotar ese poder, acabamos de comprobar que se te puede engañar fácilmente.

Ginny se retorció internamente de culpa y vergüenza. ¿Cómo podría haber creído a una serpiente... y una serpiente Malfoy, entre todas las cosas? Todo aquello era culpa suya.

–Pendragón, aquí –indicó a la serpiente con un movimiento de la cabeza–, ha sido parte de las tierras de los Malfoy durante eones; nunca permitiría a gente de tu calaña cruzarlas libremente –se acercó un poco y Ginny se apartó. No quería que él la tocara.

–Oh, no me mancharía las manos contigo –dijo él suavemente–. Para eso está el cruciatus.

Levantó la varita. Ginny cerró los ojos y se abrazó el pecho para recibir el dolor insoportable de la maldición imperdonable, pero no ocurrió nada.

–¡Malfoy! –dijo Crabbe, acudiendo a su lado–. ¿Has sentido eso?

–Sí –dijo él bruscamente–. Todos notamos la Marca Oscura simultáneamente.

Crabbe frunció el ceño.

–Al mismo tiempo –dijo Malfoy con impaciencia–. Está bien. Tenemos que hacerlo ahora. Coge el cuchillo.

Ginny quería gritar, pero sabía que si empezaba, jamás sería capaz de detenerse.

–Tengo algo mejor –dijo Crabbe, rebuscando en su túnica–. Mira.

Era la espada que Ginny había encontrado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. La que había cantado cuando ella cortó a la serpiente. Crabbe debió haberla cogido cuando ella la tiró en la Madriguera.

–Excelente –Malfoy parecía satisfecho–. Una espada Weasley para cortar a una Weasley, para obtener la sangre que mantendrá al Señor Oscuro en el poder –se volvió a Crabbe–. Haz tú los honores.

El hombre de piel cetrina gruñó en asentimiento y se volvió hacia Ginny, manteniendo la cabeza baja para evitar el techo. Ginny intentó alejarse con un salto patoso, pero solo logro caer pesadamente en la ya húmeda tierra. El dolor atravesó su hombro cuando se lo golpeó en el barro duro. Sin perturbarse, Crabbe la agarró del hombro y le hizo un profundo corte vertical en el antebrazo.

Ginny dio un grito sofocado por la conmoción y el dolor. Él le pellizcó la piel con fuerza. Pudo sentir la sangre goteando desde su brazo. Las gotas negras se deslizaban delante de sus ojos. No podía desmayarse; tenía que saber qué le estaban haciendo…

* * *

Después de horas, o tal vez segundos, Ginny volvió en sí. Seguía en la cámara, pero nadie la tocaba.

–Dile al Señor Oscuro que llegaré en breve –oyó decir a Lucius Malfoy.

–Se supone que tenemos que matarla, Lucius.

–Todo a su tiempo. Tengo algunos… asuntos personales que atender.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Crabbe lascivamente–. Ya veo.

Hubo un sonido de aparición, lo que significaba que Crabbe se había ido, con su sangre. La culpa y el terror amenazaron con inundarla. Habían conseguido lo que querían con tanta facilidad…

Nunca debió haber pensado que tenía poderes especiales. Había sido igual que cuando pensó que podía recuperar el diario robándoselo a Harry, y arreglarlo todo. En aquella ocasión casi había muerto, y arrastrado a Harry con ella.

_Harry, _pensó. ¿Y si algo en su sangre le daba a Voldemort ventaja sobre Harry?. ¿Y si ella era la causa de su derrota? No quería pensar en ello. No podía pensar en ello, era una tortura peor que cualquier cruciatus que Lucius Malfoy pudiera infligirle.

Ginny vio un par de zapatos negros delante de sus ojos.

–Levántate –dijo Malfoy. Ginny pensó que aquello era especialmente irónico, porque no podía moverse ni un centímetro con aquellas ataduras. Malfoy la agarró del pelo y de una de las cuerdas que la sujetaban por la cintura.

Pinchazos de dolor le quemaron en el cuero cabelludo. Gimió cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Sintiendo el suelo bajo sus pies, se tambaleó e intentó mantener el equilibrio como pudo.

–_Finite_ –murmuró Malfoy. Instantáneamente, las cuerdas cayeron de sus brazos, aunque aún tenía los pies atados. Ginny levantó la vista, sorprendida, frotándose la cabeza dolorida.

–Oh, no vas a estar desatada mucho tiempo; solo lo suficiente para que firmes esto.

Malfoy sacó un pergamino que parecía oficial.

–Tu tristemente fallecida tía sí que consiguió firmar el nuevo testamento. No seré capaz de conseguir la finca, pero mi mujer lo hará.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta. Malfoy sujetaba el falso testamento que Harriet había hecho. ¿Pero cómo había llegado a su poder?

Como si leyera su mente, lo explicó:

–Estaba algo preocupado de que mi querida y estúpida Hariet me hubiera traicionado cuando me presenté en el gabinete de abogados a las cuatro en punto. Pero llegó, media hora tarde, con un montón de excusas y una extravagante historia sobre ti escapando con tu tía.

Ginny solo pudo quedarse mirándole. Lucius Malfoy nunca había tenido intención de presentarse en la finca Hathaway. No debería haberse llevado a tía Martha; si no lo hubiera hecho, ella no estaría muerta y Voldemort no tendría su sangre y…

–Harriet me dio el documento, con reticencia –Lucius Malfoy sonrió al recordarlo–. Después de que matara al abogado, claro –desenrolló el pergamino–. Ginevra..., vaya nombre estúpido. Fírmalo.

–No –era lo primero que decía en toda aquella aventura.

Oleadas de dolor atravesaron todo su cuerpo. Sintió como si un millón de espadas la estuvieran traspasando cuando Lucius Malfoy le aplicó la maldición cruciatus.

Volvía a estar en el suelo, con la garganta ronca de gritar y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

–Fírmalo –dijo él con frialdad, poniéndole el papel delante de la nariz.

Casi le contó que era una farsa sin valor, que su tía no lo había firmado, que nunca llegaría a poseer la finca Hathaway; pero se contuvo. Aquel testamento la había mantenido con vida hasta entonces, quizá lo haría de nuevo.

Estiró la mano para coger una pluma y firmó, siendo el rasgar del pergamino el único sonido audible en la cámara subterránea.

–Excelente –dijo Malfoy. El papel crujió cuando lo apartó rápidamente–. No eres tan estúpida como el resto de tu familia. Esperemos que tu padre sea igual de listo –Malfoy volvió a atarle los brazos con un movimiento de la varita–. Tendrá que firmarlo también, ya que eres menor de edad.

Malfoy enrolló el pergamino con cuidado y lo guardó en el cinturón de la túnica.

–Creo que necesitará convencerse de que te tengo cautiva –profirió una breve risa, se alejó unos pasos y se agachó para recoger algo–. Sé que no necesitará demasiada persuasión para renunciar a la riqueza de la finca Hathaway. Arthur Weasley no sabría qué hacer con dos galeones –dijo con disgusto.

Volvía a estar en el campo de visión de Ginny, y tenía la espada. El corazón de Ginny empezó a palpitar dolorosamente. ¿Qué iba a hacerle ahora?

–Sí –dijo Lucius Malfoy–. Creo que sabrá que digo la verdad –entonces, sin previo aviso, tiró del pelo de Ginny, arrancándolo y cortándolo con la espada.

Ginny quedó conmocionada al oír los gemidos del metal y sentir los mechones caerle por la nuca. Intentó alejarse, pero era imposible. Finalmente, su abundante cabellera, el pelo al que Harry le gustaba mirar, estaba en el puño triunfante de Malfoy.

–Creo que esto convencerá a tu padre,¿tú no? –se vanaglorió, sujetándolo delante de sus ojos horrorizados.

Entonces Lucius Malfoy palideció y se aferró el antebrazo con la mano libre. Obviamente, el Señor Oscuro volvía a llamar y no estaba contento. Sin otra palabra, Malfoy se desapareció con un pequeño pop.

Ginny se derrumbó, apoyando la cabeza trasquilada en el suelo de la cámara. Por qué no estaba muerta era algo que escapaba a sus conocimientos. Y allí, en medio de la conmoción, dudó seriamente si aquello era algo bueno.

* * *

La serpiente se deslizó al lado de Ginny, interrumpiendo sus oscuros pensamientos.

–Mujer blanca, aún no has terminado...

A Ginny no le quedaba la fuerza suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y mirar a la serpiente, así que gritó hacia las baldosas de piedra sobre ella.

–Me has traicionado: no hay forma de destruir estas tierras, jamás volverá a haber unicornios –ahora que estaba hablando, se puso más histérica–. Adelante, mátame; has conseguido el agua que querías. Lucius Malfoy ha conseguido la tierra que quería. Quien-Tú-Sabes ha conseguido la sangre que quería. Todos vosotros ganáis, y yo pierdo –_y Harry pierde, _pensó con remordimiento_, y mamá y papá, y mis hermanos..._

–Aún no has terminado –repitió la serpiente. Ginny sintió sus fríos colmillos en el brazo. Se puso tensa, esperando que hundiera esos dientes afilados en su carne. En lugar de eso, la serpiente mordió las cuerdas que la ataban.

Ginny se puso en pie sobre piernas temblorosas. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía por la maldición cruciatus, el brazo le palpitaba dolorosamente donde la espada la había cortado, y el cuero cabelludo aún escocía tras el brusco tirón.

Ahora, la serpiente tenía su varita en la boca. Ginny no podía creerse que Lucius Malfoy no se la hubiera llevado. Malfoy también se había dejado la espada, con algunos mechones de cabello encendido aún junto a la hoja. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. No sabía por qué lo que más le disgustaba era su pelo, pero sentía que algo se había perdido irrevocablemente...

–No has terminado –siseó la serpiente cuando Ginny recogió la varita de su boca.

No, no había terminado, se dio cuenta de pronto. Iba a salir de allí, como poco. Si iba a morir, al menos estaría fuera y no bajo tierra.

Se movió hacia el túnel, pero la serpiente le bloqueó el camino.

–Termina –siseó.

–¿Que termine qué? –preguntó por fin, preguntándose si debía probar suerte con la escala plateada. No sabía dónde iba, pero la serpiente no podría seguirla allí arriba.

–El manantial –siseó la serpiente–. Debes encontrar el manantial.

–Ya lo he hecho –replicó Ginny–. No hay agua, o al menos no mucha. Pero debería ser suficiente para ti y la planta.

–Ese no es el manantial –respondió la serpiente, deslizándose hacia una columna de galeones dorados y derribándolos con la fuerte cabeza–. Sígueme.

Aunque sospechaba que la serpiente no era precisamente de confianza, podía moverse y tenía su varita gracias a ella; así que Ginny la siguió a través de las torres de monedas. El reptil empezó a arañar el suelo polvoriento con el cuerpo, moviéndose de lado a lado.

–Los Malfoy depositan su confianza en el oro –dijo la serpiente–. Pero mira dónde ponen la magia antigua –movió la cabeza para señalar unas pilas de monedas.

Bajo la tenue luz, Ginny solo pudo distinguir algo blanco. Parecía un santuario de alguna clase. Se acercó, pisando con cuidado sobre las pilas de dinero para no resbalar y sacó la varita para tener más luz. Era una réplica exacta de la fuente de los tres dragones en el jardín cruzado de tía Martha.

Se volvió hacia la serpiente.

–¿Pero qué hace aquí? Hay uno igual en la finca de mi tía –_no, ya no es de tía Martha_, pensó con un tirón en el corazón.

–Esta tierra, junto a otras, contiene el antiguo símbolo de la magia del dragón, pero lo quitaron cuando se decidió tomar un curso más siniestro –si las serpientes pudieran reír, aquella lo habría hecho en ese momento–. Una fría moneda debería ser el símbolo de estos humanos; eso es todo lo que aman y todo lo que crece aquí.

El reptil bajó la cabeza.

–He abierto un espacio para el manantial. Debes hacerlo surgir ahora.

Ginny, aún en precario equilibrio sobre las monedas, se quedó mirando a la serpiente.

–El humano volverá.

Aquello forzó a Ginny a tomar una decisión. La serpiente la había liberado, pero no iba a dejarla marchar hasta que hiciera surgir el manantial. Ver la fuente hizo a Ginny darse cuenta de que decía la verdad. Aquellas tierras habían sido una vez posesión de buena gente; buena gente como los Hathaway. Y quizás, algún día, la magia del dragón sería restaurada.

Elevó la varita y se concentró. Pensó en ríos fluyendo y en cristalinos lagos azules y en el sonido del agua de la fuente en el jardín cruzado. Todas aquellas eran cosas buenas. Pensó en cómo el agua daba la vida; en cómo había besado a Harry bajo la lluvia, en cómo tía Martha había muerto con la lluvia tamborileando sobre sus cabezas.

Vida, pensó; vida,¿dónde está?. ¿Cómo se trae al mundo?

_Nadie inventa magia._

Dio tres golpes en el suelo con la varita.

_Siempre ha estado dentro de ti._

Hubo un suave murmullo y el suelo tembló, con lo que más monedas tintinearon y cayeron de las ordenadas pilas.

Un círculo de piedras se elevó en una nube de polvo. El manantial era exactamente igual que el del bosque Hathaway, incluso con el viejo cuerno de unicornio en un lado.

–Sí –dijo la serpiente, rodeando el manantial. El reptil tenía la misma longitud que la circunferencia del manantial, y cuando se mordió la cola con la boca, formó un anillo viviente alrededor de las piedras.

El agua que salió disparada era negra al principio; luego se volvió de un rojo gastado, y luego burbujeó limpia y clara. La serpiente siguió moviéndose en aquel extraño círculo, mordiéndose la cola.

Por instinto, Ginny cogió la varita y elevó la columna de agua para que saliera disparada desde el manantial con gran fuerza, golpeando el techo bajo de piedra y rociando la cámara entera. El impacto del agua en la roca resonó con fuerza en la cámara; con tanta fuerza, que Ginny no se dio cuenta del charco de agua a sus pies hasta que sintió el bajo de los vaqueros mojado. La cámara se inundaba con rapidez.

La serpiente estaba ahora bajo el agua, aún dando vueltas, mordiéndose la cola. Se preguntó si debería intentar detenerla, pero luego cambió de opinión. Tal vez aquello era parte de la magia arcana de la que no sabía nada.

El agua le llegaba a las rodillas y estaba muy fría. Ginny sabía que era hora de escapar, aunque tuviera que atravesar la casa de los Malfoy. Llegaría el momento en que el agua inundara también la casa.

Caminó atravesando el agua hacia la entrada del túnel, pero para cuando alcanzó aquel lado de la cámara, ya estaba completamente cubierta de agua. Ginny intentó bucear para encontrarla, pero el agua estaba tan fría que no podía permanecer bajo el agua el tiempo suficiente como para situarse.

Ahora el agua le cubría el pecho y tenía que nadar para moverse. La puerta del techo seguía abierta, con la escala de plata colgando. No tenía otra opción que subir.

Las zapatillas le pesaban, así que se las quitó. Su cabeza arañó el techo cuando luchaba contra una fuerte corriente, intentando llegar a la escala. La herida del brazo le escocía, pero la ignoró mientras empujaba para llegar a su objetivo. Fue con gran alivio que se aferró a la cuerda y se impulsó por los escalones.

El agua chorreaba de su ropa cuando se levantó en otra mazmorra polvorienta, bien iluminada por antorchas. Había numerosos estantes llenos de botellas de pociones, escudos y espadas, calaveras y manos esqueléticas, y todo tipo de objetos claramente llenos de magia oscura. _Esta debe ser la mazmorra que papá y el Ministerio querían confiscar, _pensó Ginny. Si lo era, estaba justamente debajo del salón de Malfoy.

Ginny miró el techo de piedra, a unos cuatro metros sobre ella. Debía haber una salida por alguna parte. Por fin la divisó en un rincón, una tabla de madera con un anillo de hierro en medio. ¿Cómo llego allí?, se preguntó. Podía mover las estanterías y luego escalar.

Luego vio el agua subiendo por sus rodillas. O podía limitarse a nadar, pensó amargamente. El agua subía incluso más rápido ahora. Quizá la fuente se alimentaba a sí misma, igual que la serpiente se mordía a sí misma. Se preguntó si seguía viva.

Alarmada, Ginny sintió que se elevaba del suelo en una corriente de agua particularmente fuerte. Iba a estrellarse contra una maza con pinchos si no nadaba en dirección contraria. Le llevó toda su fuerza mantenerse lejos del arma. El peso de los vaqueros empapados le impedía mover bien las piernas.

Una vez a salvo, colgándose de una de las estanterías vacías, Ginny se sacó los pesados vaqueros e inmediatamente se sintió más ligera. Nadó hacia el rincón de la mazmorra en que estaba la escotilla, esquivando con facilidad los escombros que flotaban sobre el agua turbulenta.

La puerta estaba a un escaso medio metro por encima de su cabeza la primera vez que intentó empujarla. No se movió. Ginny no sabía si era su falta de fuerza la que evitaba que se abriera, o si estaba bloqueada mágicamente. Rebuscando en su camiseta, sacó la varita y gritó "_¡__Alohomora!_". Entonces empujó con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta no cedió.

En ese corto tiempo, el agua se había elevado otros dos metros. Ginny apenas podía mantener la nariz fuera del agua, ni siquiera con la barbilla elevada hacia el techo. Iba a ahogarse, pensó. Iba a ahogarse tratando de librar a la finca Malfoy del mal. Igual que esa serpiente se había ahogado.

_Todo lo que necesitas._

_Piensa, Ginny._ ¿Qué tenía ella que pudiera ayudarle a abrir esa puerta?

Una caja de madera impactó contra su cabeza, mandándola bajo agua unos momentos. Salió a la superficie, tosiendo, con la nariz presionada contra la dura madera de la puerta. _Agua, _pensó. _Puedo controlar el agua._

Respiró hondo varias veces, expandiendo los pulmones tanto como podía. Luego inhaló un último sorbo de aire. Buceando bajo el agua, sacó la varita y se concentró en crear una corriente. Observó cómo el agua giraba formando una columna y luego se elevaba hacia la superficie. Estaba formando su propio ariete de agua.

Con los pulmones ardiendo por falta de aire, Ginny trató de oír el sonido de la madera astillándose. Sabía que funcionaría, pero no sabía cuánto tardaría. Los bordes negros en la visión le decían que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, pero luchó por mantenerse consciente; aquello tenía que funcionar.

De repente, la presión cambió. El agua había encontrado un lugar al que ir. Ginny se relajó y se permitió subir con el agua. El chorro la sacaría de allí más rápido de lo que iría nadando.

Ginny aterrizó boca abajo sobre una alfombra. Tosió, expulsando agua, e inhaló aire, a pesar de que los pulmones le ardían de dolor.

El agua fluía en cantidades masivas. La habitación ya estaba inundada varios centímetros. Débilmente, Ginny se puso de rodillas, usando la mano derecha para apoyarse en el suelo y la mano libre elevada para mantener el equilibrio.

De pronto, una mano aferró la suya, poniéndola en pie sobre las piernas temblorosas. _Gracias al cielo, _pensó Ginny débilmente,_ alguien ha venido a rescatarme._ Pero entonces oyó una respiración como un estertor de muerte, y supo que lo que la sujetaba era un dementor.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Escribí este capítulo mucho antes de la horrible tragedia del tsunami en el Sudeste Asiático. No sabía si podría convencer a mis lectores de que el agua tenía poder suficiente como para destruir la finca __Malfoy__. No tenía ni idea de que la naturaleza los convencería en mi lugar. Gracias a Sherry por la edición._

_**N/T:** Otro final de los que te ponen de los nervios,¿eh? xD Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, significa mucho. Actualizaré lo más rápido posible._

_¡Que tengáis todos un próspero año nuevo, lleno de magia y fantasía!  
_


	13. San Mungo

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**13: ****San ****Mungo**

Ginny chilló cuando la gélida mano del dementor se cerró sobre la suya, pero el sonido fue ahogado por el rugido del agua inundando el salón de los Malfoy. Aunque el contacto con el dementor amenazaba con dejarla paralizada, el entumecimiento sería un alivio comparado con la maldición cruciatus que estaba reviviendo mentalmente.

Se balanceó, apartando de un tirón la mano del dementor. Sin el frío contacto, sus pensamientos se aclararon. Necesitaba... ¿qué era? Confusa, ahogándose en las espirales de fría y dolorosa niebla, actuó por instinto. Elevó la varita ante su cara.

_La planta que nunca se marchita._

_Siempre ha estado dentro de ti._

–_¡__Expecto__ Patronum!_ –gritó, aunque no sentía nada, no era nada sino una cáscara vacía abrumada por el dolor. Lo recitó de pura fe... fe en que, de alguna manera... el universo se lo proporcionara...

El agua le llegaba al pecho y el dementor flotaba, acercándose.

–_Expecto__ Patronum_ –llamó. Funcionaría. Ella creía; creía en sí misma, en su palito de ruta, en la magia; moriría creyendo...

El agua emitió destellos plateados y bailó bajo la resplandeciente luz del unicornio. Todo el salón estaba iluminado con una luz tan brillante que Ginny apenas podía ver. El dementor huyó, pero el unicornio se quedó, caminando sobre el agua turbulenta hacia ella.

Ginny quería alargar la mano y aferrarse a su crin y dejarse sacar del agua helada. Parecía cálido y amable, y ella estaba tan fría y tan cansada.

–Ayúdame –se quejó débilmente.

El unicornio se la quedó mirando fijamente, y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia el agua. La serpiente marrón (Pendragon, la había llamado Malfoy) estaba nadando allí, con su ancestral cabeza por encima del nivel del agua.

–Ven conmigo –siseó la serpiente.

Ginny se estiró y tocó su piel escamosa. ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para nadar con ella a rastras?

Obviamente no era una serpiente ordinaria, porque de pronto se volvió cálida bajo su mano.

–Agárrate –siseó.

Ginny no sabía a qué agarrarse, pero se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la camiseta y se aferró a la serpiente por la mitad de su cuerpo. Al instante se deslizaron a través del agua, saliendo por la gran ventana que Pendragon había roto con la dura cabeza, hacia los terrenos inundados. Estaban en el lado de la mansión contrario a las gárgolas.

Ginny solo la vislumbró durante un segundo, porque navegaban rápidamente sobre una corriente de agua hacia un árbol grande y solitario. Debía ser un roble por lo alto que era, pero no tenía forma de saberlo porque no tenía hojas. Fuera lo que fuera, era antiguo y tenía el tronco salpicado de ronchas blancas.

La serpiente comenzó a enrollarse, empezando por la cola, alrededor del tronco.

–Debes escalar –siseó, sacudiéndosela de encima.

Ginny se sujetó de la rama que tenía encima y colocó un pie descalzo sobre la serpiente.

–Lo siento –le susurró. Se impulsó hacia la siguiente bifurcación, arañándose las piernas en el proceso. La serpiente la siguió, subiendo en espiral por el tronco principal. Durante diez minutos escalaron hasta que las ramas eran demasiado frágiles como para soportar su peso. Ginny se acomodó sobre la áspera corteza de una esbelta rama y evaluó su situación. Estaban unos tres metros por encima del nivel del agua, llena de escombros, que seguía subiendo. Empezó a tiritar cuando el agua goteó de su camiseta empapada.

Mirando a lo lejos, quedó impresionada al ver que lo único visible por encima de las olas era el poste del tejado inclinado, en que el estandarte de los Malfoy debía haber estado colgado antes. La serpiente la había llevado al punto más alto de los terrenos. Pero incluso el gran roble estaría sumergido antes de una hora, como Ginny se dio cuenta aterrorizada.

Para calmarse, miró arriba. Las nubes se habían ido, y por primera vez aquella noche pudo ver las estrellas y la leve insinuación de la luna creciente. Mirar la familiar belleza de la noche la calmó más que cualquier otra cosa. No estaba en un planeta extraterrestre. Estaba en algún sitio bajo el mismo cielo que Harry y su familia. Seguro que alguien la encontraría.

Mirando al horizonte, un movimiento captó su mirada. Era... una estrella fugaz. Ginny contuvo la respiración. La lluvia de meteoritos de las Perseidas no ocurría en una sola noche, sino que continuaba durante unos días. Parecía imposible que hacía solo veinticuatro horas hubiera estado tumbada en el círculo de piedra con Harry. Entonces la naturaleza parecía tan benevolente... pero ahora... Sintió un escalofrío y miró el agua girando en torbellinos.

Una cabeza negra surgió entre el agua. Ginny sabía que no debía estar sorprendida; Pendragon había dicho que en los terrenos había otra serpiente, una serpiente generada a partir de Artes Oscuras. Pero la visión del reptil negro subiendo por el tronco del árbol, intentando alcanzar sus pies, seguía poniéndola muy nerviosa.

–Ahora estamos nosotros dos –le siseó la serpiente a Pendragon. Los largos cuerpos envolvían el eje del árbol, y el uno al otro. Solo las cabezas estaban separadas: una negra, otra marrón, ambas mortíferas.

–La oscuridad ha sido derrotada –replicó Pendragon, enseñando los enormes dientes.

–No vivirás para verlo –escupió la serpiente negra, con sus numerosos dientes afilados brillando inquietantemente.

–Muero para vivir –afirmó Pendragon–, una y otra vez...

Enfurecida, la serpiente negra se lanzó a morder a Pendragon.

El arcano reptil movió la cabeza rápidamente, pero la serpiente negra logró arrancarle una tira de piel.

Con el corazón palpitando velozmente al ver una batalla de titanes a sus pies, Ginny trató frenéticamente de pensar qué podía hacer para ayudar. Tenía su varita, pero sabía que ningún encantamiento aturdidor sería efectivo con una serpiente nacida a partir de magia oscura.

_Todo lo que necesitas._

¡La espada! Harry había apuñalado al basilisco con una espada. Pero la espada Weasley, como Malfoy la había llamado, estaba quince metros bajo el agua.

_Qué importa eso_, se dijo a sí misma. Lo intentaría. Concentrándose en la apariencia de la espada y en cómo cantaba al cortar, Ginny convocó la espada.

–_Accio_ espada –gritó, con la varita extendida.

El agua se elevaba, cubriendo a las serpientes hasta que solo las cabezas fueron visibles, tratando de morderse y herirse la una a la otra.

_Accio__accio_, pensó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados ante la lucha, aunque no podía bloquear el sonido del arranque y desgarre de carne.

Por fin, oyó una salpicadura. La espada Weasley, con la empuñadura por delante, surgía del agua. Ginny se inclinó para cogerla, casi cayendo al agua de cabeza. Sujetándose a la rama, se detuvo para guardar la varita en el bolsillo frontal de la camiseta. Luego levantó la espada sobre la cabeza con las dos manos; iba a acabar con aquello, ahora.

El segundo antes de que bajara la espada, Pendragon cayó fláccidamente al agua, muerto tras un millar de años. La serpiente negra se giró hacia Ginny, pero llegó demasiado tarde para atacarla. La espada alcanzó su objetivo con un tañido glorioso. Un tañido, se dio cuenta Ginny, que no era el sonido de la maldad, sino el sonido del triunfo.

La serpiente se retorció y, con sus últimas fuerzas, le hincó un colmillo venenoso en el tobillo antes de caerse de la espada y al agua con un pequeño chapoteo.

Ginny se quedó mirando la espada entre sus manos. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido: las dos serpientes se habían ido y ella era ahora el único ser viviente en la finca Malfoy. Solo que ahora tenía veneno de serpiente infiltrándose por sus venas.

* * *

Con una calma exagerada, Ginny colgó la espada en una de las pequeñas ramas sobre su cabeza y luego sacó el tobillo del agua para verlo mejor. Había una herida pequeña y profunda, y ya podía ver las líneas rojas de veneno empezando a expandirse por su tobillo. Dejó caer de nuevo el pie en el agua, salpicando. El veneno podía matarla en unos minutos. _Mordedura de serpiente...__¿Qué se supone que haces contra la mordedura de serpiente? _El corazón le latía acelerado, y se dio cuenta de la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba. Tenía que pensar.

_Todo lo que necesitas._

¿Qué había leído? Ginny se frotó la frente y dejó caer la barbilla con desesperación. La punta de la varita se le clavó. Su varita de ruta. ¡Ruta! Ahora se acordaba de las comadrejas mascando ruta después de que las mordiera un basilisco. Esa serpiente no era un basilisco, pero tal vez funcionara.

Sacó una de las hojas del bolsillo y se la metió en la boca antes de darse la oportunidad de pensárselo dos veces. Demasiada ruta podía ser venenosa. Pero ¿cuánta era demasiada? Casi tuvo arcadas por el sabor, pero se obligó a masticar. Menos de un minuto después, tuvo que escupir las hojas porque el estómago le daba vueltas.

Ginny no creía haber ingerido la ruta suficiente para herir ni para ayudar. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Con una risa macabra, sacó más hojas del bolsillo y las lavó en el agua. Se haría un cataplasma. ¿No era ella la reina de los cataplasmas? Y cómo arrugaría la nariz Harry ante este, pensó Ginny. Movió la varita sobre las hojas húmedas hasta que humeaban sobre su mano, y luego se las puso sobre el tobillo.

_Llevaos el veneno,_ pensó. _Alejadlo_, les dijo a las hojas calientes. Las líneas rojas le llegaban a la rodilla. Alarmada, se quitó la camiseta y se la envolvió con fuerza alrededor del muslo. Tal vez podría contener el veneno con un torniquete.

El algodón mojado de la camiseta se empeñaba en estirarse; no podía atarlo con la fuerza suficiente. ¿Qué más tenía?

El agua seguía subiendo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. De alguna manera, tenía que detener el veneno con algo apretado. Se volvió a hincar la punta de la varita en la barbilla. La tenía enganchada en el sujetador. Serviría. La goma elástica solo se estiraría hasta cierto punto. Aunque, pensó histéricamente, tendría que ponerse la varita detrás de la oreja, como Luna Lovegood.

Hizo justo eso. Por fortuna, la goma elástica quedó lo suficientemente apretada como para impedir la circulación sanguínea de la pierna.

Aunque el sujetador no era precisamente una prenda abrigada, Ginny se sintió fría sin él. Empezó a tiritar, y ya no pudo parar.

El agua fría le lamía los muslos, pero la pierna le quemaba. Por qué no veía el humo salir de ella era algo que escapaba a sus conocimientos. Con los dientes castañeteando, miró el horizonte. Otra luz atravesó el cielo. Las estrellas fugaces seguían siendo hermosas. ¿Cómo podía existir algo hermoso en medio de todo aquello?

_Todo lo que necesitas._

_No puedo hacer nada más yo sola_ admitió Ginny ante el cielo nocturno. _Necesito ayuda._

No parecía haber nada más que pudiera hacer.

El agua subía y el veneno subía y pronto se ahogaría en ambos. Veneno... ¿qué eliminaba el veneno? El cuerno de unicornio.

Ginny se quitó la varita de la oreja y conjuró a su patronus. Se sintió mejor de inmediato al verlo trotar con elegancia sobre el agua tormentosa. Tal vez no pudiera limpiar el veneno de sus venas, pero pareció disipar la desesperación de su corazón.

El unicornio se detuvo de repente como si hubiera visto algo. Ginny se preguntó preocupada si había más dementores por allí. Pero si había dementores seguro que huirían rápidamente, porque acercándose a su unicornio había un brillante y magnífico ciervo.

Ginny aspiró bruscamente, sin asimilar lo que aquello quería decir hasta que vio a Harry subido en su Saeta de Fuego delante de sus ojos asombrados.

* * *

–¡Ginny! –la voz se le quebró de puro alivio–. No podía ni creerlo cuando vi tu unicornio.

Volvía a oír su voz, después de tanto tiempo... La cabeza de Ginny daba vueltas.

Él voló más cerca.

–Dios mío –se quedó sin aliento–. ¿Qué te han hecho? –sonaba muy enfadado, pero no esperó su respuesta; se quitó la sudadera y se la pasó sin miramientos por la cabeza. Luego sacó la varita y lanzó una lluvia de chispas. El agua las reflejó.

–Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cuello –susurró, con la escoba rozando el borde del agua. Ginny le alcanzó lentamente. Aunque su sudadera era placenteramente cálida contra su cuerpo, no se creía del todo que él fuera real. Le tocó los hombros y le rozó la nuca. Sofocó el sollozo que se formaba en su garganta; era de verdad.

Él la ayudó a subir a la escoba. Ginny intentó ayudar, pero sentía la pierna llena de plomo. Una vez que la tuvo en la escoba, Harry le miró la pierna, cubierta de líneas rojas.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con urgencia–. ¿Te ha mordido algo?

Ella solo pudo asentir, porque estaba tiritando otra vez. Él la sujetó con fuerza un momento y luego giró la escoba.

–Vamos a llevarte a San Mungo; estarás bien.

De pronto, Ron salió volando de entre la oscuridad.

–¿Te lo puedes creer? Hemos recorrido el canal arriba y abajo un montón de veces, y ahora de pronto aparece toda esta agua –entonces Ron miró tras Harry y vio a Ginny sobre la escoba–. ¡La has encontrado! –se quedó mirando su pelo con los ojos como platos–. ¿Qué se ha comido tu pelo?

El comentario sobre su pelo fue lo que derrumbó el dique de calma que había erigido alrededor de sí misma. Empezó a llorar, con sollozos húmedos y profundos que no era capaz de detener.

–Muy buena, Ron –dijo Harry, enfadado–. Coge esa espada. Voy a llevarla con los demás.

Harry voló con rapidez y furia, y Ginny se abrazó a él odiándose a sí misma por sus incontrolables temblores y sollozos. Él se detuvo sobre el tejado de terracota de una especie de cabaña.

–Esta es la casa de Hestia Jones. Todo el que está ayudando a buscarte se reúne aquí. Te mandaremos por la red flu hasta San Mungo desde aquí. Ginny, antes de que entremos... dime...

Parecía tan preocupado y cariñoso y asustado que Ginny dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. Y no era sobre la serpiente ni sobre la muerte de tía Martha ni ninguna de las otras cosas horribles que le habían ocurrido esa noche. No, lo primero que le dijo fue:

–Mi pelo. Malfoy me ha cortado todo el pelo, y ahora soy fea –se disolvió en más lágrimas desesperadas.

Harry respiró hondo y la acercó a él.

–Tú nunca podrías ser fea –le susurró al oído–. Ni en un millón de años –le acarició la espalda–. Tía Petunia solía cortarme el pelo todo el tiempo; una vez hasta me lo afeitó, pero siempre crecía por la mañana. El tuyo hará lo mismo.

Se secó los ojos en su hombro. Quería creerle.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad –dijo él.

Aquellas palabras reconfortantes fueron lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en San Mungo.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Ginny al abrir los ojos fue el brillante pelo rojo de su hermano George. Supo que era George porque estaba tarareando algo mientras hacía algo con la varita en un trozo de pergamino. Fred nunca tarareaba.

Se le quedó mirando un momento, sin decir nada. Verle sumido en concentración como le había visto tantas veces antes era tan familiar y confortante que no quería estropear el sentimiento con conversación.

Él notó que la estaba mirando, porque cuando levantó la vista fue para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Luego negó con la cabeza.

–Harry se va a enfadar mucho cuando descubra que justo cuando Ron consigue arrastrarlo a la cafetería, tú decides despertarte.

Ginny sonrió, contenta de que George no la acribillara a preguntas ni se pusiera a gritar.

–Así que has estado ocultándonoslo –señaló, bajando la varita y acercándose a su lado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿El qué? –su voz sonaba ronca por el desuso.

–Ya sabes, todo ese rollo de la mujer blanca... Harry... –sonrió ampliamente–. ¿Hay algo más que me haya perdido?

–También es nuevo para mí –dijo ella con cansancio.

–Supongo –le dio una palmadita en la mano. Luego inclinó la cabeza–. Les oigo en el pasillo.

Por acuerdo tácito, Ginny cerró los ojos y George volvió a su pergamino.

–Ya lo ves, Harry, te dije que no se despertaría mientras estuvieras fuera –dijo Ron–. Y solo he podido comerme la mitad del sándwich.

Oyó a George levantarse.

–¿Un sándwich que ha sobrevivido a Ron¿Dónde está? Yo también tengo hambre, vámonos.

–Pero... –fue todo lo que oyó de la protesta de Ron, ya que la puerta le silenció.

Harry caminó alrededor del pequeño cuarto. Le oyó mover las cortinas para mirar por la ventana, junto al pie de la cama. Suspiró una vez y se acomodó en la silla, haciéndola crujir. Luego le sintió tocarle la mano con indecisión. Sonrió.

–¡Estabas despierta! –la acusó.

–Shh... Estaba teniendo un sueño estupendo –dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos–. Un tipo increíblemente guapo con los ojos verdes estaba a punto de besarme.

–¿Cómo sabes que tenía los ojos verdes?

–Sueño a color.

Abrió los ojos. Él estaba a su lado con aspecto perdido.

–¿No vas a hacer mi sueño realidad? –le provocó.

Harry se inclinó y le rozó los labios levemente con los suyos.

–Ese no es el sueño que estaba esperando –le riñó, preocupada por su expresión seria. Él sonrió con culpabilidad.

–Has estado muy enferma.

–No voy a romperme –dijo ella suavemente.

Harry dudó, y luego la besó con cuidado el tiempo suficiente como para que le envolviera el cuello con los brazos. La abrazó con incomodidad y luego se apartó.

–¿Qué pasa, Harry? –preguntó, asustada de pronto de que hubiera pasado algo más mientras estuvo inconsciente.

–Solo estoy... –le dio la espalda. Podía ver por la tensión de sus hombros que se estaba esforzando mucho para no delatar la emoción que le embargaba.

En ese momento, mamá irrumpió en la habitación.

–¡Ginny¡Estás despierta!. ¿Cómo estás, querida? Hemos estado tan preocupados –mamá se puso a alisar las mantas de la cama y a tocarle la frente–. Has estado muy grave. Ese mordisco de serpiente debió haberte matado de inmediato; aun así, han tenido que luchar para salvar tu pierna.

Ginny miró abajo, alarmada.

–Oh, estás bien, cariño –la tranquilizó su madre–. Esa ruta que usaste lo retrasó mucho.

Mamá se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició el cabello desigual de Ginny.

–¿Qué te han hecho? –murmuró, casi para sí misma.

–No pude evitarlo –dijo Ginny con la voz rota–. Me tenían atada –estaba intentando no llorar–. Consiguieron lo que querían –susurró, pensando en la sangre–. Lo siento.

Harry inhaló bruscamente y no se volvió. Los ojos de mamá se llenaron de lágrimas.

–El Ministerio quiere saber lo que pasó; papá está esperando en el pasillo con la corresponsal. Queremos que solo tengas que contar la historia una vez –mamá la abrazó rápidamente y luego la miró a los ojos–. Pasara lo que pasara –dijo con firmeza–, tienes que entender que sigues siendo tú y que te queremos.

Harry seguía mirando la pared. Ginny deseaba que no estuviera tan lejos.

–No te sientas culpable por lo que te hicieron, son malvados –dijo su madre apasionadamente, con los ojos relucientes.

Ginny asintió. Al menos mamá no iba a culparla demasiado. Pero ¿y papá?. ¿Y Harry?

–Estamos orgullosos de ti –continuó su madre–. Seguramente te has enfrentado a un golpe de los mortífagos mayor que todo lo que la Orden ha hecho. Pero por encima de todo –hizo una pausa y cogió la mano de Ginny–, estamos orgullosos de ti por lo que hiciste por la pobre tía Martha. La cuidaste muy bien hasta el final.

Para su consternación, Ginny sintió lágrimas escociéndole en los ojos.

–No llores, querida –dijo mamá, acercándola más–. Aún estás débil y los sanadores no quieren que te alteres.

Ginny se secó los ojos y volvió a hundirse entre las almohadas.

–Harry va a quedarse con nosotros en un refugio seguro –susurró mamá. Luego besó la mejilla de Ginny–. Volveremos mañana.

Su madre se cruzó con Ron en la puerta.

–Salúdala rápido, Ron, y luego te traes a Harry a la casa.

Ron se acercó, frunciendo el ceño con aprensión. Obviamente no sabía qué decir, porque la última vez que había hablado la había hecho llorar.

Ginny le dirigió su mejor mirada de "no seas bobo".

–Estoy bien. De verdad.

Ron sonrió aliviado, y luego inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Harry. Ginny levantó las cejas e hizo señas a Ron para que se acercara.

–¿Él está bien? –Ron se encogió de hombros.

–Estará mejor ahora que puede hablar contigo –susurró. Luego se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a Harry–. ¿Vienes, colega?

Harry respiró hondo y se giró.

–Er,¿puedo hablar con Ginny a solas un minuto?

–Claro –Ron le lanzó a Ginny una sonrisa por encima del hombro y luego se fue.

Solos de nuevo, Ginny no sabía qué decir para romper el hielo.

–¿Qué es? –le preguntó, sabiendo que tenían muy poco tiempo antes de su entrevista.

Se miraron el uno al otro un momento. Luego, por fin habló.

–Pensé... –se pasó la mano por delante de los ojos–. Pensé, cuando estabas en la Cámara, que era el peor día de mi vida... –se detuvo. Ginny podía ver que el labio le temblaba. Intentó animarle.

–Ya ha pasado.

–L-lo sé –tragó saliva.

Ginny extendió la mano y él la cogió.

–¿Has dormido?

–No.

–Duerme –susurró–. Estira ese brazo tuyo y acapara la cama y duerme.

–Vale –dijo con un suspiro. Tenía los ojos sospechosamente brillantes.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Era la hora de la entrevista de Ginny.

–Harry –le rogó–, por favor, ponte bien. ¿Por mí?

No contestó, pero le estrechó la mano antes de asentir a su padre y salir al pasillo.

* * *

Papá estaba con una bruja vestida formalmente, que obviamente venía del Ministerio.

–Ginny –dijo, acercándose para abrazarla con cariño. Ginny pensó que parecía pálido y cansado–. Esta es la señora Jones. Trabaja para el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y quiere escribir tu historia.

La señora Jones era mayor que su padre y tenía ojos amables de color avellana, y un aire maternal a su alrededor que tranquilizó a Ginny de inmediato.

–Me alegra conocer por fin a la hija de Arthur. He oído todo tipo de historias sobre ti a lo largo de los años, querida –dijo, mientras se acomodaba en una silla al pie de la cama de Ginny–. Pero ni siquiera el orgullo de un padre puede exagerar lo que conseguiste ayer –sonrió amablemente.

Ginny no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. De pronto y por alguna razón, estaba nerviosa. Pasó la vista de su padre a la señora Jones.

–No sé dónde empezar.

–Por el principio –la ayudó la señora Jones con cariño–. Empieza por Harriet Hathaway.

Así que Ginny contó su historia mientras la pluma a vuelapluma de la señora Jones corría por el pergamino. Ella también tomó notas, pero su padre se limitó a quedarse allí sentado y escuchar, poniéndose blanco como la tiza cuando ella habló de la maldición cruciatus y la sangre.

Quedó en silencio mientras la pluma acababa de escribir la última frase.

–Bueno, querida –dijo la señora Jones, sacudiendo la cabeza–, definitivamente mostraste inventiva –miró sus apuntes–. Tengo algunas preguntas.

Ginny se acobardó internamente y miró a su padre. Él la cogió de la mano y asintió.

–¿Fuiste capaz de comunicarte con una serpiente?

–N-no sabía que podía hacer eso hasta este verano –tartamudeó Ginny, esperando no tener que contar toda la historia de Tom Riddle y el diario.

La señora Jones se volvió hacia su padre.

–Arthur,¿puedes explicarme esa parte más tarde? No quiero agotar a Ginny con demasiadas preguntas.

Él se volvió hacia Ginny.

–¿El diario? –ella asintió.

–Eso creo.

Papá se aclaró la garganta.

–Sí, puedo explicarlo.

–Bien –dijo la señora Jones, repasando sus notas–. ¿Sabías que podías manejar el agua?

–Más o menos.

La corresponsal del Ministerio asintió y anotó algo. Luego se dirigió a su padre.

–Arthur,¿recibiste ese testamento para firmarlo?. ¿O el pelo de Ginny?

–No –contestó papá rápidamente. Se quedó mirando a la señora Jones–. ¿Crees que...?

La mujer asintió y dijo con voz satisfecha:

–A Quien-Tú-Sabes no le gustaban los juegos en que se metía Malfoy.

Ginny recordó cómo Malfoy se había agarrado el brazo y desaparecido antes de poder hacer nada más. Incluso se había olvidado de la varita de Ginny.

–Le está bien empleado –dijo papá, enfadado. La señora Jones gruñó en asentimiento y se volvió hacia sus apuntes.

–¿Tu patronus era corpóreo?

Ginny frunció el ceño y luego se acordó de que su padre le había contado que a Harry le habían preguntado lo mismo en la vista el verano pasado.

–Sí.

–¿Lucius Malfoy no te hizo daño de ninguna otra manera? –preguntó la señora Jones, en una voz que trataba de ser despreocupada.

–Bueno, me tiró del pelo con bastante fuerza cuando me levantó del suelo –contestó Ginny.

La señora Jones la miró a los ojos.

–Puedes contárnoslo. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Entonces Ginny lo entendió todo. La culpa que había expresado venía del sentimiento de haber tomado demasiadas decisiones equivocadas y de que Quien-Tú-Sabes tenía su sangre. Pero ellos... ellos creían...

–No –dijo con firmeza, mirándolos a los dos–. Solo estaba medio desnuda porque tuve que nadar; fue entonces cuando me quité los vaqueros y las zapatillas. Y luego usé la camiseta y el sujetador para atarme un torniquete en la pierna. No pasó nada de eso, en absoluto.

Los dos suspiraron e intentaron ocultarlo.

–Bueno, esa es una muy buena noticia –dijo la señora Jones, guardando la pluma–. Una noticia muy buena, de hecho. Ha habido muchos de esos asaltos atribuidos a mortífagos, y nos alegra oír que tú no sufriste uno.

Papá le apretó la mano y miró al suelo.

–Creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito –dijo la señora Jones, levantándose. Papá se puso en pie también–. Nos has ayudado mucho, querida. Las barreras de la finca Malfoy han caído por primera vez en siglos. Has privado a Quien-Tú-Sabes de una base importante –miró a papá y sonrió–. MacNally se volverá loco de contento cuando descubra que ahora puede explorar la finca.

Papá se rió y se giró a Ginny para explicárselo.

–MacNally es el cartógrafo del Ministerio. No tienen muchas emociones fuertes en ese trabajo –luego se volvió hacia la señora Jones–. Puede que verifiquen ese rumor de las estatuas de dragones.

La mujer frunció el ceño en concentración.

–Ah, sí; la leyenda de las estatuas y de que había doce en los asentamientos mágicos romanos originales –su mirada incluyó a Ginny–. Hay diez estados en el sur de Inglaterra y Cornwall que tienen estas fuentes de tres dragones. Supuestamente, faltan dos más. El rumor dice que la finca Malfoy fue tomada ilegalmente en tiempos normandos y que el tesoro del reino de Saxon está guardado ahí.

El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir más rápido.

–Pero... sí que hay una fuente con tres dragones, igual que la de la finca de tía Martha. Y montones de oro... ¿no os he hablado del oro?

–No –dijo la señora Jones débilmente, sentándose bruscamente y mirándola fijamente–. No lo has hecho.

Ginny le contó todo lo que podía recordar de la cámara y de lo que la serpiente había dicho sobre los Malfoy, y luego se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que ya se ha perdido. Esa serpiente me dijo que el agua lo destruiría todo.

–El oro es incorruptible –dijo la señora Jones–. Estoy segura de que lo encontrarán cuando el nivel del agua descienda.

–¿Cuándo será eso? –preguntó papá con curiosidad.

–Cuarenta días, al menos –respondió la señora Jones–. Menos mal que había un canal mágico que desemboca en el mar. La mayor parte del agua fluirá por allí, así que los muggles no se enterarán de nada –puso los ojos en blanco–. Me imagino tener que explicarle a un muggle por qué de pronto hay dos metros y medio de agua en su jardín trasero.

Papá sonrió y la acompañó a la puerta.

Ginny suspiró y se echó sobre la almohada. Había sido horrible hablar de todo aquello. Pero ahora había salido a la luz, y Harry lo sabría y... Entonces se le ocurrió algo: tal vez por eso estaba tan raro. Se había enfadado mucho cuando la encontró en el árbol. No era de extrañar...

–¿Cansada? –preguntó papá, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Ella asintió, asustada por si oía los reproches que sabía que se merecía.

–Bueno, será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar un poco. Recuerdo de mi estancia aquí lo gruñones que se pueden poner algunos sanadores si los familiares se exceden con las visitas –sonrió.

–¿Papá?. ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó ella, queriendo acabar con todo de una vez.

Él se quitó las gafas y las limpió. Esa era una señal de que papá elegía sus palabras cuidadosamente. Cuando por fin volvió a ponérselas en la nariz, se volvió hacia ella y dijo con seriedad.

–No estoy enfadado en absoluto. Estoy más... –extendió los brazos con impotencia–. No sé si asustado es la palabra adecuada. Estás creciendo y yo no te podré proteger siempre. Ni siquiera puedo protegerte de situaciones en las que tendrás que tomar decisiones duras. Tuviste que decidir si la amenaza de esa Harriet era real o no, y tenías que actuar con rapidez. ¿Cómo voy a culparte?

Ginny sintió lágrimas de alivio formarse tras sus ojos.

–Has pasado una odisea terrible; simplemente estar a solas con tía Martha debió ser espantoso.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

–Fue bastante horrible, pero era más... –buscó en su mente las palabras apropiadas–. Papá, le dije a tía Martha algo y no sé si hice lo correcto.

–¿Sí? –la luz se reflejaba en sus gafas y Ginny no podía verle bien los ojos.

–Le dije que su marido y su hijo y su hermana estarían allí, esperándola –admitió Ginny, pensando en lo extravagante que aquello sonaba a la fría luz del día.

Papá se aclaró la garganta.

–Eso fue... –hizo una pausa y miró al techo–. Eso era lo correcto.

–Oh –entonces papá también lo creía. Sabía que él nunca diría nada que no fuera verdad solo para hacer que se sintiera mejor. Mamá sí que lo haría, con su personalidad sentimental y emotiva, pero papá no.

–Desearía poder explicarlo –dijo él–. Pero tú has estado en el Departamento de Misterios. Algunas cosas son, simplemente...

–Misterios –terminó Ginny por él.

–Exacto –dijo él con aprobación–. Duerme un poco, cielo –le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Luego la besó en la frente y se fue.

* * *

Cuando Ginny despertó, era última hora de la tarde y Penelope Clearwater, con uniforme de sanadora, movía la varita sobre su pierna.

–Ah, estás despierta –dijo Penny con su voz agradable–. Tu pierna tiene mucho mejor aspecto, y ya no queda rastro del veneno ni la infección.

–No sabía que trabajaras aquí –dijo Ginny con incomodidad. Tampoco sabía si seguía saliendo con Percy.

Penny se rió y cubrió las piernas de Ginny con las mantas.

–Desde que dejé Hogwarts. Es una profesión fantástica –dijo con entusiasmo–. Sigo aprendiendo, pero ha sido un año estupendo –entonces su sonrisa vaciló–. Supongo que Percy no te lo ha contado¿no?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Acababan de empezar a hablar con Percy de nuevo. Había un año entero de su vida que era un gran vacío. Miró a Penelope con curiosidad.

Penelope suspiró y se metió la varita en el bolsillo.

–Sí, seguimos juntos. Y sí, odio que Percy se alejara de vosotros. Pero hay más en la historia... –se detuvo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny.

–No debería hablar por Percy –confesó con una sonrisa culpable que resaltó uno de sus hoyuelos.

–Oh –Ginny estaba decepcionada. De veras quería saber qué había pasado con él.

–Bueno –dijo Penelope vivamente–¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Ginny miró la cara amigable de Penelope, rodeada de todo aquel cabello lujuriosamente rizado, e intentó no envidiarla. Penelope siempre había sido una chica atractiva, pero ahora que era mayor se había puesto aún más guapa. _Esperanza para mí_, pensó irónicamente.

–¿Ginny? –dos pequeñas líneas aparecieron entre las cejas de Penelope. Era de veras adorable. _No es de extrañar que __Percy__ esté loco por ella_, pensó Ginny.

–Er... –empezó, y luego se puso colorada. Penny iba a pensar que era superficial y frívola y que no se merecía sobrevivir a mordiscos de serpiente cuando todo lo que le preocupaba era el pelo–. Mi pelo... ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?

Penelope no necesitó que se lo deletreara.

–Conozco la solución perfecta. Es parte de la línea de productos "Línea 911". Tendré que usar el hechizo humidificador para un pelo como el tuyo, pero sé que tienen un kit de restauración de cortes de pelo.

Ginny suspiró aliviada.

–Oh, eso sería genial.

–Aun así, no esperes milagros –advirtió Penelope–. Ayudará a nivelar las capas y esas cosas.

–Harry dice que su pelo podía crecer del todo en una noche.

–¿En serio? –Penelope parecía sorprendida–. Esa es una habilidad muy inusual... –entonces se sumergió en una explicación sobre biología, magia y folículos capilares que Ginny tuvo problemas en entender. Penelope se detuvo.

–Perdona, seguramente es más de lo que querías saber.

Ginny sonrió. Podía imaginarse la clase de conversaciones intelectuales que debían mantener Percy y Penelope.

Penny se levantó y miró el reloj.

–Ya casi es mi hora libre. Me acercaré al boticario.

–Pero... –protestó Ginny–. No tengo dinero aquí.

Penny agitó la mano y dijo despreocupadamente:

–No te preocupes. Tengo una cuenta abierta en la tienda –luego confesó con una pequeña sonrisa–, Percy me pone en orden la economía.

Ginny podía imaginarse a Percy intentando llevar las cuentas de las tarjetas de crédito de Penelope. Debía estar loco por ella.

Era extraño darse cuenta de que Percy y Penelope estaban en quinto y sexto curso cuando Ginny los había descubierto besándose en una clase vacía; la misma edad que tenían ella y Harry ahora. Le habían parecido tan maduros y sofisticados en aquel entonces.

Cuando Penelope se fue, Ginny se puso otra almohada tras la espalda y miró los edificios grises de Londres. Sorprendentemente, se sentía mucho mejor después de la siesta. Tal vez podría irse a casa pronto y tener una larga charla con Harry. Ninguna visita de hospital de diez minutos iba a permitirle llegar al fondo de lo que él sentía.

Penelope interrumpió los pensamientos preocupados de Ginny.

–¡Aquí está! Estaba mirando los ingredientes. La esencia de mandrágora debería hacer maravillas –se puso unos guantes y abrió un bote de gel azul y oloroso.

–Supongo que mi pelo se asustará tanto que terminará por crecer –dijo Ginny, a quien los ojos le escocían.

–Es bastante fuerte –estuvo de acuerdo Penelope, extendiéndolo por toda la cabeza de Ginny.

Ella se alegró de que ni ninguno de sus hermanos ni Harry fueran a volver hasta el día siguiente. Lo que cualquiera de ellos habría pensado de aquel ritual... Ginny se rió por lo bajo.

–¿Dónde está el chiste? –preguntó Penelope, moviendo la varita encima de la cabeza de Ginny.

–Estaba pensando en lo que dirían mis hermanos si me vieran ahora –respondió Ginny, esperando que el hecho de que notara que el cuero cabelludo le quemaba fuera un efecto secundario corriente.

Penelope también se rió.

–Seguramente se preguntarían por qué te molestas tanto por tu pelo –sacudió la cabeza–. En serio, la de días que he llegado a casa con el aspecto de haber sido absorbida por un kneazle a través de una mirilla, y Percy aún quería...

Ginny miró a través de las gotitas azules para ver a Penelope sonrojándose. No necesitaba preguntar qué era lo que Percy aún quería hacer, aunque sintió que le convendría dejar pasar esa idea rápidamente. Aun así, sentía curiosidad por lo que Penelope pudiera decirle sobre los hombres en general.

–Entonces, er... ¿Tú no crees que el pelo importa mucho? –preguntó esperanzada.

Penelope sonrió.

–Bueno, nos importa a nosotras. Y supongo que si te sientes bien con tu aspecto, eso de alguna forma se transmite a cómo los demás se sienten contigo –inclinó la cabeza–. Eso lo aprendimos en uno de los cursos sobre imagen y sanación –sonrió a Ginny–. Así que este pequeño experimento es en realidad una necesidad científica.

Ginny le habría devuelto la sonrisa, pero Penelope estaba tirándole del pelo con la varita, y dolía.

–¡Vaya, funciona! –dijo Penelope emocionada–. Creo que puedo alargarlo todo hasta tu nuca. Será un pelo cortito y precioso cuando termine.

–Me alegro –se limitó a decir Ginny. Podía ser frívolo y podía ser superficial, pero sentía que necesitaría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para hacer que Harry volviera a ella. No es que se hubiera ido, pensó confusamente. Pero las cosas no estaban bien.

Suspiró. Si no se hubiera dejado engañar tan fácilmente, como había dicho Lucius Malfoy. Primero una vaca y luego una serpiente... aunque la serpiente resultó decir la verdad.

–Terminado –dijo Penelope–. ¿Estás lista para enfrentarte a un espejo?

Ginny miró el espejo de mano que Penelope le prestó. Ya no parecía un espantapájaros, ahora parecía... una niña de diez años. Suspiró de nuevo.

–Cariño –arrulló el espejo–, ese corte de pelo realza tus rasgos femeninos. Sonríe.

Penelope puso los ojos en blanco y guardó el espejo.

–Si a Estela le gusta, estás en buena forma.

–Gracias, Penelope. La verdad es que me siento mejor –dijo Ginny mientras Penny volvía a sentarse en la cama.

–Me alegro –los ojos azules de Penelope eran cálidos–. ¿Sabes?, creo que tu desaparición ha sido lo que ha unido a tus hermanos por fin.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Bueno –dijo Penelope lentamente–, creo que tú eres la única de la familia respecto a la que todos pueden estar de acuerdo –sus ojos relampaguearon y su voz se volvió acerada–. Nadie podría acusar a Percy de no preocuparse por ti o de no tener tanto derecho de buscarte como los demás.

–¿Percy me estuvo buscando? –Ginny empezaba a imaginarse cómo debió haber sido aquello para todos ellos.

–Sí –dijo Penelope, orgullosa –, él fue el que tuvo la idea de mirar en el gabinete de abogados. Allí fue donde encontraron a esa tal Harriet.

–Ah –Ginny se sintió culpable de nuevo–. Lo siento.

–No lo sientas –dijo Penny poniendo la mano en el brazo de Ginny para reforzarlo–. Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste –luego sonrió y le levantó la barbilla–. Voy a darte un consejo. Estoy segura de que lo odiarás, pero...

Ginny sonrió internamente. Primero tía Martha creía que odiaría los consejos, y ahora Penelope.

–Es sobre Harry –continuó ella.

–¿Qué pasa con Harry? –preguntó Ginny bruscamente. De veras esperaba que Percy no hubiera convencido a Penelope para nada.

–Sé paciente con él –dijo ella simplemente–. Estaba completamente destrozado cuando te trajeron.

Ginny dejó de respirar.

–¿Qué dijo?

–Ni una palabra. Pero... –Penelope se encogió de hombros–. Te necesita de verdad. Cualquiera podría verlo. Y, aunque eres tú la que está en el hospital... él es quien necesita el apoyo emocional. Y nadie servirá excepto tú.

–Sí –Penelope tenía razón. ¿Pero cómo lo sabía ella?, se preguntó Ginny. A no ser que...

Ginny observó el perfil de Penelope mientras guardaba los restos del kit de restauración de cortes de pelo. Estaba muy guapa con su complexión clara y la pequeña nariz y las mejillas como manzanas, pero esa no era la verdadera apariencia de Penelope. Ella había estado apoyando a su hermano todo aquel año solitario, tan cabezota como cualquier Weasley.

Penelope eligió ese momento para levantar la vista y sonreír a Ginny.

–Los tipos complejos son mucho más interesantes¿no crees?

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. Penelope lo entendía.

* * *

Ginny se pasó el resto del día y de la tarde durmiendo entre visitas de sanadores. Se alegró al oír que después de media noche la dejarían sola si no los llamaba. La rutina del hospital agotaba rápidamente su paciencia.

Aun así, aunque las interrupciones constantes eran fastidiosas, Ginny temía quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. El veneno de la serpiente podría haberse ido, pero había algo negro en sus venas aguardando para abrumarla de desesperación.

_Deja de pensar así_, se riñó a sí misma, secándose una lágrima del ojo.

Ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente lo que la hacía sentirse así. Había sobrevivido,¿verdad?

_No te gusta estar sola, _había dicho Harry.

_Harry, _pensó. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Ya no pasarían largos días juntos, y...

_Para ya_, volvió a regañarse. _Harry no va a salvarte de tus pensamientos, es demasiado que pedirle a otra persona. _Y, como se dio cuenta de pronto, no tenía ningún derecho sobre él de todas formas. El mundo no iba a conspirar como había conspirado tía Martha para mantenerlos juntos.

Suspiró y se giró hacia un lado, solo para enfrentarse a la sorprendente visión de un par de pies, y nada más; como alguien con una capa de invisibilidad. Harry se había colado para visitarla.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Gracias a Sherry por la edición. "Tomé prestada__"__ a __Penelope__ de la preciosa historia de __**Julu, **_Hiding_ que está colgada en __SugarQuill__com__. Si quieres leer una interesante historia __acerca de__ lo que __Percy__ estuvo haciendo durante la Orden del Fénix, y un montón de romance, os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo._

_U__n poco de s__imbolismo sobre las serpientes. La serpiente mordiéndose la cola se llama __uróboros__. Es un símbolo universal de muerte y renacimiento. Dos serpientes enrolladas alrededor de un palo es parte de algo llamado caduceo, y es simbólico de la sanación porque todas las fuerzas quedan en equilibrio. Cuando __Pendragon__ muere, Ginny debe matar a la serpiente negra para lograr mantener el equilibrio. Y sí, la serpiente negra es la misma que Ginny "mató" temporalmente en la Madriguera. La regla de oro¡cuando luches con serpientes oscuras__ apuñala__ no cortes__xD_

_Parte del viaje de Ginny en la finca Malfoy refleja el mito del descenso de la diosa __Inanna__. En esa historia, la princesa debe descender al mundo subterráneo para encontrar a su verdadero yo. En el transcurso de su viaje, es despojada de todo su poder terrenal, sus posesiones, sus ropas y sus habilidades antes de encontrar su verdadero poder._

_**N/T: **¿Sabíais que en Holanda la tradición dice que el paje de Santa Claus es negro y es español? Acabo de descubrirlo, y me ha hecho gracia xD. En fin, aquí tenéis el regalo de Reyes de esta pajita. Tengo que decir que el capítulo 14, el penúltimo, es mi favorito... Nos vemos allí. No os deprimáis mucho por el final de las vacaciones, en la vida como en la magia tiene que haber equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo (sí, estoy filosófica a las siete de la mañana, dejadme xDDD)._

_Gracias por seguir ahí!_

_Ronna _


	14. Brasil

**14: Brasil**

Bajo la tenue luz de su diminuta habitación de hospital, Ginny apenas distinguía el par de pies junto a su cama.

–¿Harry? –dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a los pies, la única parte visible de él.

Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. Tenía el pelo más desordenado de lo normal y las gafas torcidas.

–He... er… venido a visitarte –dejó la capa en la silla y se acercó al lado de la cama.

Ginny se sentó, sin creerse del todo que estuviera allí.

–Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

Él se quedó allí de pie tras el enrejado de la cama, incómodo... con ambas manos tras la espalda.

–Te he echado de menos –susurró Ginny, extendiendo la mano.

Él la cogió, apenas ejerciendo presión alguna en sus dedos, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Viendo su rostro pálido y hermético, Ginny deseó saber qué hacer ahora. Penélope le había dicho que fuera paciente. Pero él la trataba como si fuera una figurita de cristal y no pudiera con ella.

¿No había nadie en el mundo que comprendiera lo que sentía... lo que quería? De pronto se enfadó tanto que hizo lo más infantil que se le ocurrió. Le apretó la mano tan fuerte como pudo y luego le clavó las uñas, por si acaso.

–¡Au! –exclamó él, sorprendido, mirándola por fin–. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

–Shhh –le regañó distantemente, sin dejarle ir–. Los sanadores te van a oír.

–¿Te importaría? –siseó él, dejando caer su mano. Vio sus ojos chispeantes durante un segundo antes de que se alejara dos pasos y luego se detuviera junto a la silla, dándole la espalda.

Ya estaba, lo había hecho. No lo culparía si siguiera caminando y la dejara allí sola. _¿Qué es lo que lo mantiene aquí?, _pensó. Su horrible pelo era lo único que hacía juego con el horrible modo en que le estaba tratando. Si estaba decepcionada porque no la entendía¿qué debía pensar él de ella?

–Por supuesto que me importaría –dijo, con la voz rota–. Quiero que te quedes –no añadió que quería que él la consolara. Eso sonaría demasiado desesperado.

–¿En serio? –su voz sonaba muy débil, aunque no estaba tan lejos.

–Sí, Harry –le dijo a su espalda–. He pasado un día largo y odioso después de una noche larga y horrible y te he echado muchísimo de menos. ¿Qué creías que diría?. ¿Me alegro de verte, y ahora vete que quiero dormir?

–Creía que estarías dormida –admitió, volviéndose por fin.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

–Te has escapado de dondequiera que estuvieras, y de alguna forma te has colado en San Mungo… ¿y solo ibas a verme dormir?

Él miró el suelo.

–Sí que suena un poco...

–Estúpido –dijo Ginny, con una pequeña sonrisa. Apartó las mantas y se deslizó por la cama para acercarse a él.

Harry levantó la vista, con el dolor reflejándose en sus ojos.

–Y dulce, y típico de ti –terminó con voz más suave, intentando alcanzarle.

Harry vaciló.

–¿Y ahora qué? –soltó ella. Tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para llegar hasta él.

–¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –preguntó, inclinando la barbilla para mirarla. Aún no la había tocado, aunque ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello–. Quiero decir... pensaban que podías morir por el veneno.

–¿Parezco muerta? –apoyó todo su peso en él, de modo que tenía que abrazarla o perder el equilibrio–. ¿Me sientes muerta? –le siseó al oído.

–No –contestó él débilmente–. Te siento viva –hizo una pausa–. Er... ¿sabías que esto no tiene parte de atrás?

Ginny había olvidado que llevaba puesto un viejo camisón de San Mungo que se ataba por el cuello. Él tenía la mano en su espalda desnuda. El enfado se evaporó y soltó una risita.

–Se me había olvidado. Solo recordaba que era feo.

Como si no pudiera contenerse, Harry se relajó durante un momento y recorrió su espina dorsal con la mano, arriba y abajo.

–Harry –le rogó al oído–. Tenemos que hablar. Puedes tumbarte a mi lado en la cama, eso no me hará daño.

–¿Qué hay de los sanadores?

–No me molestarán hasta por la mañana, a no ser que los llame. Y aunque estuvieras en el lado contrario de la habitación, seguirías metido en problemas si te pillaran, así que podrías ponerte cómodo, ya que estás.

–Ya que estamos en el baile, bailemos,¿no?

Ginny había oído el refrán antes, pero no estaba segura si Harry dirigía el sarcasmo hacia ella o hacia sí mismo. Lo descubriría, prometió. Al menos había consentido en quedarse.

Ginny se ajustó para que cupiera en la estrecha cama. Quedaron los dos boca arriba, con las cabezas en la almohada de Ginny, los hombros tocándose. Por suerte, el enrejado de la cama impedía que se cayeran. Harry se puso la capa invisible sobre las piernas por si necesitaba esconderse rápidamente.

–Bueno, veo que eso de la comodidad es algo relativo –señaló Harry. Su otro hombro se salía por el enrejado.

–Es mejor que sentarte en una silla de madera toda la noche –replicó Ginny, intentando mantener una expresión agradable. Harry no se estaba quejando exactamente, y parecía más relajado, pero seguía habiendo algo que no estaba bien.

–No hay grietas en el techo –observó, mirando arriba.

Ginny levantó la vista también.

–Ni me había dado cuenta. ¿Sabes? –meditó–, no me encontré ni una sola araña en la finca Malfoy.

–Debe ser por las serpientes –dijo él–. Las arañas huyen de las serpientes, Ron y yo lo descubrimos en segundo.

–Conocí una serpiente buena –hizo una pausa–. Aunque supongo que "buena" es algo relativo.

Le vio sonreírle al techo.

–Yo también conocí a una serpiente buena una vez –contestó despacio–. En el zoo. Hablé con ella, aunque entonces no sabía que hablaba pársel.

–¿Qué dijo? –preguntó ella.

–Que quería ir a Brasil –la voz de Harry sonaba ronca y estaba mirando al techo con resolución–. Leí tu entrevista.

Ginny se acordó de cuando leyó la entrevista de Harry en _El Quisquilloso_ la primavera pasada, y de la impotente rabia y el dolor que había sentido. De repente la abrumó la culpa por haberle hecho pasar por eso.

–Lo siento –dijo–. Cometí muchos errores. Quiero decir, no tenía que haberme ido, para empezar. Descubrí más tarde que Lucius Malfoy nunca iba a aparecer.

–Esa Harriet era bastante convincente –dijo Harry–. Cuando me llegó tu memorándum, Biggs se apareció a la casa inmediatamente. Para cuando yo llegué con la escoba, había desatado a Harriet y ella ya se había ido. No tenía ni idea de que había estado transformándose en vaca durante años.

Ginny suspiró. Al menos no era la única a la que Harriet Hathaway había engañado.

Harry continuó.

–No estoy muy seguro de cómo, pero Percy apareció –le echó un vistazo como para medir su reacción.

–Eso me han dicho –dijo Ginny, que quería oír el lado de la historia de Harry.

–Percy sospechaba de Harriet. No le veía sentido a que Lucius Malfoy se hubiera limitado a atarla y dejarla atrás para contarlo todo. No sabíamos que habías sido tú la que la había atado. El caso es que Percy y yo fuimos al gabinete de abogados. Allí es donde la encontramos, junto al cadáver del abogado, ordenando pergaminos como si no estuviera pasando nada inusual.

–Estaba loca –susurró Ginny horrorizada.

–Como una regadera –confirmó Harry–. Percy le sacó toda la historia poniendo su "cara ministerial". ¿Sabes cuando suena como la voz de la autoridad?

Ginny se rió. Ése era Percy.

–Creo que Harriet pensó que era un abogado, porque le enseñó el nuevo testamento de tu tía, y el original de los Hathaway. Percy la alabó por su eficiencia, y luego ella le contó que había engañado a Lucius Malfoy.

Harry suspiró, y cerró los ojos un momento.

–Fue entonces cuando empezamos a tener esperanza. Sabía que Voldemort te quería muerta y Lucius Malfoy no. Y ya sabíamos la razón, así que parecía que si Malfoy te cogía primero, entonces podrías vivir un poco más.

–Lo siento –dijo Ginny, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Él giró la cabeza sobre la almohada para mirarla a la cara.

–¿Sabías que había miembros de la Orden por toda la finca? –preguntó–. Pero tú coges y te escapas con tía Martha sin que te detecten –tenía la sonrisa torcida.

–Lo siento –susurró.

–No tienes que sentirlo –dijo él con impaciencia–. Es solo... irónico.

–No se me da bien la ironía –dijo Ginny.

–A mí tampoco –Harry se sentó, de modo que le daba la espalda, y solo podía verle el lado de la cara. Se puso a arrugar la capa invisible, de mal humor.

–¿Estás...? –Ginny no sabía cómo preguntarlo, así que se limitó a hacerlo–. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Él se giró rápidamente.

–¿Enfadado por qué?

–Porque Quien-Tú-Sabes consiguió mi sangre –le observaba con cuidado–. Porque creí a la serpiente y pensé que podría destruir la finca Malfoy.

Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

–Sí que destruirte la finca Malfoy. ¿Y por qué demonios iba a culparte de que dos magos adultos te dominaran y te rajaran el brazo?

Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor ante su tono de voz.

–Porque... –su voz tembló–. Porque debería haber sido capaz de defenderme sola; debería haber sido más rápida, o quizá ni siquiera debería haber ido allí. Y debido a que cometí todos esos errores, Quien-Tú-Sabes consiguió lo que quería.

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron.

–Ginny, a mí me venció un solo mago, y me ató a una tumba y mi sangre permitió que Voldemort se alzara de nuevo. Así que en realidad, por mi culpa, esto te ha pasado a ti. ¿Estás lista para enfadarte conmigo ahora?

Se había olvidado por completo de la cicatriz en el brazo de Harry. Y eso que se había dado cuenta de ella una semana antes. Cómo debió haberse sentido...

–Lo siento –murmuró, sentándose con dificultad–. Se me había olvidado.

–¡Quieres dejar de decir eso! –explotó él. Podía ver todo su cuerpo en tensión.

–Lo siento –susurró Ginny, un poco asustada. Nunca se había sentido objeto de su ira antes y no sabía cómo superar la brecha entre ellos–. Harry, tienes que hablar más bajo.

La miró por encima del hombro.

–No estoy enfadado contigo –le dijo, con voz baja e intensa–. Es solo que no quiero que te abrumes por la culpa. Ya es suficientemente malo todo lo que has pasado.

Ginny creyó que eso era especialmente irónico viniendo de Harry, que todavía se culpaba de muchas cosas sobre las que no tenía control. Seguramente se culpaba por no haberla encontrado antes en la finca Malfoy.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry? –preguntó con la misma intensidad–. ¿No crees que deberías soltar algo de tu culpa también? Ya es suficientemente malo todo lo que has pasado.

Sus palabras, reflejando las de él, quedaron colgadas entre los dos. Se miraron el uno al otro, perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. Imágenes horribles atravesaban la mente de Ginny; imágenes que había pasado todo el día intentando ignorar, imágenes de cuchillos y sangre y colmillos y cuerdas y manos huesudas y labios azules. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en una ola de fría oscuridad y no tuviera fuerza para nadar. ¿Lo sentía él también?

Entonces Harry se movió para ponerse delante de ella, y con un dedo trazó el corte de su brazo.

–Cicatrices a juego –dijo por fin.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Lo entendía. Había sentido todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

_Todo lo que necesitas._

Ginny descubría cada vez más y más sobre esa afirmación, pero antes de que pudiera aclararse o decirle algo a Harry, un movimiento captó su mirada. La puerta se abría silenciosamente.

Sin otra palabra, se tiró a la almohada, empujando a Harry con ella. Él se echó la capa invisible sobre la cabeza. Ginny cerró los ojos, intentando hacer su respiración tan regular como fuera posible.

–¿Señorita Weasley? –susurró la sanadora del turno de noche, acercándose al lado de la cama. Era joven y entusiasta y la última persona a la que Ginny quería ver.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y dijo con voz soñolienta:

–¿Es hora de una poción?

–No –la tranquilizó la sanadora–. Creía que había oído voces.

Ginny se puso la mano en la frente y dijo, somnolienta:

–Estaba soñando. A veces hablo en sueños.

–¿Necesitas algo para dormir sin sueños? –preguntó la sanadora, preocupada.

–Oh, no –intentó no sonar demasiado despierta–, no estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

–De acuerdo entonces –la sanadora se mostraba reacia a marcharse. Ginny pensó que seguramente estaría aburrida, y preparar una poción para dormir sin sueños mataría veinte minutos–. Llámame si me necesitas.

La puerta se cerró.

–Eso ha estado cerca –dijo Harry, quitándose la capa de la cara y los hombros. Los ojos le brillaran, como si hubiera disfrutado la pequeña aventura.

–Ya lo creo –Ginny se puso boca abajo, sujetándose con los codos. Quería sacar el tema de tía Martha, pero no sabía cómo.

Empezó a arrugar la almohada con un dedo. Miró una hendidura formarse y desaparecer.

–Esto,¿Ginny? –su voz sonaba tan rara que dejó de jugar con la almohada inmediatamente para mirarle–. ¿Te das cuenta de que esa cosa no tiene parte de atrás?

Aquello era tan inesperado que le dio la risa tonta.

–No paro de olvidarlo. No es como si mi espalda fuera algo interesante.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo.

–Er, yo creo que toda tú eres interesante –dijo–. Que es por lo que no puedo tener una conversación contigo así.

–Puede que no quiera hablar más –le murmuró a la almohada. No quería parecer descarada, pero no la había besado (besado de verdad) durante lo que parecían dos años en vez de dos días.

–Debes estar agotada. Perdona, no debería haber venido aquí esta noche –Harry se sentó, al filo de la cama, y sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama.

Ginny se puso de rodillas, maldiciendo el estúpido camisón de hospital que parecía alejarlo de ella.

–No te vayas todavía –suplicó–. No sé cuándo podremos estar solos otra vez.

Harry ralentizó sus movimientos.

–Dormiré mejor si sé que estás aquí conmigo –le dijo a su espalda, intentando no recordar que la última vez que había tratado de dormir a su lado, había sido una pesadilla.

La miró por encima del hombro con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Quédate solo hasta que me duerma –intentó persuadirle.

Sabía en su corazón que si no se había ido cuando se había portado de forma tan horrible con él, no se iría ahora. Pero seguía siendo un alivio verle suspirar y volver a ponerse cómodo en la cama, colocándose de lado con cuidado para que ella tuviera más espacio. Luego sacó la varita y bajó la llama de las antorchas un poco más para que la habitación estuviera oscura, aunque las luces de los edificios muggles aún brillaban a través de los huecos de las cortinas.

Ginny, también de lado, puso la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Tal vez debería intentar dormir. Pero no podía hacerlo si Harry estaba tan rígido junto a ella. Se sentía... sola. ¿Por qué no quería tocarla?.¿No veía que era eso lo que necesitaba?

Ginny rebuscó en su mente algo de lo que hablar que no fuera muerte ni culpa ni dolor. La historia de la serpiente en el zoo parecía un buen punto de partida.

–¿Harry?.¿Por qué quería esa serpiente ir a Brasil?

–¿Eh? –casi pudo oírle fruncir el ceño–. Oh, er... de ahí era su especie. Pero nació en cautividad.

–Pero... ¿por qué iba a ser Brasil un hogar para una serpiente de zoo? –preguntó Ginny–. ¿Un lugar en el que nunca había estado?

–Ginny, no estás durmiendo –la riñó.

–No, en serio –continuó ella–. ¿Había algún recuerdo de Brasil transmitido en los genes, y por eso la serpiente quería ir allí?

A Harry no le interesaba la serpiente.

–Si yo no estuviera aquí, no tendrías nadie con quien hablar, y por tanto, estarías dormida.

–Vale –suspiró–. Quiero que te quedes.

Se movió un poco más cerca de él. Oyó su inhalación y le sintió ponerse rígido. Ginny espero hasta que se relajó y luego se acercó un poquito más. Su nariz le tocaba la camiseta, y olía tan bien...

De pronto, volvía a estar con él en esa habitación blanca con el olor de las rosas a su alrededor... y entonces estaba con él bajo las estrellas con la música de las piedras en los oídos.

Era como esa serpiente del zoo, pensó. Quería ir a _su_ Brasil de recordada felicidad y libertad.

No importaba que estuvieran en una cama dura y estrecha en un hospital antiséptico de una parte mugrienta y oscura de Londres. Brasil estaba a solo unos centímetros.

Harry había arriesgado mucho para visitarla a horas intempestivas y no iba a dormir desperdiciando su tiempo con él, pensó, con el pulso acelerándose ante la nueva idea.

Pero a Harry se le había metido en la cabeza que debía dormir. Y hacer cambiar de opinión a Harry, especialmente si consideraba que estaba siendo noble y sacrificado, era prácticamente imposible.

Ginny suspiró. Tal vez besar y tocar a Harry no fuera lo correcto tan cerca de la muerte de tía Martha.

_Te proporcionó despedirte._

Tía Martha lo entendería. Después de la dura tarea de decirle adiós, tía Martha querría que Ginny volviera a casa. Y de repente, su casa no era un lugar.

¿Pero cómo iba a convencerle? Ginny nunca había seducido a nadie antes. Más aún, sentía una gran desventaja con su horrible pelo y su camisón arrugado de San Mungo.

_No pienses en eso_, se dijo a sí misma. _Piensa en él._ No había dicho ni una palabra de su pelo, pero sí que había mencionado su espalda dos veces; su no muy interesante espalda pecosa. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

No serviría de nada exhibirse; se limitaría a concentrarse en él y hacer las cosas que le gustaba hacer.

Decidió empezar por las gafas. _Déjalo ciego primero y luego ataca,_ pensó Ginny con una risa interna. Antes de perder la resolución, se las quitó de la nariz.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó él con cautela.

–He pensado que estarías más cómodo –contestó Ginny, poniéndolas en el alféizar de la ventana–. Eh, siempre me he preguntado... ¿cómo ves sin gafas?

–Veo bien de cerca, pero no las distancias –llegó la respuesta.

Ginny pensaba que sería mejor si no pudiera verla bien, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

–Deberías intentar dormir –la urgió.

–Vale –dijo ella, acercándose más para que su boca estuviera junto a ese intrigante hueco en su omóplato. Podía sentirle intentando alejar la barbilla de su cabeza. Se esforzaba tanto por no distraerla del sueño. _El bueno de__ Harry_, pensó, rozando suavemente su piel con los labios.

–Ginny...

–¿Qué? –preguntó antes de desabrochar un botón y mover la boca hacia abajo por la abertura. Seguía tan moreno y saludable y... hermoso.

–Se supone que tienes que dormir –dijo, algo desesperadamente. No podía alejarse porque ella le tenía acorralado contra el enrejado.

–Ah –dijo ella, pasando al siguiente botón.

Casi le había desabrochado la camisa cuando su camisón, que se arrugaba bajo ella, le tiró del cuello de pronto, ahogándola.

Se arañó el nudo, pensando en lo mucho que odiaba ese camisón, odiaba el hospital, odiaba su pelo.

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo seducirle.

Se estaba asfixiando; ahogándose en la impotencia de estar atada, igual que...

El fino algodón se rasgó bajo su mano, pero el lazo siguió atado. De repente, era demasiado; con un sollozo, enterró el rostro en una curva del cuello de Harry.

–¿Ginny? –parecía asustado.

–Este camisón es tan feo... –dijo, con la voz quebrada–. Y me está ahogando, igual que esas cuerdas.

Todo salió en cascada de ella: lo que había estado tratando de esconder todo el día, de los sanadores, de sus padres, de sí misma.

–Me cortaron y me hirieron y me hicieron fea, y ahora soy fea por dentro, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en toda esa maldad. Y tú... –estaba llorando con más fuerza ahora, y sus lágrimas hacían que la piel de Harry se volviera húmeda y pegajosa e incómoda bajo su mejilla–. Tú eres lo único hermoso que queda.

Sintió que la envolvía con los brazos.

–No he servido para nada en todo este asunto. Desearía saber qué hacer –le confesó él, hablando en lo alto de su cabeza.

_Ámame, _llegó la respuesta de lo más profundo de su alma, _como hacías antes de que fuera fea, cuando todo era bueno._

Le oyó inhalar bruscamente.

Tal vez había dicho esas palabras en voz alta.

–Vale –susurró él, besando la lágrima en el borde de su ojo. De pronto estaba ahí, sin contenerse, sin miedo de tocarla.

–Vale –repitió, besándole el otro ojo. Volvía a tocarla con manos amables y la besaba por todo el rostro, como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

No pudo dejar de llorar durante un rato. La maldición cruciatus había separado cada célula de su organismo de manera que el dolor era todo lo que su cuerpo recordaba.

Pero él la recompuso de nuevo, lentamente, cuidadosamente, cariñosamente.

Desató ese lazo odiado y la besó en el punto en que le había presionado en la carne. Le acarició el pelo; movió la cálida boca por su cuello y sus hombros. Luego tiró de la horrible prenda y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

Mientras se aferraba a él, la imagen de su ciervo cabalgando sobre el agua tormentosa de la finca Malfoy le vino a la mente. Había puesto la cabeza sobre el cuello de su unicornio y juntos, las dos mejores partes de ellos habían iluminado la hora más oscura de la noche.

* * *

–¿Harry? –aún estaba muy oscuro fuera, y había mucho silencio: ni siquiera los molestaba el ruido del tráfico todavía.

–¿Hmm? –estaba a medias dormitando y acariciándole el cuello con la nariz, con los brazos firmemente envueltos a su alrededor.

Ginny respiró hondo.

–Penelope dijo que tú necesitabas más apoyo emocional que yo.

Abrió los ojos como platos, como si acabara de vaciarle un cubo de agua en la cabeza.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–Quiere decir... –Ginny no sabía lo que quería decir en realidad–. Que no he sido muy justa contigo.

Él se movió para poder verle la cara. Se sintió fría donde sus brazos la habían dejado, pero luego volvió a sujetarla con fuerza de nuevo.

–Ginny... –veía que se sentía perdido con ese giro de la conversación–. No existe lo justo¿vale? Tú eres la que ha pasado por todo eso, no yo.

–Pero ¿qué hay de la búsqueda?. ¿Y toda esa preocupación?

Harry cerró los ojos un momento.

–La peor parte era no saber, y sentirme inútil. Y ahora, cuando he venido aquí esta noche, me he sentido igual de inútil. No sabía cómo ayudarte.

–Pero sí que me has ayudado –le susurró.

–Pero no sabía qué hacer hasta que tú me lo has pedido –hizo una pausa–. Tú nunca me pides nada... –tragó saliva–. Y yo quiero dártelo todo.

–Oh –Ginny exhaló, sintiendo que el corazón se le derretía de ternura por él. Le acarició el pelo–. Eso no es verdad... Esta noche te he pedido que te quedaras y lo has hecho. Y ayer te pedí que estuvieras bien por mí.

Los ojos eran de un verde suave y desarmado cuando le devolvieron la mirada.

–Estás bien,¿verdad? –le preguntó.

Harry no contestó rápidamente, pero la abrazó con fuerza, sin mirarla a la cara.

–Lo estoy ahora –le dijo a su hombro–. Pero no podía estar bien yo solo, así que en realidad no hice lo que me pediste.

–No te puse ninguna condición, tonto.

–Lo sé. Creo que te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí, y eso es...

–Harry,¡no puedes creer eso de verdad! –intentó mirarle a la cara, pero él la mantuvo enterrada en su cuello mientras hablaba.

–Cuando no podíamos encontrarte, no dejaba de recordar la parte de unicornio que hay en ti, a la que no se puede atrapar –su voz era apagada y débil–. Y no paraba de pensar, "por favor, que el bien gane esta vez".

–El bien siempre gana, Harry –podía decir eso con absoluta fe. Lo había visto¿no?–. Puede que tenga que pasar mil años inactivo, pero siempre está ahí, intacto.

–Mil años es demasiado tiempo –dijo él con seriedad.

–Sí que lo es –estuvo de acuerdo–. Pero no sé qué puedes hacer tú para cambiar eso...

Por fin levantó la cabeza.

–He leído tu entrevista. Sé lo que te costó pasar por todo eso. Eres una bruja poderosa, Ginny.

–¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no te necesite! No habría sabido nada de eso... No habría creído lo suficiente en mí misma para acceder a esa magia si no hubiera sido por ti y por tía Martha –le miraba a los ojos, deseando que la creyera–. Harry, yo no estaba bien hasta que has venido aquí esta noche; y tenía a mis padres y a los sanadores y a todo tipo de gente siendo amable conmigo –hablaba más rápido ahora, como si acabara de tragarse un vaso de veritaserum–. Tú eras el único que quería... tú eres el único que me hace feliz. Podremos tener cicatrices a juego, pero eso no es todo lo que tenemos... –bajó la vista hacia él y le puso las manos a los lados de la cara para enfatizarlo–. Tenemos Brasil.

Él se quedó mirándola.

–¿Brasil?

Ginny soltó una risita por lo bajo.

–Ya sabes, la serpiente de zoo recordaba que allí hacía calor y se estaba bien.

–Sigo sin...

Le besó con delicadeza, adorando la sincera confusión de su rostro.

–Es un lugar solo para nosotros dos y en el que, no importa dónde estemos, aún puedo oír las piedras cantando y ver las estrellas fugaces. Eso es lo que quiero decir con Brasil.

–Pero...

–Es como un hogar feliz –le acarició la nuca.

–Ah.

–Al que los dos pertenecemos –le rozó los hombros.

–De acuerdo –susurró él, apoyándose en el antebrazo y tocándole la cara.

Los ojos de Ginny se bloquearon en los de él.

–Es lo bueno que hay entre nosotros.

Los dedos de Harry rozaban sus cejas, sus labios.

–Y no nos ha costado mil años encontrarlo.

–No –empezó a besarla bajo la barbilla, a lo largo de la mandíbula.

–Y no está a miles de kilómetros –su boca estaba torturantemente cerca cuando la besó en la mejilla.

–¿Dónde está? –le sonrió a los ojos, con los labios a centímetros de los suyos.

Su corazón se disparó al verle sonreír de nuevo.

–Justo aquí –dijo.

* * *

Oían a los sanadores nocturnos saludar al siguiente turno que llegaba. Harry le dio un último beso en el hombro y luego se puso a buscar el camisón.

–Sí que es feo –dijo, pasándoselo–. Pero tú no lo eres.

–Aún no tienes las gafas puestas –señaló ella. Se sentó y se anudó el camisón arrugado en el cuello. La luz de la mañana era suave y clara. Iba a ser un día hermoso.

Harry se estiró y cogió sus gafas del alféizar de la ventana.

–Estás guapa –dijo lentamente–. Y tu pelo es más largo.

–Por fin te has dado cuenta –resopló–. Penelope me echó desechos de pociones –puso los ojos en blanco–. Créeme, hacer crecer el pelo duele.

–No tanto como que te crezcan los huesos –contestó él con una amplia sonrisa. Empezó a buscar su camisa.

Ella sacudió con la cabeza.

–No hay forma de que pueda competir contigo,¿verdad?

–No, y no quiero que lo hagas –dijo. Se puso la camisa distraídamente y recogió la capa invisible.

–De verdad disfrutas merodeando con esa cosa¿verdad? –observó.

Él se rió.

–Anima un poco las cosas, sí.

–Merlín te libre de aburrirte algún día –dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–No si estás tú cerca –dijo él con ojos brillantes.

Encantada del cumplido, se puso de rodillas, estirándose hacia él como había hecho por la noche. Esta vez él la estrechó con fuerza.

Habían manejado la tormenta, y la luz del día era resplandeciente.

–Estamos bien,¿verdad? –preguntó Ginny.

Sus labios se giraron en una sonrisa involuntaria.

–Sí.

–Siempre vamos a estar bien,¿verdad? –preguntó ella, sintiéndose fuerte y llena de esperanza al mirar los ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

–Siempre.

* * *

_**N/A:** Gracias a Sherry por aguantar mis nervios y muy especialmente a Julu, que me convenció de no suicidarme más de una vez. En este capítulo tenía que llevar a mis dos personajes del dolor a la comprensión a la curación y a la felicidad, y tenía que hacerlo de modo que ninguno fuera demasiado intuitivo. Lo creáis o no, los comentarios que he recibido de todos vosotros sobre el capítulo trece fueron una gran ayuda. Ver qué funcionaba en ese capítulo me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo que no funcionaba en este capítulo (y había mucho que no funcionaba, creedme)._

_¡Un capítulo más!_


	15. Herencia

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y esos cositos son de J.K. Rowling; la historia es una traducción de _Magic Within, Magic Without_ por **St Margarets**. Yo solo traduzco._

_Fanfiction original, en inglés: _http://www . phoenixsong . net / fanfiction / story / 1882

* * *

**15: Herencia**

La madre de Ginny volvió a San Mungo por la mañana, llevándole algo de ropa y la noticia de que la dejarían irse más tarde ese mismo día.

Ginny se animó al oír aquello, pero su buen humor volvió a caer en picado cuando se enteró de que no iba a ver a Harry.

–Harry y Ron estaban durmiendo todavía cuando me fui –dijo su madre, pasándole un par de vaqueros cuidadosamente doblados y una camiseta–. No estamos seguros de cuándo firmará los papeles el sanador jefe, así que creí que era mejor que se quedaran y durmieran.

–¿Voy a...? –Ginny se pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza–. ¿Dónde voy a quedarme?

Su madre suspiró y le pasó un par de calcetines.

–No estoy segura. Siguen intentando averiguar si Quien-Tú-Sabes y Malfoy siguen siendo una amenaza para ti. Hasta que lo sepan, te quedarás con algún miembro de la Orden.

Ginny sintió que el estómago se le encogía. No quería vivir con desconocidos.

–¿Quién? –preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados. Mamá sonrió.

–Bill ha dicho que podías quedarte en su piso, pero no tendrás mucho que hacer ahí y no podrás pasar mucho tiempo fuera.

–Oh, bien –sonrió Ginny, aliviada–. Me encantaría vivir con Bill. Todavía tengo deberes que terminar antes de que empiece la escuela, de todos modos.

–Supuse que los tendrías –dijo su madre, cogiendo el bolso–. Papá y yo estamos en la Madriguera. Ron y Harry están en el refugio seguro –suspiró–. Odio que tengamos que estar separados.

Ahora Ginny se preguntaba si tendría que esperar hasta el uno de septiembre para ver a Harry. Dos semanas parecían una eternidad.

–Te ha crecido el pelo –observó su madre, acomodándose en la silla junto a su cama para hacer punto. Era algo rosa e informe.

–Penelope lo hizo –Ginny hizo una pausa–. No sabía que ella y Percy todavía estuvieran saliendo.

Mamá asintió, con la expresión hermética que solía mostrar cuando hablaban de Percy.

–Er,¿te molesta eso? –quiso saber Gnny, preguntándose qué pensaría su madre de ella y Harry.

–Oh, no –dijo mamá, sorprendida–. Penelope es una muchacha encantadora. Solo desearía...

–¿Qué?

–Que supiéramos más de lo que le pasó a Percy el año pasado –terminó mamá.

–Lo descubrirás a su tiempo –dijo Ginny en lo que esperaba que fuera un tono desenfadado.

–Pero... es un año entero perdido –dijo mamá–. Cuando no hay muchos años que perder.

El pesar y el remordimiento de su madre eran palpables. Ginny había esperado que todos esos duros sentimientos se hubieran desvanecido ahora que Percy había vuelto a la familia. Pero quizá algunas cosas nunca podían volver a ser iguales...

_Aprende de tus errores y sigue adelante_, había dicho tía Martha.

–Bueno, tenemos este año,¿verdad?

Su madre alzó la mirada de la masa etérea de hilo rosa que estaba intentando desenredar.

–El cumpleaños de Percy es dentro de poco, hagámosle una fiesta. Algo así como un nuevo comienzo.

–Pero... –la esperanza despuntaba en los ojos de mamá–, no sé si todo el mundo vendrá.

Ginny sabía que "todo el mundo" era Fred y George. Habían estado fuera de sí desde la deserción de Percy de la familia.

–Lo único que puedes hacer es preguntar –dijo. _Y no sermonearles, mamá,_ pensó. Luego sonrió–. Yo también se lo pediré. Tengo un aspecto bastante patético ahora mismo.

Su madre resopló y volvió a concentrarse en el punto.

–Todavía los tienes a tu merced.

–Qué va –protestó Ginny–. ¡Nunca me dejan hacer nada!

Ella sonrió mirando el hilo.

–Pregúntale a Ron si no me crees.

–Oh, Ron –Ginny puso los ojos en blanco–. No es muy imparcial que digamos.

Su madre no le prestaba atención.

–Cariño, sujeta este extremo para que pueda desenredar el hilo. Debe haberse movido mucho en mi bolso.

Ginny esperaba sinceramente que, fuera lo que fuera aquella cosa repulsivamente rosa, no fuera para ella. Hablando de cosas demasiado femeninas.

–Esto¿mam?. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Ah, es para el hospital. Nuestro grupo de Brujas Con Aguja hace mantas para todos los recién nacidos.

–No lo sabía.

Mamá sacó la varita y la agitó sobre la masa enredada en su regazo.

–Desde que te fuiste a Hogwarts. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora que estamos en la Orden –añadió ausentemente, observando el hilo enrollarse en un ovillo.

Ginny soltó su extremo.

–Nació una niña aquí ayer –dijo mamá, con una pequeña sonrisa–. La pobre bruja estuvo de parto al mismo tiempo que te curaban a ti.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza, preguntándose dónde quería llegar su madre con aquello.

–La oíamos desde el pasillo –meditó mamá–. Tenías que haber visto a todos esos: Percy, Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Harry. Habían estado muy valientes ahí fuera, buscándote, pero no podían aguantar escuchar a esa pobre mujer dando a luz.

–¿Y papá? –preguntó Ginny.

–Se fue a la cafetería en cuanto lo vio venir. Estuvo conmigo cuando cada uno de vosotros nació, y no creo que le guste revivir esa parte.

–¿Es...? –Ginny nunca se había parado a pensar en su nacimiento, pero parecía insoportable–. ¿De verdad es tan doloroso?

La sonrisa de mamá era triste.

–Sí, pero es dolor con un propósito. Sabes que estás sufriendo algo horrible por una razón. Estás trayendo vida al mundo.

_No se trata de vengarse, sino de__ traer vida al mundo,_ había dicho la serpiente.

–Y entonces –continuó mamá– te olvidas del dolor porque tienes un bebé en los brazos. Y el sentimiento es... –tragó saliva–. Indescriptible. La otra noche oímos "Es una niña" casi al mismo tiempo que "Va a ponerse bien" –mamá se sorbió la nariz–. Dos preciosas frases...

Ginny se preguntó por qué se estaba emocionando por un bebé al que ni siquiera había visto. Tal vez estaba más cansada por la falta de sueño de lo que había pensado.

Las plateadas agujas de punto se encontraron en el aire. Mamá contó las puntadas en voz baja y luego miró a Ginny.

–Con todos esos chicos en la casa... –hizo una pausa–. Nunca quisimos consentirte¿sabes? Ni mimarte demasiado solo porque fueras nuestra única hija. Pero me pregunto si no fuimos demasiado lejos...

Ginny inclinó la cabeza, interrogando con la mirada.

–Bueno –dijo mamá bruscamente–, no te olvides nunca de que es maravilloso ser una mujer. Poderoso.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

–No lo haré, mamá.

* * *

Parecía extraño tener ganas de que llegara un funeral, pero Ginny las tenía, porque sabía que Harry estaría allí. Ahora que estaba en la finca Hathaway, esperando que empezara la ceremonia, Ginny decidió que probablemente sería uno de los funerales más animados en los que había estado. Sus hermanos, sus numerosos primos, el clan entero de los Weasley se había acercado a la finca Hathaway para entregar sus respetos. La atmósfera general era de reunión alegre y de aceptación porque una buena vida había llegado a su inevitable fin.

Incluso el tiempo reforzaba el sentimiento. Hacía un día soleado pero fresco, como si el otoño y la cosecha fueran a llegar pronto. Ginny se preguntó cómo iba a reaccionar Harry a aquella frivolidad, conociendo el cariño que le había tenido a tía Martha.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo. Harry y Ron se abrieron paso a través de la multitud hasta el lado de la tumba opuesto al de Ginny. Harry parecía pálido y algo nervioso junto a todos esos altos y bulliciosos Weasley. Ron parecía también nervioso e incómodo, como si el cuello de la camisa le estuviera ahogando. Ginny se daba cuenta de que estaba intentando hacer lo correcto en un evento público, y apoyar a Harry. Miró a su hermano con cariño; era tan mono, de vez en cuando.

Harry la había visto. Sus ojos se quedaron bloqueados y se sintió sonreír a pesar de estar en un funeral. Harry no sonrió, pero sus ojos sí lo hicieron. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta, ya que la breve ceremonia comenzó en ese momento.

Ginny escuchó sin mucha atención. Los panegíricos no parecían estar hablando de la misma tía Martha que ella conocía. Lo pasó mal cuando los seis portadores del féretro sacaron las varitas e hicieron descender el brillante ataúd en la tierra. Parecía todo tan irrevocable.

Apartó la vista de la tumba que acababa de recibir el cuerpo de tía Martha para mirar el soleado paisaje y el cielo estrellado. Parecía el sitio adecuado para encomendar el espíritu de tía Martha.

* * *

La multitud se dirigió a la mansión para tomar algo. Ginny perdió de vista a Harry y Ron porque todos a su alrededor eran demasiado altos. Exasperada, se detuvo y se salió del camino. Esperaría a que todos se fueran.

–¿Señorita Weasley? –un hombre de mediana edad se dirigía a ella–. Soy de Demandas Civiles, en el Wizengamot –le puso un trozo de pergamino grueso en las manos–. Esto es una citación judicial –se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Ginny se quedó mirando las letras, de estilo gótico. Estaban en inglés, pero podría haber sido chino, para el poco sentido que le encontraba. Frases como _ius__ soli_ o _ius__ sanguinis_ le llamaron la atención. Había muchas referencias al "Libro Doomsday"___**(1)**_, con números de línea y página. ¿Estaba metida en algún lío?

–¡Ginny! –la llamó Percy, apresurándose a acercarse–. ¿Quién era ese?

Ella se quedó mirándole.

–No lo sé. Ha... ha dicho que era de Demandas Civiles y que esto es una citación judicial.

Percy palideció.

–Una citación –le quitó el documento de las manos y lo ojeó rápidamente.

Ginny le observó ansiosamente. Parecía serio, pero serio como si estuviera concentrado, no preocupado. Y sus orejas eran del color adecuado. Empezó a respirar con más facilidad.

Percy bajó el papel y la miró, como ordenando sus pensamientos. Luego mostró una sonrisa extraña, que de pronto le hizo parecer de la edad de Ron.

–Creo que como tía Martha murió sin testamento válido, el Wizengamot ha decidido apelar a las leyes antiguas para buscar el heredero de esta propiedad.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó Ginny.

–Quiere decir que probablemente la corte te va a entregar las tierras a ti; por ius solis en lugar del más común ius sanguinis –contestó él, con una risa nerviosa.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso? –repitió Ginny, con el corazón palpitando dolorosamente.

–Quiere decir que no se apelará al derecho de sangre porque no hay herederos directos. Se te entregarán las tierras por derecho de suelo. Como hiciste surgir el manantial, igual que las mujeres blancas de la leyenda, tienes los derechos de la tierra.

Ginny miró su rostro sonriente, con un dolor de cabeza extendiéndose en algún lugar de su nuca. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con una finca como esta? No sabía nada...

–¿Qué hay? –preguntó Ron desde detrás de ella.

Percy empezó a explicarlo cuando Harry se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano discretamente. Ella se apoyó en su brazo del mismo modo que lo había hecho aquel día que mamá los visitó. Era todo tan desconcertante... Su lugar en el mundo se había movido de pronto.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Ron–. ¡Ginny, eres rica!

–No estés tan seguro –advirtió Percy–. Depende de si a Ginny se le entregan los ingresos de la tierra, porque los inquilinos no están legalmente unidos a esta sino a los Hathaway. También depende mucho de si se le da título sobre las estructuras construidas: las casas, los establos y ese tipo de cosas.

–Aun así –exhaló Ron–, toda esta tierra...

–Por la que tiene que pagar facturas –replicó Percy.

A Ginny le vino a la cabeza la idea, algo histérica, de que acababa de gastarse todo su dinero en otro kit de restauración del cabello.

–Y–continuó Percy– es mucho más complicado que eso. El ganado y los contenidos de la casa tienen que ser contabilizados. Y están los impuestos de sucesión... –se detuvo como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo–. Ginny¿parecían pensar que el oro que encontraste en la finca Malfoy era el tesoro perdido de los sajones?

–Er –ella seguía algo mareada ante toda aquella información nueva–. La mujer del ministerio lo creía.

–Hmm... –Percy miró de nuevo la citación–. Me pregunto...

–¿Qué te preguntas? –dijo Penelope, mientras deslizaba un brazo por el de Percy y le ponía la mejilla en el hombro. Le echó un vistazo al documento y preguntó con ansiedad–: Eso no es una factura,¿verdad?

–No, no es una factura –contestó Percy, sonriéndole–. ¿Es eso una conciencia culpable?

–¡No! –le abrazó con fuerza un momento y luego le devolvió la sonrisa–. He estado muy moderada este mes –luego se separó de Percy–. ¡Ginny! Tu pelo tiene un aspecto estupendo. ¡Ya te llega a los hombros!

–Por fin alguien que se da cuenta –dijo Ginny, sintiéndose mejor al ver que Penelope sacaba a colación un tema normal. Harry le apretó la mano.

–¿A quién le importa el pelo? –dijo Ron emocionado–. ¡Ginny ha heredado una fortuna!

Penelope abrió mucho los ojos.

–Oh, Ginny –tenía el aspecto de alguien que quisiera darle un abrazo y decir "pobrecita". Pero Penelope no hizo eso. En su lugar dijo con suavidad–, si alguna vez quieres hablar...

Ginny asintió. Penelope parecía entenderlo y Ginny no llegaba a comprender cómo podía ser tan perceptiva. Aun así, estaba agradecida.

–¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan preocupado? –preguntó Ron con exasperación–. ¡Ni que se hubiera muerto alguien o algo!

Todos se volvieron como uno para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron de un rojo brillante.

–Ah, sí.

–Con permiso –dijo una áspera voz de hombre. Era Biggs, el capataz de tía Martha–. ¿Señorita Weasley? Ah, qué hay, Harry. Tengo que hablar con vosotros dos.

Se alejaron de Ron, Percy y Penelope, que seguían discutiendo sobre la herencia de Ginny.

–Soy el ejecutor del testamento de Martha –explicó Biggs, que tenía aspecto enfermo con la túnica formal y ajustada–. Aunque el testamento es inválido, ese tipo de Demandas Civiles ha dicho que le vendría bien que me encargara de que la parte de la casa quede resuelta hoy. Todo lo que hay en esa casa era propiedad personal de Martha, y ha dejado partes y objetos a sus parientes Weasley. Vosotros dos estáis nombrados, y como... –Biggs se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse–. Como vosotros hicisteis que sus últimos días fueran felices, quiero que seáis los primeros en volver a la casa –sacó una enorme llave plateada–. Tengo la llave, si queréis ir ahora.

Harry miró a Ginny. Ella asintió. Iba a ser difícil ver la casa sin tía Martha, así que mejor que se lo quitaran de encima.

No se soltaron de la mano mientras seguían a Biggs hacia la casa. Ginny buscó al jarvey en el jardín de la cocina, pero no parecía estar por ahí. O toda aquella gente le había espantado, o la tarea de asimilar tantos insultos nuevos al mismo tiempo había sido demasiado para él.

Biggs abrió la puerta con llave y estaba entrando a la cocina cuando Harry le detuvo.

–Er,¿crees que podríamos entrar Ginny y yo solos?

Biggs se volvió y asintió.

–Claro, lo entiendo. Martha te dejó la escoba, Harry. Y le dejó a usted, señorita, la que usted quiera de entre las muñequitas de porcelana.

–¡Oh! –las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Debía referirse a las figuritas. Ginny supo inmediatamente cuál iba a escoger.

La cocina estaba igual que siempre, excepto que estaba dolorosamente ordenada y Lotty no rondaba con prisas por allí.

–¿Dónde está Lotty? –preguntó Harry.

–Está en la mansión –contestó Biggs–. Hasta después del funeral. Luego se quedará con mi familia hasta que haya alguien aquí del que cuidar –sacudió la cabeza mientras se giraba para irse–. No es bueno para los elfos domésticos estar solos. La mataría en una semana.

Ginny pensó en lo extraño y oscuro que era Kreacher en Grimmauld Place. Se alegraba de que Lotty tuviera alguien a quien querer.

Harry respiró hondo y le señaló la puerta del salón. Ginny asintió y le siguió a la soleada habitación.

–Es Ginny –llegó el lamento de los tazones de Tobey.

–De negro –dijo la dama de la túnica de gala morada con aprobación.

–¿Cómo estáis, queridos? –preguntó la chica de los globos con su voz amable.

Ginny no sabía cómo estaba. Todo aquello la abrumaba un poco. Se sentó en el sofá. Harry paseó por la habitación, recogiendo ausentemente libros y baratijas y luego volviéndolos a poner en su sitio.

–¿Ha sido...? –empezó el tazón del juez–. ¿Ha sido un tributo apropiado?

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué era apropiado en un momento como aquel? Los panegíricos no habían tenido ningún sentido para ella... pero había sido reconfortante ver tanta gente en su funeral.

–Ha estado bien atendido –contestó finalmente–. Mucha gente tenía en gran estima a tía Martha.

–Me agrada oírlo –dijo la taza, algo pomposamente. Luego sus rasgos de porcelana se suavizaron–. Hemos oído que estuviste con ella en los últimos momentos. No tienes que contestar esto si no quieres, pero... ¿dijo algo... er... al final?

Ginny miró las filas de tazones escuchando con atención. Luego echó un vistazo a la dama de morado y la chica de los globos. Tía Martha había pasado horas con ellos. No veía a Harry, pero podía sentirle observándola. Así que lo que contestó iba también para él.

–Dijo... –Ginny se aclaró la garganta–. Dijo que había tenido todo lo que necesitaba.

La chica de los globos asintió.

–Incluso después de que su marido y su hijo murieran, dijo que había encontrado la manera de seguir adelante –Ginny miró a su alrededor a los rostros amigables y familiares, y no le pareció extraño intentar reconfortarles–. Creo que todos vosotros fuisteis una gran parte de eso.

–Oh –la dama de púrpura fue la primera en contestar, mientras los tazones de Tobey lloriqueaban–. Es bueno saber que se nos necesitaba. Todo el mundo quiere sentirse necesitado.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, oyó a sus hermanos en la cocina. Sonaba como si el resto de los Weasley estuviera allí para recoger su parte de las cosas de tía Martha.

Las figuritas parecían contentas de irse con nuevos dueños en lugar de seguir existiendo en el olvido de una casa vacía. Así que Ginny se alegró de ver la taza del pirata irse con Bill y el juez con Percy. Todos se quedaron mirando a Ron cuando eligió al panadero.

–Me gusta comer –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fred y George escogieron a la dama de la túnica de gala morada.

–Es muy guapa –dijo Fred.

–Y aprenderemos mucho de ella,¿no es cierto? –dijo George, guiñándole un ojo a la figurita, que se reía por lo bajo y batía las pestañas desde detrás del abanico.

–Ya sé qué conseguiros por Navidad: una bonita casa de muñecas a juego con vuestra figurita.

–¡Oh, sí! –se emocionó la dama–. Algo elegante.

Bill levantó las cejas.

–Viene con un gran coste de mantenimiento,¿creéis que podréis estar a la altura?

Se fueron con sus recuerdos de tía Martha, bromeando sobre la habilidad de Fred y George de mantener a la figura en el modo al que se había acostumbrado.

Mamá se llevó el reloj de ansiedad, porque tía Martha había dejado específicamente escrito que debería quedárselo ella.

–¡Pero ya tienes dos relojes! –dijo Ginny, pensando en lo molesto que podía ser el reloj.

Su madre sonrió un poco.

–Tía Martha creía que me preocupaba demasiado y debería tener "algo que se preocupara en mi lugar" –suspiró–. Voy a probarlo –luego le echó un vistazo a la chica de los globos en manos de Ginny–. Voy a poner eso en tu habitación de la Madriguera, no sirve para nada llevarlo a casa de Bill. ¿Estás segura de que quieres esa? Tiene una raja en la nariz.

Ginny pensó en un chico llamado John que no podía volar y una chica llamada Martha que le enseñó a hacerlo. Luego pensó en un niño llamado Johnny, al que le encantaba corretear con la chica de los globos–. La quiero. Y ponla justo al lado de mi unicornio.

Mamá asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención porque estaba mirando a Harry.

–Harry, tú y Ginny deberíais venir a la mansión y comer algo. No creo que te estén alimentando lo suficiente en el refugio.

Harry sonrió forzadamente.

–Esto, como lo suficiente, en realidad –luego miró a Ginny–. Preferiría dar un pequeño paseo en escoba.

–Oh, bueno, puede que eso también esté bien –dijo mamá en un tono más suave–. Os guardaremos algunos sándwiches –mientras se alejaba, oyeron el reloj de ansiedad marcar las dos en brazos de mamá, y luego decir:

–¿Cómo voy a llevar la cuenta de todos esos niños?

* * *

Volaron hasta el círculo de piedra con las túnicas formales puestas. El viento movía el pelo de Ginny hacia la cara de Harry, pero cuando se movió para recogérselo, él la detuvo con una mano.

Hacía frío en la altitud del círculo de piedra. La hierba había crecido y se movía con el viento. Las piedras no habían cambiado, por supuesto; seguían cantando dulcemente bajo el brillante cielo azul.

Harry estaba de pie en medio del círculo junto a la escoba, observando las vistas. La tensión de sus hombros le resultaba familiar. Había estado en esa posición en su habitación del hospital.

Se acercó a él y le rodeó el pecho con los brazos. Ahora por fin comprendía lo que quería decir esa postura.

–No sé si es la palabra apropiada, pero estaba feliz cuando murió –le dijo Ginny a su pecho.

Los brazos de Harry la apretaron con más fuerza.

–Se iba a reunir con su marido y su hijo, por fin –se alejó un poco para mirarle la cara. Él se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Te acuerdas del velo en el Departamento de Misterios?. ¿De los susurros?

–Sí –aquellos susurros habían conseguido hipnotizarla.

–Luna me dijo... –hizo una pausa, mirando el horizonte azul–... que los volveríamos a ver a todos –bajó la barbilla para mirar a Ginny.

–Bueno, yo creo que es verdad –dijo ella con firmeza–. Y,¿sabes?, no creo que tengas que esperar a morir –continuó. Harry iba a pensar que se había vuelto del todo loca, primero hablando con muñecas y ahora esto, pero iba a decirlo de todas formas–. Quiero decir, no paraba de escuchar a tía Martha cuando estaba en casa de los Malfoy.

Levantó la vista hacia Harry y vio que la escuchaba atentamente.

–No como si fuera su fantasma ni nada por el estilo –añadió–, pero la oía decirme que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

–Dumbledore dijo eso –respondió por fin Harry–. Que aquellos a los que amamos nunca nos abandonan de verdad.

Le tocó la mejilla.

–También te oía a ti.

Una expresión sorprendida apareció en su rostro.

–Oí tus palabras de cuando intentaba conjurar un patronus.

–¿Qué palabras eran? –preguntó, con aspecto confundido.

–Oí "siempre ha estado dentro de ti", y eso fue lo que creí.

Harry empezó a sonreír, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Mi primer recuerdo feliz fue que tú creías en mí, pero más tarde fue que _yo_ creía en mí misma.

Él le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos y dijo con orgullo:

–Después de todo lo que has hecho, deberías creer en ti misma.

–Se está volviendo más fácil –dijo, riéndose por lo bajo–. Fred y George van a empezar a llamarme narcisista dentro de poco.

Él se rió.

–Lo dudo.

Ginny se puso seria entonces.

–Tía Martha te tenía en gran estima.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se volvió ni desvió la mirada.

–Lo sé –dijo con la voz ronca.

–Me dijo... –Ginny le puso la mano sobre el corazón como si pudiera transmitir su fe directamente a su alma–. Me dijo que tienes todo lo que necesitas para cumplir la profecía. Y yo lo creo.

La mano de Harry cubrió la suya.

–Yo también empiezo a creerlo –dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Ginny regresó a la Madriguera. La Orden había decidido que Voldemort había abandonado la idea de obtener cualquier otra muestra de su sangre, aunque el destino de los otros séptimos hijos seguía siendo desconocido.

–Probablemente empezó a cantar como una soprano después de probar un sorbo de la sangre de Ginny –dijo Fred.

–O puede que le salieran... –George ahuecó las dos manos en el pecho.

Ron se atragantó, con la boca llena de galletas.

–Eso es demente hasta para vosotros.

Harry, Ron, Fred y George estaban allí, alrededor de la mesa en la cocina recién pintada, cuando llegó la tarde del cumpleaños de Percy.

–Apuesto que a Lord Como-Se-Llame ahora le dan miedo las arañas –continuó Fred con una mirada taimada a Ginny.

No había forma de que sus hermanos supieran que le asustaban las arañas. Siempre lo había escondido bien.

–¿Oh? –preguntó con frialdad–. No entiendo por qué podría pasar eso –no veía la cara de Harry, porque estaba a su lado, pero sabía que no la delataría.

–Nah, solo le asusta que le despeinen –interrumpió George antes de que Fred le tomara más el pelo a Ginny sobre las arañas.

–Y debería asustarle –dijo Ginny con altivez, incapaz de resistir el impulso de apartarse el pelo de los hombros. Era reconfortante saber que estaba ahí.

–Puede que no sepamos lo que le ha pasado a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis –dijo Ron, tomándose el último poso de leche de su vaso–. Pero sabemos lo de esa vaca y lo de Malfoy.

–¿Qué pasa con Harriet? –preguntó Ginny.

–La han mandado a San Mungo –respondió Ron. Luego se rió–. Está en la misma habitación que Lockhart.

Ginny se rió por lo bajo.

–Seguramente le está ordenando la correspondencia ahora mismo –luego se puso seria y se volvió hacia Harry–. ¿Y qué hay de Malfoy?

–¿Bill no te lo ha contado? –contestó él con los ojos brillantes–. Malfoy no tenía nada en la cuenta de Gringotts. Al parecer, ninguno de los mortífagos confiaba en los duendes. Si guardaba todo el oro en la mansión Malfoy, ahora está arruinado.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¡Draco Malfoy con túnica de segunda mano! –se rió entre dientes Ron, frotándose las manos–. No puedo esperar a verlo.

–Y Ginny, heredera –añadió George.

–Lo que me recuerda... –dijo Fred, con su mejor voz de barítino–, que creo que necesitamos controlar la compañía que Ginny está frecuentando.

–Tienes mucha razón –dijo George.

–Ginny –continuó Fred–, sé que no podrías creerte esto, pero hay ciertos tipos...

–Granujas.

–Sinvergüenzas.

–Oportunistas –George miró acusadoramente a Harry–. Que solo están interesados en meter las manos en tus...

Fred se aclaró la gargnata.

–Tierras.

–Es nuestro deber, como hermanos mayores tuyos que somos, protegerte de estos buscadores de fortuna –siguió George.

–Potter, aquí presente... –empezó Fred.

Ginny sacó la varita.

–¿Sabíais que estáis sentados justo encima de una corriente de agua? No es mucha, pero creo que puedo hacer algo de daño.

Fred se alejó de la mesa.

–Mamá acaba de terminar las reparaciones. No le alegraría mucho ver una fuente en la cocina.

George se puso también en pie y le dio una palmada a Fred en el hombro.

–Y creíamos que los mocomurciélagos eran malos.

–En mi opinión, es mejor mantenerse a distancia de esas mujeres blancas del manantial –ofreció Ron amablemente.

–Sí, conocemos a tantas en los bares... –le devolvió Fred. Luego sonrió a Ginny–. Parece que ni doce ÉXTASIS, ni ser Premio Anual ni la fama en el quidditch son ya suficientes para hacerte notar en esta familia.

–Los fontaneros tienen la auténtica magia¿no es cierto? –murmuró George.

–¿Y qué hay de mí? –se quejó Ron, llevando el vaso a la pila.

–Eres el guardián al que guardamos –dijo Fred, tomando carrerilla para saltar y aterrizar sobre la espalda de Ron.

Mientras Ron trataba de deshacerse de Fred, George se acercó y le revolvió el pelo.

–Y el prefecto perfecto.

–¡Es el hombre marrón del...! –Fred se detuvo porque Ron se revolvía por el suelo, listo para levantarse y golpearle la cabeza con el marco de la puerta.

George le siguió la corriente, anticipando un buen espectáculo.

–¿Pantano?

–¡Montón de estiércol! –dijo Fred, esquivando el golpe justo a tiempo.

Ron salió por la puerta con Fred colgado de su espalda y George provocándole.

El silencio que quedó era ensordecedor.

–¿Contenta de volver a casa? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

–Sí –contestó ella, cogiéndole de la mano y llevándole al sofá del salón. Se sentaron cómodamente, con el brazo de Harry sobre los hombros de ella.

–Creía que tus hermanos no sabían lo de las arañas.

–No lo saben –entonces Ginny inhaló bruscamente–. Sí que lo saben,¿verdad?

–Eso parece –Harry se reía–. Aunque no creo que vayan a usarlo contra ti.

–Bueno –dijo Ginny, cruzando los brazos–. No voy a dejar que sepan que sé que saben que me asustan las arañas.

Harry se rió y se movió para mirarla a la cara.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

–Pues claro que tiene sentido –estaba intentando mantener la expresión seria.

–Bueno, tú eres la que has vivido en esta familia toda tu vida, tú sabrás –la abrazó con un brazo–. Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

–Gracias –dijo, riéndose y moviéndose para besarle.

–De nada –dijo él tras un momento o dos–. ¿O debería ser yo el que te lo agradeciera ahora?

–Creo que ya hemos pasado el límite del agradecimiento formal –dijo Ginny–. Aunque nunca llegué a agradecerte por enseñarme el encantamiento patronus –luego se acordó de lo que tía Martha le había dicho en la barca–. Harry –empezó–, tía Martha me dijo que no existía el beso del patronus.

–Eso ya lo sabía –sonaba divertido.

–¿Lo sabías? –se quedó mirándole asombrada–. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

–Bueno, lo sospeché desde el principio, porque nunca había leído nada en ningún libro de la escuela ni en ese set de libros que Lupin y Sirius me dieron por Navidad –le sonrió–. También busqué en algunos libros antiguos de la mansión –se encogió de hombros–. Nada.

–¿Entonces por qué...? Quiero decir...

–¿Te acuerdas de ese día que volé con tu tía por la finca y tú me preguntaste por qué estaba tan provocativo?

–Sí –pues claro que se acordaba: aquel fue el día que la besó por primera vez.

–Tía Martha me dijo, "Harry, mi marido era Slytherin, y algo que siempre decía era que para tener éxito, tienes que saber cuándo ser paciente y cuándo ser valiente."

–Pero eso no...

Harry continuó.

–Entonces tía Martha me dijo, "Creo que has demostrado que puedes ser las dos cosas, Harry. Pero te has saltado un paso."

–¿Cuál era ese paso? –preguntó Ginny.

–Dijo, "Tienes que decidir si lo que quieres es lo suficientemente importante como para arriesgarlo todo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con arriesgarlo todo? No veo lo que puede ser tan arriesgado sobre _mí_.

Harry suspiró.

–Siguiéndole el juego al truquito de tía Martha, arriesgaba tu confianza, porque básicamente te estaba mintiendo sobre el beso del patronus. Y empezábamos a ser buenos amigos, así que podría haberlo arruinado si hubieras decidido que yo no te gustaba de esa forma –luego terminó atropellándose, como si las palabras le resultaran dolorosas–. Y estaba el pequeño detalle de que habías renunciado a mí.

–¡Renunciado a ti! –aquellas palabras le sonaban horriblemente familiares–. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

–Hermione. Pero no te enfades con ella. Me lo contó el año pasado, cuando estabas saliendo con Michael Corner.

–Ah –Harry debía haber tenido tantos quebraderos de cabeza como ella. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro–. ¿Entonces qué hizo que te decidieras por ese vil plan Slytherin?

Él le besó la frente.

–Tenía tantísimas ganas de besarte, que ya no podía soportarlo. Una vez que me decidí a arriesgarlo todo... Bueno, no voy a decir que fue fácil...

Eso explicaría por qué estaba tan calmado caminando con ella en el bosque, sin preocuparse por la lluvia, sin preocuparse por nada.

–Le dije esto a tía Martha, Harry –dijo, arrodillándose en el sofá para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura–: sí que hay un beso del patronus.

–Tal vez –dijo él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y subiéndola a su regazo–. Sé que hay un beso del traslador.

–¿Oh? –le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y le rozó la mejilla con la nariz y los labios.

–Creo que este va directo a...

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir "Brasil" porque la boca de Harry había encontrado la suya. Una vez más, Ginny descubrió que había otro tipo de beso. Este tipo era caliente y urgente y contagioso. Una necesidad febril de contacto se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Se le olvidó que estaban en el comedor de la Madriguera y sus hermanos estaban ahí fuera. Se le olvidó que su madre volvería a casa en menos de una hora. Se le olvidó todo aquello, porque su mente y su cuerpo estaban sobrecargados de mil sensaciones a la vez, todas formando un poderoso... algo.

El reloj de ansiedad marcó las cuatro y dijo entrecortadamente:

–Mamá volverá a casa pronto.

Ginny rompió el beso con un jadeo. De alguna manera, había terminado a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry. Él tenía la camisa medio desabrochada, la de ella estaba arrugada y fuera de los pantalones y las gafas se habían caído.

Beso del traslador era un buen nombre, pensó Ginny. Habían entrado en un mundo completamente diferente en un segundo.

Harry parecía tan mareado como ella se sentía. Le pasó las gafas.

–No me había dado cuenta... –empezó.

–¿De lo caliente que es Brasil? –terminó Ginny por él, separándose y sentándose en el sofá.

Él se rió, sonando más normal.

–Sí.

–Nunca he... er... –seguía un poco abrumada–. Quiero decir...

Harry la abrazó. Su toque cálido y familiar era extrañamente reconfortante, aunque no había nada por lo que necesitara reconfortarse, exactamente.

–¿Sabías que esta camisa tiene parte de atrás? –preguntó.

Ginny se rió y le devolvió el abrazo.

–Todo lo que poseo tiene parte de atrás, de hecho.

–Eso es bueno. Porque...

–¿Porque?

–Bueno, eres un poco... intoxicante.

–¿Lo soy? –se alegraba de que él también se sintiera abrumado.

–Y no creo que debamos... er, coger muchos más trasladores en un futuro próximo.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Los trasladores podían meterte en problemas rápidamente. Bajó por su nariz con un dedo.

–Existe demasiado de algo bueno –entonces sonrió inocentemente–. Como el sol.

–He aprendido la lección del sol –contestó él con una sonrisa cariñosa.

–Supongo que los doce usos de la sangre de dragón nos serán útiles de ahora en adelante –dijo Ginny, suspirando, levantándose de un salto del sofá y remetiéndose la camisa.

–Creo que voy a necesitar una lista más larga, algo con veinticuatro elementos –hizo una pausa–. O ciento cuarenta y cuatro.

* * *

Era una reunión familiar muy animada la de la Madriguera. Todo el mundo estaba ahí para el cumpleaños de Percy, excepto Charlie. Ginny se alegró de ver que mamá había invitado también a Penelope. Percy parecía más relajado cuando estaba con ella.

Fred y George estuvieron entreteniendo a todos con sus últimos inventos, incluyendo uno inspirado por su visita a la casa de tía Martha.

–¿Cómo os ha podido inspirar _un funeral_? –preguntó mamá, trayendo un enorme pollo asado en una bandeja. La mesa expandida ocupaba media cocina y medio comedor.

–No el funeral, sino la vida salvaje –dijo George, blandiendo una lata con una foto de una especie de hurón en la etiqueta.

–Jarvey enlatado –dijo Fred orgullosamente–. Ahora los ciudadanos pueden tener una bienvenida rústica para todos sus invitados. Abre la tapa y colócala junto a la puerta, para que todos los visitantes sean recibidos.

George giró la tapa y la voz aguda del jarvey de tía Martha llenó la habitación.

–¡Ese pollo es un animago!

Mamá miró el humeante pollo dorado, con condimentos saliendo del corte en el abdomen, y se rió.

–Creo que vuestro invento necesita perfeccionamiento, chicos.

Fred le quitó la lata a George.

–Los jarveys son idiotas –dijo disgustado.

–Y parece que están obsesionados con los animagos –añadió Harry, riéndose.

–Bueno,¿quién va a trinchar esto? –preguntó mamá, dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

Su padre levantó la vista, asustado.

–Odio trinchar. Uno de vosotros debería coger práctica. ¿Qué hay de ti, Percy? Es una habilidad de caballeros.

Percy se alejó de la mesa, mirando el pollo con turbación. Fred y George se dirigieron a las escaleras para huir despavoridos. Ron y Bill fingieron estar concentrados en el ajedrez mágico.

Harry suspiró.

–Ya lo hago yo.

* * *

Cuando mamá sacó la alta tarta, glaseada en blanco, Penelope habló.

–Percy tiene algo que quiere anunciar.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en Percy. Ginny se preguntó si iba a decir que él y Penelope estaban prometidos. Miró a su padre: no parecía sorprendido ni preocupado. Debía saber ya lo que pasaba.

Percy, algo incómodo por toda la atención, se aclaró la garganta y dijo en su mejor "voz ministerial", como la llamaba Harry:

–Aunque el agua no ha abandonado aún la finca Malfoy, el Ministerio ha establecido que el oro de las mazmorras es efectivamente el tesoro perdido de los sajones.

Dio una mirada circular a la mesa y continuó.

–Parece que los Malfoy no han pagado impuestos en cientos de años, así que el Ministerio embargará el oro en lugar de cobrarles.

–Seguro que estaban deseando hacerse con él –dijo Fred, indignado.

–Bueno, es el dinero de la gente –replicó Percy.

–¿Desde cuándo el Ministerio está para la gente? –preguntó George amargamente.

Percy frunció el ceño.

–Er, esa es la función del gobierno –abrió la boca como si fuera a darle un sermón a George sobre teoría política, pero Penelope le tiró de la manga.

Él la miró y luego ordenó sus pensamientos.

–Bueno, como iba diciendo. El Ministerio empezó a buscar las escrituras de la propiedad Malfoy. Esperaban encontrar algún modo de quitarles la tierra legalmente para que los mortífagos no tuvieran un refugio ahora ni en el futuro –Percy mostró esa poco frecuente sonrisa infantil suya–. Resulta que no hay escrituras.

Papá se echó atrás en la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si escuchara el final feliz de su cuento favorito.

–Los Malfoy están listados en el libro Doomsday porque fueron parte de la conquista de los sajones, pero nunca escribieron papeles. Nadie les entregó legalmente la tierra. La gente del dragón tiene derecho a la tierra, pero ninguna familia sería capaz de remontar el árbol genealógico tan lejos –miró a Ginny–. Así que el Wizengamot va a recurrir al ius solis una vez más.

Una banda de acero parecía hacer presión en las sienes de Ginny.

–Percy –dijo Ron irritado–,¿qué significa eso?

–Ginny se queda con las tierras de Malfoy.

Harry le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó. Aquel contacto cálido era lo único que parecía real. Fred y George estaban muy emocionados y se preguntaban por qué Ginny no podía conseguir más tierra dando vueltas por Londres y haciendo surgir manantiales a su paso con la varita. No les vendría mal una tienda más grande.

–Ya es suficiente, chicos –dijo por fin papá, sonriendo–. Esto ha sido una gran conmoción para Ginny –luego se dirigió a ella–. No te preocupes por nada de estos detalles legales. No eres mayor de edad, así que mamá y yo aceptaremos completa responsabilidad. Hay tiempo suficiente para pensar en planes y posibilidades.

Fred y George y Ron prácticamente saltaban de sus asientos de la emoción.

–¡Lo has hecho, Ginny! Has arruinado a los Malfoy, y ahora puedo restregárselo a Draco por esa nariz arrogante que tiene! –exclamaba Ron.

–Pero ahora Ginny está en peligro –dijo Harry con una voz queda que cortó la charla animada como un cuchillo–. ¿No lo veis? Va a ser el número uno en la lista de venganza de todos los mortífagos.

Ginny le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa. Pensó que Harry seguía siendo el número uno en esa lista. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, con un escalofrío, que seguramente ella era la segunda.

Percy seguía de pie en la cabecera de la mesa, junto a su tarta.

–Pero, Harry, en realidad no está en más peligro que antes. Malfoy no sabe nada del título legal. Sí que sabe que su oro se ha ido y que su tierra, a todos los efectos, ya no le pertenece, porque todas las protecciones mágicas han sido derribadas.

–Sí –dijo Fred–, Ginny es la mujer guerrera blanca del manantial.

–Con un tubo de cañería y una varita, hará arrodillarse a todos sus enemigos ante ella.

–Estará en Hogwarts en una semana, Harry –dijo Ron–. Es el lugar más seguro.

Harry miró a su madre.

–Es cierto, cariño –le tranquilizó ella–. Ginny tendrá la mejor protección allí. Estaría tan preocupada por Ginny como tú, si no supiera lo debilitados que están los mortífagos ahora mismo.

Ginny sintió a Harry relajarse a su lado. Era tan dulce... preocuparse por ella incluso más que mamá.

–Es hora de encender las velas –dijo mamá bruscamente. Sacó la varita y prendió las veinte velas sobre la tarta. Había dos círculos de siete velas y uno de seis en el centro. Papá apagó la luz de la cocina, así que todos quedaron bañados por el brillo de las velas de Percy.

Le cantaron y luego, colorado y sonriente, Percy se agachó para soplar las velas. La habitación quedó momentáneamente sumida en la oscuridad, pero entonces, de pronto, una de las velas volvió a la vida.

–¡Que no sea una de vuestras velas bailarinas! –amenazó mamá.

–No –corearon Fred y George–, tú mira.

Todos se acercaron más y vieron a una chica en las llamas. Pero no era cualquier chica: era Ginny. La siguiente vela empezó a arder. Era Ron, y luego Fred y George. Alrededor del círculo exterior de la tarta, cada uno de los hermanos Weasley surgió en el corazón brillante del fuego, y al final, completando el círculo, estaba Percy.

–¡Oh! –mamá se quedó boquiabierta.

Harry apretó la mano de Ginny bajo la mesa. El cálido resplandor de las velas iluminaba todos los rostros que la rodeaban. Sonreían y observaban en silencio las destellantes luces, hasta que se apagaron lentamente.

La habitación quedó a oscuras cuando el reloj de ansiedad marcó las siete y preguntó:

–¿Cómo voy a comer tarta cuando tengo el corazón lleno?

* * *

_·Fin·_

* * *

_**(1**) Libro Doomsday: Registro de los ciudadanos ingleses recogido en Inglaterra en 1805, por orden de Guillermo I (__http//es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ DomesdayBook)_

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Gracias __a Sherry y Jo Wickaninnish, mis increíbles editoras. Gracias también a Julu por sus buenos consejos e interminable paciencia durante la creación de esta historia. Si queréis saber más sobre Penelope heredando la fortuna de los Clearwater, echadle un vistazo a su historia __Hiding (__http//www. sugarquill. net/ read. php?storyid 1887&chapno1__), en Sugar Quill. Más agradecimientos a hairyhen, que me inspiró para escribir la historia en primer lugar._

_También quiero agradecer a todo el mundo por la reacción y los reviewse e-mails. Ya fuera positiva o negativa, todos vuestros comentarios eran tan sentidos, tan personales a veces, que he sentido una sensación de comunidad mientras escribía la historia. Ha sido una experiencia increíble para mí._

_Espero haber atado todos los hilos sueltos en este capítulo. Estructuré la historia para que cubriera solo tres semanas, e intenté que todo girara en torno al número tres: tres pruebas, tres escenas de cama, y tres cumpleaños._

_El simbolismo y la mitología mezclan un poco de todo, como algunos habéis notado. Las referencias a las pruebas de cama, la espada, el manantial y el agua son todas alusiones a las leyendas inglesas antiguas. Las serpientes, el fuego, el agua y los números los ha usado todos JKR y yo he intentado mantenerme en sus parámetros todo lo posible._

_Como el beso del patronus inspiró todo esto, tenía que empezar con cuál creía que sería el patronus de Ginny; y todos sus poderes y el argumento entero surgieron desde ese punto. Me influyó mucho The Little White Horse [El pequeño caballo blanco, que está en la estantería de JKR en su página web. Y me pregunto cuánto del hilo H/G en la serie estará influenciado por ese libro. En él, una chica "bajita y pelirroja", MariaMerryweather, está destinada a remediar los errores del pasado en su familia. Si quieres leer un cuento estupendo con un final OBHWF [One Big Happy Weasley Family : Una gran y feliz familia Weasley,¡entonces tienes que leer ese libro!_

_Os dejaré con el lema familiar de los Merryweather, que resume a Harry y Ginny en mi historia (y con un poco de suerte, a los de la historia de JKR): "Las almas valientes y los espíritus puros, con alegría y corazón afectuoso, heredarán juntos el reino."  
_

* * *

_** N/T:** Pues nada, aquí está, El Final. He tardado mucho porque mi ordenador estaba tonto perdido,¡lo siento! Pero el caso es que aquí está, después de casi seis meses de trabajo, de ilusión, de emoción, de alegría... Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, significa mucho. _

_Es el primer trabajo que llego a terminar, y son 80.000 palabras, que se dice pronto, así que me siento ligeramente orgullosa, disculpadme xD. Esta traducción tiene cosas mías y tiene mi estilo y una diminuta parte de mí. No la he parido, pero soy la madre de alquiler (qué mal suena,¿no? xDDD). Así que ahora que ha salido y ha terminado me siento un poquito más vacía y un poquito más llena. Espero haberos transmitido lo mejor posible todo lo que quería, todos esos sentimientos por los que pasa Ginny y el increíble lazo que se crea entre ella y Harry y tía Martha. Espero que hayáis disfrutado y sufrido y amado como yo, porque es lo que me haría enormemente feliz._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado. Y muchísimas gracias a St Margarets por dejarme jugar con sus personajes y por ser tan maja y tan fantabulosa. Este viaje ha terminado, y yo me llevo muchas cosas conmigo. Gracias a todos. _

_Ronna _


End file.
